


BTVS: Buffy's Godsisters Book One

by MotherOfDragons20



Series: BTVS: Buffy Godsisters [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Demons, F/M, Family, Friendship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 110,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfDragons20/pseuds/MotherOfDragons20
Summary: In every generation, they alone will fight against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. They are the Slayers.What if Buffy's godsisters were sent to Sunnydale to live with her and her mother after a car accident that killed one of her godsister's parents?





	1. Character Info #1

**Author's Note:**

> This will not follow the tv show plot of Vampire Diaries and will not follow Buffy and Angel. Even though, I am Team Bangel. I would love to see how this story will work. I don't own Buffy or Angel or Vampire diaries they belong to their creators. I, however, own Kate, Kyra and Aurora.
> 
> This story is also on my fanfiction account, wattpad and quotev account.
> 
> This is my first story posted on this website.

**Name:** [Aurora](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/f/f9/Emilia_Clarke.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20161119001548) Starr Sommers-Gilbert

 **Age:** 17 1/2 years old (April 09, 1996)

**Family:**

  * Biological mother (Unknown)
  * Biological Father (Unknown)
  * Miranda Gilbert Nee Sommers (adopted mom/dead)
  * Grayson Gilbert (adopted dad/dead)
  * Elena Gilbert (adopted sister)
  * Jeremy Gilbert (Adopted younger brother/godbrother)
  * Joyce Summers Nee Sommers (adopted aunt/godmother)
  * Buffy Summers (Adopted cousin/godsister)
  * Jenna Sommers (Adopted Aunt)
  * John Gilbert (Adopted uncle)
  * Kyra Forbes (godsister)
  * Kate Lockwood (godsister)



**Friends:**

  * Elizabeth Warren (watcher/dead)
  * Aunt Jenna 
  * Buffy Summers
  * Jeremy Gilbert
  * Kyra Forbes
  * Kate Lockwood
  * Rupert Giles (watcher/soon)
  * Xander Harris (soon)
  * Willow Rosenberg (soon)
  * Angel (love interest/soon)



**Species:**

  * Slayer
  * Unknown (will soon find out)



**Powers:**

  * Fire
  * Ice
  * Strength
  * Speed
  * Healing
  * Super Senses
  * More to come...



**Likes:**

  * Jeremy
  * Jenna
  * Godsisters
  * Baking
  * Drawing
  * Writing



**Dislikes:**

  * Supernatural (except for Angel)
  * Demons
  * Snyder (soon)




	2. Character Info #2

**Name:** [Kyra](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/criminalminds/images/1/10/Madison_Davenport.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150919023356) Marie Forbes

 **Age:** 17 1/2 years old (April 09, 1996)

**Family:**

  * Biological mother (unknown)
  * Biological father (unknown)
  * William Forbes (adopted father)
  * Liz Forbes (adopted mother)
  * Caroline Forbes (adopted sister)
  * Joyce Summers Nee Sommers (godmother)
  * Buffy Summers (godsister)
  * Jeremy Gilbert (godbrother)
  * Kate Lockwood (godsister)
  * Aurora Sommers-Gilbert (godsister)



**Friends:**

  * Elizabeth Warren (Watcher trainer/dead)
  * Aurora Sommers-Gilbert (godsister/slayer)
  * Buffy Summers (godsister/slayer)
  * Kate Lockwood (godsister/researcher)
  * Rupert Giles (Watcher trainer/soon)
  * Willow Rosenberg (soon)
  * Xander Harris (soon)
  * Angel (soon)
  * Jenna Sommers (researcher)
  * Jeremy Gilbert (Hunter)



**Likes:**

  * Designing clothes
  * Drawing
  * Godsisters
  * Friends



**Dislikes:**

  * Supernatural (except for Angel)
  * Snyder (soon)



**Species:**

  * Unknown (will soon find out)



**Powers:**

  * Ice
  * Water
  * Fire




	3. Character Info #3

**Name:** [Kate](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/44/DakotaFanning08TIFF.jpg/220px-DakotaFanning08TIFF.jpg) Elizabeth Lockwood

 **Age:** 17 1/2 years old (December 31st, 1995 at 12:59 am)

**Family:**

  * Biological mother (unknown)
  * Biological father (unknown)
  * Carol Lockwood (adopted mother)
  * Richard Lockwood (adopted father)
  * Mason Lockwood (adopted uncle)
  * Tyler Lockwood (adopted younger brother)
  * Joyce Summers Nee Sommers (godmother)
  * Buffy Summers (godsister)
  * Kyra Forbes (godsister)
  * Aurora Sommers Gilbert (godsister)
  * Jeremy Gilbert (godbrother)



**Friends:**

  * Angel (soon)
  * Aurora Sommers-Gilbert (Slayer)
  * Buffy Summers (Slayer)
  * Elizabeth Warren (Fellow researcher/dead)
  * Kyra Forbes (Watcher in training)
  * Jenna Sommers (Fellow researcher)
  * Jeremy Gilbert (Hunter)
  * Rupert Giles (Fellow Researcher)
  * Willow Rosenberg (soon)
  * Xander Harris (soon)



**Likes:**

  * Writing
  * Reading
  * Her friends
  * Her god siblings
  * Drawing



**Dislikes:**

  * Supernatural (except for Angel)
  * Snyder (soon)



**Species:**

  * Unknown (will find out soon)



**Powers:**

  * Earth
  * Water
  * More to come...



 


	4. Before and After Leaving Mystic Falls

**Third Person**           

It's the day after the funeral of Aurora's and Elena's parents. According to the Will of the parent's, Aurora would be sent to live with her godmother Joyce Summers and her god-sister Buffy and Elena and Jeremy would stay in Mystic Falls. But she wouldn't be going alone. Her two friends Kate Lockwood and Kyra Forbes would be joining her. Let us see what's going on right now.

* * *

** Aurora's POV **

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the day after my parents funeral. According to the Will of my parents, I will be moving to live my godmother and godsisters. We are leaving Mystic Falls for the school year, today. Kate my researcher and Kyra my watcher in training will be joining me. After all, we are the god-sisters. I've been told by the head of Watcher's Council Mr. Travers, that I will be receiving a new watcher but I will be sharing him with my god sister Buffy Summers who became the slayer after me. You're probably wanting to know how Buffy became the new slayer. I died by drowning for like a couple seconds but was revived by CPR via Kyra. Got to go get ready. Bye for now._

_Aurora Sommers-Gilbert_

* * *

I closed my [journal](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/86/97/33/869733a23a6e6ca190ab87a27501c3cf.jpg) and packed it into my [carry-on](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7e/71/94/7e7194b80dc9431fec99eebcc8fd9e0f.jpg) bag. All of my luggage was already packed into the car. I walked out of my home that I lived all my life. My other stuff was already sent to Sunnydale as was Kyra's and Kate's Stuff. I straightened my outfit which consisted of my [shoes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6a/7b/61/6a7b617607625e53cb60c9ba8b8df7f9.jpg), my [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4b/00/42/4b0042ad0872aa579cb3e71391117ca5.jpg), my [jacket](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/93/e3/ea/93e3ea2445201004f078f84c30a97d24.jpg), my [bracelet](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/77/fd/dd/77fddd417dd9595c50b0f46f987e31dd.jpg) and [necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/32/c6/1c/32c61c6bb481fed5705ae61ac9c6db47.jpg). 

"Bye, Rory," Elena said.

We hugged each other and Jeremy joined the group hug.

"It's time to go, Rory." Uncle John said.

Kyra was wearing a beautiful outfit with consisted of a [top](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e9/e1/2f/e9e12f9119a25ea634683b4a9597d9c7.jpg), [pants](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/60/36/08/603608e9b4f9d0359ed6e88398abdadb.jpg), [shoes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c2/4d/ae/c24dae696a8ae06bda3c996faef2d916.jpg), [necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e0/39/b0/e039b05aaac47d4fe0465dad0e2ffa13.jpg) and a [ring](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f8/94/5e/f8945ee95311fa2b33b36cc0713ac6d5.jpg). Kate was already outside wearing her goodbye outfit which consisted of a [top](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5c/9f/a0/5c9fa023413c9a9463803bda99f8f668.jpg), [skirt](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5f/a3/2a/5fa32a3cbb90687c4714ff648460915e.jpg), [shoes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9c/ae/47/9cae47fea015716d2389eadd63632129.jpg), [ring](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e4/70/cf/e470cfcf72fe392603f94075add5c34c.jpg) and [necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c5/c8/5c/c5c85c916678e0f8999972b9539575ee.jpg). 

"Bye," I whispered to the town I grew up in.

We got into the car and headed to the airport.

* * *

When we got to the airport, we checked in with our bags and waited until they called us for the plane to Los Angeles, California. 

"Ticket?" a woman asked.

I gave her my ticket and passport. A moment later, she gave me it back and went to the next person. 

I walked into the tunnel with the girls behind me.

"Ticket please?" a woman asked.

I showed it to her and she showed us where our seats were. We sat down with our carry-on bags on our laps. 

Two hours later, our plane took off.

* * *

Another two hours later, we were at Los Angeles Airport. We checked in and grabbed our bags. Headed to the front where we would meet my aunt Joyce. 

"Aurora! Kyra! Kate!" Aunt Joyce said as she saw us.

We headed over to her and Buffy with our trolleys.

"Let's get home," Buffy replied.

We headed to the car and packed our bags into the car.

* * *

We were finally at our new [home](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fd/43/72/fd4372632c3dee266ea202dc8a66945e.jpg). We went fast as possible to unpack the car before darkness appeared and vampires would come out to play.

We each took turns unpacking our clothes and other stuff in our rooms. We started with [Kyra's ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTgFd4WA7xVv1WriemnUh_oZtv4sFdcRTkrxc3UtKwYvbqckN1Pyg)bedroom; Her new Watcher Diaries from my deceased watcher into her bookshelf and her clothes, makeup and jewelry into her closet, dressers, and jewelry/makeup stand.

Then [Kate's](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/4fcf5c8684aef9ce6e0a44b0/t/5237468de4b0d5c3259c286a/1379354254673/12+Cool+Teen+Girl+Bedrooms) bedroom; her bookshelves for her supernatural, prophecies and her spell books and then we moved her clothes, jewelry, makeup, and accessories into her closet, jewelry/makeup stand and dresser.

Finally my [room](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/54/3d/98/543d98e2df11bf4fa4b413da48f2acc7.jpg); my bookshelves for my drawing books and my journals that my adopted mom got me use to writing in, my hidden weapon chests for my slaying weapons, my clothes, jewelry, make-up and accessories into my closet, makeup/jewelry stand and dressers.  

By the time we finished, it was time for bed. We all changed into our pj's. [Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/65/4a/00654a76fa7766f27c6f40b7ef3233a7.jpg) all went to bed.


	5. Welcome to the Hellmouth Part 1

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer 1x01**

**Welcome to the Hellmouth Part 1**

* * *

**Third Person**

Sunnydale High School at night, from the side of the building to the main entrance. We cut to a science classroom, to the windows. As fist punches through a windowpane and reaches in to undo the clasp. It's a boy and a girl, sneaking into the school.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the girl asked.  

"It's a great idea, now come on." the boy answered.

They crawl in. They come out of the classroom and walk down the hall.

"Do you go to school here?" the girl asked.

"I used to. On top of the gym, it's so cool. You can see the whole town." he replied.

He continues down the hall, but she stops him close to the intersection.

"I, I, I, I don't wanna go up there." the girl stuttered out.

"Aw, you can't wait, huh?" the boy said.  

"We're just gonna get in trouble." the girl said.

"Yeah, you can count on it." the boy replied.  

They almost kiss. When the girl is startled, draws a quick breath and turns her head around to look down the hall.

"What was that?" The girl asked.  

"What was what?" the boy questioned.  

"I heard a noise." the girl answered.

"It's nothing!" the boy replied.  

"Uh, uh, maybe it's something." the girl said scaredly.

"Or maybe it's some * _thing_ *!" the boy replied.

"That's not funny." the girl whispered.

He looks down the other hall.

"Hellooooo!" the boy yelled down the hall. He turns to the girl and said,  "There's nobody here."  

"Are you sure?" The girl said as she looks away.

"Yes, I'm sure." The boy replied.  

"Okay." The girl said as she turned back to him all vamped out. She growled as she lunged towards his throat. He grunts in pain as they sink to the floor.

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

** Aurora Pov: **

As I woke from sleep, frightened of what I had seen in my dream.

"Buffy? Kate? Kyra? Aurora" Aunt Joyce yelled from downstairs.

"I'm up, Mom!"Buffy yelled from her room.

"I'm Aunt Joyce." Kate, Kyra and I yelled from our rooms.

"Don't wanna be late for your first day!" Aunt Joyce yelled from downstairs.

"No... Wouldn't want that." All four of us whispered to ourselves.

We all got dressed and ready for our first day at school.

* * *

An hour later, we were at school. Aunt Joyce pulled up to the school to drop off Kate, Kyra, Buffy and I.

"Okay!" Aunt Joyce replied.

We all get out of the car.

"Have a good time. I know you're gonna make friends right away, just think positive." Aunt Joyce said as she was giving thumbs up.

We all looked through the open car door and gives our mother/aunt a quick nod. We turn to go and closes the door behind us.

"And honey? Girls?" Aunt Joyce said.

We looked back at our mom/aunt again.

"Try not to get kicked out?" Aunt Joyce replied.

Oh did I forget that [Kyra](http://tumblr-outfits.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/cute-back-to-school-outfits-for-girls-unique-best-middle-school-outfits-ideas-on-pinterest-of-cute-back-to-school-outfits-for-girls.jpg), Kate and I all got kicked out of Mystic Falls High because we blew something up?

"I promise." All of us replied back.

"Okay." Aunt Joyce said.

We face the school and lets out a deep breath. Aunt Joyce drove off.

* * *

** Third Person **

Xander was doing his usual bob and weave through the crowd on his skateboard trying to make it to school.

"'Scuse me, comin' through, pardon me, 'Scuse me, whoa! 'Scuse me, not sure how to stop! Please move, whoa, excuse me..." Xander said as he tries not to hit anyone. "Whoa." as he notices Aurora, Kate, Kyra, and Buffy.

Xander stares at them and not notice that he's heading right for the stair railing. He crashes into it and falls beneath it, grunting in pain.

"God!" He groaned in pain

Willow walks up and has to step high to avoid tripping over his legs.

“I'm Okay. I feel good.” Xander said as he looked up from the ground.

She looks down at him, smiling and pulling her hair behind her ear.

“Willow!” Xander replied as he sees her. “You're so very much the person that I wanted to see!” he adds as he gets up from the ground.

“Oh, really?” Willow replied back.

They start walking toward the school.

"Yeah. You know, I kinda had a problem with the math." Xander said.

"Uh, which part?" Willow asked.

"The math. Can you help me out tonight, pleeeease, be my study buddy?" Xander answered.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Willow replied.

"A shiny nickel!" Xander replied with a bribe.

"Okay. Do you have 'Theories in Trig'? You should check it out." Willow said.

"Check it out?" Xander questioned.

"From the library? Where the books live." Willow replied.

"Right, I'm there! See, I wanna change..." Xander said.

We cut to the hall just inside the door.

"Hey, hey!" Jesse said as he saw his friends.

"Hey, Jesse, what's what?" Xander asked.

"New Girls!" Jesse replied

"That's right, I saw them. Pretty much hotties!" Xander replied back.

"I heard some people were transferring..." Willow said.

"So tell!" Xander asked.

"Tell what?" Jesse questioned.

"What's the sitch, what do ya know about them?" Xander asked.

"New girls!" Jesse answered.

"Well, you're certainly a font of nothing!" Xander replied.

* * *

** Aurora’s POV **

We were in Principal Flutie's office. Buffy, Kate, Kyra & I were all seated on the chairs in front of the desk. He had all our school records and walks around the desk to his chair as he looks them over.

“Buffy Summers, sophomore, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles. Aurora Sommers-Gilbert, Kyra Forbes, and Kate Lockwood, sophomore's, late of Mystic Falls High in Mystic Falls. An interesting record, quite a career...you have girls.” Mr. Flutie said.

He sits, takes the sheets he's reading and tears it into four pieces.

“Welcome to Sunnydale! A clean slate, Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Aurora, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says...” Mr. Flutie replied. “Whoa,” he added as he reads that certain part of records.

“Mr. Flutie--” We all said.

“All the kids here are free to call me Bob.” Mr. Flutie replied.

“Bob--” Buffy & I replied as [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c6/72/36/c67236d521d20d029713da1e9f86ce74.jpg) & Kyra tried not to laugh.

“But they don't.” Mr. Flutie added.

He begins reassembling the torn sheets.

“I know our transcripts are a little... colourful,” Buffy replied for all of us.

Buffy had known I was the vampire slayer before her.

“Heeey... We're not caring about that. Do you think, uh, ' colourful' is the word? Not, uh, 'dismal'?” Mr. Flutie said as he taped the sheets back together.

“Wasn't  _that_  bad!” Both Buffy, Kate & I replied.

“You burned down the gym, Buffy and you three girls blew up a science room.” Mr. Flutie said.

We exhaled together.

“We did, we really did, but... You're not seeing the big picture here, I mean, that gym was full of vampi--asbestos.” Buffy & I said together but instead of the gym, I said science room.

“Girls, don't worry. Any other school they might say 'watch your step', or 'we'll be watching you'... But, that's just not the way *here*. We want to service your needs and help you to respect our needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh...” Mr. Flutie said.

He puts the poorly repaired sheets back into our files and slaps it shut. We gave him a thin, nervous smile.

We came out of Mr. Flutie’s office. Buffy & I opened our bag and rummages through it as we walked into the hall right in front of a girl and a boy. The girl bumps into Buffy & I, making Buffy & I lose our grip on the bag and spill its contents.

“Oh! Sorry!” Buffy said.

I didn’t say anything but give a look at the girl that bumped into us.

“That's okay.” The girl that bumped into us said.

“Oh...” Buffy replied as we looked down at the mess on the floor.

A boy heard the hears the noise, looks back, quickly comes over and squats down next to us to help Buffy gather her things.

“Can I have you?” the boy asked.

We all gave him a confused look.

“Duh... Can I help you??” the boy asked as he chuckles.

“Thanks,” Buffy said as she smiles.

“I don't know you, do I?” the boy asked.

“I'm Buffy. I'm new. And this is my god sisters Aurora, Kyra & Kate.” Buffy introduced herself & us.

“Xander. Is-is me. Hi.” Xander introduced himself in a goofy way.

“Um, thanks,” Buffy replied as we finished gathering up everything.

"Well, uh, maybe I'll see you around...maybe at school...since we... all...go there." Xander stuttered out.

"Great! It was nice meeting you."[ I said](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bb/61/e1/bb61e1a5525950962f2e87e224e712e4.jpg) as we stood and started head down the hall.

* * *

**Third Person**

Unimpressed with himself, Xander whispers to himself, "We all go to school. Very Suave. Very not pathetic."

Xander notices four wooden stakes on the floor.

"Oh, hey! Hey, you forgot your...stakes." Xander said as he picks them up.

Buffy and the girls didn't hear them and continue down the hall. Xander holds onto the stakes.  
Now back to the girls.

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

We were now in our history class and I already miss Tanner. I look at the board as the teacher writes 'The Black Death' on it. Then turns to the class.

"It's estimated that about twenty-five million people died in that one four-year span. But the fun part of the Black Plague is that it originated in Europe, how?" The teacher lectured.

I saw that a brown-haired girl next to Buffy and my god sister herself were taking notes on what the teacher was saying.

"As an early form of germ warfare. If you'll look at the map on page sixty-three you can trace the spread of the disease into Rome, and then the north..." Teacher continued.

We all looked around because we didn't have the books. The girl next to Buffy shared with her. Kyra was sharing with Xander who was in our class. Kate was sharing with a red-headed girl. 

"Here," a spiked red hair boy said.

I nodded as I looked at his book.

"And this popular plague led to what social changes? Steve?" Teacher added.

The bell rings. The girls and I walk over to Buffy.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia." Cordelia introduced herself as she offers us her hand.

"I'm Buffy and this is my god sisters Kate, Kyra, and Aurora." Buffy introduced us.

"If you're looking for a textbook of your very own. There's probably some in the library." Cordelia said.

"Oh, great, thanks. Where would that be?" Kate asked.

"I'll show you, come on," Cordelia answered as we walked out of the room. "So you're from Hemery, right in LA? Mystic High in Virginia?"

"Uh, yeah." Buffy and Kyra said.

"Oh, I would kill to live there. That close to that many shoes." Cordelia replied.

We had to laugh as we went into the hall.

* * *

We walked down another part of the hall.

"Well, you'll be okay here. If you all hang out with me and mine, you'll be accepted in no time. Of course, we do have to test your coolness factor. You're from LA and Virginia, so you can skip the written, but let's see. Vamp Nail Polish?" Cordelia said.

"Um, over?" Buffy and Kate questioned.

"So over. James Spader?" Cordelia replied.

"Needs to call me," Kyra and I answered.

"Frappuccinos?" Cordelia questioned.

"Trendy, but tasty," Buffy replied. 

"John Tesh?" Cordelia said. 

"The Devil," Kate answered. 

"That pretty much a gimmie, but...you passed!" Cordelia replied. 

"Oh, goody!" Kyra and I said. 

We turn towards a drinking fountain. The same red-headed girl that shared her history book with Kate. She straightened up and see us. 

"Willow! Nice dress! Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears." Cordelia said. 

That was really mean to say. I wouldn't have said to her face. 

"Uh, oh, well, my mom picked it out," Willow replied. 

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet. Are you done?" Cordelia asked. 

Willow looks at the fountain and then back at Cordelia. 

"Oh," Willow said. 

Willow turns and leaves. We watch her go for a moment and then look back at Cordelia. 

"You wanna fit in here, the first rule is: know your losers. Once you can identify them all by sight," Cordelia said as she glances after Willow. "They're a lot easier to avoid." 

We let out a nervous laugh and nods. I look back at Willow again, who has gone through the door at the end of the hall. Willow looks back at us before she continues. 

We continued our walk to the library. 

"And if you're not too swamped with catching up you should come by the Bronze tonight," Cordelia replied. 

"The who?" Buffy and I questioned. 

"The Bronze. It's the only club worth going around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene. It's in the bad part of town." Cordelia answered. 

"Where's that?" Kate asked as we stopped outside the library doors. 

"About a half a block from a good part of town," Cordelia said as she laughs. "We don't have a whole lot of town here. But, um, you should show!" 

"We, I'll try," I replied as I looked at the library. "Uh, thanks." 

"Good. So, um, I'll see you in gym class, and you can tell me absolutely everything there is to know about you." Cordelia said as she waved and left. We waved back. 

"Great. Oh, that sounds like fun."  Buffy whispers to herself. 

We walked into the library.  

* * *

We looked around the library and saw it looked deserted. 

"Hello?" Kyra replied as we continued in. "Is anybody here?"  

We look at the book checkout counter and sees a newspaper for today's date. A picture had been circled. The caption above it reads, 'Local Boys Still Missing.' I see an older man come up behind Buffy and taps her on the shoulder. Buffy spins around, startled. 

"Ooh," Buffy exhaled. "Anybody's here!" 

"Can I help you?" The older man asked. 

"We were looking for some, well, books. We're new here." Buffy answered.  

"Miss Summers? Miss Sommers-Gilbert? Miss Forbes? Miss Lockwood?" The older man questioned. 

"Good call! Guess we're the only new kids, huh?" Kyra replied. 

"I'm Mr. Giles. The librarian. I was told you would be coming." Mr. Giles said. 

Mr. Giles is the man that the head of the watcher's council would be mine and Buffy's new watcher and Kyra's new watcher trainer. Mr. Giles headed around behind the counter. 

"Great! So, um, we gonna need 'Perspectives on 20th Century--'" Buffy replied. 

"I know what you're after." Mr. Giles interrupted.

He pulled out a large old book similar to what my late watcher Elizabeth had with the word 'VAMPYR' written in gold on the front. I saw that Buffy looked uneasy when she saw.  

"That's not what I'm looking for," Buffy replied. 

"Are you sure?" Mr. Giles asked Buffy. 

"I'm  _way_ sure," Buffy answered. 

"My mistake," Mr. Giles replied with a confused look on his face. 

He placed the vampyr back behind the counter as I saw Buffy quickly leave.   
  
"So, what is it you said--" Mr. Giles replied as he straightens back up. 

He saw her go out of the library but realized that his first slayer was still here. 

"Ms. Sommers-Gilbert?" Mr. Giles questioned. 

"Yes, I believe that you’re my new watcher," I answered. 

"Yes, I'm your new watcher, Ms. Forbes new watcher trainer, and Ms. Lockwood co-researcher." Mr. Giles informed us. "you can call me Giles."  

Just his last name okay... 

"Here are your books for classes. Can we meet here again later?" Giles asked as he gave us our books for classes. 

"Okay, we'll meet you later," Kyra replied. 

We headed off to find Buffy. 

* * *

**Third Person**

We cut to the girls' locker room. Two girls are discussing Buffy and the other new girls. 

"The new kids? They seem kind of weird to me. What kind of name is Buffy? I mean Kate, Kyra, and Aurora are perfectly normal names." the girl #1 said. 

"Hey, Aphrodisia!" another girl said as she saw her. 

"Oh, Hey!" Aphrodisia replied. 

"Well, the chatter in the cafe is that they got kicked out, and that's why they're guardian had to get a new job." girl #2 told. 

The girls worked the combinations to their gym lockers. 

"Neg!" Aphrodisia said.

"Pos! They were starting fights!" Girl #2 told. 

"Neg-ly!" Aphrodisia replied. 

"Well I heard from Blue, and she said that--" Girl #2 added as she opens her locker and a dead boy falls out of the locker and onto girl #3's arm. She screams and lets the body fall to the ground. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We finally found Buffy as she was walking towards Willow the girl we saw in the hall. 

"Uh, Hi! Willow, right?" Buffy said as we walked over to them. 

"Why? I-I mean, hi! Uh, did you want me to move?" Willow replied as she looked up.

"Why don't we start off with 'Hi, I'm Buffy, this is Kyra, Kate, and Aurora,' and uh, then directly me asking you for a favour," Buffy said as sat down next to you. "It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with us for awhile," Buffy answered.  

"But aren't you all hanging out with Cordelia?" Willow questioned.

"Can't we do both?" Kyra asked. 

"Not legally," Willow answered. 

"Look, we really wanna get by here--new school--and... Cordelia's been really nice...to us...anyway, but, um, we kinda have this burning desires not flunk all our classes, and I heard a rumour that you were the person to talk to if we wanted to get caught up," Kate added as she exhales.

"Oh, I could  _totally_ help you out! Uh, if you have sixth period free we could meet in the library?" Willow said. 

"Or not. Or we could meet someplace quieter. Louder. Uh, that place just kinda gives me the Wiggins." Buffy replied. 

She just didn't want to be in the same room as our new watcher, I thought to myself. 

"Oh, it has that effect on most kids. I love it, though, it’s a great collection, and the new librarian is really cool." Willow told us. 

"He's new?" Buffy questioned. 

"Yeah, he just started. He was a curator at some British museum, or, or  _The_ British Museum, I'm not sure. But he knows everything, and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies, and am I the single dullest person alive?" Willow answered. 

"Not at all," Kyra answered. 

I notice Xander hop onto the wall behind us and sits between Buffy and Willow. A boy stands in front of them and drops his bag. 

"Hey!" the boy said. 

"You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We're interrupting." Xander asked really quickly as Xander tosses his bag to the other boy. 

"Hey!" Kate and Buffy replied. 

Kyra and I just looked at them. 

"Hey!" Willow said. 

"Hey there!" the other boy added 

The other boy drops Xander's bag next to his own. 

"Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Aurora, this is Jesse and that's Xander," Willow introduced us to the other boy. 

"Oh, me, Kate, Kyra, Aurora and Buffy go waaay back, old friends, very close. Then there's period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people, but now here we are, like old times, I'm quite moved." Xander stammered on. 

"Is it me, or are you turning into a babbling idiot?" Jesse asked Xander. 

"No, it's, uh, it's not you," Xander answered. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys, I think," Kate replied. 

Xander jumps down to retrieve something from his bag. 

"Well, you know, we wanted to welcome ya, make ya feel at home unless you have a scary home..." Jesse said. 

"And to return this," Xander said as he held up two stakes. "The only thing I can think is that you're building a really small fence."

"Hah, no, um, a-a-actually it was for self-defence. Everyone has them in L.A and Virginia. Pepper spray is just so passé." I said as I took them and handed one to the girls. 

"So what do you do for fun, what do you like, what do you look for in a man, let's hear it," Xander asked. 

"If you have any dark, painful secrets you'd like us to publish?" Jesse added. 

"Gee, everyone wants to know about us. How keen." I replied. 

"Well, not much goes on in a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale. You're pretty big news." Xander told us. 

"We're not. Really." Kyra replied. 

"Are these guys bothering you?" Cordelia interrupted as she came over. 

"Uh, no!" Kate answered. 

"They're not hanging out with us," Willow replied. 

"Hey! Cordelia!" Jessie said as he stood next to her. 

"Oh please!" Cordelia said to Jessie. "I don't mean to interrupt your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair because the gym was cancelled due to the  _extreme_ dead guy in the locker," Cordelia told us. 

"What?" Buffy and I said. 

"What are you talking about?" Willow questioned. 

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's Locker!" Cordelia answered. 

Aura must be some girl of Cordelia's friends. 

"Dead?" Kate questioned. 

"Totally dead. Way dead." Cordelia replied. 

"It's not just a little dead, then?" Xander said.

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" Cordelia asked. 

"Y'know, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on..."  Jesse told Cordelia. 

Cordelia ignored him.  

"How did he die?" Kate asked. 

"I don't know," Cordelia answered. 

"Well, were there any marks?" I asked. 

"Morbid much! I didn't ask." Cordelia answered. 

"Um, we gotta book. I'll, I'll see you guys later." Buffy said as we looked at everyone. 

We grab our stuff and leave. I turn to see Cordelia staring at us. I heard her say, "What's they're deal?" 

* * *

It didn't take us long to find the gym. We snuck up to an outside entrance. To find that it's locked. Buffy uses her strength to break the door and we went in together, looking around to make sure no one sees us. We walk into the locker room and sees the body and I pulls back the sheet. We saw the vampire bite. 

"Oh, great," I heard Buffy whispered to herself. 

"Buffy, I knew we couldn't escape the supernatural world," I told her. 

"Let's go to Library," Buffy ordered. 

We left for the Library. 

* * *

We barged into the library. I looked around and didn't see Giles. 

"Okay, what's the sitch?" Buffy asked as she looked around. 

"Sorry?" Giles said as he appeared from the stacks. 

"You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?" I asked. 

"Yes," Giles answered as he steps into the light. 

Buffy drops her bag on the study table as we dropped our bags on the counter. Buffy headed up the stairs as we walked over and sat down at the study table. 

"'Cause, it's the weirdest thing. He's got two little, little holes in his neck, and all his blood's been drained." Buffy tells Giles as she walks up to him. "Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, 'ooh'?" she added. 

"I was afraid of this," Giles replied. 

"Well,  _I_  wasn't! It's my first day! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I would have last month's hair. I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus. And I don't care." Buffy told him. 

"Well, I knew we couldn't escape the vampire world," I added my opinion. 

"Then why are you here?" Giles asked Buffy. 

 "To tell you that... I don't care, which... I don't, and... have now told you, so...bye." Buffy answered as turns to go away. 

"Is he, w-will he... rise again?" Giles asked Buffy. 

"Who?" Buffy questioned as she turns back. 

"The boy," Giles answered. 

"No, he's just dead," I replied. 

"Can you be sure?" Giles asked the two of us. 

"To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood..." I answered. 

"And then you have to suck their blood..." Buffy continued my sentence. 

"Mostly they're just gonna kill you." I finished the sentence. 

"Why am I still talking to you?" Buffy questioned herself. 

Buffy turns and goes down the stairs and Giles moves over to the railing.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you? You think its coincidence, you all being? That boy was just the beginning." Giles told us. 

"Oh, why can't you people just leave me alone?" Buffy asked Giles. 

"Because you are the slayer," Giles answered. 

"Into each generation, a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt--" Kyra continued. 

"With the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil, blah, blah... I've heard it, okay?" Buffy interrupted them. "Buts there two of us now, I became the slayer because of Aurora dying for a second." 

"I really don't understand this attitude. You, you've accepted your duty, you, you've slain vampires before..." Giles told Buffy. "Your god sister Aurora accepted her destiny." 

"Yeah, and I've both been there and done that, and I'm moving on," Buffy said. "Why do you still accept your destiny, Aurora?" 

"Because it's my destiny. Who would save the world from things people don't believe in?" I replied. 

"What do you know about this town?" Giles asked us as he goes into his office. 

"Its two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus?" Buffy answered. 

"Dig a bit into the history of this place. You'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences." Giles told us. 

"Now, I believe this whole area is a centre of mystical energy, that things gravitate towards it that, that you might not find elsewhere," Kyra added as Giles came out with four books and set them on the table. 

"Like vampires?" I questioned. 

Giles placed the volumes into Buffy's arms one by one as he lists off various monsters and demons.

"Zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!" Giles listed. 

"Why is Kyra talking like a watcher?" Buffy asked. 

"Because I was being trained by Aurora's later watcher Elizabeth to become Aurora's co-watcher," Kyra answered. 

"What? You, like, sent away for the Time-Life series?" Buffy questioned Giles about what he said before. 

"Ah, w-w-w-yes," Giles answered. 

"Did you get the free phone?" Buffy asked. 

"Um, the calendar," Giles answered. 

"Cool! But, Okay, first of all, I'm a vampire slayer and my godsister is one too. And secondly, I'm retired. Hey, I know! Why don't you all kill 'em?" Buffy questioned. 

"I-I'm a watcher, I-I haven't the skill," Giles answered. 

"But, I do and I'm a watcher in training." Kyra placed her opinion out there. 

"Oh, come on, stake through the heart, a little sunlight... It's like falling off a log." Buffy ignored what Kyra said. 

"A, a Slayer slays, a Watcher--" Giles started to say. 

"Watches?" Buffy interrupted. 

I rolled my eyes at that. They train us and prepares what we need to face. 

"Yes. No! They, they train her, they, they, they prepare her--." Giles said as he knew my late watcher was a female and placed the books back on the table. 

"Prepares us for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of our friends? For having to spend all of our time fighting for our lives and never got tell anyone because we might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me." Buffy said for the both of us. 

I so wanted to tell my siblings Elena and Jeremy about what goes bump in the night. Every time, I tried to mention it, I was stopped by my watcher and my friends. 

We just looked at each other for a moment. Buffy exhales and turns to leave. The girls and I grabbed our bags as Giles whispers to himself, "Damn." 

"Girls, we need to follow her," Giles told us. 

We ran after Buffy.   

* * *

**Third Person:**

They never knew someone else was still in the library went they had a discussion. Xander walks out from behind the stacks. Not understanding what he just heard. 

"What?" Xander exclaimed. 

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

We ran into the hall and caught up to Buffy. 

"It's getting worse!" Giles said. 

"What's getting worse?" Buffy and I questioned. 

We guided her over to the wall and to speak in low tones with her. 

"The influx of the dead, the... supernatural occurrences, its been building for years. There's a reason why you're here and a reason why it's now!" Giles told us. 

"Because now is the time my mom moved us here," Buffy answered for us. 

Buffy tried to escape him, but Giles puts his arm out to stop her. 

"Something's coming, something, something... something is, is gonna happen here. Soon!" Kyra told us.  

She researched this place before we moved here.

"Gee, can you vague that up for me?" Buffy said. 

"The signs, as far as I can tell, point to a crucial mystical upheaval, very soon. Days. Possible less." Kyra answered for him. 

"Oh, come on! This is Sunnydale! How bad an evil there be here?" Buffy questioned.  


	6. Welcome to the Hellmouth Part 2

**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x01_ **

**_Welcome to the Hellmouth Part 2_ **

* * *

 

**Third Person**

What Buffy didn't know that there was something worse than the evil that she and her godsister had ever faced before. We go out of school and towards the ground as we enter the lair of the Master. There are candles everywhere. Vampires bearing torches and gathering. We see a vampire chanting. 

"The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake, and the world will bleed. Amen!" The vampire chanted. 

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

**Aurora POV**

We were in Buffy's room. Buffy was having trouble deciding what to wear. Kate had already had her outfit on. Kyra was almost done and I was also already in my outfit. I turn to see Buffy trying to figure it out. 

"Hi! I'm an enormous slut!" Buffy said as she held up a shiny black outfit to the mirror. "Hello, Would you like a copy of 'The Watchtower'?" As she held up the next outfit. "I used to be so good at this." 

"Buffy don't worry. You'll get back to your old self." [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d1/1c/65/d11c6509404cdee8c75dfac28abebf42.jpg) optimized.  

Aunt Joyce came into the room. 

"Hi, hon. girls." Aunt Joyce said. 

Buffy returned her dresses to the closet and we turned around. 

"Hey!" Buffy and the rest of us said. 

"Are you, uh, going out tonight?" Aunt Joyce asked. 

"Yeah, we're going to a club," I [replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f6/17/f4/f617f4c9045d1bf66891281e9096fd77.jpg) for us. 

"Oh. Will there be boys there?" Aunt Joyce questioned. 

"No, mom. It’s a nun club." Buffy answered. 

"Well, just be careful." Aunt Joyce said. 

"We will," Kate replied. 

"You know, I think we can make it work here. I've got my positive energy flowing... I'm gonna get the gallery on its feet... Oh, uh, we may have found a space today." Aunt Joyce said. 

"That's great," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/20/8a/70/208a70d5c8bd83a75e0a77278e0ed0e0.jpg) replied. 

"Oh, and that school is a, a very nurturing environment, which is just what you all need." Aunt Joyce told us. 

"Well, actually..." Buffy started to say. 

"Oh, not too nurturing. I know, you're sixteen and seventeen, I've read all about the dangers of over- nurturing." Aunt Joyce reinsured us. 

Buffy goes to her bed as we moved from on top of it. To lay out a couple of outfits. 

"It's hard. New town and everything... it is for me, too. I'm trying to make it work. I'm  _going_ to make it work." Aunt Joyce said as she took our hands into her own. 

"I know," we all replied. 

"Oh, you're good girls, Buffy, Kate, Kyra and Aurora. You just fell in with the wrong crow. But that is all behind us now." Aunt Joyce told us as she pats our heads. 

"It is. From now on we're only going to hang out with the living. I mean, lively. People." Buffy said for herself as we let go aunt Joyce's hands.Buffy picked up her dresses. 

I still plan to keep to my duties to protect the innocent from that they don't know. I turn to see Buffy head back to her closet with an awkward look on her face. 

"Hmm. Okay. You have fun, girls."  Aunt Joyce said. 

It didn't take Buffy long to find an outfit and soon we left the house.

* * *

We were finally off to bronze. I could sense us being followed. After walking for a while, when we had a chance. We ducked down an alley and looked around for a place to hide. I saw cat growl and kick some cans as it runs away. I touched the shoulders of girls and pointed up. I look down to a man come into an alley. He didn't see us. As gets blow us, I swing down kick him in the back. He fell to the ground. My foot was soon on his chest. The girls and Buffy soon followed where they were hiding. 

"Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'ma?" The handsome man asked. 

"Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following us?" I questioned him. 

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite." The handsome replied. 

I back off as the girls and Buffy back off. Which lets him up, but keeps we kept our fighting stance. 

"Truth is, I thought you girls would be taller, or bigger muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though." The handsome man said as he massaged his neck. 

"What do you want?" I asked. 

"The same thing you do." The handsome answered. 

I saw Buffy and the girls let their guard down. "Okay. What do we want?" Buffy asked. 

"To kill them. To kill them all." The handsome man replied as he steps toward us. 

Buffy may not want to kill all vampires but I do. There something I'm sensing from this man. I don't know why. It's like I know him. 

"Sorry, that incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax. What we  _want_ is to be left alone!" Buffy answered for us. But we didn't really want to be left alone. 

We started to walk away. 

"Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open." The handsome said. 

We stop and turn towards him and look at him with a wide-eyed gaze. He reaches into his jacket pull out four small boxes. 

"Don't turn your backs on this. You've gotta be ready." the handsome man said as threw each of us a box. 

"What for?" Kyra asked.

"For the Harvest." The handsome man answered. 

"Who are you?" I asked him. 

"Let's just say... I'm a friend." The handsome man said as he starts to leave. 

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend," Buffy replied. 

"I didn't say I was yours." The handsome man said as he turned to leave.  

I stared at him as he left. 

We each took turns opening the boxes. Buffy first, then Kate, then Kyra and finally me. It each contained a silver cross with a chain. We each took it out of their boxes and hold into our hands. I took another glance in his direction that he left. 

I placed the [silver](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fa/30/86/fa3086e537b3bac6299fdaf5a1440b86.jpg) cross around my neck. We turned to leave for the bronze.

* * *

We were finally at the Bronze. People are arriving and meeting. We all were wearing the crosses around our necks. They were all different styles. [Buffy](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/60/e4/e6/60e4e648dad56b49c188f3db97661a72.jpg) was original cross, Kate, silver and small [cross](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e5/e4/35/e5e4357521113f770f50a01ffed684a1.jpg). Kyra, with a [silver](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/20/51/dd/2051dd389b0a303b90d370679e685eb4.jpg) cross and My necklace, was like an Irish type of cross. We walked up to the entrance, gives the doorman some cash and goes in. Sprung Monkey is playing "Believe" loudly, and the dance floor is crowded with people. We all move to beat of the music for a bit. I noticed Buffy looking at a guy who was waving in her direction but it was to her but another person behind her. I pulled her hand down, so she wouldn't get too embarrassed. We moved around as the band continued to play.   
  
We found the bar and Willow sitting there. 

"Hey!" Buffy and Kyra said. 

"Oh, hi!" Willow replied. 

Buffy and Kate walked around her sat down on the bar stools next to her as Kyra and I stood by them. I saw Willow face Kate and Buffy. 

"Hi!" Willow said again. 

"Oh, you're here with someone?" Kyra asked. 

"No, I'm just here. I thought Xander was gonna show up," Willow answered. 

"Oh, are you guys going out?" Kate asked. 

"No, we're just friends. We used to go out, but we broke up." Willow replied. 

"How come?" I asked. 

"He stole my Barbie," Willow answered. "Oh, we were five." She added as she saw our confused looks. 

"Oh," Kyra said. 

"I-I-I don't actually date a whole lot..lately." Willow stuttered out. 

"Why not?" I asked. 

"Well, when I'm with a boy I like, its hard for me to say anything cool, or, or witty, or at all. I-I can usually make a few vowels sounds, and then I have to go away."  Willow answered. 

"It's not  _that_ bad!" Buffy said. 

"Not, I-it is. I think boys are more interested in a girl who can talk." Willow replied. 

"You really  _haven't_ been dating lately," Kate said. 

"It's probably easy for you all," Willow said. 

"Yeah, real easy," I replied. But it wasn't easy. I lost my boyfriend to my fraternal twin sister Elena after I became the slayer. Kate lost her boyfriend after her powers surfaced and Kyra after she began training to become a watcher. 

"I-I mean you all don't seem too shy," Willow said. 

"Well, our philosophy, do you wanna hear our philosophy?" Kyra asked. 

"Yeah, I do," Willow answered. 

"Life is short," Kate said. 

"Not original, I'll grant you, but its true. You know?" I said. 

"Why waste time being all shy and worrying about some guy, and if he's gonna laugh at you." Buffy continued. 

"Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead." Kate finished our sentence. 

"Oh, that's nice," Willow said. 

We look up to see Giles on the upper level. 

"Um, we'll be back in a minute," Kyra replied as we got up. 

"Oh, tha-that's okay, you don't have to come back," Willow replied. 

"We'll be back in a minute," Kate said as she smiled. 

As we walked away and I heard willow whisper to herself, "Seize the moment." 

* * *

We made our way up the stairs as the music still was playing in the background. 

"So, you like to party with students. Isn't that kinda skanky?" I asked as we found him. 

"Oh, right, this is me having fun. Watching... clown hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party. I'd much rather be at home with a cup of Bovril and a good book." Giles answered. 

"You need a personality, stat," Buffy replied. 

"This is a perfect breeding ground for vampire activity," Giles said. "It's dark, it's crowded... Besides, I knew you were likely to show up, and I have to make you understand--"  Giles and Kyra pointed to the crowd below. 

"That the Harvest is coming. I know, your friend told us."  I said. 

"What did you say?" Giles asked us. 

"The Harvest, that mean something to you? 'Cause we're drawing a blank." Kate said. 

"I'm not sure. Uh... W-who told you this?" Giles asked. 

"This...guy. Dark, gorgeous in an annoying sort of way. I figured you two were buds." I answered for us. 

"No. The Harvest. Did he say anything else?" Giles asked us. 

"Something about the Mouth of Hell. We  _really_ didn't like him!" Kyra said. 

I liked him though. I could feel a pull towards him for some reason.

The band had finished its song and there was lots of applause in the background. The band soon started their next song, 'Swirl'. Giles moved toward us, leaning on the railing and looking down at the crow. 

"Look at them, throwing themselves about, completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them," Giles replied.

"Lucky them," Kyra replied. 

"Or perhaps you're right. Perhaps there is no trouble coming; the signs could be wrong. It's not as though you two been having the nightmares." Giles told me and Buffy. 

Buffy and I were silent. I don't know about Buffy. But I at least have been having nightmares of a creepy vampire. 

* * *

**Third Person:**

Down below in the crowd was Cordelia and her friends talking. 

"My mom doesn't even  _get_ out of bed anymore. And the doctor says it's Epstein-Barr. I'm like, pleeease! It's chronic hepatitis, or at least chronic fatigue syndrome. I mean,  _nobody_ cool has Epstein-Barr anymore." Cordelia told her friends. 

We turn to see Jesse has he spots Cordelia and comes over. 

"Hey, Cordelia!" Jesse said. 

"Oh, yay, it's my stalker," Cordelia replied as she makes a face. 

"Hey, you, uh, you look great!" Jesse told her. 

"Well, I'm glad we had this little chat," Cordelia said. 

"Listen, uh, you know, you wanna dance, you know?" Jesse coughs out. 

"With you?" Cordelia questioned. 

"Well, uh, yeah," Jesse answered. 

"Well, uh, no! C'mon, guys." Cordelia replied. 

Cordelia and her friends leave. Jesse is left in their dust. 

"Fine! Plenty of other fish in the sea. Oh, yeah, I'm... on the prowl. Witness me prowling." Jesse told himself.

* * *

**Aurora POV  **

We were still on the upper level talking with Giles, mine and Buffy's new watcher. 

"I didn't say I'd never slay another vampire. I know Aurora will be still slaying and Kate and Kyra will be helping her. It's not like I have all these fluffy-bunny feelings for them, I'm just not gonna get way extracurricular with it. You know, if I see one, sure I'll--" Buffy said. 

Of course Kate, Kyra and I will still slay. We have the strength to fight. 

"Will you all be ready? There's so much that you and Aurora don't know about, about your own powers. A vampire appears to be completely normal until the feed is upon them, only then do they reveal their true demonic visage." Giles interrupted. 

"You're like a textbook with arms, I know this," Buffy replied. 

"The point is, a slayer should be able to see them anyway..." Giles said. 

"Without looking, without thinking. Can you tell us if there's a vampire in this building?" Kyra continued on Giles thought. 

"Maybe." Buffy and I replied. 

"You should know. Even though this mass and this... din, you both should be able to sense them. Well, try! Reach out with your minds. You have to hone your senses, focus until the energy washes over you, until you, you feel every particle of-of--" Giles said. 

"There's one," Buffy and I said. 

"Where?" Kyra and Giles questioned. 

"Right there, talking to that girl," Buffy answered. 

"You don't know--" Giles replied. 

"Oh, please! Look at his jacket. He's got the sleeves rolled up, and the shirt! Deal with that outfit for a moment." I said. 

"It's date?" Giles questioned. 

"Its carbon dated. Trust me, only someone living underground for years would think that was still the look." Buffy answered. 

"But you didn't... hone," Kyra said. 

"Oh, no." Buffy and I said as we notice Willow. 

"Isn't that--" Giles started to say. 

"Willow," Buffy and I said. 

"What's she doing?" Giles asked. 

"Seizing the moment," Kyra and Kate whispered. 

We start down to rescue Willow. 

* * *

**Third Person:  **

Willow is being led out of the Bronze by something she didn't know was a vampire. 

* * *

Giles was at a loss for what to do.  

* * *

**Aurora POV  **

We had lost them. We headed to the back. Buffy and I broke four legs off the chairs from the stack and gave one to Kate and Kyra. We being to stalk. After a while we found Cordelia coming out of the restroom. Buffy grabs her by the throat and held up again the wall. 

"Cordelia," Buffy said as she recognized her and let go of her. 

"God! What is your childhood trauma?!" Cordelia asked us. 

Cordelia's entourage appeared from the restroom door. 

"Have guys seen Willow? Did she come by here?" I asked them. 

"Why? Do you need to attack her with the stick? Jeez!" Cordelia questioned. 

We turn and leave the room. 

I overhear Cordelia tell her entourage, "Excuse me, I have to call  _everyone_ I have  _ever_ met, right now." 

* * *

We were on the main floor when Giles caught up to us. 

"That  _was_ quick. Well done! I-I need to go to the library. This Harvest thing.." Giles said. 

"I didn't find them!" I interrupted. 

Giles grabbed both Buffy's arm and my own. We turned to face him. 

"The vampire is not dead?" Giles questioned. 

"No, but our social life is on the critical list," Kyra said. 

"So, what do we do?" Giles asked as he let us go. 

"We'll take care of it!" Kate answered. 

"I-I-I need to come with you, yes?" Giles questioned. 

"Don't worry. One vampire I can handle." Buffy answered. 

We leave the bronze. 

* * *

**_Back at the Bronze..._ **

**Third Person:**

When the girls left the club, they hadn't realized that there was another vampire and Jesse was talking to her. 

"So, um, what did you say your name was?" Jesse asked her. 

"Darla," Darla answered. 

"Darla. You know, I haven't seen you around before. Are you from around here?" Jesse questioned. 

"No, but I have family here," Darla replied. 

"Have I met them?" Jesse asked her. 

"You probably will," Darla answered. 

* * *

We go underground to the Master's lair. The Master rises out of the pool of blood as the vampire kneels and looks on. He steps out of the pool over to the vampire and offers his hand. The vampire takes it. 

"Master!" the vampire said. 

"I am weak," Master said. 

"'In the Harvest, he will be restored'." The vampire quoted scripture. 

"The Harvest,"  Master replied. 

"We're almost there. Soon you'll be free!" The vampire said. 

The Master reaches his arm out to test mystical confines. 

"I must be ready. I need my strength." Master ordered. 

"I've sent your servants to bring you some food." The vampire said. 

"Good, Luke?" Master questioned. 

"Yes?" Luke replied. 

"Bring me something... young." Master requested. 

* * *

We move to see Willow and the vampire walking down the sidewalk next to the cemetery. 

"Sure is dark," Willow replied. 

"It's night," the vampire said. 

"Well, that's a dark time, night. Traditionally, I still can't believe I've never seen you at school. Do you have Mr. Chomsky for history?" Willow questioned. 

 The vampire ignores Willows babbling and heads into the cemetery. 

"Uh, the ice cream bar is this way. It's past Hamilton Street?" Willow said. 

"I know a shortcut." The vampire told her. 

The vampire grabbed her hand and leads her into the cemetery. 

* * *

**Aurora POV  **

We were outside the bronze searching for Willow. 

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Xander questioned as he came up to us. 

"Oh, Xander! Have you seen Willow?" Kate asked. 

"Not tonight, no," Xander answered. 

"She left with a guy," Kyra said. 

"We're talking about Willow, right? Scorin' at the Bronze, work it girl--" Xander started to say. 

"No, we need to find her. Where would he take her?" I told him. 

"Why? Oh, hey, I hope he's not a vampire because then you two might have to slay him." Xander replied. 

We were taken back by what he said. 

"Was there a-a school bulletin? Was it i-in the newspaper? Is there anyone in this town who doesn't know we're slayers?" Buffy said. 

"No. I only know that you  _think_ that you two are the slayers, and the reason why I know that-- I" Xander said. 

"Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, just tell me, where would Willow go?" I interrupted. 

"You're serious!" Xander replied. 

"We don't find her and there's gonna be one more dead body in the morning!" Buffy added as we headed off to find Willow with Xander following behind.

* * *

**Third Person:  **

Willow and the vampire were still walking through the cemetery. 

"Oh, okay, th-this is nice... and scary. Are you sure this is faster?" Willow stuttered out. 

They reach a mausoleum. 

"Hey! Ever been in one of these?" The vampire questioned. 

"No. Thank you." Willow answered as she turned away. 

"Come on. What are you afraid of?" The vampire questioned as he came up behind her and pulls her hair back. 

The vampire moved towards her neck. Willow yelped as he grabbed her and pushed her into the mausoleum. Inside the mausoleum, Willow tripped down the stairs and stops against the stone coffin. 

"That wasn't funny!" Willow said as she turned around. 

 The vampire came down the stops and willow backed away from him. She trips over some stones. 

"I think I'm gonna go," Willow said. 

"Is that what your gonna do?" The vampire questioned.

He comes towards her again. She ran by him, but only because he let her. Darla the other vampire blocked her way out of the mausoleum. 

"Is this the best you could do?" Darla questioned the other vampire. 

"She's fresh!" The vampire answered. 

"Hardly enough to share," Darla replied. 

"Why didn't you bring your own?" The vampire questioned her. 

"I did," Darla replied as she gave him a look. 

Jesse stumbles into the mausoleum, holding his neck. 

"Hey! Wait up." Jesse said. 

"Oh, my God, Jesse!" Willow exclaimed. 

Jesse was weak from blood loss and collapsed. Willow tried to catch and break his fall. 

"Y'know, you gave me a hickey." Jesse murmured out. 

The vampire gave Darla a look. 

"I got hungry on the way," Darla replied as she shrugged. 

"Jesse, let's get outta here!" Willow said. 

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Darla told her. 

"Leave us alone," Willow confronted her. 

"You're not going anywhere until we've  _fed_ _!"_ Darla exclaimed as she vamped out. 

Willow screamed and fell back down next to Jesse. 

* * *

**A urora POV **

Buffy, Kyra, Kate, Xander and I showed up as we heard Willow's scream. 

"Well, this is nice. I-it's a little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows... call it home!" I said. 

Buffy and I moved behind the coffin to draw the vampires away from the others. 

"Who the hell are you?" The female vampire asked. 

"You mean there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know already? Whew, that's a relief, I'm telling you! Having a secret identity in this town is a job of work." Buffy said for the both of us. 

"Buffy, Aurora, we bail now, right?" Xander questioned. 

"Not yet!" The male vampire said. 

"Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge!" Buffy said. 

The vampires close in on Buffy and I. I turned towards the female vampire. 

"Now, we can do this the hard way, or... well, actually there's just the hard way," I replied. 

"That's fine with me!" The vampire said. 

"Are you sure? Now, this is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content..." Buffy added on to what I said. 

The vampire roared behind Buffy. Buffy pulled out the chair leg out from inside her shirt  He attacked her from behind, but as she staked him I lit him with fire powers. He fell back and turned to ashes.the female vampire couldn't believe her eyes. Neither could anyone else. 

"See what happens when you roughhouse," I told her.  

"He was young and stupid." The female vampire said. 

"Xander, go!" Buffy said. 

"Kate, Kyra go with them," I replied. 

"Don't go far!" the female vampire told them. 

The female vampire, Buffy and I began fighting. The female vampire punches high, but Buffy blocks. I saw Xander helping Willow pick up Jesse. The female vampire threw a punch. But I blocked and follows up with a front snap kick to the female vampire's stomach. As the female vampire leans forward in pain, Buffy slams her elbow into the vampire's back. 

* * *

**Third Person:**

Outside the mausoleum, Xander and Willow help Jesse out and they start to run. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Inside the mausoleum, the female vampire hits the wall and falls to floor, winded. Which I didn't think was possible. 

"You know, I just wanted to start over. Be like everybody else. Have some friends, y'know, maybe a dog... But, no, you had to come here, you couldn't go suck on some other town." I said. 

"Who are you?" the female vampire asked. 

"Don't you know?" Buffy and I questioned.   
Another vampire snuck up behind us and grabbed us by our necks.  

"I don't care!" The new male vampire said.

The other vampire threw us across the room, grabs the female vampire and lifts her to her feet. 

"You were supposed to be bringing an offering for the Master! We're almost at Harvest, and you dally with these children!" The male vampire said. 

"We had someone, but then they came. They killed Thomas. Luke, they're strong." The female vampire said fearfully. 

"You go, I'll see if I can handle these Little girls." Luke the vampire said. 

He approaches Buffy and me as we started to get up, still a little dazed. The female quickly climbs the steps, looks back once and runs out of the door. Luke attack Buffy with a double punch but I blocked it and delivered a punch to his gut and Buffy hopped a front snap kick to his jaw. He steps back but isn't fazed. 

"You're strong," Luke told us as Luke lands a solid backhand fist on us and we go flying. 

"I'm stronger!" Luke added. 

* * *

_**Back with the others...** _

**Third Person**

Outside in the cemetery, Xander, Kate, Kyra and Willow were supporting Jesse as they run. 

"We'll get the police, it's just a few blocks up!" Willow said. 

They were stopped by a group of vampires.

* * *

**_Back with Aurora and Buffy..._ **

**Aurora POV**

We were still on the ground. 

"You're wasting my time,"  Luke told us. 

We back away up the stairs towards the exit. 

"Hey, I had other plans, too, okay?" Buffy said. 

Luke shoves the heavy lid off of the coffin. I do a cartwheel onto and over it to avoid it and kicks Luke in the chest with both feet, knocking him down. I grabbed the stake from the floor and lunges at Luke but is too quick for me, and grabbed my wrist. 

"You think you can stop me? Stop us?" Luke questioned us. 

He grabbed the stake with his other hand and breaks it. Then he grabbed me by the material of my shirt. Buffy tried to get him to let go but he shook her off and she hit the floor hard. 

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," Luke added. 

  He throws me onto the rim of the now open coffin and I rolled onto the floor, dazed. Luke gets up and starts walking towards me, quoting scripture, "' _And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth.'_ "  

* * *

** Third Person:  **

In the library as Giles is paging through an old volume and stopped at a picture of Satan with lightning coming from his hand to a man's. What he didn't know was in the background was Luke's voice, "' _But on the third day of the newest light would come the harvest. And the blood of men will flow as wine.'"_  

* * *

The master was sitting in a carved wooden chair as Luke's voice was in the background without knowing it, "' _When the Master will walk among them once more_.'" 

* * *

Back in the cemetery was Willow, Xander, Kate, Kyra and Jesse surrounded by vampires including Darla. With the voice of Luke in the background but they did not hear it. 

"' _The Earth will belong to the old ones.'"_ Luke's voiced out.  

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Luke's face was upon mine as he was quoting scripture, "'And Hell itself will come to town.'"  

He grabbed me and growled. Luke lifted me by the throat and throws me towards the coffin. I flipped over in a front layout and lands in the coffin next to a skeleton, and I let out a quick scream but remained silent, only breathing. I couldn't hear Buffy or even see or hear Luke. I slowly started to get up. Then suddenly Luke jumped up and into the coffin. 

"Amen!" Luke said as he smiled widely. 

He moved as he was about to bite me.  

_**To Be Continued...** _


	7. The Harvest Part 1

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x02** _

_**The Harvest Part 1**_

* * *

  **Aurora POV**

Inside the mausoleum. Luke tries to bite me but burns himself on the Irish cross hanging around my neck and jerked back. I seized the opportunity and push kicks him out of the coffin. I climbed out of it and raced towards Buffy who was now awake. We both raced out of the mausoleum to find the others. We caught up with the girls, Xander and Willow. We hear a vampire roar and a girl screaming and runs towards the sounds. I see that Willow was on the ground and was about to be bitten.

"No! Get off!" Willow yelled. 

"Hey!" Buffy said. 

The vampire looks up, and Buffy snap kicks him off of Willow. He gets up and runs away but not before I sent my fire power and Kate sent her earth power towards him. In which kills him.

I looked over to Willow as Kyra was helping her up. She was shocked at what she just saw. 

Buffy and I were on the hunt again. Willow, Kate and Kyra soon joined us. 

* * *

We see Xander being dragged away by two vampires. Willow ran over between the two gravestones and yelled, "Xander!" 

The vampires were distracted and we took that as an advantage. Buffy and I punch/side kick the vampires. I used my fire power with the first vampire as Buffy used a dry branch and plunges it right into the heart. Willow and the girls rushed over to Xander who's still on the ground. 

"Xander, are you okay?" Willow questioned. 

"Man, something hit me," Xander replied. 

"Where's Jesse?" I questioned. 

"I don't know! They surround us." Willow answered. 

"That girl grabbed him and took off," Xander replied. 

"Which way?" Buffy asked. 

"I don't know," Xander answered. 

Buffy and I stood up straight and slowly scanned the cemetery. 

"Jesse." Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I whispered.           

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

**Aurora POV  **

It was next day at school, we were all in the Library. I was finishing a drawing in my sketchbook as the globe up on the stack level was spinning. 

"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, they're... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures." Giles said as he stopped the globe from spinning and he made his way toward where we were. 

"And vampires," Buffy and I said. 

"Okay, this is where I have a problem. See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a  _talk_ with vampires in it." Xander said. 

"Isn't that what we saw last night?" Willow questioned. 

 "No. No, th-those weren't vampires, those were just guys in thundering need of a facial." Buffy started to say. 

"Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. A-and that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of the light," I continued as Xander gave me a look. 

"That's exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire," Buffy said. 

"Well, after I was done with screaming part," I added. 

Buffy and I both reacted the same way at different times. 

"Oh, I-I need to sit down," Willow said. 

I looked back down at my drawing as I was finished drawing a princess with her quote. 

"You are sitting down," Buffy and I told her. 

"Oh. Good for me." Willow replied. 

"So vampires are demons?" Xander questioned.

"The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding..." Giles answered.  

"Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return." [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/64/bc/7c/64bc7c2313a1ccb01e78a2db523e671f.jpg) continued. 

* * *

**Third Person:**

Down below in the sewers, we see Darla and Luke forcing Jesse into the Master's lair. 

"Move!" Luke said. 

They reach the lair, which is actually the remains of a church, and Luke forces Jesse down the slope to the floor below and the Master approaches. 

"Is this for me?" The Master questioned. 

"An offering, Master," Luke replied. 

"He's a good one. His blood is pure!" Darla told the master. 

Which was a bad mistake for her to say to him. 

"You've tasted it.," The Master said as he draws the obvious conclusion. 

Darla looks down in shame. 

"I'm your... faithful dog. You bring me scraps." The Master added. 

"I, I didn't mean it--." Darla started to say. 

"I have waited. For three score years, I have waited. While you come and go I am stuck here, here in this house of..." He said with extreme contempt. "worship! My ascension is almost at hand. Pray that when it comes..." He took Darla by the neck. "I'm in a better mood." 

"Master, forgive me! We had more offering, but there was trouble. Two girls!" Darla said. 

"And there was two girls, they fought well and they knew of our breed. It is possible that they may be..." Luke said. 

"Slayers! That's impossible there must be only one slayer." The Master said. 

What he didn't know that one slayer died for a second and the next was called. 

* * *

**Aurora POV:  **

We were still in the Library and getting lectured about what's going on. 

"And that would be a what?" Xander questioned. 

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen. But now there are two chosen ones." Giles answered. 

"He loves doing this part," Buffy replied. 

"Alright. The slayer hunts vampires, Buffy and Aurora are the slayers, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need." Kyra told Xander and Willow. 

"Except for one thing; how do you kill them?" Xander questioned. 

" _You_ don't,  _we_ do," I answered. 

"Well, Jesse's my--" Xander started to say. 

"Jesse was  _our_ responsibility. We let him get taken." Buffy interrupted. 

"That's not true," Xander replied. 

"If you hadn't shown up they would have taken us, too. Does anybody mind if I pass out?" Willow said. 

"Breathe," Buffy replied. 

"Breathe." Willow copied. 

"Breathe,"[ I said](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2a/b9/d3/2ab9d395937df4e240b10f66f7becfb6.jpg). "This big guy, Luke. He talked about an offering to the Master. Now, I don't what or who, but if they weren't just feeding then Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find him." I told Giles. 

"Uh, this may be the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" Willow questioned. 

"And they'd believe us, of course," [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/de/90/56/de9056a9ec17c48b3c59e48839410dc2.jpg) said. 

"Well, we don't have to say vampires. We, we could just say that there's a, a bad man." Willow replied. 

"They couldn't handle it even if they showed up. They'd only come with guns." I answered. 

"You have no idea where they took Jesse?" Kyra questioned. 

"I looked around, but soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just, voom!" Buffy answered. 

"They can fly?" Xander questioned. 

"They can drive," Kate answered. 

"Oh," Xander replied. 

"I don't remember hearing a car." Willow and Kyra replied at the exact same time. 

Kate looked down at my drawing that was finished and said, "That's really good, Aurora."  

"That reminds me before we get back on topic," I replied as I took out a box of cookies freshly made. "I made these last night. I thought you would like some." 

They each took a cookie and took one bite and all I heard was "Mmmm."  

"Alright back on topic," Kyra replied as she munched on the cookie. 

"Let's take an enormous intuitive leap, shall we, and say they went underground," Giles said. 

"Vampires really jam on sewer systems. You can get anywhere in the entire town without catching any rays. But I didn't see any access around there." Buffy replied. 

"Well, there's an electrical tunnel that runs under the whole town,"  Xander answered. 

"If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system it might indicate a, a meeting place, it would, uh... I suppose we could go to the building commission." Kyra said. 

"We  _so_ don't have time," I said. 

"Uh, guys? There may be another way." Willow answered. 

* * *

**Third Person:**

Down below in the Master's lair. 

"Two slayers, are you sure?" The master asked. 

"Yes, Both equally strong," Luke answered. 

"But still two slayers! Have you any proof?" The master questioned. 

"Only that they fought me and yet lives," Luke said. 

"Hmm, very nearly proof enough. I can't remember the last time that happened." The master replied, 

"1843. Madrid. She caught me sleeping." Luke answered. 

"They mustn't be allowed to interfere with the Harvest!" The Master told them. 

"I would never let that happen!" Luke replied. 

"Don't worry about it. I believe they'll come to us. We have something they want." The Master said. 

Luke smiled at Jesse. 

"If they are the slayers, and this boy lives, they'll try to save him." The Master replied. 

"I thought you nothing more than a meal, boy," Luke said. 

He tightly grabbed his neck. 

"Congratulations, you've just been upgraded. To bait." Luke added. 

* * *

**Aurora POV  **

Willow had the city plans on the computer monitor and we were all looking at it. 

"There it is," Buffy and I said. 

"That runs under the graveyard,"  Willow replied. 

"I don't see any access," Xander added. 

"So, all the city plans are just, uh, open to the public?" Giles questioned. 

"Um, well, i-in a way. I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally decrypted the city council's security system." Willow answered. 

"Someone's been naughty," Xander replied. 

"There's nothing here. This is useless!" I said. 

"I think you're being a bit hard on yourself, Aurora," Kyra replied.

"You're the one that told us that we weren't prepared enough. Understatement!" Buffy said as she exhaled. "I thought we were going to be on top of everything, and then that monster, Luke, came out of nowhere..." 

I had flashes from the fight in the mausoleum. 

"What?" Kate and Xander said. 

"He didn't come out of nowhere. He came from behind us. Buffy and I were facing the entrance, he came from behind us, and he didn't follow us out. The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum! The girl must have doubled back with Jesse after we got out! God! I am so mentally challenged!" I answered. 

"So, what's the plan? We saddle up, right?" Xander questioned. 

"There's no  _we,_ okay? We're the slayers, and your not." Buffy answered. 

"Kate, Kyra, I want you here helping Giles research this Harvest thing," I told Kate and Kyra. 

They nodded in agreement.  

"I knew you'd throw that back in my face," Xander replied to what Buffy said. 

"Xander, this is deeply dangerous," Buffy told Xander. 

"I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man." Xander replied. 

"Buffy, Aurora, I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters. But I do want help. I need to." Willow said. 

"Well, then help me, Kate and Kyra. I've been researching this Harvest affair. " Giles said. 

"It seems to be some sort of preordain massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless." Kyra continued. 

"I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details. It may be that you three can wrest some information from that dread machine." Giles finished. 

We all stare at him and he looked back at all of us. 

"That was a bit, um, British, wasn't it?" Giles questioned. 

"Welcome to the New World." Buffy and I replied with a smile. 

"I want you and Kate to go on the 'Net," Giles told Willow and Kate. "While Kyra and I look through the books." 

"Oh, sure, we can do that," Willow said as she began to type away on the computer. 

Kate brought out her laptop out and began typing away as well. I got up and left my box of cookies and drawing book/other items. I looked through my bag; grabbed three stakes and a cross. I also opened the box that handsome man gave me and placed on the necklace.

"Then we're outta here. If Jesse's alive, we'll bring him back." I replied as Buffy and I start to leave. 

"Do I have to tell you both to be careful?" Giles questioned. 

We turn back, gave Giles a look and we leave the library. 

* * *

Buffy and I were outside, and I opened the side gate. When Mr. Flutie stopped us. 

"And where do we think we're going?" Mr. Flutie questioned us. 

"We? I and her.. We.." Buffy said as we turned towards him. 

"We're not leaving school ground, are we?" Mr. Flutie questioned. 

"No! No, we're...just admiring the fence. You know this is a quality fence work." I replied. 

"Because if we were leaving school ground on our second day at a new school, after getting kicked out of our old school for delinquent behaviour... Do you both see where I'm going with this?" Mr. Flutie said. 

"Mr. Giles..." Buffy said. 

"What?" Mr. Flutie said. 

"He asked us to get a book for him. Uh, from the store, 'cause we have a free period, and we're big readers. Did it mention that in our transcripts?" Buffy replied. 

"Mr. Giles?" Mr. Flutie questioned. 

"Ask him," I replied.

"Well, maybe that's how they do things in  _Britain_ , they've got that royal family and all kinds of problems." Mr. Flutie said as he closed the gate and locked it. "But here at Sunnydale nobody leaves campus while the school's in session. Are we clear?" 

"We're clear." Buffy and I replied. 

"That's the Buffy Summers and Aurora Sommers-Gilbert I want in my school. Sensible girls with their feet on the ground!" Mr. Flutie said. 

Mr. Flutie turned and left. Buffy and I watch him go. When he was truly gone, we crouched and lept over the fence.

* * *

**Third Person**

Back at the school, Xander, Kate and Willow were walking down a hall. 

"Murder, death, disaster. What else?" Willow asked. 

"Paranormal, unexplained, did you get natural disasters?" Xander said. 

"Earthquake, flood," Kate replied. 

"Rain of Toads," Xander added. 

"Right." Willow and Kate replied. 

"Do you they'd have anything like that in the paper?" Xander questioned. 

"We'll put it on the computer search. If it's in there, it'll turn up. Anything that'll lead us to vampires." Kate answered. 

"And  I, in the meantime, will help by standing around like an idiot," Xander replied. 

"Not like an idiot, just... standing. Buffy and Aurora don't want you getting hurt." Kate said. 

They stopped in front of their next class. 

"I don't want you getting hurt," Willow replied. 

"This is just too much. I mean, yesterday my life's like, 'Uh-oh, pop quiz.' Today its 'Rain of Toads'." Xander said. 

"I know. And everyone else thinks its just a normal day." Kate replied. 

"Nobody knows. Its like we've got this big secret." Xander said. 

"We do. That's what a secret is when you know something other guys don't." Willow replied. 

"Right. Look, maybe you both should get to class." Xander said as he points to the door. 

"You mean  _we._ We should get to class." Willow replied. 

"Yeah," Xander said. 

"Buffy and Aurora will be okay. Whatever's down there, I think they can handle it." Kate replied. 

Kyra had a free period which was why she didn't need to go to class. 

"Yeah, I do, too," Xander said. 

"So do I," Willow replied back. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were finally inside the mausoleum. Buffy and I slowly were looking listening. We scan around and we were satisfied that no one's there. We walked down the steps to floor. When we heard a rat behind her and we twisted around to look to where the sound was coming from. We continue and found the tunnel access. It's locked with a chain. I lift the lock and when I heard someone exhale behind us. 

"I don't suppose you've got a key on you?" I questioned. 

"They really don't like me dropping in." The handsome man answered. 

"Why not?" Buffy asked him. 

I keep having this feeling I somehow know him. I mentally shook my head and got back into the game. 

"How could that possibly be?" I questioned. 

"I knew you both would figure out this entryway sooner or later. Actually, I thought it was gonna be a  _little_ sooner." The handsome man answered. 

"Sorry, you had to wait," I replied as I exhaled. "Okay. Look, if you're gonna be popping up with this Cryptic Wise Man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell us your name?" I questioned. 

"Angel," Angel introduced himself. 

"Angel. It’s a pretty name." I said. 

We turn to the tunnel entrance. 

"Don't... go down there," Angel replied. 

"Dealing with our going," I replied as we turned back. 

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight is the Harvest. Unless you can prevent it, the Master walks." Angel said. 

"We, if this Harvest thing is such a suckfest, why don't  _you_ stop it?" Buffy finally questioned. 

"'Cause I'm afraid," Angel answered. 

"We've got a friend down there. Or at least a potential friend. Do you know what its like to have a friend?" Buffy replied. 

I look to see a sadness in his eyes. And wonder what friend he had lost. 

"That wasn't supposed to be a stumper," I replied. 

We looked at each other a moment longer. 

"When you hit the tunnels head east towards the school. That's where you're likely to find them." Angel told us. 

"You gonna wish us luck?" I questioned. 

Angel said nothing. We looked at each other for another moment, then we turn and headed into the tunnels. I heard Angel whisper, "Good luck."

* * *

Inside the tunnels, Buffy and I came down a flight of stairs. We looked around and heard rats. Two crawled over our shoes. We began walking slowly down the tunnels. There was light are that were regular intervals. When we reached the intersection, I heard a voice behind us, "Did you see anything?" 

Xander had followed us from the school 

"Xander, what are you doing here?" I questioned. 

"Something stupid," Xander replied. "I followed you."

"Well, you--" Buffy started to say. 

"I couldn't just sit at home and do nothing." Xander interrupted. 

"We understand. Now, go away!" I told him. 

"No!" Xander said. 

"Xander, you're gonna have to," Buffy told him. 

"Look, Jesse's my bud, okay? If I can help him out, that's what I gotta do." Xander replied. 

Buffy and I looked at each other in silent conversation and we nodded our heads for him to follow us. We started down the tunnel again. 

"Besides, it's this or chem class," Xander added. 

* * *

We reached the top of some stairs. 

"Okay, so, crosses, garlic, stake through the heart." Xander listed off the stuff from the myth. 

"That'll get it done," Buffy replied. 

"Cool! Of course, I don't actually have any of those things." Xander said. 

"Good thinking," I replied as I handed him a wooden cross. 

"Well, the part of my brain that would tell me to bring that stuff is still telling me not to come down here. I have this, though." Xander said as he turned on a flashlight. 

"Turn that off," I told him. 

"Okay! Okay! So, what else?" Xander replied as he turned the flashlight off. 

"What else what?" Buffy questioned. 

"For vampire slayage?" Xander replied. 

"Oh, fire, beheading, sunlight, holy water, the usual." I listed off. 

"You've done some beheading in your time?" Xander questioned. 

"I used an axe to kill a vampire that tried to kill a girl that I knew back home," I told him. 

"Oh, yeah. There was this time I was pinned down by this guy that played left tackle for varsity... Well, at least he used to before he was a vampire... Anyway, he had this really, really thick neck, and all I had was a little, little Exact- O knife..." Buffy told her story. 

Xander laughed nervously. 

"You're not loving this story," Buffy replied. 

"No, actually, I find it oddly comforting," Xander said. 

* * *

**Third Person:**

In the library, Kyra and Giles were reading a volume. 

"' _For they will gather and be gathered. From the Vessel pours life.'_ P...Pours life..." Giles read off the page. 

Kyra turned to the page to the picture of Satan feeding power to a man. 

" _'On the night of the crescent moon, the first past the solstice it will come...'_ Of course. That's tonight!" Kyra read off. 

* * *

In the computer lab, Cordelia was struggling with her computer programming assignment. 

"No! It's supposed to find the syntax and match it. Or wait..." Cordelia said. 

"Are we going to the Bronze tonight?" Cordelia's friend asked. 

"No, we're going to the other cool place in Sunnydale," Cordelia replied. 

Her friend looks confused. 

"Of course we're going to the Bronze. Friday night? No cover? But you should have been there last night. 'Cause I ran into Buffy, Kate, Kyra and Aurora..." Cordelia said. 

Willow and Kate overheard the conversations. 

"...and can they be any weirder? Buffy attacked me! Do you believe it?" Cordelia said. 

"I think we did this part wrong." Cordelia's friend replied. 

"Why do we have to devise these programs, isn't that what nerds for?" Cordelia said. She looked over at Willow and Kate. "What did they do?" 

Her friend looked over at Willow and Kate's screens. They were surfing newspaper archives website. 

"Uh, they're doing something else." Cordelia's friend replied. 

"Okay, and then pattern run, right? Or go to end? That's it!" Cordelia said. 

"Maybe." Cordelia's friend replied. 

"So anyway, I come outta of the bathroom, they come running at me. Screaming! With a stick! 'I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you!' I swear!" Cordelia told her. 

"Who?" A boy asked. 

"Buffy, Kate, Kyra, and Aurora!" Cordelia replied. 

"The new girls?" Cordelia's friends said. 

"What's her deal?" A boy questioned. 

"Well, they're crazed," Cordelia said. 

"Did you hear about their old schools?" Cordelia's friends questioned. 

Cordelia and the boy shook their heads. 

"All booted." Cordelia's friend answered. 

"Well, I exhibit no surprise," Cordelia replied 

"Why were they kicked out?" The boy asked. 

"Uh, because they're psycho loony!" Cordelia replied. 

"No, they're not," Willow interjected. 

"What?" Cordelia questioned. 

"We're not psycho. You don't even know us." Kate replied as Willow and her turn to the three. 

"Excuse me? Who gave you permission to exist?" Cordelia questioned Willow. 

Willow and Kate turned away with their eyes down. 

"Do I horn in on your private discussions? No. Why? Because you're boring." Cordelia told Willow and completely ignored Kate. 

Willow and Kate got up and went to get their prints out. 

"Okay. I think the program's done." Cordelia's friend replied. 

"Finally the nightmare ends! Okay, so how do we save it?" Cordelia said. 

"Deliver," Kate replied. 

Kate and Willow knew it wasn't the right one.  They wanted Cordelia to pay for what she said about them.

"Deliver? Where's that? Oh." Cordelia said as she searched the keyboard. 

Cordelia hit the 'Del' key, and her program disappears. Cordelia stared at the screen in wide-eyed, open-mouthed in horror. 

* * *

** Aurora POV  **

In the tunnels, Buffy, Xander and I were still walking. 

"They're close," I replied. 

"How can you tell?" Xander questioned. 

"No more rats," Buffy said. 

Xander turned on his flashlight and I spotted Jesse on the ground. 

"Jesse!" Xander exclaimed. 

"Oh, no!" Buffy and I replied. 

Jesse reacts and jumped up a little too quickly. 

"J-J-Jesse!" Xander stuttered out. 

"Xander!" Jesse replied. 

I'm getting a weird feeling from Jesse. 

The boys embraced. 

"Jesse, are you okay?" Xander asked Jesse. 

"I am not okay, on an  _epic_ scale," Jesse answered. 

I took the flashlight and shined the light on the shackled to Jesse's ankle.

"We gotta get outta here!" Jesse added. 

"It's cool, Buffy and Aurora are superheroes," Xander replied. 

"Hold on..." Buffy replied as she broke the shackles. 

I saw that shadows were moving on the walls and we started to run down the tunnel. Vampires came around the corner. 

* * *

We were in another part of the tunnel. 

"They knew you were gonna come. They said that I...I was the bait." Jesse replied. 

"Oh, great, now you tell us,"  Xander said. 

We turned around the corner and are met by vampires. 

"Oops!" Buffy and I replied. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Jesse said. 

"Do you know another way out?" I questioned. 

"I dunno. Maybe. C'mon!" Jesse answered. 

We run at another intersection, we see glowing eyes to our right. 

"Wait, wait. They brought me through here, there, there should be a way up. I hope!" Jesse added. 

Jesse lead us into a chamber. 

"I don't think this is the way out!" I said. 

"We can't fight our way back through those things. What do we do?" Xander replied. 

"I got an idea," Jesse said as he vamped out. "You can die!" 

"Jesse, man. I'm sorry." Xander replied. 

"Sorry? I feel good, Xander! I feel strong! I'm connected, man, to everything!" Jesse said. 

Buffy and I were struggling with the door as we tried to close it. 

"I, I can hear the worms in the earth!" Jesse added. 

"That's a plus," Xander replied. 

"I know what the Master wants. I'll serve his purpose. That means you die. And I feed." Jesse said. 

"Xander, the cross!" Buffy and I replied as we looked back at them. 

Xander held up the cross to Jesse's face. Jesse stepped back and growled.  

"Jesse, man. We're buds, don't you remember?" Xander said. 

"You're like a shadow to me now," Jesse replied. 

"Then get outta my face," Xander said. 

Jesse knocks Xander's arm aside, making him hit the wall. Jesse jumps to the other side of the room facing Xander. I grabbed him and from behind and throw him out of the chamber into advancing vampires, knocking them all down, and goes back to trying to close the door. 

"Help us!" Buffy and I told Xander. 

Xander jumps to help us, and together we get it to move. We closed it on a vampire's arm. The vampire pulled its arm out of the door and Buffy slams it shut and closes the latch. The vampires began pounding on the door. 

"We need to get out of here!" Buffy said. 

"There is no way out of here!" Xander replied. 

Xander used his flashlight to look around and I spot a grate in the ceiling. 

"Up there!" Xander added. 

Buffy leaps on top of a barrel and begins to pry the gate open. The vampires have started to bed in a corner of the door. I see them twist and push it in further. I look over to Buffy as she gets the grate open. 

"Go!" Buffy yelled. 

Buffy and I help Xander crawl up into the ventilation duct. I turn to see a vampire starts to struggle through the corner of the door. Xander gets through the grate. I quickly follow and Buffy comes up behind me. We all crawled like mad. Xander finds a ladder that goes up to the manhole. Buffy and I quickly follow up the manhole into the daylight. I got out after Xander. We turn to help Buffy out. A vampire grabbed Buffy's ankle and tries to pull her back down. 

"Xander, Aurora, pull!" Buffy said. 

We pulled on her as the vampire's hand is exposed to sunlight and burns him. The vampire lets go, and we tumbled backwards to the ground.

We headed back to school to the rest of gang the news.


	8. The Harvest Part 2

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer 1x02** _

_**The Harvest Part 2** _

* * *

  **Third Person**

In the Master's lair. 

"They escaped? They walk free when I should be drinking their heart's blood right now? Careless..." The Master said. 

"Master, we had them trapped!"  the vampire said. 

"Oh, are you going to make excuses?" The Master questioned. 

The vampire remains silent. 

"You are all weak. It has been too long since you have faced the Slayer. Huh. It is no matter to me. She will not stop the Harvest. Just means there'll be someone worth killing... when I reach the surface. Is Luke ready?" The Master said. 

"He waits." The vampire replied. 

"Its time. Bring him to me." The Master replied. 

The vampire turns to go get Luke.  

"Ah, Colin... You failed me. Tell me you're sorry." The Master said to the vampire as he turned back. 

"I'm sorry!" The vampire replied. 

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it? Hold on..." The Master said. 

He stabbed his finger into Colin's face. 

"You've got something in your eye." The Master added. 

* * *

Back in the library where Giles and Kyra were still doing their research. They hear someone come in. 

"Buffy? Aurora?" Giles and Kyra said. 

"It's just us. So there's no word?" Willow asked them. 

"Ah, not as yet, no," Giles answered. 

"Well, I-I'm sure they're... great." Kate replied. 

"Did you find anything of interest?" Kyra questioned. 

"We think, maybe... we surfed through the old newspapers around the time of that big earthquake back in '37? And for several months before there were a rash of murders." Willow answered as she and Kate handed them their printouts. 

"Great! I-I mean, well, not, not 'great' in a good way, uh, um, uh, go on?" Giles said. 

"Well, they sound like the kind you were looking for." Kate replied as she flipped through pages. 

"Throats, blood..." Willow said as she looked squeamish. 

"It's all coming together. I rather wish it weren't." Kyra replied. 

* * *

Back in the Master's lair, Luke approached the Master and knelt before him. The Master offers his hand. Luke took it and kissed it. He released it and the Master turned it over to offer the underside of his wrist. Darla was watching and smiles. Luke opened the cuff of the Master's sleeve and pulls it back. Luke took the Master's hand again and sunk his fangs into the wrist above it and drinks the blood. He released the hand, and the Master took it back. 

"My blood is your blood. My soul is your soul." The Master said. 

"My body is your instrument," Luke replied. 

The Master steps down to Luke and begins to draw a three-pointed star on Luke's forehead with the blood still flowing from his hand. 

"On this... most hallowed night... we are as one. Luke is the Vessel!" The Master said. 

Darla's smile widened.  

"Every soul he takes will feed me. And their souls will grant me the strength to free myself. Tonight I shall walk the Earth, and the stars themselves will hide!" The Master told them. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

In the Library as we walked in Willow, Kate and Kyra were looking at one of Giles' volumes. They look over as we came in. 

"Did you find Jesse?" Willow asked us. 

"Yeah," Xander whispered. 

"Was he dead?" Kyra questioned. 

"Worse," I replied as we sat down at the end of the table. 

"I'm sorry, Willow. We were too late. And they were waiting for us." Buffy said. 

"At least you three are okay." Kate replied. 

Xander violently kicked a waste basket. Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I were startled. 

"I don't like vampires. I'm gonna take a stand and say they're not good." Xander said. 

"So, Giles! Got anything that can make this day any worse?" Buffy questioned as we turned towards Giles. 

He goes over to the whiteboard and put his pen down. 

"How about the end of the world?" Giles asked. 

"Knew I could count on you." Buffy replied. 

"This is what we know. Some sixty years ago, a very old, very powerful vampire came to this shore, not just to feed." Kyra told us. 

"He came because this town's a mystical who's it," I said. 

"Yes. The Spanish who first settled here called it ' _Boca del Infierno'_ Roughly translated, ' _Hellmouth_ '. It's a sort of, um portal between this reality and the next. This vampire hope to open it." Giles lectured.

"Bring the demons back," Buffy said. 

"End of the World."  Xander replied.  

"But he blew it! Or, I mean, there was an earthquake that swallowed half the town, and him, too." Willow replied. 

"You see, opening a dimensional portal is a tricky business. Odd is he got himself stuck, rather like a, uh, cork in a bottle." Giles said. 

"And this Harvest thing is to get him out," Xander replied. 

"It comes once in a century, on this night. The Master can draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free and open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol." Kate lectured us. 

Giles draws a three-pointed star on the whiteboard. 

"So, Aurora and I dust anyone sporting that symbol and no Harvest," Buffy replied. 

"Simply put, yes," Giles said.  

"Any idea where this little get-together is being held?" I asked. 

"There, there are a number of possibilities." Giles replied. 

"They're goin' to the Bronze." Xander said. 

"Are you sure?" Willow questioned. 

"Come on. All those tasty young morsels all over the place? Anyway, that's where Jesse's gonna be, trust me." Xander replied. 

Giles, Kate and Kyra grabbed their coats and starts out of the Library. We followed him out. 

"Then we should get there. The sun will be down before long." Kyra said. 

"We gotta make a stop. Won't take long." I replied. 

"What for?" Giles questioned. 

"Supplies." Buffy and I answered. 

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

The sun setting above the ridge as Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I were in my room. We headed to my closet to grab four heavy, black jackets. Aunt Joyce walked into the room. 

"Buffy? Aurora?" Aunt Joyce said. 

"Mom!" Buffy replied. 

"Aunt Joyce," [I said](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8f/7c/d5/8f7cd5d622eba8f68ddd9c7a0db194c8.jpg). 

"You're going out?" Aunt Joyce asked us. 

"I have to," Buffy replied as we placed on our jackets. 

"I didn't hear you come in last night." Aunt Joyce told us. 

"We were really quiet," [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/12/0d/17/120d17832806680fcbf160eea2a23ac8.jpg) replied. 

"Its happening again, isn’t it? I got a call from your new principal. Says you missed some classes today?" Aunt Joyce said. 

Aunt Joyce knew what happened in Mystic Falls as our Moms and Dads as ways told her what happened. 

"Aurora and I were running an errand," Buffy said. 

"We haven't finished unpacking, and I'm getting calls from the principal." Aunt Joyce replied. 

"Aunt Joyce, we promise, it is  _not_ gonna be like before. But we  _have_ to go." I said. 

"No," Aunt Joyce replied back. 

"Mom?!" Buffy said. 

"Aunt Joyce?!" Kate, [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4b/14/f4/4b14f4885e4e4c67cdf2be569afe30ef.jpg) and I replied. 

"The tapes all say I should get used to saying it. No." Aunt Joyce told us. 

"This is really, really important," I said. 

"I know. If you don't go out it'll be the end of the world. Everything is life or death when you're a sixteen or seventeen-year-old girl." Aunt Joyce said. 

 "Look, we don't have time to talk about this..." Kate said. 

"Girls,  you've got all the time in the world, you've not going anywhere. Now, if you girls wanna stay up here and sulk, I won't hold it against you girls. But if you wanna come down, I'll make us some dinner." Aunt Joyce replied. 

Aunt Joyce leaves the room, while closing door behind her. We all couldn't believe what just happened. Buffy and I lean up against the door, took a deep breathe and exhaled. We turned and opened the closet again. I pulled out my large wooden chest that held my weapons. I opened the secret wooden compartment. Kate had a bag open, I placed seven stakes, crosses and a jar of holy water into the bag. I then slipped a couple stakes into my jacket. Buffy did the same. Buffy and I went to the door and listened through it to make sure Aunt Joyce was nowhere near the door. Which she wasn't. We slid the bag down the roof and climbs out after it. 

* * *

**Third Person**

The sun has set over the hill. The Bronze was packed. The doorman was checking Id's. Cordelia and her friends found a table. 

"Senior boys are the only way to go. Guys from our grade, forget about it, they're children. Y'know?" Cordelia said as they sat. "Like Jesse. Did you see him last night, following me around like a little puppy dog." They all giggled. "You just wanna put him to sleep. But senior boys, hmm, they have mystery. They have... What's the word I'm searching for? Cars! I just am not the type to settle. Y'know? Its like when I got shopping. I have to have the most expensive thing. Not because it's expensive, but because it costs more." 

"You know, I--" A Girl started to say. 

"Hello, Miss Motormouth, can I get a sentence finished? Oh, I love this song! Come on!" Cordelia said. 

Cordelia and her gang make their way to the dance floor and started to move to the sound of "Wearing Me Down" by Dashboard Prophets. 

Jesse watches Cordelia from the side. He walked onto the dance floor. The song is over, and Cordelia stops dancing. She starts to leave, but Jesse is standing in front of her, fingers on his lips. 

"Uh, what do you want?" Cordelia questioned. 

Another song, "Ballad For Dead Friends", starts Jesse lowers his hand, take her hers and leads her back onto the dance floor. 

"Hey! Hello! Caveman brain! What are you doing?" Cordelia said to try and get Jesse's attention.  

"Shut up!" Jesse replied as he began to dance with her. 

"Well, just one dance." Cordelia said. 

They began to dance close to each other. 

* * *

Outside the bronze, the doorman was counting money. Darla came out of the shadows in a bouncy walk. She turns around and walks backwards while other vampires come into the light behind her. She turned back again and approached the doorman. They all were sporting their game faces. 

The vampires headed into the Bronze. 

"Need ID." The doorman said as he looked up. "Hey! Nobody gets inside until I get some sorta--."  

"Get inside."  Luke replied as he growled. 

* * *

Inside the Bronze, the vampires came in while pushing the doorman in with them. The last one shuts the door and stood guard.  One of the vampire made their way to the upper level. Another one finds the main power switch and shut it off. The people started complaining and wonder what was happening. Luke got up on the stage. 

"Ladies and Gentleman! There is no cause for alarm. Actually, there is cause for alarm. It just won't do any good." Luke told them as the light turned back on. 

There were screams throughout the crowd as they saw Luke's face. He laughed. 

Cordelia in the crowd said, "I thought there wasn't any band tonight," 

She looked over at Jesse who was next to her. He was also wearing his game face on. Cordelia inhaled in fright. 

"This is a glorious night! It is also the last night any of you shall ever see. Bring me the first." Luke said. 

A vampire brought the doorman to Luke. 

"What do you guys want, man, huh? You want money? Man, what's wrong with your faces?" The doorman questioned. 

Luke grabbed him by the throat and wrapped his other arm around the doorman's head. 

"Watch me, people. Fear is like an elixir. It's almost like blood." Luke replied. 

He bite into the doorman and began to feed on him. The doorman screamed in pain. 

* * *

In the Master's lair. He rose his head as he felt the first of souls that will be taken for him. 

* * *

Back at the bronze, Luke dropped the doorman's body. 

"Next!" He yelled. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Outside the Bronze, the team arrived running towards the door. I tried the door. 

"It's locked!" Buffy and I yelled. 

"We're too late!" Giles and Kyra yelled. 

"Well, we didn't know we were gonna get grounded!" I replied. 

"Can you two break it down?"Xander asked. 

"No, not that thing. Um... You guys try the back entrance, and Aurora and I will find our own way." Buffy answered. 

"right. Come on." Giles said. 

"Um, wait! Guys! Here!" I said as I handed Kyra my bag as Buffy handed Willow hers.  "You get the exit cleared and the people out. That's all! Don't go Wild Bunch on us." 

"Uh, see you inside, then." Kate replied. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Giles, Xander, Willow, Kate, and Kyra ran around to the back. Willow tried the door and it too was locked. 

"No joy!" Willow replied. 

"We've gotta get in there before Jesse does something stupider than usual." Xander said. 

"You listen to me! Jesse is dead! You have to remember that when you see him, you're not looking at your friend. You're looking at the thing that killed him." Giles told him. 

* * *

Back down in the Master's lair, the Master was testing confines. 

* * *

Back in the Bronze, Luke was feeding on a girl. 

* * *

In the Master's lair. 

"Almost free!" The Master screamed. 

* * *

Luke was still feeding on the girl.

* * *

The Master was getting stronger. 

"Give me moooooore!" The Master yelled. 

* * *

Luke was finished with girl and dropped her body. Down in the crowd, Darla wanted to Cordelia to Luke. 

"This one's mine!" Jesse told Darla. 

"They're all for the Master." Darla told him. 

She pulled hard on Cordelia as Jesse let go of her. 

"I don't get one," Jesse whispered. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Buffy and I broke a window on the upper level and crawled in. 

"I feel the Master's strength growing!" I heard Luke scream out. 

We looked down to see Luke on the stage. 

"I feel him rising. Every soul brings him closer! I need another!" Luke yelled. 

"The Vessel." Buffy and I whispered. 

The vampires on the upper level to my right saw us and growled. We looked at them. 

"Tonight is his ascension. Tonight will be history at its end! Yours is a glorious sacrifice! Degradation most holy. What? No volunteers?!" Luke said as no one stirred in the crowd.   
"Here's a pretty one." The female vampire from before said as she brought over Cordelia.   
We looked down as Cordelia screamed when she saw Luke up close. Just as he about bite her. Buffy and I kick the vampires from above the stage. Luke watched them land with a thud. Buffy and I approached the railing. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you in the middle of something?" I said. 

"You!" Luke said as he saw us. 

"You didn't think we'd miss this. Did you?" Buffy replied. 

"I hoped you both would come." Luke said. 

"Be right down!" Buffy and I said. 

We stepped back away from the railing and executes a round off to get down. We landed on two pool tables. Two vampires attack us. Buffy grabbed a pool cue as one vampire came towards us. I used my fire powers to kill my vampire and Buffy killed her vampire and he fell to the ground and burst into the ashes. 

"Okay, Vessel boy." I replied. "You want blood?" As I took off my jacket. 

"I want yours! Only Yours!" Luke told us. 

"Works for us." Buffy said. 

Buffy ran and did cartwheel up onto the stage as I started fighting the vampires. Buffy was fighting Luke. I was too busy in my fight to not realize what’s happening with Buffy. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back of the Bronze, Giles, the girls and Xander broke into the club. 

"Hurry!" Giles said. 

Xander ran in to see what's going on. He saw Buffy and Aurora down. They both get back up as Xander turned his attention to the crowd. 

"C'mon! Let's go! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Xander said in a low voice. 

* * *

In the back, Giles, Kate and Kyra guide the people to back door. 

"Hurry up! Come on! Through this door! Come on! This way!" Kyra whispered. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

In the main room, I see Buffy spin around and land backhand punch on Luke's face, knocking him into another pile of stuff. He was dazed. I looked over to see a vampire that grabbed Xander. Buffy grabbed cymbal from a drum set and threw it at the vampire like Frisbee as Kate, Kyra and I all used our powers towards the vampire. Xander got down as he saw it coming ducks. Our powers and cymbal decapitates the vampire in seconds. 

"Heads up!" Xander replied. 

Buffy and I couldn't resist to laugh. Luke grabbed me from behind. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Cordelia was on floor with Jesse above her. She struggled as he grabbed her arm hard. 

"Hold still! You're not making this easy!" Jesse told Cordelia. 

Xander comes up behind with stake in hand. 

"Jesse, man! Don't make me do it." Xander told his friend. 

Jesse turned around looks at Xander. 

"Buddy!" Jesse said. 

* * *

** Aurora POV **

I'm being held tightly from behind by Luke. Knowingly that he could bite me at any time.

"I always wanted to kill a Slayer!" Luke told me.

* * *

**Third** **Person:**  

In the back where Giles and the girls were still guiding people out. 

"One at a time! Quickly! Quickly!" Kate said. 

Giles crossed to the other side of the room in front of some stairs. Darla is standing on the steps above him. 

"We're going to have open the front as well!" Giles told them. 

Darla leaps onto him from behind, knocking him to the floor. 

* * *

Back to Xander and Jesse. 

"Jesse! I know there's still a part of you in there." Xander said. 

"Okay... Let's deal with this. Jesse was an excruciating loser who couldn't get a date with anyone in sighted community! Look at me. I'm a new man!" Jesse replied as he jumped up.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Back to what happening with Luke and I. He squeezed me tightly. 

"Master! Taste of this... and be free!" Luke said. 

He roared and moved into the bite. I sensed his proximity and snapped my head back to land a headbutt. Which knocked him off of me and back to the wall. She turned to him, winded. 

"How'd it taste?" I replied. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In the back room, Giles and Darla were still struggling on the floor. Willow and Kate approached them while taking out a jar each of holy water. 

"Get off of him!" Willow and Kate yelled. 

Darla was distracted and looked up. Kate and Willow threw the holy water at her. It burned her face and steams. She got up and ran out of the club, screaming. 

* * *

 Jesse and Xander were struggling as Jesse had grabbed Xander by the jacket and lifted against a wall. Xander pointed a stake at Jesse's chest. 

"Ooo! Alright. Put me out of my misery. You don’t have the guts." Jesse told him. 

A fleeing patron bumped into Jesse and which impaled him onto the stake. Xander lets go of the stake, and Jesse begins to fall. He turns ash before he hits the floor. Two vampires grabbed Xander when was distracted. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I grabbed a microphone stand and holds it like javelin. 

"You forget, metal can't hurt me." Luke replied. 

"There's something you forgot about, too. Sunrise!" I said as I threw the stand at the window behind Luke. He ducked as I looked at the stake that Buffy dropped on the stage. I picked it up. Luke tried to shield his face with hands, expecting to be burned. He stopped when he realized I tricked him. I lunged at him from behind and jammed the stake right through his heart. 

"It's in about nine hours, moron!" I told him. 

Luke began to stagger off of the stage.

* * *

**Third Person**

In the Master's lair, he tested the strength of his confines. 

* * *

Back to the Bronze as he continued to stagger. 

* * *

The Master was still testing the barrier. 

* * *

Luke fell from the stage and exploded into ash.  

* * *

The Master felt Luke's death as he fell to his knees. 

"Noooooooo! Nooooooo!" The Master screamed. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Buffy and I stared at Luke's ashes. I saw that two vampires still had Xander. We lifted our gaze to theirs. The vampires ran in panic. 

* * *

_**Outside the bronze...** _

**Third Person**

The vampires ran out of the club and past Angel that was standing behind some crates that were stacked against a wall. He watched them as they ran. Then looked back the other way. 

"They did it! I'll be damned!"  Angel replied. 

He walked away. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Back inside the Bronze, I hopped off the stage to the floor. Giles and the girls met up with me. 

"I take it its over." Giles replied. 

"Did we win?" Willow questioned. 

"Well, we averted the Apocalypse. I give us points for that." Buffy replied. 

"One thing's sure sure: nothing's ever gonna be the same." Xander said. 

We all headed home.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

The Very next morning, everything appeared to be normal but it wasn't. Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I walked along and overheard Cordelia talking to a friend. 

"Well, I heard it was rival gangs. You know, fighting for turf? But all I can tell is they were an ugly way of looking. And Buffy, Aurora, like, knew them! Which is just too weird. I mean, I don't even remember that much, but I'm telling you, it was a freak show!" Cordelia replied. 

"Oh, I wish I'd been there!" The friend said. 

"You should have been there. It was so creepy..." Cordelia replied. 

Cordelia and her friend walked off. Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I met up with Xander. 

"What exactly were you expecting?" [I asked](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1e/67/f8/1e67f8d70b8dbf8e4af10bac57206e4b.jpg). 

"I don’t know, something. I mean, the dead rose. We should at least have an assembly." Xander answered. 

We ran into Giles and Willow. The seven of us continued to walk. 

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget what they can't," Kyra replied. 

"Believe me, I've seen it happen," Buffy said. 

"Well, I'll never forget it, none of it," Willow replied. 

"Good! Next time we'll be prepared." [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/85/d6/ae/85d6ae6fea59219192aeb12aa033e8e1.jpg) said. 

"Next time?" Xander questioned. 

"Next time is why?" Willow questioned as well. 

"We've prevented the Master from freeing himself and opening the Mouth of Hell. That's not to say he's going to stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning." Giles told us. 

"More vampires?" Willow questioned. 

We stopped walking. 

"Not just vampires. The next threat we faced may be something quite different." Kyra said. 

"I can hardly wait!" Buffy and I replied. 

"We're at the centre of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the Earth and its total destruction." Giles told us. 

"Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe we can still get kicked out of school!" Buffy and I said. 

Buffy, the girls, Xander and I continued on our way to class. Giles stayed behind and watched us go. 

"Oh, yeah, that's a plan. 'Cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouths." Xander and Kate said at the exact same time. 

"Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that." Willow replied. 

"We already have done that." [Kyra ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/06/06/26/0606266c347f4d41af10ca800c0425fd.jpg)and I said together. 

"I was thinking of a more subtle approach, y'know, like excessive not studying," Buffy said. 

I overheard even though, Giles was little ways behind us. 

"The Earth is doomed!" Giles said. 

**_The End..._ **


	9. The Witch Part 1

**_Buffy The Vampire Slayer 1x03_ **

**_The Witch Part 1_ **

* * *

**Aurora POV**

It was morning at school. [Kyra,](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/55/29/25/5529253962756b1a10c8bdae5eefdee2.jpg) Buffy and I were in the Library. 

"This is madness! What can you have been thinking? You are the slayers! Lives depend on you!" Giles lectured as he paced. "I make allowances for your youth, but I expect a certain amount of responsibility instead of which you enslave yourselves to this, this... Cult." He added as stopped pacing. 

"You don’t like the colour?" Buffy questioned as we had on a cheerleading outfit. 

"I d..." Giles exasperated. "do you, um..." He put some books on a cart. "do you both ignore everything I say as a, as a rule?" 

"No, I believe that's your trick,"[ I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/94/f7/d6/94f7d6501ec7774c2b8ffd8763cb12fc.jpg). 

Giles pushed the cart to the counter. Buffy and I skipped in front of him and poses. 

"I told you Buffy and I are trying out for the cheerleading team," I added. 

"You have a sacred birthright, Buffy, Aurora," Kyra said. 

"You were chosen to destroy vampires, not to...wave pompoms at people.  And as your watcher I forbid it." Giles replied as he goes back to the table. 

"And you'll be stopping us how?" Buffy said. 

"Well, I..." Giles said as he sat on edge of the table and crossed his arms.

"By appealing to your common sense, if such a creature exists," Giles replied. 

"We still have time to fight the forces of evil, okay?  we just wanna have a life, we wanna do something normal. Something safe." I replied. 

I suddenly felt a little sick. I shook it off. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In a witch's attic, there were flowers, herbs hanging upside down from the rafters to dry as well as personal items with identification tags. The witch moved around in the darkness. Over her cauldron, she waved her pendant over the brew, then pulled it back. She went over to a rack and yanked off a doll that was hanging there by its neck on a wire. 

Cheerleading tryouts were about to start. All around cheerleaders were stretching and practice, doing back handsprings, cartwheels and walking handstands. One girl does a round off followed by a handspring. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

[Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ba/12/e8/ba12e8edc20b3580ae7c1a0782d7dde0.jpg), Willow, Xander and I came through the door. 

"Giles, Kyra didn't approve, huh?" Willow questioned. 

"They both totally lost their water. We haven't seen a vampire in over a week. I'd say Giles should get a girlfriend, he was wasn't so old." Buffy said. 

"Kyra used to be the head cheerleader at our old school after I became the slayer and she began training to become a watcher. She just stopped everything and started to study." I replied. 

"Well, we're behind you, huh?" Kate said. 

"People scoff at things like school spirit, but look at these girls giving they're all like this," Xander replied as he noticed a girl doing the splits between two chairs. 

"Ooo, stretchy! Where was I?" Xander added.   

"You were pretending that seeing scantily clad girls in revealing postures was a spiritual experience," Willow told him. 

"Who said I was pretending?" Xander questioned. "Oh, hey! Here's a good luck thing for tryouts." He told me as he handed me a bracelet. 

"What's this?" I questioned. 

"What's that?" Willow and Kate questioned. 

"Oh, how sweet," I replied. "Yours Always." I read the inscription. 

"I-I-it came that way, really, they all said that!" Xander stuttered out. 

Willow exhaled out. 

"Just look at that Amber. Who does she think she is, a Laker Girl?" Cordelia said as she approached us. 

"I heard she turned them down," Willow replied. 

The school's head cheerleader steps up with her clipboard and called for everyone's attention. 

"Okay, listen up! Let's begin with..." The head cheerleader as she checked her clipboard. "Amber Grove. If you're not auditioning, move off the floor."  

"Amy! Hi!" Willow said as she saw a girl next to her. 

"Hi!" Amy said. 

"I didn't know you wanted to be a cheerleader! You lost a lot of weight." Willow replied. 

"Had to," Amy replied back. 

"Do you know Buffy, Aurora, Kate?" Willow questioned. 

"Hi," Amy said. 

"Hi," Buffy, Kate and I replied. 

"Oh, how I hate this, let me count the ways," Amy said. 

Amber began her routine. It's very athletic. She started off with a needle-split lift followed by a double spin and a jumping double spin. After landing, amber launches herself into an aerial and cartwheel. Jazz slides are then followed by a single spin. Everyone including me was watching her. 

"She's trained with Benson. He's one of the best coaches." Amy told us. 

"They have cheerleading coaches?" Buffy questioned. 

"Oh, yeah! Don't you have? I train with my mom, three hours in the morning, three at night." Amy said. 

"I did before my mom died," I replied. 

"Hmm, that much quality time with my mom would probably lead to some quality matricide," Buffy answered. 

"Oh, I know it's hokey. But she's really great." Amy replied. 

Cordelia turned her back to Amber with a look of contempt on her face. 

"Hmm!" Cordelia said. 

We all looked at Amber in amazement. Amy and Willow were impressed, too. Then Amber's hands begin to smoke. 

"What the...?" Buffy and I said. 

"That girl is on fire!" Willow replied. 

"Enough of the hyperbole!" Cordelia said. She was still facing away and not seeing the smoke. 

Amber's hand catch on fire. She dropped her pompoms and screamed. I reacted a little bit quicker than Buffy. I jumped up and onto the stands and pulls down a banner. I ran towards Amber, knocking her down and snuffing the flames with the banner. I looked around to see everyone in shock. 

"Its okay, its okay, you're gonna be... okay," I told Amber as I tried to comfort, Amber. "God!" I whispered to myself. 

* * *

After what happened in the gym, we were in the library, Buffy and I were pacing. Willow, Kate, Kyra, and Xander were sitting at the study table. 

"I've been slaying vampires for more than a year now, and I have seen some pretty cringe-worthy things, but..." Buffy said. 

"Nobody's hand ever got toasted before." I finished the sentence. 

"I imagine not," Giles said as he came out of the cage. 

"So, this isn't a vampire problem," Kate replied. 

"No," Kyra said. 

"But it is funky, right? Not of the norm?" I questioned as I turned to Giles. 

"Quiet. Spontaneous human combustion is, is rare, and, and scientifically unexplainable, but there have been cases for hundreds of years. Usually, all that's left is a pile of ashes." Giles said. 

"That's all that would have been left if it hadn't been for, Aurora," Willow replied. 

"So, we have no idea what caused this. That's a comfort." Xander said. 

"But that's the thrill of living on the Hellmouth!" Kyra said as she sat down next me. 

"There's a veritable cornucopia of, of fiends, and devils and, and, ghouls to engage," Giles replied as we all looked at him. "Pardon me for finding the glass half full." 

"Any common denominators in cases of spontaneous combustion?" Kate questioned. 

"Uh, rage. In most cases, the person who combusted was, was terribly angry or, or upset." Kyra replied. 

"So maybe Amber's got this power to make herself be on fire. It's like the human torch, only it hurts." Xander said. 

 "I need to get the skinny on amber. Find out if she's had any colourful episodes before." Buffy said as she started to go and I soon followed. 

"That means hacking illegally into the school's computer system. At last, something  _I can_ do." Willow replied. 

We started to get up and go over to Buffy. 

"I'll ask around about her," Xander said. 

"You guys don't have to get involved," I told them. 

"What d'ya mean? We're a team! Aren't we a team?" Xander questioned. 

"Yeah! You're the Slayers, and we're, like, the Slayerettes." Willow replied. 

"I always thought that too," Kate said. 

"We just don't like putting you guys in danger," I replied. 

["Oh, huh, I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away." Xander said. ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/52/ef/f3/52eff32d805bb5e7f7e036c3763e06e7.jpg)

"Okay, just walk softly, at least until we know a little more. I mean, what if amber isn't causing these problems herself?" Buffy replied. 

"Well, then we have to determine who or what did, and, uh, deal with it accordingly," Kyra said. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

In the kitchen at the Summers/Gilbert/Lockwood/Forbes house, we walked into the kitchen that was filled with wooden boxes. Aunt Joyce was trying to pry one open with a crowbar. 

"Hey!" The girls and I said. 

"Hi, how as school, girls?" Aunt Joyce asked. 

"Mm, a reverent joy. What's all this?" I replied. 

"It's for the tribal art display." Aunt Joyce said. 

"Cool!" Kyra replied as she examined one of the pieces.  

"We had tryouts today," Buffy said. 

"Oh, great! How'd it go?" Aunt Joyce exhaled out. 

"Aurora and I didn't actually get to try out. There was an accident. Pretty fierce competition, though." Buffy said. 

"Oh, I know you both will do fine. Keep on pluggin', just have to get back on the horse." Aunt Joyce replied. 

"Mom?" Buffy said. 

"Aunt Joyce?" I replied. 

"What were Aurora and I trying out for?" Buffy asked. 

"Oh, uh..." Aunt Joyce said as stopped prying at the crate and looked at us. "Some activity? I have no idea, I'm sorry." 

"That's okay. Your platitudes are good for all occasions." Buffy said. 

"I'm distracted." Aunt Joyce said as she exhaled. She started prying the crate again and exhaled again. "Got a lotta inventory to go through here." She exhaled. "This is my Gallery's first major show." She exhaled. "You know, it might not physically kill you to give me a hand." She went to check her clipboard. 

Buffy and I grabbed a lid of two crates and effortlessly tears it off. 

"It was cheerleading," I replied. 

"Oh, good! I'm glad you're taking that up again, it'll keep you out of trouble." Aunt Joyce said. 

"We're not  _in_ trouble." Buffy, the girls and I replied. 

"No, not yet." Aunt Joyce said distractedly.

We were hurt. Aunt Joyce looked up from her clipboard and noticed.  

"I mean, you girls stopped cheerleading just before the trouble, so it's good you're going back." Aunt Joyce added. 

She went back to the crate and partially lifts out a statue. 

"Oh, dear." Aunt Joyce replied. 

"What?" Kate questioned. 

"The fertility statue, you don't need to see it." Aunt Joyce said. 

She replaces the crate's lid and went back to her clipboard. 

"Y'know, there's this girl, Amy, and, um, she trains with her mom, like three hours a day,"  Buffy said. 

"Uh-huh." Aunt Joyce replied. 

"Sounds like her mom's pretty into it," Buffy said. 

"Sounds like her mom doesn't have a lot to do." Aunt Joyce replied. 

She walked out of the kitchen with a piece of art. I lifted the crate's lid a little bit and looked in. 

"Jeepers!" I said. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

The next day, we were in the gym. Tryouts resumed. 

"Despite the terrible thing that happened yesterday we still have to pick new cheerleaders. If you make the team you'll find your names posted in the quad after lunch. Let's begin with the group performance." Head cheerleader said. 

"Why do my have to sweat when I get nervous?" Amy asked us. 

"Don't worry. You'll do great." [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ad/0b/ba/ad0bbab753df073cb54e26da52d87113.jpg). 

"Five, six, seven, eight!" The head cheerleader said loudly. 

"Sunnydale! Sunnydale! We never fail! We never fail! Jump and shoot! Swish and score! The other team is such a bore! Yeah!" We all cheered. 

I saw that Amy blows the cartwheel and crashes into Cordelia. Cordelia yelped as she fell and the quickly gets up. 

"You saw that, right? That wasn’t me! You saw that, right? Right?" Cordelia said as she looked at Amy and back again. 

* * *

After tryouts and we changed, we were walking down the hall. We saw Amy admiring the trophies in the case with a longing look. 

"That's my mom!" Amy told us as she pointed to a picture. 

"No! Catherine Madison. Get down with your bad self!" Buffy said as she read the inscription. 

"Her nickname was 'Catherine the Great'. She took that team and made them tri-count champions. Y'know, no one's ever done that before, or since. She and my dad were Homecoming King and Queen. They got married right after graduation." Amy told us. 

"That's kinda romantic," [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/76/73/7c/76737c214c75fbe2cdcebb3c81c8708f.jpg). 

"Well, he was a bit of a jerk. Never made any money. Ran off with miss Trailer Trash when I was twelve." Amy said. 

"Okay, that part's less romantic. My folks split up, too."  Buffy replied. 

"Drag, huh? Uh, he left my mom with nothing. She put herself through cosmetology school. Bought me everything I ever wanted. And never once gained a single pound." Amy said as she shook her head and smiled. 

"Uh, she sounds really great, Amy, but, um... it doesn't mean that you need lockstep as far as this cheerleading thing," I told her as I walked around to face Amy. 

"She was the best! And I can't get my body to  _move_ like hers! I choked in there so bad." Amy said. 

"No, Amy, you did fine," Buffy told her. 

"I'm gonna get changed." Amy dejected. 

"Wait! No..." Buffy and I said. 

"Hey, Amy! Is she okay?" Willow said as she, Kyra and [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c8/fc/c9/c8fcc9e521eaa46203ea2faf76d4f4c7.jpg) came over. 

"No, she's, she's wiggin' about her mom, big cheer queen back in the day," I said. 

"Yeah, her mom's kinda..." Willow said. 

"… Nazi-like?" Buffy answered. 

"Hell. If she gains an ounce she padlocks the fridge and won't eat anything but broth." Willow replied. 

"So, mommy dearest is really... Mommy Dearest?" Kate said. 

"There's a bitter streak. But Amy's nice. We used to hang in Junior High. When her mom would go on a broth kick, Amy would come over to my house and we'd stuff ourselves with brownies!" Willow told us. 

We started down the hall. 

"Hey, any word on Amber?" [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cd/8f/e1/cd8fe130a3a9f8da5bbe27cb94975f6a.jpg) questioned. 

"Nothing thrilling. Average student. Got detention once, for smoking. Regular smoking... with a cigarette, not, like being smoky." Willow answered. 

"Hmm." Buffy and I replied. 

"All pretty normal," Willow said. 

"So we just have to wait and we'll see what happens. Maybe nothing will." I replied. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In the girl's locker room, Amy was alone at her locker. She heard a noise and turned to look. There was nothing. Amy closed her locker and started to go, but was surprised by Cordelia. 

"I have a dream. It's me on the cheerleading squad, adored by every varsity male as far as the eye can see! We have to achieve our dreams, Amy. Otherwise we... wither and die!" Cordelia told her. 

"Look, I'm sorry about..." Amy started to say. 

"Shh! If your supreme klutziness out there today takes me out of the running, you're gonna be so  _very_ beyond sorry!" Cordelia cuts her off. "Have a nice day!" She smiled as turned to leave. 

Amy throws her scrunchies into an open locker and slammed the door as she rounded the corner, but it doesn't stay shut. Amy leans against her locker, shaken. 

* * *

Outside in the quad, Willow, Xander, Kate and Kyra were walking along the colonnade. 

"I told Buffy and Aurora about Amber," Willow told Xander. 

"Cool! Was she wearin' it? The bracelet, she was wearin' it, right? Pretty much like we're goin' out." Xander said really fast. 

The  _she_  that he was talking about was Aurora. 

"Except without the hugging or kissing or her knowing about it," Willow replied. 

"So I'm just a figure of fun." Xander exhaled. "I should just ask her out." 

Kate and Kyra had figured out that Xander had a crush on Aurora since they move here. 

"You won't know till you ask." Kyra and Willow said. 

"That's why you're so cool! You're like a guy! You're my guy friend that knows about girls stuff!" Xander told them. 

"Oh, great. I'm a guy." Willow said. 

"Oh, hey, they're posting the list!" Xander replied. 

He ran off to check the list of names for the cheerleading squad.  

* * *

**Aurora POV**

In the crowd in front of the bulletin board, Buffy, Amy and I were standing at the back. A girl rushed by us in tears. That meant her name wasn't on the list. 

"I can't take this," Amy told us. 

The head cheerleader stepped away from the posting the list. A girl saw her name on the list and said, "Yes" 

I saw Xander come up from behind Buffy and Amy. 

"Cover me, I'm goin' in," Xander said. 

I saw him push his way through the crowd and look at the list. Cordelia came out of the crowd. 

"You're lucky!" Cordelia told Amy. 

"I made it?" Amy questioned. 

" _I_ made it!" Cordelia said. 

Xander came out of the crowd and headed our way. 

"One of those girls hit me really hard! You should test for steroids. Okay, not did you make the team, but you, Miss Sommers-Gilbert and Miss Summers are the first alternates, and Amy's number three." Xander told us. 

Amy looked at us with a disappointed look and left. 

"And what a better way to celebrate than romantic drive through..." Xander started to say. 

What? 

"Xander, alternates are the ones who didn't make the team, they only fill in if something happens to the ones who did," Willow told him. 

"Excuse me," Buffy and I said as we headed to go console, Amy. 

"For I am Xander, King of Cretins. May all lesser cretins bow before me." Xander said as he walked away. 

We caught up with Amy. 

"At least it's over. And you know what I think we should do about it? Brownies pig-our, my house, after school." Buffy told her. 

"It's just how many more hours a day can I practice? Y'know, how much more can I do? This would never happen to my mother. Never." Amy said. 

Amy walked off as Buffy and I stared after her. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In the attic at Amy's house, we see a bunch of tagged personal items that Amy's had taken from people.  

"Give me the power. Give me the dark." Amy said as she stirred the pot. 

She goes to get another doll from the rack. 

"I call on you, the laughing gods," Amy replied as she yanked one of the dolls off the rack. "Let your blackness crawl beneath my skin," Amy added as she wrapped her scrunchie around the dolls head. 

"Accept thy sacrifice... of Cordelia. Feed on her." She said. 

She dropped doll into the brew. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

It was the next day at the Summer/Sommers-Gilbert/Lockwood/Forbes house. We were in the Kitchen. The toaster popped up as I grabbed the freshly toasted half of bagel. Kate was pouring Orange Juice. 

"Look what I found. It's my yearbook from junior year." Aunt Joyce said as she came into the kitchen. "Oh, look! There I am." Aunt Joyce added as she found herself. 

She placed the yearbook on the island and went to grab a cup of coffee that Kyra freshly made. 

We all looked at the picture. Then I turned my attention to my journal...

_Dear Diary,_

_Life in Sunnydale is okay. I have met nice people and met my new watcher Rupert Giles. But I already have a crush on a guy that I haven't seen since he warned us about the Harvest. His name is Angel. But he looks so familiar, I can't figure it out. I've been feeling sick lately. It could be anything. But not worry. I'll figure it out. Have to go_

_Aurora Sommers Gilbert._

I closed my journal and grabbed my bag as I turned my attention to Buffy and Aunt Joyce.  "Mom, I've accepted that you've had sex. I am not ready to know that you had Farrah's hair." Buffy told Aunt Joyce. 

"This is Gidget hair. Don't they teach you anything in history?" Aunt Joyce told us. 

"Well, it's really cool, but we gotta book," I replied. 

"Well, I was thinking. I know the cheerleading thing didn't work out... maybe you should think about joining the yearbook staff. I did, it was a lot of fun." Aunt Joyce said. 

"Not really my tip, aunt Joyce," Kate replied as Buffy opened the fridge. 

"I was, uh, photo editor. I got to be on every page, made me look much more popular than I was." Aunt Joyce told us. 

"And have you seen the kids that do yearbook? Nerds pick on them." Kyra replied as she grabbed her bag. 

Buffy grabbed her bag as did Kate. 

"Some of the best times I had in school were working on the yearbook!" Aunt Joyce said as she looked insulted. 

"Oh, this just in: we're not you! We're into our own thing." Kyra told her. 

"Your own thing, whatever it is, got you girls kicked out of school, and we had to move here to find a decent school that would take you, girls!" Aunt Joyce replied. 

We were hurt and started to go. 

"Honey, uhhh..." Aunt Joyce said as we left. 

"Uhhh! Great parenting form! Little shaky on the dismount." I heard Aunt Joyce say as we left the house. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In the hall at school, Cordelia past Willow and Xander in a daze. 

"Cordelia, you haven't been mean to me all day. Is it something I've done?" Xander said. "Okay, see how she has no clue that I'm even a mammal, much less a human being?" He said to Willow. 

"I see that," Willow said as she took the pen from her mouth. 

"This is the invisible man syndrome. A blessing in Cordelia's case. A curse in Aurora's." Xander replied. 

"You're not invisible to Aurora," Willow told him. 

She chews on her pen some more as they started to walk down the hall. 

"It's worse! I'm just like a part of the scenery, like an old shoe. Or a rug that you walk on every day but don't even really see it." Xander replied. 

"Like a pen that’s all chewed up, and you know you should throw it away, but you don’t, not 'cause you like it so much, more 'cause you're just used to..." Willow said. 

"Will, yeah, that is the point, you don’t have to drive it through my head like a railroad spike. I'm gonna take you're advice and not beat around the bush." Xander replied. 

"Or I could be wrong! Maybe you should beat around the bush more." Willow said. 

"Nah, I gotta be a man and ask her out. Y'know, I gotta stop giving her ID bracelets, uh, subtle innuendoes, taking Polaroids outside her bedroom window late at night, that last part is a joke to relieve the tension because here she comes." Xander replied. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We came out of the classroom and walked over to Xander and Willow. I heard Xander say, "Okay, into battle I go. Would you ask her out for me?" 

What was that about? I saw Willow was startled. I look over to Cordelia trying to work the combination on a locker. 

"No. Man," Xander replied as he let go of Willow. "Me battle." He said to himself. Which we still heard. "Aurora! Would you like to, uh..."  

"Is that even Cordelia's locker?" I questioned. 

We see Cordelia give up and continue down the hall. 

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. What I'm saying is accompany me on Friday night..." Xander replied. 

"Xander, I have to, um..." I said as I faced him. "We can make this up later. You don't mind, do you?" I added. 

I gave him my book as Buffy and I follow Cordelia. I heard Xander whistles like the sound of a bomb falling and exploding. 

I looked back to Willow, Kate, Kyra and Xander. Willow was still chewing on her pen. I continued on with Buffy as we went back to following Cordelia.


	10. The Witch Part 2

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x02** _

_**The Witch Part 2**_

* * *

  **Aurora POV**

We came out of the school and looked around for Cordelia. We see her and started to follow. We see her go over to Driver instructor. We stopped to see what's going on. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Cordelia walked over to Mr. Pole, the driver's ed teacher. 

"Nice of you to join us, Cordelia. We didn’t keep you waiting or anything, did we? It's your turn to drive. Okay, people, let's buckle up." Mr. Pole said. 

"I don't wanna drive today, Mr. Pole," Cordelia told him as she went around the front of the car. 

"You've flunked Driver's ed. Twice already. Show me some moves, or you'll be taking the bus to college." Mr. Pole replied. 

He got into the car and Cordelia soon followed. Buffy and Aurora watched from behind a school bus. 

"Okay. Check the break. Check the mirror. Start the engine." Mr. Pole told her. 

Cordelia turned the key and engine starts, but she was out of it. 

"Hello? Put the car in drive?" Mr. Pole replied. 

Cordelia struggled with the shifting gear. 

"Let's move forward through the cones with a gentle even turn to the..." Mr. Pole told her. 

The car took off backwards, crashes into some signs and stopped. Cordelia gets the car into drive, and the car raced forwards burning rubber. 

"Slow down. Slow, slow, turn right! Turn right!" Mr. Pole said. 

Cordelia loses control as the car raced along the course, knocking down cones and signs. Buffy and Aurora began running after them. 

"Brakes! Brakes!" Mr. Pole told her. 

The car crashed through a fence and brushes and careens out onto the street, where the cars came to a sudden halt. Another car just managed to swerve around them. 

"Everybody out!" Mr. Pole yelled. 

Everybody got out. Cordelia was in a daze and started to walk towards the middle of the street. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We ran as fast as we could, a delivery van was heading straight for Cordelia. Buffy and I jumped over the driver's Ed. Car and grabbed Cordelia and pulling out of the way. The van takes out the open car door as Cordelia, Buffy and I rolled to a stop. 

"Oh, my God, I, I can't see anything!" Cordelia said. 

"It's, it's okay, its..." I replied as I saw her eyes. "Oh, God!" 

"What's happening? I can't see anything!" Cordelia said. 

I saw her eyes no longer had irises but were completely white. 

* * *

We were all in the library. Our little Scooby gang was sitting around the table. 

"Witchcraft. Binding your enemy to disorient and disable them is, it's classic!" Kyra said. 

"First, vampires, now witches. No wonder you can still afford a house in Sunnydale." Xander replied. 

"We had natural born witch family in Mystic Falls," Kate told them. 

"Who?" Giles questioned. 

"The Bennett family. Anyway back on topic." Kate answered. 

"Why should someone want to harm Cordelia?" Giles questioned. 

"Maybe because they met her? Did I say that?" Willow replied. 

"And setting Amber ablaze?" Kyra questioned. 

"Yeah, those guys don't hang..." Xander replied. 

"They're both cheerleaders," I answered. 

"Someone doesn't like cheerleading," Giles said. 

"Or likes it too much," Buffy replied. 

"Amy!" Kate and Willow said. 

"Amy!" Buffy and I replied. 

"So, you guys are leaning towards Amy?" Xander questioned. 

"She's desperate to get on that team, and I've got this feeling she'd do just about to make her mom's dream come true," I replied. 

"Uh, let me make sure I have this right. This witch is casting horrible and disfiguring spells so that she can become a cheerleader?" Giles said. 

"I think you're underestimating the amount of pressure a parent can lay on you. If you're not a picture perfect carbon copy they tend to wig." I replied. 

I knew from experience. I was trouble twin according to my parents. Elena my twin sister could do no wrong. Buffy was same but she had no sibling but when she became the slayer that went downhill. 

"Cheerleading was kind of her mom's last hurrah," Willow said. 

"Look, we still have to stop Amy. We should grab her and..." Kate replied. 

"I think we should be sure she's the witch before we arouse her suspicions. She's, she's capable of some fairly unpleasant things." Kyra said. 

"Okay, alright," Buffy said as she and I get up.  

"So, you're in high school, you are desperate to make the team and please your mom, so you turn to witchcraft. What's the first thing you're gonna do?" I continued. 

"Check out the books on witchcraft," Willow replied. 

Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Willow and I went over to the computer to access the online library card catalogue. 

"Uh no! No that would be the  _last_ thing you would do! You don't wanna leave a paper trail. Forget that!" Xander said a little too quickly. 

"It'll just take a minute," Kyra replied. 

Xander got up and came behind us. 

"We don't have a minute! Cheerleaders are in danger. Aurora's in danger and probably Buffy as well." Xander said. "Aurora, you are first alternate and Buffy you are also the first alternate, you're both on the team now that two cheerleaders out. You both could be next. We gotta get you to a safe house." 

"Xander..." Kate replied. 

"Yeah," Xander answered. 

"' _Witches: H_ _istoric Roots to Modern_ _Practice_ _.'_ Checked out by Alexander Harris." Kyra exhaled as she read the monitor. 

"' _The Pagan_ _Rites'_ _, checked_  out by Alexander..." I read also. 

"Alright, alright, it's not what you think," Xander said. 

"You like to look at the semi-nude engravings?" Willow questioned. 

"Oh, well, uh, I-I guess it  _is_ what you think," Xander answered. 

"Have you all quite finished? We have to find a conclusive test. There may be something in here..." Giles said as he began to read the book. "Yes, this should do it. You'll need some of her hair, a little quicksilver and some aqua fortis."  

"Well, that's just mercury and nitric acid. You can get that in the science lab." Kate said. 

" _'Heat ingredients and apple to_ _witch_ _, and if a spell has been cast in the previous 48 hours, witch's skin turns blue.' "_ Kyra read from the book. 

 _"_ Hmm. Oh, and you'll need some eye of Newt." Giles added as he closed the book. 

We left for class. 

* * *

In the science class, Dr. Gregory was holding a frog as he was talking, "Those of you in track one may being your dissections...now." 

He showed the student how they should cute their frog. I looked over to Xander who was trying to his frog's eyes out with tweezers. 

"Those of you in track two, take hydrochloric acid and your ammonium hydroxide and carefully pour them into your beakers." Dr. Gregory told us. 

He began to pour as Kate tried to pour liquids with Kyra. I looked over to Xander who was still struggling with frog's eye. 

"Now slow, slow..." Dr. Gregory replied. 

"I can't." I heard Xander tell Willow. 

I looked back to Willow and Xander. Willow took the frog from Xander and took out its eye. 

"...capping one, I'm being safe. And you get..." Dr. Gregory said. 

"Eye of Newt!" I heard Willow say as she dropped the eye into the beaker. 

I looked back at Dr. Gregory, the ingredients in the beaker reacted and began to bubble and smoke. 

"...that." Dr. Gregory replied. 

"How's Buffy and Aurora doing with the hair?" I heard Xander ask. 

A girl at another lab table turned towards and said, "Isn't this exciting." 

"Oh, yeah!" I replied. "Amy, help me. Um, which is the hydrochloric acid and which is the, uh, ammonium hydroxide?"  

"Well, the bottle that says ' _hydrochloric acid'_  is usually the hydrochloric acid," Amy answered. 

"Read the bottles. Good concept!." Buffy replied. "Oops." She dropped her pencil. 

I crouched down to pick up Buffy's pencil. I reached into Amy's bag and pull some hair off of her hairbrush. I got up and tried to pretend that nothing happened. I glanced at Amy for a second to see her reaction. Amy smiled weakly at us. I gave Buffy her pencil back. I headed over to Willow's bench as I walked by I gave her the hair and Willow mixed the concoction. Amy looked over at us. I saw Xander look nervous. 

"Wave  _'Hi'_ to the nice little witch!" Xander whispered in a low voice. 

Amy looked over at us once again. Willow took the beaker and poured some of the liquid into a test-tube. 

"All set. Do you have a plan?" Willow asked Buffy and me as she handed us the tube. 

"Spill it on her. Try  _'n'_ make it look natural." Buffy whispered. 

"We're right behind you, only... further back," Xander replied. 

I looked over at Kate and Kyra who looked over at us. I nodded to them. Letting them know it was on. 

Buffy headed over to Amy. 

"Lishanne, can you tell me why these chemicals have this reaction?" Dr. Gregory asked a girl. 

I bumped into Buffy, in which she accidentally spilled some of the mixtures onto Amy's arm. We see the liquid turn Blue. 

"Lishanne?" Dr. Gregory questioned. 

I saw that Amy didn't notice the spill. That she was look over at Lishanne. 

"Are you... Oh, my god!"  Dr. Gregory said. 

We all looked over at Lishanne now, too and see her shaking her head violently. She turned around and we all saw that she no longer had a mouth. We stared in amazement. Kyra, Kate, Buffy and I look back at Amy, who was also amazed? Xander and Willow were also stunned. 

* * *

After class was over, the girls, Xander and I were discussing the result of their experiment. 

"Did you see? Amy was as freaked out as the rest of us." Xander said. 

"So it's not her?" Kate questioned. 

"The test was positive! She's our Sabrina. I just don't think she realizes what she's doing." I replied. 

"Well, should we talk to her?" Kyra questioned. 

"Maybe we should talk to her mother. I wonder if  _she_ knows what she's created." Buffy said. 

* * *

**Third Person**

At Amy's house, Amy walked through the gate with determination. The gate had a gargoyle face on it. She walked into the house. 

"Where are you?" Amy questioned. 

Her mother was watching TV and got up. 

"Another productive day in front of the TV?" Amy questioned. 

Catherine looked back. 

"I got a history report due tomorrow. Write it." Amy told her as she dropped her bag. 

Catherine kept only looking and exhaled. 

"I should be on that team by now. But instead Miss  _Buffy,_ Miss  _Aurora_ and friends are sneaking around stealing bits of my hair." Amy considered. 

Catherine shook her head. Amy opened her hand and out drops Aurora's bracelet and something of Buffy's.

"I'll be upstairs," Amy said. 

Catherine watched as she went upstairs. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

It was the next day, it was morning. I woke to my alarm going off. I slap it hard enough to smash with my strength. I heard Buffy do the same. 

"Oh! Oops! Oh... Mm..." I replied as I sat up. 

 I got dressed and grabbed my journal. 

 _Dear Diary,_  

 _It was life, first vampires in Sunnydale and now witches. Can't wait to see what's to come. I'm now a cheerleader. I've been feeling ill lately. Who knows what it is.I missed Elena and Jeremy. I know Kate misses Tyler as Kyra misses Caroline. Got to go._  

 _Aurora Sommers-Gilbert_  

I closed my journal and placed it in my hidden room. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. 

* * *

I headed into the kitchen to find Aunt Joyce, [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c8/d5/c8/c8d5c895246a67f769b5641d1782b7b2.jpg) and [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b1/62/5c/b1625c626c322014b8721bd1237609f2.jpg) making freshly squeezed orange juice. Buffy came in dancing in singing and cheerleader outfit like me. 

"Macho, macho, man! I want to be a macho man. Macho... Oh, hey, juice! Mm... Quality juice. Not from concentrate!" Buffy and I sang. 

We each took a sip of orange juice.

"You're both in a good mood." Aunt Joyce said. 

"We are! We're on the squad, which is great, 'cause we feel like cheering and leading other to cheer. Ooo, hey juice!" [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/64/73/e7/6473e7318e6ee5a3d2ce7858cf450e80.jpg). 

We took a second glass and drank from it again. 

"Listen, honey, about yesterday, I really..." Aunt Joyce replied. 

"Mm! That is totally yester. Besides, it's not like you were wrong, y'know. We did get kicked outta our schools. I'm just wacky that way." Buffy said. 

"Still, I just want you girls to know that, despite the problems you've had, I really..." Aunt Joyce continued. 

"Aunt Joyce, just don’t get it. And, believe me, you don't want it. Y' know, there are just some things about being Vampire Slayers that the older generation..." I replied. 

"A what?" Aunt Joyce questioned. 

"It's a... long story," Buffy answered. 

"Buffy, Aurora, are you feeling well?" Aunt Joyce questioned. 

"What? Oh, I'm, I'm fine, y'know? What, like, we can't be in a good mood? Is it, like, a new house rule? Fine, y'know? It's just fine, fine, fine, 'cause..." I replied. 

"I'm a macho, macho man! I want to be a macho man!" Buffy and I sang as we bobbed our heads. "Macho, macho man! I want to be a macho man!" We finished singing as we left the house with Kate and Kyra following behind. 

* * *

We were in the gym for cheerleading practice. Buffy and I were positioned next to Joy the head cheer captain. 

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Joy yelled loudly. 

The cheerleaders began practicing a routine. 

"Turn up the music!" Buffy and I yelled. 

The routine continued until Buffy and I accidentally stomps on Joy's and another cheerleader's foot. 

"Ow! Get it together, Buffy, Aurora! We have a game in less than four hours!" Joy told us. 

I see Xander, Willow, Kate and Kyra come walking in. 

"Willow! Xander! Kyra! Kate! My buds are here! I love my buds! Hi!" I replied as I jumped for joy. "Hi... Oh..." I added as I saw everyone staring. 

We get back into line, and the routine continued. 

"Is it me, or are Aurora and Buffy a bit looped?" I heard Xander questioned. 

I saw Willow look over with a worried gaze. We continue on with series of assisted cartwheels. 

"We better get them outta there." I heard Kate replied. 

"Yeah, before they..." Kyra said over the music. 

Buffy and I overthrow Joy's and another cheerleader aerial, sending them towards the gym wall. 

"...hurt someone. Ay..." Xander replied. 

Joy and the other cheerleader got up as we ran over to them. 

"Did we do that?" Buffy and I questioned. 

"You both are  _so_ out of here." Joy told us as she and the other cheerleader pushed us. 

The Girls and Xander came running over and grabbed one of each of our arms. 

"It's not their fault!" Willow replied. 

"They're on medication," Xander said. 

"What?" Buffy and I replied. 

"Well, obviously not enough. Who are our next alternates?" Joy said. "Oh, Amy, Eliza, you've just made cheerleaders." As she looked behind her. 

"No, no, no. You don't want her, she's a wi..." Buffy and I said. 

Xander and Kate quickly put their hands over our mouths. 

"A wise choice indeed," Kyra replied. 

They pulled us away, nodding and casting nervous looks towards Amy. They pulled us out of the gym. 

* * *

Outside the gym and down the hall. The girls and Xander were supporting Buffy and I between them. 

"She's witchy!" Buffy and I said. 

"Aurora, Buffy..." Willow and Kate said. 

"We just got kicked off the team, didn't we?" I questioned. 

"I don't think it was your faults," Xander told us. 

"Hmm, I know you don't, that's 'cause you're my friend. You're my Xander-shaped friend!" I replied as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Do you have any idea why I love you so, Xander?" 

"We gotta to get them to a..." Kyra replied. 

"Let her speak!" Xander said as he stopped Kyra with a gesture. 

"I'll tell you! You're not like other boys at all." I replied. 

"Well..." Xander said. 

"You are totally, and completely one of the girls," I said to the girls. "I'm that comfy with him."  

The girls smiled widely. 

"That's great," Xander replied. 

"Any other guy who'd give me a bracelet, they'd... wanna date me, and be like a..." I said. 

I began to feel woozy. 

"Oh! I, I don't feel so good." Buffy and I replied. 

"Buffy? Aurora?" Kyra and Willow said. 

We collapsed into their arms. 

* * *

When we woke, we were in the library. Buffy and I were lying back in a chair with a wet cloth on our foreheads. Kate and Willow were supporting our heads and keeping the cloth in place with their hands. 

"We’ve gotta get them to a hospital!" Willow said. 

"They can't help them. This is a bloodstone vengeance spell." Kyra replied as Giles checked out pulse. 

"Hits the body hard like a, a quart of alcohol, and then it e-eradicates the, uh, immune system." Giles continued what Kyra was saying. 

"A vengeance spell, like she's trying to get even with Buffy and Aurora?" Xander questioned. 

"'Cause she knows we know she's a witch," Buffy replied. 

"The others she just wanted out of the running. You both she intended to, um..." Giles told us. 

"Kill?" Buffy and I said. 

"How much time do we have?" Kate questioned. 

"Oh, uh, I'm sure, uh..." Giles started to say. 

"Truth. Please." Buffy and I replied. 

"Couple of hours... Three at most." Giles told us. 

"Well, how do we reverse the spell?" Xander questioned. 

"Well I, I've been researching that, and, uh, we can reverse all the spells if, um..." Giles replied as he got up and took off his glasses. "...we can just lay our hands on, on Amy's spell book." as he rubbed his eyes. 

"And if we can't get a hold of it?" Willow questioned. 

"Well, the other way is cut the witch's head off," Kyra answered as Giles placed his glasses back on. 

"show of hands!" Xander replied as he raised his hand. 

"It's not Amy's fault. She only became a witch to survive her mother." I answered. 

"Look, I don't care why I just care that you both go on breathing," Xander told us. 

"Giles, where would she be casting these spells?" Buffy questioned. 

"Oh, she needs a, a sacred space. A-a-a pentagram, um, large pot." Giles replied. 

"Her home. Okay, help us up." I replied. 

Xander and the girls helped us up. 

"We'll just go to her house and we'll get her book," Buffy said. 

"Okay, we'll go with you," Willow replied. 

"Uh, no! You guys stay here and keep an eye on Amy. Kyra must come with us though." I replied. 

"And keep her away frothe m science lab. We'll need it cast our counter-spells." Giles said as he and Kyra take Buffy and me. 

Kyra, Buffy, Giles and I go as Willow, Kate and Xander stay with worried looks on their faces. 

* * *

When we got to Amy's house, Kyra and Giles helped us to the door. Giles knocked on the door. Buffy and I looked very tired and out of it. The door opened, it was Amy's mother Catherine. 

"Who are you? Wha, um, is there something wrong?" Catherine questioned. 

"Mrs. Madison, we need to talk you about your daughter," Giles replied. 

"I'm not allow... You'll have to come back later." Catherine told us. 

She tried to the close the door but Giles and Kyra prevent her and pushed their ways in. 

"Excuse me!" Giles said. 

"What?!" Catherine replied. 

"You alright? Um, in here." Kyra asked us as she and Giles lead us into the living room. 

"Your daughter is meddling with something very dangerous, are you aware of that?" Giles told her as he and Kyra sat on the couch. 

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Catherine replied. 

"Oh, I think you know only too well," Kyra said. 

"You've got to go. She's gonna be home soon, and you..." Catherine told us. 

"These girls are very sick." Giles interrupted. 

"Now you will shut up and listen to us! Your daughter has access to some very powerful magicks, and somehow your obsession with cheerleading had made..." Kyra continued. 

"I don't care about cheerleading! It's not my fault she's doing stuff." Catherine interrupted.

We see the brownies and realize that Catherine is really Amy. 

"As her mother, you should assume some responsibility for her actions," Giles said. 

"Well, you know, these kids today! I... she's out of her mind. Ever since dad, her dad... left I can't control her." Catherine/Amy replied. 

Buffy and I slowly got up. 

"You're afraid of her," Kyra replied. 

"Amy?" I replied. 

Catherine/Amy looked at us and realized she's had been founded out. Giles looked over at us, quite confused. 

"Are you Amy?" Buffy questioned. 

"I don't understand," Giles replied as he looked back at Catherine/Amy. 

Catherine/Amy looked down in defeat. 

"Good Lord!" Giles said. 

"She wanted to relive her glory days," Kyra replied. 

"She said I was wasting my youth. So she took it." Catherine/Amy replied as she looked up. 

"I didn't know anything about her powers. I mean, when dad was here they would fight and yell and he would... call her a witch and... I mean, I would just thought he meant... Oh, God, when he left I wanted to go with him. But she wouldn't even let me call. She went crazy, I mean, she'd lock herself upstairs for days, and she was always coming down on me, telling me I didn't deserve to have it so easy, and that I didn't know... how hard it was to be her, and... I guess she showed me, huh?" Catherine/ Amy said in disgust. 

"Amy, its gonna be okay," I replied. 

"A few months ago, I woke up in h...her bed! I didn't know where I was, and... then I looked in the mirror..." Catherine/Amy said. 

"She locked herself upstairs?" Giles questioned. 

"Yes." Catherine/Amy replied. 

"Where?" Kyra asked. 

They headed upstairs. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In the attic, Giles broke down the door and came rushing in. Catherine/Amy and Kyra came in after him. 

"Don't! If she finds out I've been here she'll kill me!" Catherine replied. 

Giles walked around the cauldron to the rack with the hanging dolls. He sees the two dolls bound together for the body switching spell and takes them into his hand. 

"My God!" Giles exhaled. 

"I believe we can reverse your mother's spell. Well, all of them, in fact." Kyra replied as Giles let go of the dolls. 

"You could? Really, you could?" Catherine/Amy questioned.

"We need to find her books. There'd be specific volumes she'd need for this kind of casting." Giles replied. 

Kyra looked around some more. She found a trunk and knocked off the things on the top. 

"Collect those dolls, and uh, any other personal effects..." Giles replied. 

As Kyra opened the trunk, a black cat jumped out and surprised her. 

"Ah! Nice kitty..." Kyra calmed down. 

"Let's see what you were guarding." Giles opened the trunk. "Ah yes! This is it," Giles took out a book. 

* * *

** Aurora POV  **

Giles, Catherine/Amy and Kyra came down the stairs and came into the living room. 

"Did we find?" Buffy questioned. 

"We found. Come on." Kyra answered. 

Giles and Kyra helped us off the couch and but we got weaker. 

"But where are you going?" Catherine/Amy questioned. 

"We're going to school," Giles answered. 

Giles realized Buffy was too weak to walk but I could still walk a bit. Giles picked up Buffy as Kyra helped me walk. 

"And you're coming with us," Giles added. 

* * *

**Third Person**

The Sunnydale high basketball team came through the door and runs onto the court. Amy/Catherine was happy to be there. Xander, Willow and Kate were in stands watching Amy. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

** Aurora POV  **

It didn't take long to get to school, we headed into the science classroom. Giles laid Buffy onto the lab table and Giles helped Kyra lay me onto another table. Giles and Kyra took off their jackets. 

"I'm gonna stop this. I promise." Giles told us. 

We looked up to him. They folded their coats and put their jackets under our head as a pillow. Our vision began to blur. 

"You just hang on," Kyra replied. 

We moaned. We heard movement and talking. 

"How are they?" Catherine/Amy questioned. 

"We only have few minutes left." Giles answered. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In the gym with cheerleaders. 

"Go, Sunnydale go! Go, Sunnydale go! Go! Six, seven, eight! Go Sunnydale go! Go, Sunnydale go! Go, Sunnydale go! Go! Six, seven, eight! Go Sunnydale go! Go, Sunnydale go! Go, Sunnydale go! Go! Six, seven, eight! Go Sunnydale go! Go, Sunnydale go! Go, Sunnydale go! Go!" The cheerleaders yelled. 

Amy had a smile on her face. 

* * *

** Aurora POV  **

"Right! Here we go!" I heard Giles talking Catherine/Amy. 

We were growing weaker.  

* * *

**Third Person**

Catherine was cutting an eye from the frog and is squeamish about it. 

Giles was recited as mixing a potion. 

"The center is dark. Centrum est obscurus. The dark breathes. Tenebrae respiratis. The listener hears. Hear me!" Giles read. 

* * *

The cheerleaders were doing counting chant. Amy stopped chanting as she looked startled. She was seeing what Catherine seeing. She went back to counting again but had worried look on her face. 

* * *

Back in the lab. 

"Oh, it's... it's working!" Catherine/Amy replied. 

Kyra took the book from the table and began to read, "Unlock the gate. Let the darkness shine. Cover us with holy fear." 

Catherine staggered back and cover her face. 

"Show me..." Kyra read off. 

The lights went out off in the classroom. 

* * *

Back in the gym, some of the cheerleaders were lifting Amy/Catherine up. Once up, she thrusted her fists up into the air and gave the crowd a big smile. Which fades as she has another flash of the lab, where she gets a glimpse of Buffy and Aurora. Amy/Catherine lost her balance as Xander, Willow and Kate watched. The cheerleaders supporting Amy struggled for control, but they collapsed. The crowd reacts to the fall. They saw everything. 

On the floor. "Amy, what's your problem?" Joy the head cheerleader questioned. 

Amy/Catherine shot her a dirty look. Joy was taken back. Amy/Catherine got up and looked around and left the gym. 

* * *

Back in the lab, "She's coming!" Catherine/Amy told Giles and Kyra as Buffy and Aurora were too weak to pay attention. 

Kyra and Giles looked worried. 

* * *

Kate, Willow and Xander tried to stop Amy/Catherine.

"W-wait! I-I-I need to talk to you, I-I can help you." Kate said. 

"Help me? With What?" Amy questioned. 

"Uh, well, y'know, all you witchcraft! I, I know this really good cauldron." Willow replied. 

Xander was sneaking up behind Amy. 

"Do you actually ride a broom?" Willow questioned. 

Amy/Catherine twisted around and growled. She holds out her hand like she's grabbing Xander's neck. His hand goes to his throat. Amy/Catherine makes a fist and twists it. Xander collapsed to the floor, choking. 

"Xander!" Willow and Kate yelled. 

Amy/Catherine spun back around and punched Willow and Kate hard in the face, knocking them both to the floor. Amy/Catherine ran towards the lab. 

* * *

In the lab, Giles was holding up his arms and chanting. 

"Corsheth and Gilail! The gate is closed! Receive the dark! Release the unworthy! Take of mine energy and be sated!" Giles chanted. 

He plunged his hands into the mixture he and Kyra concocted. 

* * *

In the halls, Amy/Catherine slammed through another door and continues walking to the lab with a determined look on her face. She tried the door but it was locked. She yanked at it. 

* * *

Giles took his hands out of the brew. Catherine/Amy looked at the door and see's it being yanked on. 

"Be sated! Release the unworthy!" Giles chanted. 

* * *

Back in the hall, Amy/Catherine stopped yanking at the door and finds a fire axe in a glass case. She broke the glass with her fist and take out the axe. 

* * *

In the lab, Buffy and Aurora couldn't keep their eyes opened and was just rolling their heads slowly. 

"Release!" Giles yelled. 

Amy/Catherine was chopping at the door. 

"Release!" Giles yelled again. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I could hear banging on the lab door and someone marching in and over to where we were laying down. 

"RELEEEEASE!" Giles yelled. 

I look up to see Amy over my body with an axe. Amy lowered the axe. I could feel my strength back.  

"Buffy? Aurora?" Amy questioned. 

"Amy?" Buffy and I questioned. 

Catherine lunged for us from the side and tackled Buffy to the floor, knocking Buffy out. I looked to Giles as advanced, holding his arm out and pointing. 

"You... You..." Giles said. 

Catherine growled and looked at him. She pushed a table against him and Kyra knocking them both out. Amy and I just stood there watching. Amy was still holding the axe with both hands.  

"You! You little  brat!" Catherine confronted her daughter. 

"Mom! Please!" Amy said as she held the axe threateningly. 

Catherine held out her hand and the axe flew into her hands. I gasped with a worried look on my face. 

"How dare you raise your hand to your mother! I gave you birth. I gave up my life so you could drag that worthless carcass around and call it living?" Catherine said as she swings the axe into a lab table. "You've never been anything but trouble. I'm going to put you where you can't make trouble again." 

"Guess what?" Buffy and I questioned as we jumped behind her. 

Catherine faced us. 

"We feel better!" I replied. 

We punch Catherine, and she goes flying through the air, lands onto a lab table and rolled off hitting a shelf full of bottles along the way. She quickly got up. 

"That body was mine! Mine!" Catherine told us. 

"Oh, grow up!" I told her. 

Catherine growled and held out her arm towards us and used her powers to send us flying against the wall. We hit the wall and fall to the floor. We get up, to see Catherine starting to cast another spell. 

"I shall look upon my enemies!" Catherine chanted. 

Her eyes were pitched black as she looked at us. 

"I shall look upon them and the dark place will have their souls!" Catherine chanted. 

We looked around a way to stop her and we see pole holding up mirror above us. 

"Corsheth, take them," Catherine replied. 

We kick the pole from under the mirror and allows it reflect the spell back at Catherine. It takes her away with a roar. 

We survey the scene, Amy was badly shaken. Giles who was unconscious on the floor was waking up. 

"Well, that was, um, interesting," Kyra replied. 

Buffy and I gave them our hands to help them up. 

"You guys okay?" I questioned. 

"I'm fine!" Amy replied. 

"I assume the, uh, all the spells are reversed. It was my first casting, so... I may have got it wrong." Giles replied as he inhaled. 

"You saved our lives! You were a god!" Buffy told him. 

"Well, I didn't think you'd pull it off." Amy replied. 

All of sudden Xander comes rushing in and grabbed Amy. 

"I got her! I got her! Cut her head off!" Xander said. 

"Xander, what are you doing?" I questioned. 

"Saving you?" Xander replied. 

"Get your hands off of her." Buffy said. 

"But she's evil." Xander replied. 

"It wasn't exactly her," Giles told him. 

"I was my mom," Amy told him. 

"Oh!" Xander replied as he released her. 

Now Willow came into the room, wielding a bat. 

"Where is she?!" Willow questioned. 

"Uh, hey Willow! It's cool!" Xander replied. 

"It is?" Willow said. 

"Yeah, I took care of it," Xander told her. 

We all just looked at each other. 

* * *

Back at the house in my room, Buffy came into my room with a wastebasket. Kyra, Kate and I were cleaning up the smashed alarm clock from my floor. Aunt Joyce came into the room. 

"I don't get it." Aunt Joyce replied. 

"What?" [I questioned](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0d/bf/1c/0dbf1c234a7b16c1ff1ec8b28433e76f.jpg). 

"I've been doing a lot of think about... where you're coming from, how to relate to you... and I've come to a very simple conclusion; I don't get it." Aunt Joyce answered. 

"We're inscrutable, huh?"[ Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d3/7a/82/d37a82227882e1b1a7506a8c5315b65e.jpg) said. 

"You're sixteen and seventeen. I think there's a, a biological imperative whereby I can't understand you because I'm not sixteen or seventeen." Aunt Joyce replied. 

"Do you ever wish you could be sixteen or seventeen again?" [Kyra ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6c/29/00/6c2900a9887b0ccba733b16fdee7b92a.jpg)questioned. 

"Oh, that's frightful notion. Go through all that again? Not even if it helped me understand you girls." Aunt Joyce replied. 

She smiled at us as we smiled back. 

"I love you, mom," Buffy replied. 

"We love you, Aunt Joyce." Kate, Kyra and I said. 

We jumped up and kissed her cheek and run from the room. 

"I don't get it!" Aunt Joyce replied. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

At school in the halls, Buffy, Amy, Kate, Kyra and I were walking together. 

"My dad is _so_ impossible! He doesn't ever want me going anywhere! He wants to spend total quantity time together. And I'm, like, 'Dad, I can go out, it's perfectly safe!' But he's got all this guilt about leaving me with my mom. And he's being a total pain." Amy said. 

"You're loving it," I replied. 

"Every single minute," Amy said. 

* * *

We walked another part of the hall. 

"This Saturday night he wants to stay in and making brownies. Well, the brownies were my idea." Amy said. 

"Hey, I'm really sorry you guys got bumped back to alternate," Cordelia said came up from behind us. "Hold it, wait... No, I'm not!" 

"Well, I know that I'll miss the intellectual thrill of spelling out words with my arms," Amy said. 

"Ooo, these grapes are sour!" Cordelia replied. 

We stopped at the trophy case as Cordelia continued on. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you wanted to be on the squad." Amy told us. 

"Oh, hey, that's okay. Cheerleading's just a little too hairy for me these days." Buffy replied. 

"That's for sure," Amy replied as she took a breath. 

We looked at Catherine's picture. 

"Catherine the great," Amy replied. 

"And there's been no sign of her," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/69/c1/ec/69c1ec35e78b0a2516b6a7fd8eeb8da1.jpg) questioned. 

"That last spell... she said I'd never make trouble again. Wherever she is I don't think we'll have to worry." Amy answered. 

We looked at the cheerleading trophy. 

"Twisted,"[ Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ba/e6/f8/bae6f8a0123a26c07e57fb1610d59a5d.jpg) replied. 

We turned to go. 

"I'm just happy to have my body back. I'm thinking of getting fat." Amy said. 

"Y'know, I hear that look's in for spring," [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/63/20/85/632085bc66391b399f36c4ad927f2480.jpg). 

I heard my [phone](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f9/e2/1e/f9e21ed54fbddbda28d623357549d2c5.jpg) go off as Amy left.

_"Hello?" I said._

_"Aurora? It's Jeremy." Jeremy replied._

_"Jeremy, I haven't heard from you since I left Mystic Falls," I said._

_"I miss you. I wish I could have joined you in Sunnydale." Jeremy replied._

_"Sunnydale is almost the same as Mystic Falls. Well, I have to go, I'll talk to you later." I said._

I shut off my phone and headed off with girls.

* * *

**Third Person:**

In the cheerleading trophy was Catherine's eyes were looking out and was making noise. 

  
_**The End...** _


	11. Teacher's Pet Part 1

_**Buffy the vampire slayer 1x04** _

_**Teachers Pet Part 1** _

* * *

  **Third Person**

 _At bronze, a girl was screaming as a vampire advanced on Aurora as she backed into a pole. She threw a solid right punch into his face followed by a left but the vampire was not fazed. He grabbed her and threw on to a pool table. He leaned over to bite her as Xander came up behind the vampire. Xander grabbed him and pulled him off of Aurora._  

 _"May I cut in?" Xander said._  

 _"Thanks to you!" Aurora exhaled._  

 _She slides off the table and noticed Xander's hand._  

 _"You hurt your hand! Will you still be able to..." Aurora replied._  

 _"...finish my solo and kiss you like you've never been kissed before?"_ _Xander_ _replied as he winked at Aurora and started back to the stage._  

 _The vampire got up and growled at Aurora. Xander saw_ _him_ _as he threw a makeshift stake at the vampire. The vampire fell down dead._ _Aurora turned her gaze on Xander as he jumped on stage and grabbed t_ _he_ _guitar to continue his solo._  

 _"You're drooling,"  Aurora said._  

 _Xander looked at her confused..._  

* * *

**Aurora POV  **

In science class, Dr. Gregory was giving a slideshow on ants. 

"Xander!" I told him. 

He woke up from his daydreaming and shook his head. I indicated that corner of my mouth.

"You've got a little..." I replied. 

Xander picked up on gesture and quickly wiped the drool off of his mouth and chin. 

"Their ancestors were here long before we were. Their progeny will be here long after we are gone. The simple and ubiquitous ant." Dr. Gregory lectured as he turned off the projector, turned off the lights on and began walking up the aisle. 

"Now. If you read the homework you should know the two ways that ants communicate." Dr. Gregory replied. 

He stopped at Xander, Kyra, [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/84/90/46/84904602ae69800e869833e4693e3e4e.jpg) and Willow's lab table and leaned on it to face Buffy and me. 

"Miss Summers and Miss Sommers-Gilbert..."  Dr. Gregory said. 

"Ways that ants communicate," [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3c/bf/18/3cbf18ebc3a725b2d4bbbcdb26d3626b.jpg) on the spot. 

"Mm." Dr. Gregory said. 

"With other ants," Buffy said. 

"From the homework." Dr. Gregory replied. 

I saw Willow trying to get our attention. 

"Ants are communicating..." Dr. Gregory said. 

"Um, uh, uh..." Buffy said as we saw Willow and Kate stroking Xander's back, indicating 'touch'. 

"Touch..." I replied. 

Buffy looked over at Willow again. [Kyra ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2f/59/d8/2f59d87f5822c49f89b00fb974d8e93e.jpg)was sniffing Xander to indicate, which I believed was 'smell'. 

"B.O ?" Buffy replied with confusion. 

Several the students laughed. Kyra, Kate, and Willow gave us a disappointing look. 

"Thank God someone finally found the courage to mention that!" A boy said. 

"That would be 'touch' and 'smell', Miss Summers and Miss Sommers-Gilbert. Is there anything else Miss Rosenberg, Miss Forbes and Miss Lockwood would you like to tell you?" Dr. Gregory replied. 

The girls quickly turned away in their seats. The bell rings. Dr. Gregory started to move back to the front of the class. 

"Alright, chapters 6 through 8 by tomorrow, people. Can I see Miss Summers, Miss Sommers-Gilbert, Miss Lockwood and Miss Forbes for a moment?" Dr. Gregory said. 

We nodded. The other students have left the room as we leaned against a lab table. Dr. Gregory idly reviewed his slides. 

"I gather you girls had a few problems at your last schools?" Dr. Gregory replied. 

"Well, what teenager doesn't?" I said. 

"Cut school, get in fights, burn down the gymnasium or blow up a science room... Principal Flutie showed me your permanent records." Dr. Gregory told us. 

He walked to the front of the class and we followed them. 

"Well, that fire, I mean, there was major extenuating circumstances. Actually, it’s, uh, kinda funny." Kyra replied. 

"Can't wait to see what you're gonna do  _here."_  Dr. Gregory said. 

He went to the closet and grabbed his other glasses from his coat and cleaned them off. 

"Destructor Girls. That's us." Kate said. 

"But I suspect it's gonna be great." Dr. Gregory replied. 

"You mean, 'great' in a bad way?" Buffy said. 

"You girls have a first-rate mind and you can think on your feet. Imagine what you could accomplish if you the..." Dr. Gregory replied. 

"...the homework thing." We four said. 

 "The homework thing. I understand you girls probably have a good excuse for not doing it." Dr. Gregory said as he closed his closet door. "Amazingly enough, I don't care. I know you can excel in this class, and so I expect no less. Is that clear?" 

"Yeah! Sorry." We all said. 

"Don't be sorry, be smart." Dr. Gregory said as he looked at another slide. "And please don't listen to the principal or anyone else's negative opinion about you. Let's make 'em eat that permanent record. Whaddaya say?" 

He looked up at us and gave us smile. We smiled back. 

"Okay! Thanks!" We all replied. 

He nodded his head as we grabbed our bags. 

"Chapters six through eight!" Dr. Gregory told us. 

We looked back at him with a smile and left the classroom. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

** Third Person  **

Dr. Gregory placed the slide down, went over to turn off the lights and comes back to his slide-viewing plate. While he is concentrating on the slides, the closet door opens. What he doesn't realize is that some large, green mantis claw goes around his neck. Dr. Gregory turned, then looked at what was behind him and screamed. The claw dragged him off of his chair as his glasses hit floor and breaks. In an instant second later so does he. 

* * *

The Bronze. The live band is Superfine, playing "Already Met You". Xander danced lamely through the crowd.  Xander was on the dance floor and looked around. He made his way to the stage and gave the singer an acknowledging nod and grin. The singer gave him a 'get outta here' look. Xander was disappointed and moved away from the stage.  Xander went over to the bar where Blayne and his friend were sitting. 

"Seven, including Cheryl. I'll tell you, though, her sister was lookin' to make it eight." Blayne told his friend.

"Ooh, Cheryl's sister? The one in college?" His friend said. 

"Home for the holidays and lookin' for love! She's not my type, though. Girls really gotta have something to go with me." Blayne said as he nodded. 

"Something like a lobotomy?" Xander interrupted. 

The two boys looked over at him. 

"Xander. How many times you score?" Blayne asked Xander. 

"Well, uh..." Xander replied. 

"It's just a question," Blayne said. 

"Are we talking today or the whole week?" Xander questioned. 

The two boys snickered. Xander sees the girls coming down the stairs, 

"Ooo! Duty calls!" Xander replied. 

He left the bar and approached the girls as Blayne and his friend watched. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

"Babes!" Xander yelled from behind us. 

We looked back at him as he came forward with arms around all of us. 

"What are you doing?" [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0c/00/3d/0c003d505c86a3e85801b79748ee82ce.jpg) asked. 

"Work with me here. Blayne had the nerve to question my manliness. I'm just gonna give him a visual." Xander replied. 

"We'll show him!" Willow and [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b2/6f/d1/b26fd12282d2e8a9131a97255a91fff1.jpg) said as they threw their arms around tightly. 

I saw Xander look back, gave him thumbs up and puts his arm back around Willow and Kyra.  

"I don't believe it," [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/d5/22/31d522ece079d6c6fdd533f7de6b4efc.jpg) as I was distracted. 

"I know, and after all my conquests," Xander said. 

I see Angel and went over to him. 

* * *

**Third Person  **

Kyra, Kate, Buffy, Willow and Xander stand behind. 

"Who's that?" Xander questioned. 

"That must be Angel! I think?" Willow replied. 

"That weird guy that warned her about all the vampires?" Xander said. 

"That's him, I'll bet you," Willow replied. 

"It's him," Buffy, Kyra and Kate said. 

"Well, he's buff! You girls never said anything about him being buff!" Xander replied. 

"You think he's buff?" Willow questioned. 

"He's a very attractive man! How come  _that_ never came up?" Xander answered. 

Kate, Kyra and Buffy smiled. They knew Aurora had a little bit of crush on Angel.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I walked over to where Angel was standing. 

"Well! Look who's here!" I said. 

"Hi," Angel replied. 

"I'd say its nice to see you, but then we both know that's a big fib," I said. 

"I won't be long," Angel replied. 

"No, you'll just give me a cryptic warning about some exciting new catastrophe, and then disappear into the night. Right?" I replied back. 

"You're cold," Angel said. 

"You can take it," I replied. 

"I mean, you look cold," Angel said as he placed his jacket around me. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Across the room with the girls and Xander.  

"Oh, right! Give her your jacket. It's a balmy night, no needs to be trading clothing out there." Xander said to the girls. 

They just smiled. 

* * *

** Aurora POV  **

I looked at the big leather jacket that was around me. 

"A little big on me," I replied. "What happened?" I questioned him as I saw series of cuts on Angel's arm. 

"I didn't pay attention," Angel said. 

"To somebody with a big fork?" I questioned. 

"He's coming," Angel replied. 

"The Fork Guy?" I replied back. 

"Don't let him corner you. Don't give him moment's mercy. He’ll rip your throat out." Angel cryptically said. 

"Okay, I'll give you improved marks for that one. Ripping a throat out, it’s a strong visual, it's not cryptic." I replied. 

"I have to go," Angel said as he left. 

"Sweet dreams to you," I whispered as he was gone. 

I still couldn't shake the weird feeling that I somehow knew him from somewhere. 

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

The next morning at school, Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Giles and I were walking along in front of the school as Giles was eating an apple. 

"That's all he said? Fork Guy?" Giles said. 

"That's all Cryptic Guy said: Fork Guy," I replied. 

"I think there are too many 'guys' in your life," Giles said as he laughed. 

We meet Willow sitting on the bench. 

"I'll see what I can find out. God, every day here is the same." Giles said as he looked up at the sky. 

"Bright, sunny, beautiful, however, can we escape this torment?" [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4a/90/52/4a90526ce51414348ab3063cb70c8fc0.jpg) said. 

Willow gave her smile. We placed our bags down and sat next to her. 

"Really," Giles replied. 

Xander came up behind Giles as he turned to leave. 

"Good morning," Giles said. 

"Morning," Xander said to us. "Guess what I just heard in the office? No Dr. Gregory today. Ergo, those of us who blew off our science homework don't have to worry about it now." 

Xander reached down and flipped Willow's book closed. Willow had to stop it from sliding off of her lap. 

"What happened, is he sick?" [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0b/22/1c/0b221cc232c5bb3b0ce4ee7d18966d98.jpg) questioned. 

"They didn't say anything about sick, something about missing," Xander replied. 

"He's missing?" Buffy questioned. 

"Well, let me think. Um, the cheerleaders were modelling their new shorts skirts, that kinda got... Yeah! Yeah, they said missing." Xander replied. 

We all exchanged a look. 

"Which is bad?" Xander replied. 

"If something's wrong, yeah!" I said. 

"He's one of the only teachers that doesn’t think Buffy's, Kyra's, Kate's and [Aurora'](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/48/cd/3f/48cd3f5d8019e3a336a4f20b0480d559.jpg)s aren't felons," Willow replied. 

"I'm really sorry, I'm sure he'll..." Xander said. 

I saw Xander looked up to see an older young woman towards them. 

"I, uh, uh... Huh..." Xander added. 

We all began to look see what's distracting him. 

"Uh, huh... huh..." Xander continued to say.   
  
The young older woman came up to us. Xander continued to just stare at her. 

"Could you help me?" The young woman asked. 

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh... Yes!" Xander said. 

We gave each other amused looks. 

"I'm looking for Science... 109." The young woman replied. 

"Oh! It's, um.." Xander said. 

Xander looked around and was trying to remember. 

"I go there every day!" Xander said as he smiled. 

The young woman laughed. 

"Oh, god, where is it?" Xander replied. 

We just shrugged as Blayne a student from our science class appeared behind the young woman. 

"Hi! I'm Blayne Mall. I'm going there right now. It's not far from the varsity field where I took All-City last year." Blayne smugly said. 

"Oh! Thank you, Blayne!" The young woman replied. 

The young woman and Blayne left as Xander's gaze followed them for a moment before turning back to us. 

"Its funny how the Earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to," Xander said to us. 

We nodded our heads and gave each other a smile. 

* * *

When we got the class, the young woman was writing her name on the board. I spot Dr. Gregory's glasses on the floor and I picked them up. 

"What's wrong?" Willow questioned. 

"Dr. Gregory dropped his glasses... Why wouldn't he pick them up?" I replied. 

I set the glasses on the lab table and gave the young woman a glance as we walked to our stools. The young woman faced the class. 

"My name is Natalie French, and I will be substituting for Dr. Gregory." Natalie French introduced herself. 

"Do you know when he's coming back?" I questioned. 

"No, I don't, um," Natalie French said as she checked her roster. "Buffy. They just call and tell me where they want me." 

"I'll tell you where I want you," Blayne said in low voice. 

"Excuse me, Blayne?" Natalie French questioned. 

"Uh, I was just wondering if you were gonna pick up where Dr. Gregory left off," Blayne replied. 

"Yes. His notes tell me you were right in the middle of insect life." Natalie French said as she gave a smile. 

She picked up a mantis mounted in a clear plastic box. 

"The praying mantis is a fascinating creature. Forced to live alone. Who can tell me why? Buffy?" Natalie French replied. 

"Well, the words 'bug-ugly' kinda springs to mind," Buffy replied. 

There was lots of muffled laughter around us. 

"There is nothing ugly about these unique creatures. The reason they live alone is that they're cannibals!" Natalie French told us. 

"Eww!" Buffy and I replied. 

Everyone in the class was also disgusted. 

"Oh, well, it's hardly their fault! It’s the way nature designed them: noble, solitary and prolific. Over 1800 species worldwide, and in nearly all of them the female is larger  _and_  more aggressive than the male." Natalie French said. 

"Nothing wrong with an aggressive female," Blayne said aside to Buffy. 

We angled our heads and gave him a look. Natalie French picked up her notebook and began to walk around the room. 

"The California Mantis lay her eggs, and then finds a mate..." Natalie French lectured. 

I saw her look at Xander as he stared back. 

"...to fertilize them. Once he's played his part, she covers the eggs in a protective sack and attaches it to a leaf or twig out of danger. Now, if she's done her job correctly, in a few months she'll have several hundred offspring." Natalie French continued lectured. 

She made her way back to the front of the class and placed down her notebook. 

"You know, we should make some model egg sacks for the science fair. Who would like to help me do that after school?" Natalie French asked. 

All the boys raised their hands. 

"Good!" Natalie said. 

* * *

Class went over like a breeze, now it was time for Lunch. We already in the cafeteria. 

"Hot dog surprise. Be still, my heart." I said. 

"Call me old-fashioned, I don't want any more surprises in my hot dogs," Willow replied. 

"I wonder what she sees in me? It's probably the quiet good looks coupled with a certain smoky magnetism." Xander said. 

Willow, Kate and Kyra raised their eyebrows at him. Then turned to Buffy and I gave us a smile. 

"Miss French. You five are probably a little young to understand what an older woman would see in a younger man." Xander told us. 

"Oh, I understand," Kate replied. 

"Good!" Xander said 

"The younger man is too dumber to wonder why an older woman can't find someone her own age, and two desperate to care about the surgical improvements!" Kyra told him. 

"What surgical improvements?" Xander questioned. 

"Well, he is young," Willow said to us. 

"And so terribly innocent," Buffy replied. 

We smiled that Xander didn't know about plastic surgery or sex. I lost mine before my adoptive parents died. 

"Hey, those that can, do. Those that can't  _laugh_ at those who...can do." Xander said. 

I saw Blayne come up next to Xander, getting lots of food. 

"Gotta carb up for my one on one with Miss French today. When's yours? Oh, right, tomorrow. You came in second, I came in first. Guess that's what they call natural selection." Blayne told him as he left. 

"Guess it's what they call a rehearsal," Xander told us. "Rehearsal..." he laughed lamely. 

We smiled as Buffy and I went over to get some utensils. As we walked back, Cordelia came in through the exit and bumped into us. 

"Excuse you!" Cordelia said as she went behind the counter, show a piece of paper to cafeteria workers. "Medically prescribed lunch. My doctor shipped it daily... I'll only be here as long as I can hold my breath." 

The next thing I heard was Cordelia screaming. We ran over to see what's wrong. Cordelia was backing away from the fridge. 

"His head! His head! Oh, my god, where's his head?!" Cordelia hysterically said. 

We see what's inside. Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I stared in disbelief. Xander came close behind and looked away at what he saw. I saw willow looked sick. The name of the body's lab coat was 'Dr. Gregory'. 

* * *

After what we saw, we headed to the library. Giles poured four glasses of water. Xander and him brought over to us. We were crying. Dr. Gregory was dead without his head. 

"Here. Drink this." Giles said as he and Xander gave us a glass of water each. 

"No, thank you," I replied before taking a sip. 

I placed my arm around Kyra as Buffy did the same with Willow and Kate. 

"I've never seen..." Xander said from behind Giles. 

Giles looked back at Xander. 

"I mean, I've never seen anything like... That was new." Xander said who was extremely shaken. 

"Who would wanna hurt Dr. Gregory?" Kate and Willow questioned. 

"How do you work that out?" Kyra asked. 

"He didn't change his clothing," Kate replied. 

"This is a question that no one particularly wants to hear, but... where did they put his head?" Xander questioned. 

"Good point. I  _didn't_ wanna hear that." Willow replied. 

"Angel!" I said as I got up. "He warned  me that something was coming." 

We all took another sip of water as we walked towards the table. 

"Yes. Yes he did, didn't he? I wish I knew what he meant. I've been trying to gather more information about the Master, our, uh, local vampire king. There was one oblique reference to a, a, a vampire who displeased the Master and cut his hand off in penance." Giles replied. 

"Cut off his hand and replaced it with a fork?" Kate questioned. 

"I know what he replaced it with," Giles said. 

"So, why would he come after a teacher?" Xander asked. 

"I'm not certain he did. There was an incident two nights ago..." Kyra replied as she walked over to the counter, picked up the newspaper and returned with it. 

"….uh, involving a homeless person in Weatherly Park. He was practically shredded, but, uh, nothing like Dr. Gregory." Giles continued. 

"Fork Guy doesn't do heads," Buffy said. 

"Not historically," Kyra answered. 

"And Dr. Gregory's blood wasn't drained," I replied. 

"So there's something else out there? Beside Silverwareman? Of, this is fun, we're on Monster Island." Xander told us. 

"We're on a Hellmouth. It's a center of mystical convergence. Guess it's the same thing." I replied as I walked toward Xander. 

"Well, unpleasant things do gravitate here, it's here, but, uh, we don't know there's anything besides this chap. He's still our likely suspect." Kyra told us. 

Kyra was really becoming a watcher. 

"Where was that guy killed? Weatherly Park?" Kate questioned. 

"Buffy, Aurora." Giles said as he and Kyra advanced towards us. "I know you are both upset, but, uh, this is no time to go hunting, not until we know more. Please promise me you won't do anything rash?"  

"Cross my heart." Buffy and I said together. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

After school at night, Buffy, Kate, [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/34/c4/8c/34c48c8521462cc92b975813db46ce02.jpg) and I climbed the fence. We walked through the park, carefully looked around. A bum came toward us and which startled us. 

"Shouldn't be out here at night, light lady. Dangerous." The bum said. 

The bum walked away. We noticed another bum on the ground in front of a bench, and we checked him out. He was okay, just asleep. We continued stalking. Dogs bark in the distance. We saw shrubbery covering a sewer. Kate opened it as the Fork Guy that Angel warned [me](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8f/c1/1b/8fc11b436d1adfa3954a8fd52a6ba19b.jpg) about jumped out. We rushed backwards as he swung his claw at us. We began punching and kicking the guy. I tried to stake him but he evades it. He staggered away and falls. We heard voices from a distance.  

"Hold it! Police! Did you see that? I got nothing here!" The voices said. 

We looked back and forth between Fork guy and the posse. The vampire ran off. 

"I heard it. Spread out. Let's go over here. This way, this way. Alright..." The voices said. 

We started to track the vampire. 

* * *

At the fence of the edge of the park, we see Natalie French walking home on the other side with grocery bags in her arms. The vampire stalked her and climbed over the fence. We come running from behind him. The vampire lands behind Natalie French. We watched. Fork guy hissed and ran away in fear. We saw Natalie French walk off and the Fork guy go down a manhole. 

"What did we just see?" [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8a/76/18/8a7618541541a2c7e6f43d9ca17968fd.jpg) questioned. 

The rest of us stared after Natalie with our mouth gaped open. 

We went home, I baked up a batch of [Cinnamon](https://www.bakefromscratch.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/Bake_JanFeb17_4621-696x557.jpg) Rolls and then we each of us took turn getting dressed. First [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fd/45/9b/fd459b4b4769946391709a8e7390d326--pajama-set-pjs.jpg), then [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a6/af/fe/a6affe7740ef20aa70c4260df70c71e5.jpg), then [Buffy](https://www.justfortrendygirls.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Victorias-Secret-Three-Piece-Cardigan-Pajama-1-s.jpg) and finally [me](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ56b-NubRooSXlRlaF6wz5E9RHlIj0bddlZykEwl3RVcYjK5smWg) and went to sleep in my room for the night.

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

The next morning, we at school in the library. 

"You girls went hunting last night," Giles said.  

"Yes," We replied. 

He walked into his office and we followed him. 

"When you assured me you wouldn't," Giles replied as he took a sip from his mug. "Kyra you should know better your watcher in training. You and Kate don't have the same strength as buffy and Aurora." 

"But we have powers," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/17/49/3f/17493f78d88f3667b3c18ae99debd0e6.jpg) blurted out. 

Kyra, just let out our secret. Thanks, Kyra... 

"Powers?" Giles questioned. 

"Ice/snow/fire for me. Earth/water for Kate and Fire/Ice for  Aurora." Kyra answered. "anyway back on topic." 

"Yes, we lied, we're bad people, let's move on," [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/07/04/26/0704263f16d54a5e7e1e18343923e9f8.jpg). 

"Did you see someone with a fork?" Giles questioned. 

"More like a jumbo claw," Buffy replied. 

"Oh. Well, uh, at least you're not hurt." Giles said. 

"And we saw something else. Something much more interesting than your average run of the mill killer vampire." [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/43/0c/d6/430cd6c960977816314145f0dd52a58f.jpg) said. 

"Oh?" Giles said. 

"Do you know Natalie French the teacher that's subbing for Dr. Gregory?" Kyra said. 

"Yes. Yes, she's lovely. In a, a common, extremely well-proportioned way." Giles replied as he put some of this his files away. 

"Well, we’re chasing claw guy last night, and Miss Well Proportioned is heading home. The Claw Guy takes one look at her and ran for cover." Kate told him. 

"He what? Ran away?" Giles said in confusion. 

"He was petrified," Kyra replied. 

"Of Miss French?" Giles questioned. 

"Uh-huh! So I'm an undead monster that I can shave with my hand... how many things am I afraid of?" I replied. 

"Not many. And not substitute teachers, as a rule." Giles said. 

"So what's her deal?" Buffy questioned. 

"I think perhaps it would be a good idea if we kept an eye on her," Kyra answered. 

"Then we better get to class," Kate replied. 

We left the office to head to class. 

* * *

We were rushing down the halls when we stopped Principal Flutie. 

"You girls were there. You saw Dr. Gregory, didn't you?" Principal Flutie said. 

"Um, you mean yesterday in the cafeteria when we found him," I replied. 

"Don't say dead! Or decapitated, or decomposing, I'd stay away from D-words altogether. But you girls witnessed the event, so this way, please." Principal Flutie told us. 

We started down the hall. 

"Well, no, we're gonna be late for biology..." Kate said. 

"Extremely late!  You girls have to see a counsellor. Everyone who saw the body has to see a crisis counsellor." Principal Flutie told us. 

"But we really don't need..." Kyra replied. 

"We all need help with our feelings. Otherwise, we bottle them up, and before you know it, powerful laxatives are involved. I really believe if we all reach out to one another we can beat this thing. I'm always here if you need a hug, but not a real hug! Because there's no touching, this school is sensitive to wrong touching." Principal Flutie said as he jumped back. 

"But, we really, really don't..." Buffy replied. 

"No, you have to talk to a counsellor and start the healing. You have to heal." Principal Flutie told us. 

"But Mr. Flutie, I..." Kate said. 

"Heal!" Principal Flutie told us. 

We sat down in a chair outside of the counsellor's office and paced off. We leaned back in the chair and we heard Cordelia's inside the office. 

"I don't know what to say, it was really, I mean, one minute you're in your normal life, and then who's in the fridge? It really gets to you, a thing like that.  It was... let's just say I haven't been able to eat a thing since yesterday. I think I lost, like, seven and a half ounces? Way swifter than that so-called diet that quack put me on. Oh, I'm not saying that we should kill a teacher every day just so I can lose weight, I'm just saying when tragedy strikes, we have to look on the bright side. You know?" We heard what Cordelia said to the counselor. 

We continued to hear what Cordelia was saying. 

"Like, how even used Mercedes still have leather seats!" Cordelia told the counsellor. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In the Science classroom, Natalie French was giving a pop quiz and was walking along the aisle. 

"Keep your eyes straight ahead on your own test." Natalie French told the class. 

She walked up behind Xander. 

"I think you meant 'pollination' for number fourteen. I'll see you here after school." Natalie French said in a low tone to Xander. 

* * *

** Aurora POV  **

We were rushed down the hall and looked into the door windows. 

"Oh, great, a pop quiz." Buffy and I replied. 

We saw Natalie French straighten up and turn her head around 180 degrees. Our eyes went wide with amazement. We rolled quickly away from the window. 

"What did you see?" Kate asked. 

"Natalie French... 180 degrees... head." I stuttered out. 

We waited outside of classroom until after class.


	12. Teacher's Pet Part 2

_**Buffy the vampire slayer 1x04** _

_**Teacher's Pet Part 2**_

* * *

  **Aurora POV**

After Willow was done class, we headed to library. 

"No, I'm not saying she craned her neck. We are talking  full-on Exorcist twist." Buffy said as we walked into the library. 

"Ouch!" Willow said. 

"Which reminds me, how come Blayne, who worked with her one on one yesterday, isn't here today?" I questioned. 

"Inquiring minds wanna know." Kate replied. 

"Any luck?" Kyra asked Giles. 

Willow sat down in front of the PC and began to search for what we just talked about. 

"Um, I've not found any creature as yet that strikes terror in a vampire's heart. What about Kyra? Kate?" Giles said. 

"Nothing, we could find yet." Kate replied. 

"Try looking under things that can turn their heads all the way around." I told them. 

"Nothing human can do that." Giles told us. 

I sat down, opened my sketch book and began to sketch a new picture. 

"No, nothing human. There are some insects that can. Whatever she is, I'm gonna be ready for her." I replied. 

Buffy turned and hopped up to the stairs to stacks. 

"What are you going to do?" Giles questioned as he took off his glasses. 

"My homework." Buffy replied as she turned to answer. 

Buffy continued up into the stacks as we smiled at her and as Willow continued her search. Buffy came running back and asked, "Where are the books on bugs?" 

"Second hand right corner over there." Kyra replied as she pointed to right hand corner of the stacks. 

I pulled out two boxes full of Cinnamon Rolls.

"Freshly baked." I replied as I opened them.

Then we went back to work.

* * *

**Third Person**

In Science classroom, Natalie was spreading the butter on a slice of bread. She was about to open a plastic container when she hears Xander come in and looked up. 

"Hi!" Xander said. 

"Oh. Hi! I was just grabbing a snack. Can I fix you something?" Natalie replied. 

"No, thanks, I never... eat when I'm making egg sacks." Xander said. "Wow, if this were real the bugs would be..." As he saw the model.

"...as big as you!" Natalie told him. 

"Yeah! So! Where do we start?" Xander questioned. 

"Oh, Xander" Natalie said as she got up. "I've done something really stupid. I hope you can forgive me." 

"Oh, forgiveness is my middle name! Well, actually it's LaVelle, and I'd appreciate it if you guard that secret with your life." Xander laughed. 

"I have a teacher's conference in half an hour, and I left the pain and paper-mache at home. I don't suppose you'd like to come to my place tonight to work on it there?" Natalie replied. 

"Come to, uh... your place?" Xander swallowed. 

He has flashback from his daydream. 

"7:30? Here's my address." Natalie replied as she wrote her address down. 

Xander couldn’t believe his luck. 

"I'll see you tonight?" Natalie questioned as she handed him the address. 

"Yeah!" Xander said in squeaky voice. 

* * *

Xander came out of the classroom with his fist pumped up. 

"Ooo, yes!" Xander said. 

* * *

Back in the classroom, after Xander left. Natalie opened the container. Which was full crickets. She dumped them onto the bread and fold it in half. She took one bite.  _Crunch!_  

* * *

**Aurora POV**

In the Library, Buffy came from out of the stack with a book. 

"Dig this: ' _the praying mantis can rotate its head 180 degrees while_ _waiting for its next meal to walk by.'_ " Buffy said as she shut the book. "Ha! Well, c'mon, guys. Ha!"  

"Well, Miss French is sort of big. For a bug?" I replied as I looked up from my drawing . 

"And she is, by and large, woman shaped." Kyra said.

"Okay. Factoid 1: Only the praying mantis can rotate its head like that. Factoid 2: A pretty whacked-out vampire is scared to death of her. Factoid 3: Her fashion sense screams predator." Buffy replied as she came down to us. 

"It's the shoulder pads," Kate said. 

"Exactly." Buffy and I replied. 

"If you're right, then she'd have to be a shapeshifter or a perception distorter. On a helpful note, I had a chum at Oxford, Carlyle, advanced degrees in entomology mythology."  Giles told us. 

"Entoma-who?" Buffy questioned. 

"Bugs and fairytales," Kyra answered. 

"I knew that," Buffy answered. 

I gave a little smile. I let my mind wonder to Angel. I wonder what he was doing right now... 

"If I recall correctly, poor old Carlyle, just before he went mad, clained there was some beast..." Giles told us. 

"Buffy, Aurora, 911! Blayne's mom called the school. He never came home last night." Willow told us. 

"The boy who worked with Miss French yesterday?" Giles questioned. 

"Yeah! If Miss French is responsible... Xander's supposed to be helping her right now! He's got a crush on a giant insect!" Kyra said. 

"Okay, don't panic, I'll warn him. But I need you to hack onto the coroner's office for me." I replied. 

"Well, what are we looking for?" Willow questioned. 

"Autopsy on Dr. Gregory. I've been trying to figure out these marks that i saw on his corpse... I'm thinking they were teeth. And, uh, these cuddlies?" Buffy said as pointed to photo. "Should definitely be brushing after every meal." We turned to Giles. "And you were saying something about a beast?"  

"Oh, uh, yeah, I just need to make one transatlantic telephone call." Giles said as he went to his office. "Um, this computer invasion that Willow's performing on the coroner's office, on, one assumes entirely legal?" As he turned back. 

We answered simultaneously, 

"Entirely!" Willow, Kate and Kyra said. 

"Of Course!" Buffy and I replied. 

"Right. Wasn't here, didn't see it, couldn't have stopped you." Giles said. 

"Good idea." I replied. 

I packed up my sketch book and headed out of Library to find Xander. 

* * *

I caught up to Xander in the courtyard. 

"Hey!" I said. 

"Hey!" Xander replied. 

"So, how'd it go with Miss French?" I questioned. 

"Well, it's a bit demanding being her absolute favourite guy in the universe, but I'll muddle through." Xander answered. 

"Xander, she's not what she seems." I replied. 

"I know, she's so much more." Xander said. 

"Okay, um... I'm gonna have to tell you something about her, and I'm gonna need you to really listen, okay?" I replied. 

"Okay," Xander said. 

"I don't think she's human," I told him. 

"I see. So if she's not human she's...?" Xander questioned. 

"Technically? A big bug." I replied. 

Xander laughed at what I said. 

"This sounds weird, I'm aware of that..." I said. 

"It doesn't sound weird at all, I completely understand. I've met someone, and you're jealous." Xander replied. 

"What?" I said. 

I wasn't jealous. I only liked Xander as friend. 

"Look, there's nothing I can do about it. Uh, there's just this certain chemical thing." Xander replied. 

"I know, I read all about it, it's call, um, a pheromone. It's a chemical attractant that insects give off." I said. 

"She's not an insect! She's a woman, okay? And hard as that may be for you to conceive, an actual woman finds me attractive. I realize it's no mystery guy handing out leather jackets, and while we're on the subject, what kind of a girlie name is 'Angel' anyway?" Xander replied. 

"What does that have to do with..." I began to questioned. 

"Nothing! it just kinda bugs me. Look, I really gotta..." Xander said. 

He walked off and I turned to watch him go. 

"Wha...?" I said as I watched him go.

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

** Third Person  **

In Natalie's house, she was pouring two martinis and her dress showed a lot of cleaveage. The doorbell rang and she smiled and opened it. 

"Hi! Come on in!" Natalie said. 

Xander just stares at her as he walked in. 

"Should I change? Is, is this too..." Natalie said as she closed the door. 

"Non, no, it's, the most beautiful chest...dress I've ever seen." Xander replied. 

She smiled and headed towards her living room. Xander followed close by. 

"Thank you. That's sweet. Martini?" Natalie said as she offered him a drink. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like something else?" 

Xander quickly accepted the drink. 

"I just need to relax a little. I'm kinda nervous around you." Natalie said as she sat down. "You're probably cool as a cucumber!" 

"I like cucumbers. Like in that Greek salad thing with the yogurt. Do you like Greek  food? I'm exempting Schwarma, of course, I mean, what's that all about? It's a big meat hive." Xander replied. 

Xander and Natalie both laughed. Xander gulped down the martini. 

"Hhhhhhho! Hello!" Xander said. 

"Cheers! Can I ask you a personal question?" Natalie asked as they clinked glasses. 

She placed her glass down and got closer to Xander. 

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" Natalie questioned him. 

"You mean, like, in, uh, the same room?" Xander asked. 

"You know what I mean." Natalie answered. 

"Oh, that, uh... Well, let me think. Um..." Xander said as Natalie ran her fingers through Xander's hair. "Yeah, there was, uh... several!" She continued to stroke down to Xander's chin. "I mean, and, uh, quite a few times... And then there was, uh... Oh, she was incredibly... No. Uh-uh." 

"I know. I can tell." Natalie said. 

"You can?" Xander questioned. 

"Oh, I like it. You might, I... _need_ it." Natalie replied. 

"Oh! Well, needs should, uh, y'know... should definitely be met, as long as it doesn't require ointments the next day, or..." Xander said. 

There was muffling noise that was being heard from somewhere. 

"Do you hear..." Xander added. 

"No.." Natalie replied. 

"Sounds like someone crying..." Xander said. 

"I don't hear anything. Your hands are so hot!" Natalie replied as she took his hand. 

Xander flashed back to his daydream. 

 _"Oh, you hurt your hand."_ _Day dream_ _aurora_ _said._  

Xander came back as the drink began to affect him and lean back on the couch. 

"Aurora. I love Aurora. Wow! So that's a martini, huh?" Xander said. 

"Mm-hmm." Natalie replied 

"Do you hear..." Xander questioned as he sat back up. 

"Would you like to touch me with those hands?" Natalie questioned. 

"Your hands are sss...really... serrated! Oh, wow, that martini, I... I really think I have to..." Xander replied. 

Xander fell to the floor unconscious. Two mantis claws dragged him away by his feet. 

* * *

Xander wakes up to find himself into cage with bars around him. He pulled himself up and see Natalie preparing her nest. 

"Miss...French?" Xander questioned. 

"Please, call me Natalie." Natalie replied. 

Xander back away into the cage. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were all still in the library. Giles was on the phone. 

"Frankly, madam, I haven't the faintest idea what time is it, nor do I care. Now, unlock his cell, unstrap him, and bring him to the telephone immediately. This is a matter of life and death." I heard Giles say into the phone. 

Willow as typing away on the computer. 

"Got it! Coroner's report, complete with... Yuk!... color pictures." Willow said as she pulled up the corner's report. 

"there  _are_ teeth marks. Which match perfectly the one insect that nips off it's prey's head." Kate said. 

"Okay, I-I  don't like this." Willow replied. 

"Huh! It's the way they feed, head first. It's also the way they mate. The female bites off the male's head while they're..." Kyra said. 

"No, no, no! See? Xander's, I like his head! I-it's where you find his eyes, and his hair, and his adorable smile..." Willow replied. 

"Hey, hey, take it easy, Willow. Xander is not in any immediate danger. I saw him leave school. He's probably safe at home right now." I replied. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back in Natalie's basement, Xander was backed up against his cage. Only to  be surprised by Blayne when he reached the corner. 

"ah! Blayne!" Xander said. 

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Blayne terrifyingly said. 

"Are you all right?" Xander asked him. 

"Oh, god! You gotta get me outta here! You gotta! She, she, she get you, and, uh.." Blayne replied. 

"What?" Xander questioned. 

"...she, she..." Blayne said.  

"What does she do?" Xander asked. 

"Oh, god! Oh, oh, no!" Blayne replied. 

"Blayne! What does she do?" Xander questioned. 

"She, she... she, she takes you outta the cage, and she ties you up, and, and... she...she starts movin', and throbin', and these eggs some shootin' out of her! And then..." Blayne answered. 

"What?" Xander replied. 

"And then..." Blayne siad. 

"Then what?" Xander questioned. 

"She mates with you!" Blayne told him. 

"Sheeee..." Xander said. 

"That's not the worst part!" Blayne replied. 

"That's not?" Xander questioned.

"You seen her teeth? Right while she's, you know, right in the middle of... I saw her do it! I don't wanna die like that!" Blayne replied. 

"Blayne! Blayne! Chill! It's okay. It's gonna be okay. We'll get outta this." Xander told him. 

"You gotta plan? What is it?" Blayne asked. 

"Just, uh, let me perfect it!" Xander replied. 

"Oh, God... Oh, God... Oh, God..." Blayne continued to say. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were still listening to Giles and Kyra were in his office. But I could still hear his conversation. 

"I-I understand, Carlyle. Yes... I-I'll take every precaution. Uh, absolutely, i-i-it sounds exactly like the creature you described. Y-you were right all along about everything. Well, n-no, you weren't right about your mother coming back as a Pekinese, but... uh... Try to rest, old man. Yes... Ta! Bye now!" Giles said. 

He hung up and came out of his office. We were all over at the PC. 

"Dr. Ferris Carlyle spent years transcribing a lost pre-Germanic language. What he discovered he kept to himself until several teenage boys were murdered in the Cotswolds. Then he went hunting for it." Giles told us. 

"It being..." I questioned. 

"Uh, he calls her a She-Mantis. This type of creature, the Kleptes-Virgo, or, or virgin-thief, appears in, in many cultures. The Greek sirens, the Celtic sea maidens, who, who tore the living flesh from the bones of, um..." Kyra answered. 

"Giles, while we're young!" Buffy replied. 

"Uh, well, basically the, uh, the She-Mantis assumes the form of a beautiful woman and then lures innocent virgins back to her nest." Giles continued. 

"Virgins? Well, Xander's not a, uh... I mean, he's probably..." I replied. 

"...gonna die!" Willow replied as she heads for the phone. 

"Okay, okay, so this thing is breading and we need to find it and snuff it. Any tips on the snuffing part?" Buffy questioned as we walked around Giles. 

"Uh, Carlyle recommends cleaving all body parts with sharp blade." Giles told us 

I see Willow on the phone talking on the phone to Xander's mom. 

"Slice and Dice." Kate replied. 

"Well, whatever you do, it had better be certain and swift. This beast is extremely dangerous." Giles said. 

"Well, your buddy Carlyle faced it, and he's still around." I replied. 

"Yes, in a straitjacket, howling his innards out day and night." Giles told us. 

"Okay. Admiral, way to inspire the troops." Buffy said. 

"Sorry..." Giles replied. 

Willow got off the phone and came running towards us. 

"Xander's not home! he told his mom he was going over to his teacher's house to work on science project. He didn't tell her where." Willow told us. 

"See if you can get her address off the substitute rolls." I told Willow and then I turned to Giles. "And you need to record bat sonar, and fast."  

"Bat sonar, right. What?" Giles questioned.

"Bats eat them. The mantis hears sonar, its entire nervous system goes kaplooey." Buffy told him as she led to the stairs. 

"Where am I gonna find the..." Giles questioned. 

"In the vid library? There are no books, but its dark and musty, you'll feel right at home, go!" I exhaled out. "I guess I'll handle the armory." I said to myself. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back in the basement, Xander and Blayne are in their cages as Xander was working on one of the bars. 

"Don't do anything to make her mad." Blayne told him. 

Xander pulled the bar out. 

"Hey, alright, now i can outta my cage! Into yours. What'd you do that for?" Blayne replied. 

"A weapon!" Xander told him. 

"I think you're gonna need it." Blayne said as he saw Natalie coming. 

Xander looked up and was startled. He dropped the bar. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

In the library, Miss French's record was coming out of the printer. Buffy and Kate throught the door. 

"Getting address," Willow said. 

"Great! Giles?" I replied. 

"Recording bat sonar is something soothingly akin to having one's teeth drilled," Giles told us. 

"Let's roll." Kyra said as Buffy took the tape recorder. 

We headed for the door. 

"According to Miss French's personal records, she was born in 1970. She's, like, 90 years old!" Willow told us. 

"And extremely well preserved!" Giles said. 

* * *

**Third Person:**

The basement, she looked back and forth between the boys. 

"Oh, God! Uh, he did that, he broke the cage, take him, not me, take him!" Blayne told her. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We drove up to Miss French's house. We got up and ran toward the door. 

"What now, exactly? We can't just kick the door down." Giles told us. 

"Yeah, that _would_  be wrong." I replied. 

Buffy and I got ready to kick the door down when it opens. An old lady was there. 

"Hello, dear! I thought i heard... Are you selling something? Because I'd like to help you out, but... You see, I'm on a fixed income." The old lady said. 

"I'm looking for Miss French." Buffy replied. 

"I'm Miss French." Miss French said. 

"Natalie French, the susbstitue biology teacher." Miss French replied. 

"Goodness, that's me!" Miss French said as she laughed. "I taught for over thirty years. I retired in 1972." 

"I can't believe this! She used Miss French's records to get into the school. She could be anywhere!" I told Giles. 

"No, dear! I'm right here!" Miss French replied. 

* * *

**Third Person:**

Back in Natalie's basement, she was pointing to each boy. 

"What's she doing?" Xander asked. 

"I think it's eeny, meeny, miney..." Blayne said. 

"Moe?" Xander replied with a terrified look upon her face. 

She opened the door to the cage. Xander crawled out on his butt, bar in hand. 

"I'm comin', I'm coming," Xander told her. 

When got out of cage he swung his bar and hit Natalie as got up. She staggered. He ran upstairs but only to be trripped by her claw. He tumbled down stairs.

* * *

** Aurora POV  **

Outside the real Miss French house, Giles, Kate, Kyra, Buffy, Willow and I are heading back to the car. 

"What do we do now?" Willow asked. 

"Adject prayer and supplication would spring to mind." Giles replied. 

"We saw her walking past this park with her grocery bags. She lives in this neighborhood." I replied. 

"I'm gonna start banging on doors." Willow said as she headed down to the next house. 

"Wait, no, we do  _not_ have time for that!" Kate said as she stopped her. 

"We have to do something!" Willow told us. 

"We will," Buffy replied. 

We headed over to manhole where we saw the Claw guy jumped down in. 

"We won't be long." Buffy and I told them. 

"W...Buffy?" Giles said. 

Buffy and I jumped down the manhole. 

* * *

** Third Person:  **

In the Natalie's basement, Xander's was tied up with leather straps. Natalie was in his face. 

"Oh, yeah, here it comes!" Blayne yelled. 

"What? What's happening?!" Xander yelled back. 

"How do you like your eggs, bro, over easy or sunny side up?" Blayne asked. 

"Eggs? She's gonna lay some..."Xander replied. 

Xander saw her lay some of her eggs. He had flashed to Natalie's lecture in science class. 

 _"The California Mantis lays her eggs, and then finds a mate to fertilize them." Natalie French lectured._  

His flashback was over and he was scared of what to come. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I could hear Willow said, "Come on, Buffy, Aurora!" 

We came out of the bushes as we pushed the Claw guy out of the bushes with his arms tied behind him. 

"You!" Claw Guy said. 

"Us!" Buffy and I replied. 

We shoved him down the street. Giles and the girls soon followed. 

"Come on! Come on, where is she? Which house is it? i know you're afraid of her, I saw her. come on!" I said as we pushed him. 

Claw guy reacted to Natalie's presence. 

"Come on. What? what is it? This is her, isn't it, this is her house? This is it! Better than radar!" Buffy said. 

We left go of him. 

"Aurora!" Kate and Kyra yelled. 

"Buffy!" Willow yelled. 

The Claw guy somehow got out of his ropes and began to fight. I thrusted a flaming wooden post into Claw Guys chest and he fell dead. I saw Giles sigh in relief. 

* * *

** Third Person  **

Back in the basement, Natalie advanced on Xander. 

"Kiss me!" Natalie laughed. "Kiss me!" 

"Can I just one thing? HEEEELLLLP! HEEEELLLLP!" Xander yelled. 

Smashed came from the basement window. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I smashed the basement window and slide in. The girls and Giles followed me. 

"Uh, hey, o-over here, hello! In the cage!" Blayne yelled from the cage. 

I pushed my bag through the window. 

"Let him go!" I told Natalie. 

We ran down the stairs and sat the bag down. Buffy and I pulled out two cans of insect spray from the bag and sprayed Natalie in her face. The spray disorients Natalie. I pointed him to Xander. 

"Help me! Help me!" Blayne replied. 

"Get them outta here!" Buffy and I told Giles. 

Buffy pulled the tape recorder and a machete from her bag. 

"Hey, help me! Help me!" Blayne said. 

I looked over at Giles who was helping Xander. We closed in on her. 

"Remember dr. Gregory? You scarfed his head? Yeah, well, he taught me, you do your homework, you learn stuff. Like what happens to your nervous system when you hear this!" Buffy siad. 

I played the tape. It was Giles' voice. I wasn't happy. 

"...extremely important to file not simply alphabetically..." Tape said. 

"Giles!" Buffy and I yelled. 

"I-it’s the wrong side!" Giles told us. 

We fought her as Giles changed the tape around. Xander helped us with bug spray. We fighting her until Giles through me the tape recorder. I pressed play and it was sounds of bat sonar. We saw her flailing her claws around.

"Bat sonar. Makes your whole nervous system go to hell. You can go there with it!" I told her as Buffy slashed at Natalie with a machete.  

She killed her as Willow ran over to Xander. 

"Well, I... I'd say it's deceased." Giles replied. 

"And dissected." Willow and Kate said together. 

"You okay?" Xander asked me. 

"Yeah," I replied. 

"Just for the record, you were right, I'm an idiot, and God bless you!" Xander told me. 

I lowered my head. 

"And thank you guys, too," Xander told the others. 

"Yeah, really!" Blayne said. 

"Pleasure..." Giles replied. 

"I'm really glad you're okay. Its so unfair how she only went after virigins." Kyra said. 

Xander laughed and looked between us girls. 

"What?" Xander asked Kyra. 

 "I mean, here you guys are, doing the right thing, the smart thing, when a lot of other boys your age..." Kyra replied. 

"Flag down on that play, babe. I am  _not_ …" Blayne said. 

"Well, you see, that's the She-Mantis' mondus operandi. Uh, she only preys on the pure." Giles interrupted. 

"Well, isn't a perfect ending to a wonderful day!" Xander replied. 

"My dad's a lawyer. Anyone repeats this to anybody, they're gonna find themselves facing a lawsuit." Blayne told us. 

"Blayne! Shut up!" Xander told to Blayne. 

"I don't think its bad, I think it’s really..." Willow said. 

Xander held the machete. 

"...sweet! it's certainly nothing I'll ever bring up again." Willow ended. 

Xander took the machete over to Natalie's nest, looked it over and started hacking away at it.

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

The next night at the Bronze, Buffy and [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/78/04/b9/7804b96aadff43596898c07d69cfa33b.jpg) were out on dance floor as [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/23/a3/9c/23a39ce44630c3c520166485d1d304c9.jpg) was up on the second floor scanning the bronze for anything. I was at the bar finishing up last touches of my drawing. I was wearing Angel's jacket. I could feel Angel from behind me. I looked up from my drawing. 

"I heard a rumor there was, uh, one less vampire walking around making a nuisance of himself," Angel said as he smiled. 

"There is. Guess I should thank you for the tip." I replied. 

"Pleasure's mine," Angel said. 

"Course, it would make things easier if knew how to get in touch with you." I told him. 

"I'll be around," Angel told me. 

"Or who you were?" [I asked](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9f/5a/e2/9f5ae204f1fee4a758e238d2a8c364f9.jpg). 

Angel smiled and moved around to the other side of me. 

"Well... Anyway, you can have your jacket back." I replied. 

"It looks better on you." Angel told me. "That's really good [drawing](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/50/97/77/509777bc26e313e54c96c0dbd1e9136b.jpg)." 

He turned to leave and I stared after him. Angel gave another look back and disappeared into the crowd. 

"Oh boy!" I said to myself. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

The next morning in the science room. We head a new full time science teacher. 

"All midterm papers will be exactly six pages long. No more, no less. One-third of your grade will be dependent..." The teacher said. 

[Myself](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4a/72/a7/4a72a7ae1c839c56fc3f9157beb32588.jpg), Buffy, [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/63/df/8c/63df8cc1610cc5abe373e2b8a264ab4f.jpg), and [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/db/f2/d4/dbf2d4690443d8264597d92b62986e60.jpg) were daydreaming. 

"… on those paper. No more, no less." The teacher finished. 

The bell rang. We came back to earth. Everyone got up and left. Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I went over to the late Dr. Gregory's glasses on the bench. I placed them in his jacket he will no longer where.  

* * *

**Third Person**

As they closed the door under a shelf was sack of eggs and one was hatching...

**_The End..._ **


	13. Never Kill Boys on the First Date Part 1

**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x05_ **

**_Never Kill Boys on the First Date Part 1_ **

* * *

  **Aurora POV**

We were in the cemetery, fighting two vampires. I roundhouse kicked him. I blocked his punches. His third punch I grabbed hold of his arm and hit in the face with a high snap kick. I pulled out my fire stake. 

"We haven't been properly introduced..." Buffy said. 

"We're Aurora and Buffy, and you're history!" [I continued](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c2/99/a3/c299a393e9d1b988189e73f11b2da2fc.jpg). 

We plunged the stakes into their hearts as they got up. They burst into ashes as they fell. Giles, [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/12/0e/1f/120e1f3b218892b51395a0de544bbc01.jpg) and Kyra popped up from behind a crypt.  

"Poor technique. Prioritizing, sub-par... execution was adequate, but a bit too bloody for my taste." Giles replied. 

"Giles, don't mention it. It was our  _pleasure_ to make the world safe for humanity again." Buffy said. 

"I'm not saying your methods are without merit, it's, uh, y-you're spending too much time and energy. It should simply be; plunge, and move on. Plunge and..." Giles told us. 

"Hello..." [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/78/0e/5f/780e5f4a74c2135020dfb709ea481484.jpg) said as she noticed something on the ground. 

Kate picked up the ring with her pen. 

"Oh, that's great! We kill 'em, you fence their stuff." Buffy said. 

Giles, Kate and Kyra gave us a look.  

"What is it?" I questioned. 

"I don't know," Giles replied. 

"But it bothers you," Buffy added. 

"Yes! Well, I... I thought this vampire was just on a random kill, but it may be something else." Kyra replied. 

"Something big?" Buffy and I questioned. 

"Yes, we'd best consult my books," Giles told Kyra and Kate. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Down in the Master's lair, the Master slammed a book down on his desk and opened it. 

" _'And there will be a time of crisis, of_ _worlds_ _hanging in the balance. And in this time shall come the_ _A_ _nointed, the_ _Master's great warrior. And the Slayers will not know him, will not stop him, and he will lead them into Hell.'_ As it is written, so shall it be _."_ The Master said as read the book. " _'Five will die, and from their ashes, the Anointed shall rise. The Brethren of Aurelius shall greet him and usher him to his immortal destiny.'_  As it is written, so shall it be.  _'And one of the_ _brethren_ _shall go out hunting the night before and get himself killed because he couldn't wait to finish his job before he ate.'_ Oh, wait." The master said as grabbed one of the brethren by the throat. "That's not written anywhere." He lifted the vampire off his feet. "The Anointed will be my greatest weapon against the Slayers! If you fail to bring him to me if you allow those girls to stop you..." He threw the vampire into a coffin. "Here endeth the lesson." 

He slammed the book shut and walked off. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**  

The next morning, we were in the library. Studying the ring. Giles made his way over to us while leafing through a book. 

"That symbol on the ring... I believe it’s the rune for fidelity, but, it doesn't connect with any of sects that I've studied." Giles told us. 

"None of mine either," Kyra replied. 

"What about this?" [I said](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/77/db/d9/77dbd9695b9fc6f324883e050e6829f4.jpg) as I showed him the ring.  

"On the inside. It's a sun and three stars. Haven't we seen that somewhere?" Buffy questioned. 

"Let me see. No, I-I don't think this, um, represents any..." [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4f/ea/f2/4feaf22d486ca1a20a6df6edcf77b1bb.jpg) said. 

"Wait, it's right here. Sun and three stars. Yuck, check these guys out." I replied as I looked at the book.

"Told you it looked familiar." Buffy handed him the book from my hands. 

"Oh, the Order of Aurelius. Yes, you're right." Giles said. 

"Ooo, two points for the Slayers, while the Watcher's has yet to score!" [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/13/c4/c8/13c4c839965a7fd7af1f4e94c3a05b93.jpg) replied. 

In came a boy that Buffy likes and a boy that likes me. 

"Oh! Owen! Drew! Hi!" Buffy and I said. 

"What do you want?" Giles asked. 

"A book?" Drew and Owen replied. 

"Oh!" Giles said. 

"See, this is a school, and we have students, and they check out books, and then they learn things," Buffy told Giles. 

"I was beginning to suspect that was a myth," Giles replied. 

"I lost my Emily, Dickinson. It's dumb, but I like her around. Kind of a security blanket." Owen told us. 

"I have something like that. Well, its an actual blanket. Uh, and I don't really carry it around anym-more... So! Emily Dickens, huh? She's great!" Buffy said awkwardly. 

"Dickinson." Owen corrected her. 

"She's good also," Buffy replied. 

Kate, Kyra and I stood there awkwardly. 

 "Poetry." Giles said as he pointed to the stacks. 

 "I didn't think I'd find you girls here." Owen said to us as they went up the stairs.

"W…Why not?" Buffy said as Buffy and I followed Owen and Drew.

"I, I didn't mean… I mean… I think you can read." Drew told us.

"Thanks." Buffy told Owen,

"But you don’t seem bookwormy. " Owen said as he found his book. "The type to lock themselves in a dark room with a lotta musty old books." he looked up from the book. "Oh, and I've offended you both."

"No! No, I'm just surprised you gave any thought to what we're like." I replied.

"You shouldn't be." Drew said as he started down the stairs.

"Oh, well, we _love_ books. I mean, we really  _love_ books." Buffy said as she followed him. 

Owen saws the book that we were consulting earlier on the table and headed over to it. 

"What's this?" Owen questioned. 

"Not this one." I replied as I got in between them and the book. 

"This one they who don't love," Giles said as he picked up the book. 

He walked around us and gave the book to Kyra. Owen and Drew gave their book to Giles and headed to the checkout station. 

"Oh, Emily Dickinson," Giles replied. 

"We're both fans," Buffy replied. 

"Yes, uh, she's quite a good poet, I mean for a..." Giles said as he took Owen's and Drew's library card. 

"A girl?" I told him. 

"For an American." Giles replied as he scanned the book and library card. 

 "I'll, uh, see you in math... if I open my eyes at some point." Owen told us as he took the card and his book from Giles. 

"Cool..." Buffy replied. 

Owen and Drew left. Buffy and I stared after them. 

"The Order of Aurelius is a very old and venerated sect. If they're here, its for a good reason." Kyra said. 

"That was Owen!" Buffy whispered. 

"Yes, I remember," Giles replied. 

"Do you have any more copies of Emily Dickinson? I need one." Buffy questioned. 

"Buffy, while the mere fact of you wanting to check out a book would be grounds for a national holiday, I think we should focus on the problem at hand." Giles replied.  

"At least you read books, Aurora." Kyra said. 

"right. I'm sorry, you're right. Vampires." Buffy said as Buffy looked down at her dress. "Does this outfit make me look fat?" She looked back up to Giles. 

We all gave her a look. I wonder if I could make Angel jealous?

* * *

In the cafeteria, Buffy, Willow, Kate, Kyra and I were paying for lunch. 

"Owen Thurman and Drew Andrews was talking to you both?" Willow questioned 

"It's all true." Buffy replied. 

"Wow! They hardly talks to anyone. They're both solitary, mysterious... They can brood for forty minutes straight, I've clocked them." Willow said. 

I wonder if Angel ever broods? 

"He was so nice, it was eerie," Buffy replied. 

"What did you guys have to talk about?" Willow asked. 

"Emily Dickinson," I answered as we headed over to table. 

Willow gave weird look, she knew that I had a crush on Angel. I would do anything to make him jealous. 

"They read Emily Dickinson? They're sensitive, yet manly." Willow replied as she followed. 

"Well, wait, you've never read her," Kate told us. 

Buffy and I brought the book out for our bags.

"You vixen!" Kyra said to Buffy as we sat down. 

"Has anybody given any thought to what this green stuff is?" Xander questioned as he held up his fork. 

"Hmm, I'm avoiding the subject," I replied. 

"I think it's kale or possibly string cheese." Xander said as he dropped his fork. "So, girls how was the slaying go last night?" 

"Xander!" Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I said as we gave him stern look. 

"I mean, how'd the  _laying_ go?" Xander questioned. ""No, I don't mean that either." 

We gave Xander another look. 

"It went fine, thank you. There's some new hoidy-toidy vampire sect in town." Kyra told him. 

"That's bad," Willow replied. 

"Well, he they're bring in the much needed tourist dollars." Xander said. "Ooo, look at Mister's Excitements." 

"Owen!" Buffy replied. 

"Drew!" I said. 

"They're all alone! Maybe we both should go sit with them." Buffy said to me. 

"Mm, just to be polite!" Willow replied as we got up.  

"Good Luck," Kate told us. 

"Okay, what just happened?" I heard Xander ask the girls. 

We walked over to Owen's and Drew's table as Cordelia and her friend came from another direction. 

"Look empty seats," Cordelia said as they bumped into us. 

"Ooo! Ew..." Buffy and I said. 

"Let me get that." Drew and Owen said as they bent down. 

"Thanks!" Buffy replied. 

"Boy! Cordelia's and her friend's hips are wider than I thought." I added. 

"Eh-heh!" Her friend sarcastically said. 

"At least you don't have to eat your Soylent Green." Drew said to me. 

"Owen, Drew a bunch of us are loitering at the Bronze tonight. You there?" Cordelia asked. 

"Who's all going?" Owen asked. 

"Well, um, we're going to be there," Cordelia answered. 

"Who else?" Drew asked. 

"You mean besides us?" Her questioned. 

"Aurora, Buffy, what about you?" Owen asked us. 

"What?" Buffy and I said in surprise. 

"No, no, no! They, uh, they don't like fun." Cordelia told them. 

"How 'bout we meet there at 8?" Drew questioned. 

"Yeah! Eight! There!" Buffy and I said as we smiled. 

This would be a perfect way to make Angel jealous. 

We placed our empty tray on top of Cordelia's and her friend's. 

* * *

We walked out into the halls. Buffy, Willow and I were coming through the doors. 

"It's not that big a deal. It's just a bunch of people getting together." I told Willow. 

"It's a very big deal!" Willow told us. 

"It's not!" Buffy said. 

"It is," Willow replied. "Tell them!"  Willow added as we saw Kate, Kyra and Giles. 

 "I'm afraid it's very big,"  Giles told us. 

"Thank you!" Willow said as she smiled at us. "Wait!" Then turned back to Giles in confusion. 

We followed Giles, Kate and Kyra into the library. 

* * *

Inside the library, we headed quickly over to Giles, Kate and Kyra. 

"What are you talking about?" Willow questioned. 

"What are  _you_  talking about?" Kyra questioned. 

"Boys!" Willow, Buffy and I answered. 

"Yes, well, we're talking about trouble. A violent and disturbing prophecy is about to be fulfilled." Kate replied. 

"The Order of Aurelius." I said. 

"You were spot on about the connection." Giles said as he walked over to the table.  

"We've looked at the writings of Aurelius himself, and he, he prophesied that the brethren of his order would come to the Master and bring him the Anointed." Kyra replied. 

"Who's that?" Willow asked. 

"Well, I-I don't know exactly, a-a-a-a warrior, but, it says he will rise from the ashes of the five on the evening of the thousandth day after the Advent of Septus." Giles answered. 

"Well, we'll be ready whenever it is," I replied. 

"Which is tonight!" Kyra answered.

"Tonight, okay..." Buffy said as we took in the information. 

"Not Okay! It can't be tonight!" I continued her sentence. 

"Our calculations are precise," Giles answered.

"Nuh! They're bad calculations! Bad!" Buffy replied. 

"Buffy and Aurora have a really important date," Willow answered. 

I knew that I was going to use this date for jealous. I wanted Angel to be mine for some reason. 

"Owen and Drew!" Buffy and I said together. 

"Alright, w-we'll just jump into our time machine, go back to the twelfth century and ask the vampires to postpone their ancient prophecy for a few days while you two take in dinner and a movie," Kate replied. 

"Okay, at this point you're abusing sarcasm," I told Kate. 

"Buffy, Aurora, this is no ordinary vampire. But we have to stop him before he reaches the Master." Giles told us. 

"But... Cute guys! Teenager! Post-pubescent fantasies!" Buffy replied. 

"Those will just have to be put on hold! The dark forces are aligning against us, and we have a chance to beat them back. Tonight we go into battle!" Kyra said as she talked like a watcher. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

School went as fast as ever and soon night had arrived. We were sitting on large gravestone waiting. 

"Perhaps we miscalculated," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8a/2b/da/8a2bdada031adf53936dc1330b48b1eb.jpg) said as sniffed. 

"I'm thinking yes." Buffy replied as she sucked her drink dry.

"Well, you know what they say. Ninety percent of the vampire slaying game is, is waiting." Giles told us. 

"You couldn't have told us that ninety percent ago?" I questioned. 

"Well, we, we've certainly waited here long enough," [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/61/c9/fb/61c9fbd6fc90cf2ed4d80c11e7dc53aa.jpg) said as she got up. 

"Besides, there aren't any fresh graves. Who's gonna rise?" Buffy questioned. 

"Apparently no one tonight," Kyra replied. 

"Then we can bail? We can go to the Bronze and find Owen?" Buffy said as she jumped up from her seat. 

"And Drew!" I added as I too jumped up from the gravestone. 

"Oh, very well then. Follow your hormones if you want. But I assume I don't have to warn you about the hazards of becoming personally involved with someone who's unaware of your unique conditions." Giles told us. 

"Yeah, yeah, we've read the back of the box," Buffy replied. 

"If your identities as the slayers are revealed it could put you both and all those around in grave danger." Kyra told us. 

"Well, in that case we won't wear our buttons that says, 'We're slayers, Ask me how!'" I replied as Giles, Kyra and Kate gave us a look. 

"Good night!" Buffy and [I told](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/80/a9/c2/80a9c29fd90f2b5f599a9922a45cb0e3.jpg) them. 

As we left them, I could hear Kate say to Kyra and Giles, "'Five shall die, and from their ashes the Anointed shall rise.' We were so sure it was tonight." 

We left the graveyard and headed to Bronze. 

* * *

**Third Person**

On the other side of town, passengers on a bus rode in silence. 

"I went on an airplane." A  boy told a man. 

"A pale horse emerged with death as its rider. You will be judged. You will be judged." A man said.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were finally at the Bronze. We walked in and looked around for Owen and Drew. 'Rotten Apple', by Three Day Wheely, is playing on the sound system. We turn to see Owen and Drew dancing with Cordelia and her friend. I turned to see Buffy crushed by the sight of them together. I just didn't care, I was just using Drew so if Angel saw he would be jealous. I wanted Angel. 

We just left and headed home to bed.

* * *

**Third Person **

Back at the bus, the man got up and was standing in the aisle. 

"That day's gonna bring the fire. Fire comin' down! Judgment! Don't think you're ready, ready to look upon him. If there's sin in there, there's sin all around. It's a liquid. On that day there won't be anybody tellin' us what to do or why we're doin' it. You can't prepare. On that day..." The man said. 

"Hey, you gotta sit down. Okay?" The driver told the man. 

"Are you willing to stand with the righteous?" The man asked. 

A vampire stepped in front of the bus. The driver slammed on the brakes and slammed into the vampire. The bus began to swerve, ran through a sign and hit a pole. Which brought the bus to a stop. 

"Is everyone okay?" The driver asked him as looked to passengers. 

All of the passengers looked at each other. They were all shaken but were okay. The driver got out of the bus to check on the 'victim' vampire. 

"Are you all right?" The driver asked the vampire as he knelt down beside them. "Can you move?" 

The vampire grabbed him by the throat and began choking him. Near the van, another vampire punched through a window and grabbed the man, pulled him out and bit him. The rest of the vampires all climbed into the bus to get to the other people. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

The next morning, we were at our lockers. Buffy and I slammed it out and leaned on it. 

"So you just went home?" Xander questioned. 

"What were we supposed to do? Say to Owen and Drew, 'Sorry we were late, we were sitting in a cemetery with the librarian waiting for a vampire to rise so we could prevent an evil prophecy from coming to pass?'"[ I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/25/7e/6b/257e6bbc1b3ab2cad166015a30b2a2dc.jpg). 

"Or flat tire?" Xander said as weighed his options with his hands. 

"I can't take this anymore. I feel like everyone is staring at us, the big, hideous, dateless monsters. What? Yeah, that's right, I have no life, C'mon, nothin' to see here, pal, move it along!" Buffy replied. 

We began to walk away from the lockers.

* * *

We walked down another part of the hall.

"You're acting a little overly, aren't you? I mean, you could have any guy in school." Xander told us. 

"They're not any guy. He's more... Oweny and Drewy."  Buffy said.

"Sure, he's got a certain Owesnosity and Drewosity, but that's not hard to find." Xander said as we reached his locker. "I mean, a lotta guys read. I can read." He added with goofy smile. 

I just rolled my eyes as I felt my [phone](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6c/e2/38/6ce238f77c58387bf46f75ecdfb619be.jpg) vibrate. I took my phone out of bag.   

 _Aurora, it's_ _Elena. Hey, I have a question?- Elena_  

 _Elena, what's the_ _question_ _?- Aurora_  

 _There's a new guy, and he likes me and I like him. What should I do?- Elena_  

 _Play it slow and play it on your own terms. I have to go. School. Talk to you later._ _\- Aurora_  

 _Bye- Elena_  

I put my phone on silent and back into my bag. I looked up as Owen and Drew came up to us. 

"Hey, Buffy, Aurora!" Owen and Drew said. 

"Oh, look, it's Owen and Drew," Xander replied as we gave him a look. "Buffy, Aurora, Drew and Owen. And Xander. That'd be me." 

"W-where were you last night?" Owen asked us. 

"Oh. Well, um, our watches broke and we don't have any clocks in our house and so we didn't know what time it was or even what day it was..." I replied. 

"We just we were the only one that happened to. How 'bout we try it again for tonight? We'll even lend you our watches." Drew said. 

They each gave us a gold pocket watch and a chain. We accepted the watches. 

"Tonight? Y-you and me? A-and aurora and Drew?" Buffy replied. 

"Well, we could invite the chess club, but they drink and they start fights..."Owen said. 

"Oh, no, it's just... Well, we... sort of heard that... you and Cordelia and her friends were... somewhat... all over each other. A little..." I replied. 

"We danced with them a couple of times. They're kinda grabby." Owen said with a distaste look. 

"Oh, well, let's see if we rearrange that, and I push that to n... Sure! Tonight'll work!" Buffy replied. 

"Great! We'll pick you up at seven?" Drew told us. 

"Um, seven!" Buffy and I replied. 

"That's when the little hand's there," Owen replied as he pointed to the pocket watches. 

"Oh! Between the six and the eight." I said. 

"Um, I'll see you both then," Drew replied as they left. 

"Tonight! Isn't that so?" Buffy and I replied. 

"What?" Xander questioned. 

"Me and Owen and Aurora and Drew!" Buffy said. 

"Yeah, so it is." I heard Xander said as we left. "It sure is so."

We headed to the library. 

* * *

We barged into Giles office to see Giles, Kate and [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2a/61/3a/2a613aa562ccd36698f16c580efe88a3.jpg) researching about the Anointed. 

"Hey, how's it going?" I questioned. 

"Uh, alright," Kyra replied. 

"That's great! I see we're still working on that Anointed One problem, that'll probably take you a few days, right? I mean, that's one obscure prophecy..." Giles answered. 

"Well, yes, there are a few interpretations..."[ Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bd/34/56/bd3456e91b0154880c886d925706268d.jpg) replied. 

"So tonight's looking slow, right? Probably best to relax and regroup, no big disasters coming, that is  _so_ good, we will see you tomorrow then! Bye!" Buffy said as we quickly leave. 

"They are the most strangest girls ever." I heard Giles tell Kate and Kyra.

* * *

**Third Person**

Down in the Master's lair, the brethren were giving the Master their attention. 

"You have done well. Everything is in place. When this night's work is done, I will have a mighty ally. I'll be one step closer to freeing myself from this... mystical prison." The Master said as he felt his confines. "I've been trapped down here so long I've nearly forgotten what it's like on the surface. Well, there'll be time enough to remember... when I rule it! If they try to stop you, kill them. Give your own lives, but do not fail to bring the Anointed. I know you're won't disappoint me." As he grabbed a fly from the air. "Bug!" 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

Our School was over before we knew it. We were already home getting ready. Kate and Kyra were with Giles. Willow was helping Buffy and I decide our outfits. 

"Pick!" Willow told me. 

"Okay," I said to Xander. "Do I wanna appear shy, coy and naive or unrestrained, insatiable and aggressive?"  

"Uh, y'know, Owen and drew are little homespun, they probably don't like the overly assertive look." Xander replied as he went over to my closet. "Oh, hey, here's something. A nice comfy overcoat and a ski cap! The ear flaps will bring out your eyes!" Xander added as placed his choice of an outfit in front of me. 

Buffy, Willow and I exchanged a look. 

"Maybe we should mix and match," Buffy said as Willow nodded.  

"Okay, guy's opinion," I replied as I grabbed two lipsticks from my desk.  

"which one do you think will like better?" Buffy asked.  

"Red or Peach?" I asked. 

"Oh, you mean for kissing you and then telling all his friends how easy you are so the whole school loses respect for you and talks behind your back? The red's fine." Xander answered. 

"Thanks, I'll go with the peach," Buffy said. 

"I'll go with the light pink," I replied as we placed the lipstick on. 

"Here, put this on," Willow said as she gave us our outfits. 

Willow, Buffy and I turn and look at Xander. 

"You're not bothering me!" Xander told us. 

Willow sighed and turned him around.  

"So, where are they taking you?" Willow asked us. 

"Oh, I don't know. Where do you suppose young kids go on dates these days?" I replied as I untied my bathrobe. 

I slipped on my dress and added the finishing touches to my [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/36/5f/26/365f2654bcc17681f605123267e3e6d1.jpg). 

"Well, I read somewhere once that sometimes they go to movies," Willow replied. 

"Movies! Interesting!" Buffy said as she finished pulling on her mini dress. 

"And I saw on TV once, a bunch of people our age went to a party," Willow added. 

"Wow! I never knew being a teenager was so full of possibilities!" Buffy replied as pulled on her boots. 

"I knew some of those before but I haven't dated since I was called the slayer," I told them. 

I heard fumble toward Xander's direction. We turned to look ever to him. The doorbell rang. 

"That's Owen and Drew!" Buffy and I said.


	14. Never Kill Boys on the First Date Part 2

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x05** _

_**Never Kill Boys on the First Date Part 2** _

* * *

  **Aurora POV**

We ran down the stairs and opened the door only to see... 

"That's Giles, Kate, and Kyra," I replied. 

"We need to talk," Giles said. 

"Buffy and Aurora are not home," Buffy replied as she tried to close the door. 

"Our calculations may not have been as far off as we thought," Kyra answered as she held up a newspaper. 

"' _Five Die in Van Accident'_?" I read. 

"Out of the ashes of five shall rise the one. That's the prophecy. Five people have died!" Kate told us. 

"In a car crash." Buffy and I said. 

"I know it doesn't quite follow, but, but it's worth investigating. Look! Among the dead was Andrew Borba, whom the police sought for questioning in a double murder..." Kyra replied. 

"….Now, he may be the Anointed One. The, the bodies have been taken to, to Sunnydale Funeral Home, w-we can..." Kate continued for Kyra. 

"Giles, Kyra, Kate why do you want to hurt us?" Buffy interrupted. 

"I beg your pardon?" Giles questioned. 

"Hey! Uh, hi!" Drew and Owen said as they came in. 

"You have a date?" Kyra, Kate, and Giles questioned. 

"Yes, but we will return those overdue books by tomorrow," I told them. 

"Wait, you're not getting off the easily," Giles said. 

"Man, you really care about your work!" Owen replied. 

"Uh, Owen? Drew?" Willow said. 

"Yeah, a couple of things about tonight," Xander replied. 

Willow and Xander lead Owen and Drew into our living room. 

"Another date? Don't you two ever do anything else?" Giles questioned. 

"This is the first date! There's never been a date, okay? This is our maiden voyage!" I replied. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In the living room was Owen, Drew, Willow and Xander. 

"What, they don't like to dance?" Owen questioned. 

"Well, it's a little too late to anything about that. Uh, you should probably know that Buffy and Aurora don't like to be kissed. Actually, they don't like to be touched." Xander replied. 

"Xander..." Willow hissed out. 

"As a matter of fact, don't even look at them," Xander told them. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were all still talking the front hall. 

"We don't even know if this is anything," Buffy said to Giles and the girls. 

"No, we don't," Kyra replied. 

"And we haven't had a day off in a while," I said. 

"True..." Kate replied. 

"And a cranky Slayer is a careless slayer!" Buffy told them. 

"Buffy, Aurora, maintaining a normal social life as the slayers... I-I-is problematic at best," Giles told us. 

"this is the 90's. The 1990's, in point of fact, and we can do both. Clark Kent has a job. We just wanna go on a date." I said. 

"Well, I, I suppose it was a fairly slim lead..." Kyra replied. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! And look, we won't go far, okay? If the apocalypse comes, beep us." Buffy said as we held up our beepers. 

"Is everything cool?" Drew questioned as Owen and himself came into the room. 

"All set." Buffy and I said. 

"Yes, and, uh, you both will face a pretty hefty fine in the morning," Giles replied. 

"Well, bye. Don't wait up." I said as we quickly left with Drew and Owen. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back inside the house, The girls, Xander and Giles were still there. 

"Is something going on?" Willow questioned. 

"Oh, uh, probably not, no. We, uh, I suppose we’ll just, uh, go to the funeral home in case, just see if anything comes up." Giles replied as he, Kyra and Kate left the house. 

"This is bad," Willow said to Xander. 

"I wish it was just bad," Xander replied. 

"We should... go along," Willow told him. 

"Yeah, you're right. I don’t trust that Owen and Drew guy. It's the eyes. Crazy!" Xander replied. 

"Xander, we should go with Giles, Kate, and Kyra! They could get in trouble!" Willow told him. 

"Oh, they're gone, uh, it's he's they're gonna be alright. He's like a super librarian and they are co-supers, y'know? Everyone forgets, Willow, that knowledge is the ultimate weapon." Xander replied. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Drew and Owen took us to the bronze. We were sitting at a table talking. 

 _Lyrics: I'll be right along/ 'Cause, baby, you're so strong_  

"The thing about Emily Dickinson we love is, is she's just so incredibly morbid. A lot of loss, a lot of death..." Owen replied. 

"It gets us. With lotta about bees, for some reason." Drew continued. 

"Did she have a tragic and romantic life? With whole lotta bees?" Buffy questioned. 

"Quiet. King of sequestered and uneventful. Which we can really relate to. We... don't get out much." Owen replied. 

"I don't get that," I said. 

"It's our fault. We just find most girls pretty frivolous. I mean, there's a lot more important things in life than dating, y'know?" Drew said. "Oh. Did I say something wrong?" As Buffy and I looked at our beepers. 

"Uh, no! Come on!" Buffy said. 

We lead Owen and Drew to dance floor. 

 _Lyrics: Baby, baby, I know_ _it's_ _always been so/ Physical love is, oh, so meaningful for you_  

Owen and Buffy danced close. So Drew and I. 

"It's weird," Owen replied. 

"What is?" Buffy and I questioned. 

"You girls! One minute you're right there. I've got you both figured. The next, it's like you're two people." Drew answered. 

"Really..." Buffy replied. 

"....Which one do you like better?" I finished her sentence. 

"We'll let you know,"Owen replied. 

 _Lyrics: So strong/ Baby, I'm yours/ You know/ Because you're so/ So strong_  

* * *

**Third Person**

Cordelia and her friends come in and see's Buffy, Owen, Drew, and Aurora dancing. 

"Isn't their laws against this sort of thing?" Cordelia asked as she and her friend walked over to the group in front. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

"Owen! Drew! Look at you, here all alone." Cordelia said as she came towards us. 

 _Lyrics: You're so, so strong_  

"Cordelia, Grace, we're here with Buffy and Aurora," Drew replied. 

"Oh! Okay. Do you wanna dance?" Cordelia's friend Grace asked. 

"No, we're still here with Buffy and Aurora," Owen replied. 

"You are so good to help the needy," Cordelia said. 

"Cordelia, Grace. Owen, Aurora, Drew and I would like to be alone right now, and for that to happen, you would have to go somewhere that's away." Buffy told Cordelia and Grace. 

Cordelia and Grace gave us a look. 

"Well, when you're ready for the big leagues, let us know," Grace said to Drew and Owen as they left. 

 _Lyrics: You would suffer, suffer for me._  

* * *

**Third Person**

Across town at the Sunnydale Funeral home. Giles drove up in his ancient car. It was quiet, a little too quiet. Giles, Kyra, and Kate got out of the car, only to see a vampire in front of them and behind them. 

"Damn!" Giles, Kate, and Kyra said. 

Giles and the girls were caught between two of the brethren of the Order of Aurelius. They held up a wooden cross to them. They looked around and made a dash for the building. He ran towards the flower room door and found it locked. The brethren came into the building after him. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We continued to dance with the boys. 

 _Lyrics: I have a window in my mind/ I can turn to look right through_ you 

"Are you, uh, having fun?" Owen and Drew asked us. 

"Yeah. I almost feel like a girl." Buffy and I said. 

 _Lyrics: W_ _on't cost you anything but time/ To see me feel like you do_  

We smiled at each other and continued to dance. 

* * *

** Third Person  **

Back at the Funeral home, Giles found a door that led to the morgue and was unlocked. They rushed in and slammed the door shut. Kyra and Kate dragged filing cabinet against the door. Then they began to look for a way out. The windows were barred.  

"Ah!" Giles, Kate, and Kyra said as they were startled. 

"Giles, Kate, Kyra, it's us!" Willow said as they raised the window sash. 

"What are you doing here?" Kyra asked. 

"We saw two guys going in after you guys. Are they..." Xander answered.   
"They are!" Giles said as they looked at the door. "Uh, listen, you should get to safety." As they looked back. 

"Can you get out this window?" Willow asked them. 

"I'm afraid not," Kate said as she tested the bars. 

"Look, I hate to state the obvious, but this looks like a job for Buffy and Aurora?" Xander questioned. 

"Uh, they have their, their... beeping thing!" Giles answered as they looked around for a phone. "Um, no phone, of course." 

"Look, we'll go get them, just, uh, hang in there," Xander replied as they left. 

"Do hurry." Giles, Kyra, and Kate whispered. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We finished dancing. We were standing by the stairs. 

"Do you want something to eat?" Owen and Drew asked us. 

"Sure. Just make it something fattening." Buffy said. 

"Chocolate lava muffin," I replied. 

They left to get what we wanted. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Across the room by the door, Cordelia and her friend Grace.  

"What a disgusting display. Is that really appropriate behaviour is a public forum? I mean, I've never seen a girl throw herself at a guy like that. Uhhh!" Cordelia told her Grace. 

The door opened and Angel came in. 

"Ooo! Hello, salty goodness!" Cordelia said. "Pick up the phone, call 911. That boy is gonna need some serious oxygen after I'm through with him." She said to her friend. 

Cordelia began to follow Angel, only to stop when she saw him, go over to Buffy and Aurora. 

* * *

Aurora **POV**

I looked up to see Angel in front of us. 

"Aurora," Angel said. 

Buffy wasn't paying attention that Angel was here. 

"Angel," I replied. 

I looked over to see Cordelia. She tried to come after my Angel. 

"I was hoping I'd find both of you here," Angel said. 

"You were?" I replied with a smile. 

"Some serious stuff is happening tonight. You both need to be out there." Angel told us. 

Buffy finally looked up. 

"No, not you, too," Buffy said as we tried to leave. 

"What do you know?" Angel asked as he lightly grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. 

"Prophecy, Anointed One, yadda, yadda, yadda..." Buffy said. 

"So you know. Fine. I just thought I'd warn you." Angel replied. 

"Warn me? You see that guy over there at the bar?" I said as I walked around him and faced Owen and Drew. "He came here to be with me." 

"You're here on a date?" Angel questioned. 

He's jealous. My plan worked. 

"Yes! Why is it such a shock to everyone?" I replied. 

"Here you go," Drew said as they returned. 

"Oh," I said as I looked at Angel and Drew. "Um, Drew, Owen, this is Angel. Angel, this is Drew. Who is my date." I placed my arm around Drew. 

"Hey," Angel replied. 

"Hey! So. Where do you know Buffy and Aurora from?" Owen asked. 

"Work," Angel answered. 

"You work?" Drew questioned. 

Willow and Xander ran over to us. I could see that they were out of breath. 

"Buffy! Aurora!" Willow said. 

"Look at this! You show up everywhere. Interesting." Owen replied. 

"You don't know the half of it," Xander said as he pointed at Owen and Drew. "What's he doing here?" As he pointed at Angel. 

"I guess it's the same thing you're doin' here," Angel answered. 

"Uh, excuse me, what are  _any_ of you doing here?" I said. 

"Look, we gotta get to, uh..." Xander said as Willow kicked him. "Uhhhh. We thought it'd be fun if, uh, we made this a triple date!"  

Willow and Xander put their arms around each other. I gave them a 'yeah right' look. 

"I didn't know you were seeing each other," Buffy said. 

"Oh, yeah, well, we knew it would happen eventually, so we figured, hey! Why fight it?" Willow replied. 

"And you guys are thinking triple?" Drew said. 

"'Cause of..." Xander laughed nervously. "...the fun!" 

"And you're here because of work?" Owen said to Angel. 

"Hey, maybe we should all go somewhere together," Xander replied. 

"Gee, that's so nice of you to ask, but Drew, Aurora, Owen and I were, well sort of... Drew, Aurora, Owen and I." Buffy said. 

"You know what'd be cool? The Sunnydale Funeral Home!" Xander replied. 

"I've always wanted to go there!" Willow emphasized. 

"The funeral home?" Buffy questioned. 

"Actually, that sounds cool! Do you think we could all sneak in?" Drew replied. 

"We saw some guys in there before. They seemed to be having fun!" Xander said as he pointed to Buffy and me. 

"Bite me!" Buffy and I whispered to ourselves. 

I looked up at Angel. He gave me an 'I told you so' look. 

"Um, Owen, I gotta go," Buffy said to Owen. 

"I have to go too," I told Drew. 

"I thought we were going to the funeral home," Drew said. 

"No, you can't. We'll tell you what. We'll be back in a little while." Buffy replied. 

"Buffy..." Owen replied as he and Drew lead us away. 

"What's the deal? Do you wanna bail on us?" Drew asked us. 

"No! No... no... uh... You remember when you said we were like two different people? Well, one of them has to go..." Buffy said. 

"...But the other one is having a really, really good time, and will come back. I promise." I continued. 

Owen and Drew nodded his head and we started to go. We turned back and kissed them both. I had hoped that made Angel a little bit more jealous. Then we turn to leave with Willow and Xander close behind us. 

"They are the most strangest girls!" I heard Drew and Owen said to Angel. 

* * *

We were at the funeral home. Everything was quiet. Buffy, Willow, Xander and I came in through the front door. 

"Which way?" Buffy questioned. 

"The room's around back," Willow replied. 

We went to our left around the corner when we hit a dead end. 

"Damn it!" I yelled/whispered. 

"This is cool!" Owen and Drew said as they appeared behind us. 

"Uh, Owen! Drew! You can't be here!" Buffy replied. 

"Oh, and I supposed you guys are allowed?" Owen said. 

"What are we doin' here? Are we gonna see a dead body?" Drew questioned. 

"Possibly several," I replied. "Guys, watch him," I told Xander and Willow. 

Buffy and I ran back the way that we came. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back in the hall with Drew, Xander, Owen, and Willow. 

"Are they mad?" Drew asked. 

"Oh, they just want to make sure they're no guards so we don't get in trouble," Willow replied. 

"Good thinking," Owen said. 

"Good thinking," Xander said to Willow. 

They started after Buffy and Aurora.  

* * *

** Aurora POV  **

Buffy and I walked quietly down the hall, looking and listening for anything. We found the morgue door open and went in. The place was shambled. 

"Giles?" Buffy said. 

"Kate? Kyra?" I replied. 

I saw their bags on the autopsy gurney. The window bars were torn apart. I saw their crosses. Suddenly three doors of the body storage drawers opened in front of us and the drawers rolled out. Buffy and I jumped back, startled. 

"Giles!" Buffy said. 

"Kate! Kyra!" I replied. 

"It  _is_ you. Oh, good." Giles said. 

"What happened?" I questioned. 

"Uh, two more of the brethren came in here. They came after us. But we were more than a match for them." Kate said. 

"Meaning...?" Buffy questioned. 

"We hid. Uh, this, uh, chaps was good enough to bunk with us till they went away." Kyra replied as they jumped out of the drawer. 

"Well, w-were they here after you, or w-was it that prophecy thing?" I questioned. 

"Ah, well, that's what we have to find out. I don't know what these brethren mean to do exactly. Find the Anointed, or, or, or, or give him something perhaps, uh, it's all, all very vague. And the Anointed may be long gone!" Giles replied. 

"But he may not be." Buffy and I said. 

"We must find out," Kyra replied. 

"Okay, we just need to get Owen, Drew and the others out of harm's way first," I said. 

"Owen? Drew? You brought a date?" Kate questioned. 

"We didn't bring them, they came," Buffy replied. 

"Buffy, Aurora, when we said you could slay vampires and have a social life, we didn't mean at the same time," Giles said. 

"I know. We'll get rid of them." I said as Buffy and I started to leave. 

"Y-you can't make them go out there along, we don't know where the brethren are. I-I'll just..." Kyra stuttered out. 

"No! No, Kyra, if they see you, they're gonna have more questions than they already do right now. We'll take of it." I said. 

We ran into the hall and looked around for the others. The others came around the corner and saw us. 

"Is everything okay?" Willow asked. 

"It is." Buffy and I replied. 

"And we'll be leaving?" Xander questioned. 

"We're not done looking around yet!" Drew said. 

"No, he's alright. So let's find a nice, safe, fun room to look around in." I replied as Buffy and I took Drew and Owen's hand and lead the group down the hall. 

"We tried to the office here, but it's locked," Owen said. 

"No, it's not!" Buffy replied as she broke the lock and went in. 

"Well, I don't think we'll find much in here," Drew said. 

"That's the plan." Buffy and I said as we looked around.

"Okay," Owen replied. 

"What?" Drew said in confusion. 

"I have to go now," Buffy said as she finished looking.  

I nervously laughed.  

"Um, to the bathroom, I have to go to the bathroom. If you hear anything like a security or something, just be really quiet." I replied. 

"And barricade the door," Buffy told Willow and Xander. 

We headed back into the hall and headed down the morgue. 

* * *

When we got back to the morgue, we started to look through the body drawers hoping to find the Anointed One. 

"Eww, parts!" Buffy said as she opened on. 

"Keep looking, he must be around here somewhere," Giles told us. 

* * *

 **Third Person**  

Back in the morgue's office, Willow and Xander started to pile furniture in front of the office door. 

"What are you guys doing?" Owen questioned them. 

"Uh, just in case!" Willow replied. 

Drew saw a curtain and draws it open. Behind the window, they see a body covered with a sheet. 

"Oh, my!" Drew said. 

Willow and Xander turned around to look what happening. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were still looking. There was only storage cell left. Kyra opened it quickly and Kate pulled the drawer out. It was empty. 

"Nothing," Kate replied. 

"The Anointed must be gone," Kyra said. 

"I guess, I  mean, this is where they keep all the dead bodies, right?" I questioned. 

"Mm-hmm," Giles said. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back at the office, Owen and Drew at the body with fascination. While Willow and Xander looked worried. 

"I read a lot about death, but... but I've... never really seen a dead body before," Owen said. 

The body's hand moved. 

"Do they... usually move?" Drew questioned. 

The hand moved again. Willow and Xander approached to have a closer look. The hand reached up and pulled the sheet off. The newly made vampire sat up and faced them. He stood up and looked down at himself. He flexed his hands and looked back at them. 

"I have been judged!" The vampire said.

On the other side of the window with Willow, Xander, Owen, and Drew. 

"What's going on?" Owen asked. 

They stepped backward the window slowly. The new vampire approached the window and smashed it with his forehead. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

From inside the morgue, we heard a large window being smashed. 

"Oh, no!" Buffy and I said as we ran out of the morgue and towards the office. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Inside the office, Owen, Willow, Xander and Drew were frantically began moving the furniture away from the door. 

"He has risen in me! He fills my head with song!" The new vampire said as he stepped through the opening. 

"Pork and beans. Pork and beans!" The new vampire added. 

"Gimme that!" Xander said to Willow. 

"I can smell you." The vampire replied. 

They got the furniture moved. Willow opened the door and they ran out. The vampire followed at a quick pace. 

"You're the chaff, unblessed. I'll suck the blood from your hearts, he says I may!" The vampire added. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We met them as they were running down the hall. 

"He's in there!" Xander told us. 

"Uh, go! Get out!" Buffy and I told them. 

"They will be okay. C'mon!" Xander said. 

They continued to run as Buffy and I tried to find the vampire. We could hear them singing as he came down the hall towards us. 

 "Shall we gather at the river? The beautiful, the beautiful river?" The vampire sang. 

We decided to try and head off in another direction. 

* * *

We ran into the morgue. We saw that Kate, Kyra and Giles were still there. 

"What've you got?" Buffy asked. 

"What?" Giles said. 

"What'd you bring? Do you have a stake?" I asked. 

"Oh, uh..." Kyra replied as they handed us a stake each. 

"Thank you," Buffy said as we started back out the door. 

"W-what should we do?" Kate asked. 

"Um, go outside and make sure the others are okay," I said as we faced them. 

The vampire came up from behind us and grabbed us. Then threw us into a cabinet. Buffy went unconscious as I tried to get back up. Giles and the girls rushed to our aid. 

"Buffy!" Giles said. 

"Aurora!" Kyra and Kate replied. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In the hall, Willow and the boys were still trying to find a way out. 

"Somebody's gotta help Buffy and Aurora!" Owen and Drew said. 

"Owen! Drew!" Willow yelled. 

Owen and Drew ran towards the morgue. Willow and Xander followed behind.  

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Buffy was now awake, but still on the floor. I saw the vampire approach Giles and the girls. 

"They told me about you while I was sleeping." The vampire said. 

Giles and the girls held up their crosses.  

"Uh! Why do they hurt me?" The vampire questioned. 

He slapped their hands away and their crosses go flying. He grabbed Giles and Kyra threw them into crematory controls. Then he grabbed Kate and threw her towards them. The fires in the chamber light. They fell unconscious. 

Owen and Drew came running in. 

"Buffy! Aurora!" Drew and Owen replied. 

The vampire raised us above his head. 

"No!" Drew and Owen yelled. 

They both grabbed a tray and hit Andrew's back, stunning him. The vampire had let go of us. We staggered into an open body drawer and went unconscious. We woke again moments later and tried to get up. Drew and Owen came over to us.  

"Did you see that? He tried to bite us! What a sissy!" Drew told us. 

The vampire got up and grabbed Owen and Drew smashed the body drawer door into the back of their heads knocking them out. 

"Dead!" The vampire said as he let Owen and Drew fall down. "They were found wanting!" 

We fought as hard as we can. Every time as he came towards us, we blocked every hit. He tried as again and we were knocked down.

"You killed our dates!" Buffy yelled. 

Buffy didn't notice that Willow and Xander appeared at the door. 

We continued to fight and but I noticed that the boys were waking up. 

"You killed our dates!" Buffy yelled. 

Giles and the girls regained consciousness. The vampire turned his attention back to us. 

"Your turn!" The vampire said. 

He lunged for us but we sidestepped him and he landed on the gurney. It rolled over to the crematory and launched the vampire into it. Kyra and Giles kicked the gurney away while Kate slammed the crematory door shut. The vampire screamed as he burned and then we noticed that the boys were trying to sit up. 

"No!" Buffy and I yelled.  

"Does anyone have an aspirin? Or sixty?" Owen asked. 

"Owen!" Buffy said as we went over to them and crouched beside them. 

"What happened to that guy?" Drew asked. 

"Oh... We scared him away." I replied. 

"Oh, good. 'Cause, y'know, I would've..." Owen said. 

"I know. Here..." Buffy said as we helped them up. 

"I'm sure this isn't exactly what you had in mind for our first date," I replied. 

Owen and Drew rubbed their heads. 

"Yeah! We were hoping maybe we'd finish at Ben & Jerry's." Drew said. 

"We still could..." Buffy replied. 

"No, I, I, I think I'll just walk home," Owen said. 

"Uh, which way's home?" Drew asked. 

"We'll get you there," I replied. 

"No, I'll, I'll go it alone," Owen said. 

Xander and Willow came over. 

"We'll make sure they get home safely," Xander told us. 

They lead Owen and Drew away. We watched them go. Giles and the girls headed over to us. 

"Buffy, Aurora, if I might, uh..." Giles said. 

"Don't." Buffy cut him off. 

Kate, Kyra, Buffy and I slowly walked out and headed home to [bed](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ6LB9SLSZk5vf5dh9yXdoQJAvtk875r5Erz-RSKTrc--y-TCRt). 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

The next morning, Buffy, Kate, Xander, Kyra, Willow and I were along the balcony. 

"Well, did Owen and Drew say anything about us on the way home?" Buffy asked. 

"Oh, you mean specifically about you?" Willow questioned. 

"Or generally... i-in the area, in the ballpark, any sort of indication?" [I asked](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/74/e1/a2/74e1a22594dfaed4451a092615e74cff.jpg). 

We rounded the corner and started down the stairs. 

"Well, in that case, no," Xander replied. 

"But they were pretty incoherent, so we might've missed it," Willow said. 

"You think?" Buffy and I replied. 

"No!" Xander said. 

"I knew it. we totally blew it last night!" I replied. 

"No, see, what you need is a guy who already knows your deepest, darkest secrets and still says, 'Hey! I like that girl!' Someone like..." Xander told us. 

"Owen!" Buffy said as we saw Owen and Drew. 

"Drew!" I replied. 

"Well, heh... this is our stop," Willow said as [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6f/80/07/6f80070bdf713a96662953a827935265.jpg), Kyra and Willow dragged Xander with them. 

"Hi," Drew said. 

Owen and Buffy went one way. Drew and I stayed where we were. 

"Hi. This is going well." I replied. 

"I don't really know how to say this, but... about last night..." Drew said. 

"You don't even have to. I'm sure you were pretty freaked out." I replied. 

"Totally," Drew said as I looked down. "And... I was wondering when I could see again." 

I looked back up. 

"Um, that was my hopeful ear. Could you repeat that?" I said. 

"I think you're the coolest!" Drew told me. 

"Really?" I said as I smiled. 

"I mean, last night was incredible! I never thought nearly getting killed would me feel so... alive!" Drew replied. 

"So that's why you wanna be with me," I said as I looked down and started to walk away. 

"Oh, absolutely! When can we do something like that again?" Drew asked. 

"Something like..." I replied. 

"Like, walk downtown at three in the morning, a-and pick a fight in a bar. How about tonight?" Drew said as we stopped walking. 

"Tonight would... be... not a workable thing. Did I just say that?" I replied. 

"Tomorrow, then. I-I'm free any night this week." Drew said. 

"I'm not. Please don't take this personally. It's not you, it's me." I replied. 

"Right. It's you." Drew said as began to get it. 

  "And I was hoping that... maybe you and I could still be..." I said. 

"I, I get it. You just wanna be friends."  Drew replied as his face showed disappointment. 

"That'd be nice," I said. 

"Friends. Yeah. Great." Drew said as he leaves. 

"Yeah. Great!" Buffy and I both said as she came over. 

Giles, Kate and Kyra came over to us. We watch Owen and Drew leave. We walked over to a bench and sat down. 

"I was ten years old when my father told me I was destined to be a watcher." Giles said as they sat down next to Buffy and I. "He was one, and his, uh, mother before him, and I was to be next." 

"Were you thrilled beyond all measure?" I questioned. 

"No, I had very definite plans for my future. I was going to be a fighter pilot. Or possibly a grocer. Well, uh... My father gave me a very tiresome speech about, uh, responsibility and sacrifice."  Giles told us. 

"Sacrifice, huh?" [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/89/1e/ff/891efff6d4b6da894f89787e7fbaa54c.jpg) replied. 

"Seems like a nice lad," Giles said as looked towards Owen and Drew. 

"Yeah. But they want to be danger man. You, Xander, Willow, Kate, Kyra, you guys... you guys know the score, you're careful. Two days in my world and Owen and Drew really  _would_ get themselves killed. Or we'd get them killed. Or someone else." Buffy said. 

"We, we went to the funeral home of our free will," Kate told us. 

"And we should've been there," I replied. 

"Buffy... Aurora..." Giles said. 

"We blew it," Buffy told us. 

"I have volumes of lore, of prophecies, of predictions. But I don't have an instruction manual. We feel our way as we go along. And, I must say, as a Slayers, you're, you're doing... pretty well." Giles said. 

"Well. At least we did stop that prophecy thing from coming true." I replied as we smiled. 

"You both did! Handily. No more Anointed One. And I would imagine the Master, wherever he is, is having fairly bad day himself." Kyra said. 

Giles smiled as we laughed. 

I sent a text message to my siblings. 

 _I love you both. Stay safe. I'm always here for you. Love Aurora_  

* * *

**Third Person**

Down in the Master's lair. 

" _'And in this time will come the Anointed. And the Slayers will not know him. They will not stop him, and he will lead them into hell.'"_ The Master quoted scripture. 

He knelt down to the boy. 

"Welcome my friend." The Master said.

**_The End..._ **


	15. The Pack Part 1

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer 1x06** _

_**The Pack Part 1** _

* * *

  **Aurora POV**

We were at the Sunnydale Zoo. We were walking along the path. 

"Oh, look. It's Buffy and all her friends." Kyle said. 

"That's witty," [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/11/57/c0/1157c07c6f78dc6eb47543534c2ac009.jpg). 

"Do you ever wonder why nobody cool wants to hang out with any of you?" Tor questioned. 

"Just thankful," [Kyra ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/df/16/ef/df16ef5dd4431b8a51342102cce57879.jpg)answered.

"Were you this popular at your old schools? Before you got kicked out?" Rhonda questioned as her group laughed and continued on their way and leaving us alone. 

"Careful! They might beat you up!" Tor said to us as they left. 

* * *

We were walking near the elephants. Buffy was reading the plaque. Xander and Willow came running up. 

"Hey! Buffy! Aurora! Kate! Kyra!" Xander said. 

"You missed it!" Willow replied. 

"Missed what?" Buffy and I questioned. 

"We just saw the zebra mating," Xander said as he nodded to Willow. "Thank you, very exciting." 

"It was like the Heimlich with stripes!" Willow replied. 

"And we missed it. Yet somehow we'll find the courage to live on." [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6b/5f/38/6b5f38e9602231f03e6ab14b4a1ea912.jpg) said as we continued to walk. 

"Where were you?" Willow asked as they followed. 

"Uh, we were looking at the fishes," Kyra answered. 

"Was it cool?" Willow questioned. 

"They were fishes," I replied. 

"I'm feelin' that you're not on the field trip here," Xander said. 

"Well, it would... it's nothing, we... we do the same zoo trips at our old schools every year. Same old, same old." Buffy replied. 

"Buffy, girls. This isn't just about looking at a bunch of animals. This is about not being in class!" Xander told us. 

"You know, you're right! Suddenly the animals look shiny and new." I said as we brightened up. 

"Gotta have perspective," Xander replied. 

* * *

** Third Person  **

On the other side of the zoo, Lance was sketching monkeys into his notebook. Kyle and his gang approached. 

"Lance! How's it goin'?" Kyle asked. 

"Hey, Kyle," Lance said as his head was down. 

"So, is this like, a, uh, family reunion?" Kyle replied. 

"No," Lance told them.   
"I think it's a family reunion. It's so... touching. Doesn't anybody have a camera?" Kyle said as made a sudden photo-taking gesture. "Whiplash!" 

"Hey, does your mom still pick out your lice, or are you old enough to do that yourself now?" Rhonda said as she came up behind Lance. 

"Quit it, huh?" Lance said as Tor took his notebook. "Hey! Guys, C'mon! Its got my notes in there!" 

"What's going on here? I've had it up to here with you four! What're you doing?" Mr. Flutie said as he came over.

"Nothing," Kyle replied. 

"Did I ask you to speak? Okay, I guess I did, but I want the truth. Lance?" Mr. Flutie said. 

"They weren't doing anything. Really!" Lance said with a nervous laugh. "We were just playing around," Lance added. 

"Alright." Mr. Flutie said as he starts to back away, but turned back. "I’ll be watching you." He turned to leave. 

"You! Came through big time." Kyle said as he pointed at Lance. 

"Way to go, Lance!" Rhonda replied as she patted his shoulder. 

"Flutie's been looking for a reason to come down on us," Tor said. 

"It's okay," Lance replied. 

"Come on, we're gonna check out the Hyena House," Kyle said. 

"But I think it's off-limits," Lance replied. 

"And in there, my friend is where the fun is," Kyle told Lance. 

Lance laughed, and they all go off towards the Hyena House. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were walking near the Hyena house. When we saw Kyle, his gang and Lance head into the house. 

"What are Kyle and his bud doing with Lance?" Willow asked. 

"Oh, playing with him as a cat plays with a mouse," Xander replied. 

"What is it with those guys?" I asked. 

"They're obnoxious. Professionally." Kyra said. 

"Well, every school has 'em. So, you start a new school, you get your desks, some blackboards, and some mean kids." Xander replied. 

"Yeah, well, I'd better extract Lance before..." Buffy replied. 

"I'll handle it. This job doesn’t require actual slaying." Xander interrupted and went in. 

"You don't think we should follow?" Kate questioned. 

"Kyle and those guys are jerks, but they're all talk. Mostly." Willow told. 

"Why don't we..." I reconsidered. 

"Yeah, why don't we?" Willow said. 

We ducked under the tape but were caught by a zookeeper. 

"Oh, hold it, hold it, are you blind, or are you just illiterate? Because hyenas are very quick to prey on the weak." The zookeeper said. 

"Oh, w-we were just gonna take..." Buffy started to say. 

"You're not going in there. Anyone that does is in a world of trouble." The zookeeper interrupted her. 

"No, no one's going in there," Kyra said as we walked back out. 

"Why is it off-limits?" Kate asked. 

"It's a quarantine. These hyenas just came in from Africa, so keep out." The zookeeper said as cocked his eyebrow up. "Even if they call your name." 

"What are you talking about?" Buffy questioned. 

"The Masai tribesmen told me that hyenas are capable of understanding human speech. They follow humans around by day, learning their names. At night, when the campfire dies, they call out to a person. Once they separate him, the pack devours them." The zookeeper said as he snapped his fingers. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Inside the Hyena house, Kyle and the others tear through more tape blocking their way in and looked around. 

"Cool!" Kyle said. 

He and the girls walked up to the enclosure and looked in. Lance stayed back with Tor behind him. 

"I don't see any hyenas," Lance replied. 

In split second, one of the hyenas growled and showed itself between some of the rocks. 

"Okay! Now we've seen it." Lance added. 

Lance tried to leave but was stopped by Tor. 

"Looks cute," Rhonda said. 

"I think it looks hungry," Kyle said as he moved towards Lance. 

He and Tor grabbed Lance. 

"No!" Lance yelled. 

"C'mon, spot!" Tor said. 

"C'mon, spot it!" Lance told them. 

"Suppertime!" Tor said. 

They dragged him up the stairs and lifted up to the bars. 

"Guys! Stop! It's not funny!" Lance told them. 

They pressed him into the bars and down on his neck. 

"Ow! Stop it! It's not funny!" Lance yelled. 

Xander came running in and pulled them off of Lance and helped him away. 

"Why don't you pick on somebody of your own species?" Xander told Kyle. 

"What, are  _you_ gonna get in my face?" Kyle questioned. 

The hyenas growled as Xander, Kyle and the others looked at them. The hyena's eyes flashed green as did Xander's, Kyle and his gang eyes. They looked over to Lance and began to chuckle like the hyena. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

We went to the Bronze, that night after the school trip. We were sitting down. I had an iced tea with a muffin, Buffy had a coke with a croissant, Kyra had an iced tea and chocolate lava muffin, Kate had a tea and croissant and Willow had the same. 

"I thought Xander would be here by now," Willow said. 

"Hmm, that'd make him on time. We couldn't have that!" Buffy said. 

"Did he seem upset at all on the bus back from the zoo?" Willow asked. 

"About what?"[ I questioned](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/06/60/df/0660df246c921048734db93129c2eb66.jpg). 

"I dunno. He was quiet." Willow replied. 

"We didn't notice anything," [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c6/cf/e4/c6cfe4df63bfa7b6fba51daba2f0836b.jpg) said as sat down at a table. "But then again I'm not as hyperaware of him as, oh, say, for example, you." 

"Hyperaware?" Willow said. 

"Well, I'm not constantly monitoring his health, his moods, his blood pressure..." [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/37/d5/8b/37d58bb8180bc6365245d89264b070cb.jpg) replied. 

"130 over 80!" Willow said as she grinned.

"You got it bad, girl!" Buffy said in amusement. 

"He makes my head go tingly. You know what I mean?" Willow replied. 

"I dimly recall," I said. 

"But it hasn't happened to you lately?" Willow asked me. 

"Not of late," I replied. 

"Not even for a dangerous and mysterious old man whose leather jacket you're wearing right now?" Willow said. 

"Goes with the shoes!" I mocked in annoyance. 

"Come on, Angel pushes your buttons. You know he does." Kyra replied. 

"I suppose some girls might find good looking..." I said as Willow and Kate gave me a look. "...if they have eyes, alright, he's a honey, but... it's just he's never around, and when he is, all he wants to do is talk about vampires, and ... I, I just can't have a relationship..."    

"There he is!" Willow replied. 

"Angel?" I questioned. 

"Xander!" Willow said. 

We see him walking into the club and walked up to our table. 

"Girls!" Xander said. 

"Boy!" Kyra replied. 

"Sorry, I'm late, I... just forgot that we were gonna be here," Xander replied as he saw Buffy's croissant. "Hungry!" As he tore off a piece and eats it. 

"Xander, you still want to me help you with geometry tomorrow?" Willow asked as Xander took a swig of Buffy's cola. "We can work after class..." 

 "Yeah," Xander said as gave Willow a thumbs-up. "What is this crap?" He asked Buffy. 

"Well, it  _was_ my buttery croissant," Buffy answered. 

"Man, I need some food! Birds live on this!" Xander replied. 

We looked at each other and then at Xander. He looked back and forth at us. 

"What?" Xander said. 

"What's up with you?" Kate and I asked. 

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Willow questioned. 

"What could you possibly do?" That's crazy talk. I'm just... restless." Xander said to Willow. 

"Well, we could go to the ice cream place..." Willow replied. 

"I like it here," Xander said as he pointed to the table. 

I saw him scan the area a bit, and leaned towards me and sniffed her hair. 

"Okay, now what?" I replied. 

"You took a bath," Xander told me.

"Yeah, I-I often do, I'm actually known for it," I replied. 

"That's okay," Xander said. 

We all except for Xander exchanged another look. 

"And the weird behaviour award goes to..." Kyra replied  

We see Kyle and his gang come in. 

"Oh great. It’s the winged monkeys." Buffy said. 

They came over and Xander just stared at them. They just walked away after a minute. 

We look over to the table that Kyle and his gang took over and they were harassing a large kid. They started laughing and then Xander joined in. He turned to me and saw that I was not laughing and he stopped. 

"Kids fat," Xander replied. 

What just happened? What happened to Xander? 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

The next morning, we were at school in the library. Giles and Kyra were wearing protective gear while Buffy and I were training on them. We kicked, punched to Giles and Kyra's gloved hands. We continued until they jumped back. 

"Right!" Giles said as Buffy stopped short. 

"That's enough training for one day," Kyra replied. 

"Well, that last roundhouse was kinda sloppy. Are you sure you don't wanna do it again?" Buffy said. 

"No! No, no, that's fine. You just... run along to class." Giles said as we went to go. "While I wait for the feeling to return to my arms." I heard Giles say to himself. 

* * *

We were coming around the corner when a small pig wearing a costume came running towards us. I picked him up. 

"Lordy, Herbert! Gave Mr. Flutie quite a scare, didn't he? Students, I'd like you all to meet Herbert, our new mascot for the Sunnydale High Razorbacks." Mr. Flutie said. 

We all clapped. 

"He's so cute." [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5c/ab/f1/5cabf114556c14afb6605b3ee1766be9.jpg) and Buffy replied. 

"He's not cute. No! He's a fierce Razorback." Mr. Flute replied as there was more clapping. 

"He doesn't look mean, Mr. Flutie," [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c1/fe/c6/c1fec615f21c62f29fb62062445d1db6.jpg). 

"He's mean, he's ready for action! See?" Mr. Flutie said as he indicated Herbert's helmet with foam tusks. "Here are the tusks... the scary razorback!" 

"You're right. He's a fine mascot and will engender school spirit." [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/15/36/3c/15363ce12feeab8f02e68365281769be.jpg) replied. 

"Uh, he better. Costs a fortune to feed him." Mr. Futie told us. "Alright, let's get you back into your cage." To Herbert. 

Herbert squealed when I tried to hand him to Mr. Flutie. 

"This way." Mr. Flutie replied as he pointed behind him. 

Kyra, Kate, Buffy and I followed him.

* * *

**Third Person**

Outside in the core, Willow was helping Xander with geometry. 

"I'm not getting this," Xander said. 

"It's simple, really. See, ' _The bisector of a vertex is the line that divides the angle at that vertex into two equal parts.'_ " Willow told him. 

"It's like a big blur, all these numbers and angles," Xander replied. 

"It's the same stuff from last week. You had it down then." Willow said. 

"Why do I need to learn this?" Xander questioned. 

"'Cause otherwise you'll flunk math?" Willow replied.

"Explain the part where that's bad," Xander said as rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"You remember, you fail math, you flunk out of school, you end up being the guy at the pizza place that sweeps the floor and says, ' _Hey, kids, where's the cool parties this weekend?_ ' We've been through this." Willow said as Xander rubbed his right temple. "Do you have a headache?" As she reached up to him. 

"Yeah, and I think I know what's causing it," Xander replied as he shook her off. "Ah! That's better, it goes right to the source of the pain." As he threw geometry book into the trash. 

"Xander..." Willow said. 

"Look, forget it, okay? I don't get it. I won't ever. I don't care." Xander said in frustration and got up. 

He threw his math notebook into Willow's lap and left in a huff. 

"We can finish this another time," Willow said as she watched as Xander left. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were still following Mr. Flutie to the faculty room with Herbert in my arms. We stopped outside. 

"See, the problem is you kids today have no school spirit. Hold on, let me get his outfit off." Mr. Flutie said as he removed foam razorback. "Today it's all gang and drugs and those movies on Showtime with the nudity." We gave him a look. "I don't have cable, I only heard. When I was your age we cared about the school's reputation and the football team's record, all that stuff! Of course, when I was your age I was surrounded by old guys telling me how much better things were when they were  _my_ age." As he went into the faculty room. 

"Yeah!" I told Herbert. 

We saw Xander come into the hall from outside. Herbert squealed and reacted to his presence as he walked by. We looked confused as Xander passed, as I tried to keep Herbert from jumping out of my arms. 

* * *

Its now gym time, but we were inside for gym today. Everyone was dressed in their gym clothes.  

"Alright, it's raining, all regular gym classes have been postponed, so you know what that means: dodgeball!" Coach Harrold said as we held up a large rubber ball. "Now, for those of you that may have forgotten, the rules of the game are as followed: you doge."  

He threw a ball towards me. [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f4/a9/c9/f4a9c968eb02ef7bb8c5e7a45db2a01e.jpg), Buffy, [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/94/5f/7d/945f7d3b6b2d6ee51bb06aa7dc3b1f1e.jpg) and [I were](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/de/44/a8/de44a889a0851bcf15bfdc02271ce38d.jpg) on the same side. He blew his whistle and the game began. We dodge and were the last people in. Xander, Kyle and his gang turned towards Lance and began to pelt him with dodgeballs. We ran over to help him up as Xander and the others left. 

"God, this game is brutal. I love it!" Coach Harrold said. 

Gym class was over and we all changed back into our clothes. 

* * *

We walked out of the change room to see Xander upsetting Willow. 

"You gonna say something to us?" Kyra questioned as we walked over. 

Xander just looked at us and began to laugh again more loudly. He went over to Kyle and his gang and he left. We went after Willow.

* * *

**Third Person**

Outside in the second core, the pack were walking along. Xander stopped and sniffed the air. 

"Dogs!" Xander replied. 

"Where?" Kyle questioned. 

Xander lead them over to a group of three boys who were sitting at a table. 

"You're out of your mind, that's no way to play guitar." Boy #1 said. 

"What are you talking about?" Boy #2 asked. 

"I mean, that just hunt and peck!" Boy #1 replied. 

"It's not!" Boy #2 said. 

"Hey, Xander, you've heard Wretched Refuse play, what do you think of the guy who plays the lead?" Boy #1 asked Xander as the pack arrived. 

Tor reached for Boy #1's hot dog. Heidi took Boy#2 hot dog. 

"Hey. Hey, what are you guys..." Boy #1 said. 

"Shut up." Rhonda interrupted. 

"You're sharing," Kyle replied. 

"Friends like to share," Xander said. "Good?" As he turned to Tor and Heidi. 

"It's too well-done," Tor replied. 

He threw the rest of the hot dog back on Boy #1's lunch as Heidi threw back Boy #2. 

"Hey! That is  _not_ cool." Boy #1 said. 

Xander sniffed the air again and looked to the scent's direction. He led his pack off. Kyle climbed onto the table and stomped the boy's lunches. 

"Hey!" Boy #1 replied. 

* * *

The pack walked into the faculty room. Xander inhaled deeply through his nose. The other two boys went to close the blinds and approached the cage. Xander bent down to look at Herbert. 

"Let's do lunch," Xander said. 

The pig became nervous and squealed. 

* * *

Outside the school, after the pack was done eating the pig. The pack was walking in slow motion towards the stairs. Several students stare at them as they walked by. Lance walked by and just stopped in front of them. They all looked at him and Xander sniffed, but they just kept on walking by.  

Xander noticed aurora, Kate, Kyra, Buffy and Willow sitting on the balcony above. He used his hearing to hear what he could hear. 

"I've known him my whole," Willow told the girls. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were sitting on the balcony. 

"Well, we haven't always been close, but he's never..." Willow said with tears in her eyes. 

"I think something's wrong with him," Kate replied. 

"Or maybe there's something wrong with me," Willow said. 

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. 

"C'mon. He's not picking on you. He's just sniffing you a lot. I don't, maybe three isn't a company anymore." Willow answered. 

"You think has something to do with me?" I questioned. 

"Of course," Willow said. 

"No. That still doesn't explain why he's hanging out with the stupid patrol." Buffy said as we hopped off the railing. 

"Something's going on. Something weird." Kate replied as we started to go. 

"What're you gonna do?" Willow asked us. 

"Talk to the experts on weird," I answered. 

We headed to the library. 

* * *

When Buffy, Kate and I got to the Library, Giles and Kyra were going about what work they had to do. We followed them. 

"Xander's taken to teasing the less fortunate?" Giles questioned. 

"Uh-huh," Buffy replied. 

"And there's been a noticeable change in both clothing and demeanour?" Kyra asked. 

"Yes," I answered. 

"And, well, otherwise all his spare time is spent lounging about with imbeciles," Giles said. 

"it's bad, isn't it?" Kate asked. 

"It's devastating. He's turned into a sixteen-year-old boy. Course, you'll have to kill him." Giles replied. 

"Giles, I'm serious," Buffy said. 

"So am I. except for the part about killing him. Testosterone is a great equalizer. It turns all men into morons. He will, however, get over it." Giles replied. 

"I cannot believe that you, of all people, are trying to Scully us. There is something supernatural at work here." I said as I grabbed some books. "Get your books! Look stuff up!" 

"Look under what?" Kyra asked. 

"I don't know." I exhaled. "That's your department." 

"The evidence that you've presented us with is sketchy at best," Giles replied. 

"He scared the pig," Kate said as Giles gave her a look. "Well, he did..." 

"Girls, boys can be cruel. They tease, they, they, they prey on the weak. I-I-it's natural teen behaviour pattern."  Giles told us. 

"What did you just say?" Buffy asked. 

"Um, they tease," Kyra said.

"They prey on the weak. I've heard somewhere bef..." I replied. "Xander has been acting totally wiggy ever since we went to the zoo. Him and Kyle and all those guys, they went into the hyena cage. Oh, God that laugh..." 

"You're saying that, uh, Xander's becoming a hyena," Kyra said. 

"I don't know. Or been possessed by one? Not just Xander, all of them." Buffy replied. 

"Well, I-I-I've cer-certainly never heard of, uh..."  Giles said. 

"Herbert! They found him." Willow said as she came into the library. 

"The pig?" Kate questioned. 

"Dead. And also eaten. Principal Flutie's freaking out." Willow told us. 

"Testosterone, huh?" Buffy said to Giles. 

Giles and Kyra headed towards his office. 

"What're you gonna do?" Willow asked Kyra and Giles. 

"Get my books. Look stuff up." Kyra answered. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Across the school campus, Mr. Flutie was walking angrily towards Kyle and his gang. 

"You four!" Mr. Flutie said in anger. 

"What?" Kyle replied. 

"Oh, don't think I don't know. Three kids saw you outside Herbert's room. You're busted! Yeah! You're goin' down." Mr. Flutie told the group. 

"How is Herbert?" Rhonda asked him. 

"Crunchy!" Heidi replied. 

They all laughed and Mr. Flutie wasn't happy. 

"That's it! My office, right now." Mr. Flutie said as they laughed more. "Now!" 

They stopped laughing and got off the table to follow. 

"You're gonna have so much detention, your grandchildren will be staying after school." Mr. Flutie told them as they walked towards the office. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were in the library researching. Kyra and Willow were on the computers researching. While Kate, Buffy and I were sitting on the stairs with a book. 

"Wow! Apparently, Noah rejects the hyenas from the ark because he thought they were an evil impure mixture of dogs and cats." I told them. 

"Hyenas aren't well liked," Willow replied. 

"They do seem to be the schmoes of the animal kingdom," Buffy said as she walked over to Willow. 

"Why couldn't Xander be possessed by a puppy or, or, some ducks?" Willow questioned. 

"That's assuming 'possession' is the right word," Kate replied.

"Oh, I'll say it is. The Masai of the Serengeti has spoken of animal possession for, for generations, I... I should have remembered that." Giles said as he came over from the cage. 

"So how does it work?" I questioned. 

"Well, apparently there's a, a sector of animal worshipers known as Primals. They believe that humanity, uh, consciousness, uh, the soul, is a, is a perversion, a dilution of spirit..." Giles replied. 

"Uh, to them the animal state is holy. They are able, through trans-possession, to, to, um, draw the spirit of certain animals into themselves." Kyra continued. 

"And then they started acting like hyenas," Buffy replied. 

"Well, only the most predatory of animals are, are of interest to the Primals, so, uh, yes, yes, that would fit, yes," Giles said. 

"So, what happens to the person once the spirit's in them?" Kate asked. 

"If it goes unchecked..." Kyra replied. 

He handed us a book opened to a certain page. We took one look and slammed the book shut and I quickly got up and headed to go. 

"I gotta find Xander," I replied. 

I left Kate, Kyra, Willow with Giles in the library to go and find Giles.


	16. The Pack Part 2

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x06** _

_**The Pack Part 2** _

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I walked into the faculty room to see Herbert's cage had been mangled. I began to inspect the cage. 

"They are strong," I replied as I exhaled. 

I stepped on something that crunches. I l crouched down to see parts of Herbert. I got back up and turned around to be startled by Xander. 

"Xander," I said. 

I tried to evade him, but he was quick to match my movements. 

"This is ridiculous. We need to talk." I replied as I exhaled. 

I fake jump him, knocking him down with her on top and holding down his arms. 

"Been waiting' for you to jump my bones," Xander said as he smiled.

* * *

**Third Person**

Across campus in Mr. Flutie's office. He stood in front his desk. 

"I have seen some sick things in my life! Believe me! But this is beyond the pale! What is it with you people?" Mr. Flutie lectured. 

The pack started to whine and stalk him. 

"Is it drugs? How could you? A poor defenceless pig?" Mr. Flutie questioned as he noticed their behaviour. "What are you doing?" 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Xander growled. He rolled me over onto my back, so he was now on top and had my arm pinned down. 

"Get off of me," I told him. 

"Is that what you really want?" Xander said as I struggled a bit. "We both know what you really want. You want danger, don’t cha? You like your men dangerous." 

"You're in trouble, Xander. You are infected with some hyena thing, it's like a demonic possession!" I told him. 

"Dangerous and mean, right? Like Angel. Your Mystery Guy. Well, guess who just got mean." Xander replied. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back to Mr. Flutie's office, Mr. Flutie went around behind his desk to get away from the pack. The pack slowly approached. 

"Now, stop that! You're only gonna make things worse for yourselves. I tell you how this is gonna work: I gonna call your parents, and they are gonna take you all home." Mr. Flutie said. 

He reached for his phone, but Tor got his hands on it first and tried to stare him down. Mr. Flutie looked at him for a moment and then gestures to be given the phone. Tor gave it to him. 

"Thank you." Mr. Flutie replied. 

He started to pull the phone towards himself to dial, but Rhonda tore it away from him and threw it off his desk. 

"I'm sorry..." Rhonda said. 

"That is it!" Mr. Flutie said as he was furious with them. 

He tried to get past them, but Kyle growled at him and he fell back into his chair. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Xander was still on top of me. 

"Do you know how long... I've waited... until you'd stop pretending that we aren't attracted..." Xander said. 

I threw him off me and quickly hot up to face him. He got up, too and began to approach me as I was back away. 

"Until Willow... stops kidding herself... that I could settle for anyone but you?" Xander said to me. 

"Look, Xander, I don't wanna hurt you..." I told him. 

He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against a vending machine. 

"Now do you wanna hurt me?" Xander questioned. 

I struggled, but the possessed Xander was too strong. 

"Come on, Slayer. I like it when you're scared." Xander added. 

I struggled a bit more. 

"The more I scare you," Xander replied as he sniffed me. "the better you smell." 

He moved in and kissed me roughly on the neck. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back in Mr. Flutie's office, the pack continued to taunt and sniff him. 

"You're about this close to expulsion, people!" Mr. Flutie said as he got up. "I'm willing to talk to the school counsellor, and we can discuss options..." 

He tried to go again but was stopped by Heidi. Tor climbed onto his desk and growled at him. 

"Get down from there this instant!" Mr. Flutie said in angrily tone. 

Rhonda gets into his face and scratched his cheek with her nails. He fell back into his chair with his hand covering his face. He took his hand away and saw the blood. 

"Are you insane?!" Mr. Flutie terrifyingly yelled. 

Tor jumped on him from the desk, and the rest of the pack descended on him and began feeding. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I dragged an unconscious Xander into the library. Kate, Kyra, Buffy and Willow came over as they saw me. 

"Hurry up. We gotta get him locked somehow before he comes to." I told them. 

"Oh, my God, Xander! What happened?" Willow replied. 

"With what?" Buffy asked. 

"A desk," I answered. 

Kyra opened the cage door and Buffy helped me drag him in. 

"He tried his hand at felony sexual assault," I told them. 

"Oh, Aurora, the hyena didn't..." Kate said. 

"No," I replied as we arranged him on the floor of the cage. "No, but it's safe to say that in his animal state his idea of wooing doesn't involve a Yanni CD and a bottle of Chianti," I added as I locked the cage. "There, that oughtta hold him. Where's Giles?" 

"He got called to some teacher's meeting. What are we gonna do? I mean... how do we get Xander back?" Kyra asked as Giles came into the library. 

"Right now, I'm a little more worried about what the rest of the pack are up to," I replied. 

"The rest of the pack were spotted outside Herbert the mascot's cage. They were sent to the principal's office." Giles told us. 

"Good! That'll show 'em." Willow replied. 

Giles went silent. 

"Did it show 'em?" Kate asked. 

Giles exhaled but still remained silent. 

"They didn't hurt him, did they?" Buffy questioned. 

"They, uh... ate him," Giles replied. 

Willow and Kate had to sit down as Buffy, Kyra and I leaned against the wall. We couldn't believe what we just heard. 

"They ate Principal Flutie?" I questioned. 

"Ate him up?" Willow questioned as well. 

"The, uh, official theory is that wild dogs got into his office somehow. There was no one at the scene." Giles replied. 

"But Xander didn't..." Willow replied. 

"He, he was with you." Kyra continued to me. 

"Oh! Uh, well, that's a small mercy." Giles said as he saw Xander in the cage. 

"Giles, how do we stop this? How do you trans-possess someone?" Buffy asked. 

"I-I'm afraid all the pieces. Um, the accounts of the Primals and their methods are a bit thin on the ground. There is some talk of the a-a-an predatory act, but the exact ritual is, is, um..." Giles said as thinks and picked up a book. 

"The Malleus Maleficarum deals in particular of demonic possession, which... may apply..." Kyra continued as looked through a few pages in the book in her hand. "Yes, one, one should be able to transfer the spirits to another person." 

Giles smiled and nodded in Kyra's direction. Kyra was taking her lessons with Giles quite well. 

"Oh, that's great. Any volunteers?" Buffy said. 

"Oh. Good point." Giles replied. 

"What we need to do is put the hyena back in the hyena," I replied. 

"B-but until we know more, uh..." Kyra said. 

"Betcha that zookeeper could tell us. Maybe he didn't quarantine those hyenas because they were sick." Kate replied. 

"We should go talk to him," Giles said. 

"Okay," Buffy said as we started to go but stopped. "Oh, wait, somebody's gotta watch Xander." 

"I will," Willow replied as she got up.

"Will, are you sure? If he wakes up..." I said. 

"I'll be alright. Go." Willow said as she held out her hand for the keys. 

After a moment, Kyra gave her the keys to the cage and we grabbed our coats. 

"C'mon." We told Giles. 

We left, Willow with an unconscious Xander.

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Third Person**

Back in the library, Xander woke up inside the cage. 

"Willow," Xander said. 

Willow was watching a hyena video again. She stopped it and turned towards him. 

"How are you feeling?" Willow asked. 

"Like somebody hit me with a desk," Xander said as he looked around. "What am I doing here?" 

"You're... resting?" Willow said as she got up and went towards the cage. 

"You guys got me locked up now," Xander replied as he stood up. 

"'Cause you're sick. Aurora said..." Willow said. 

"Oh, yeah. Aurora and her all-purpose solution: punch 'em out 'n' knock 'em down. I'd love to see what she'd do to somebody who was  _really_ sick." Xander interrupted. 

"That's not fair. Aurora and the others saved both our lives." Willow told him. 

"Before they came here our lives didn't need that much saving, did they? Weren't things a lot simpler when it was just you and me?" Xander replied. 

"Maybe..." Willow said as she moved closer. 

"When we were alone together... Willow, I know there's something wrong with me. I think it's gettin' worse. But I cant just stand around waitin' for Aurora to decide it's time to punch me out again." Xander replied as he exhaled. "Look, I want you to help me. I want you."  

"I am helping you," Willow told him. 

"You're doing what you're told," Xander said as he exhaled again. 

"Aurora and the others are trying to help you, too. You know that. Or Xander does." Willow replied. 

"Yeah... They're so selfless. Always thinking of us. Well, I'm so dangerous, how come they left you alone with me?" Xander questioned.

"I told her to," Willow answered. 

"why?" Xander questioned. 

"'Cause I know you better than she does... and I wanted to be here to see if... you were still you," Willow replied. 

"You know I am. Look at me." Xander said. "Looook." With a long pause. 

"Xander..." Willow whispered as she moved closer. 

He made a grab for her through the book return slot in the cage, but she jerked back in time. 

"Now I know," Willow said. 

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Xander yelled as he banged on the cage. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were in the zookeeper's office. 

"The students have been possessed by the hyenas?" The Zookeeper questioned. 

"Yes," Giles said. 

"Are you sure?" The zookeeper asked. 

"We're really, really sure," I replied.

"Y-you don't seem enormously surprised by this," Kyra said. 

"The zoo imported those hyenas from Africa. There was something strange about them from day one. I did some homework... That particular breed is very rare. Totally vicious. Historically they were worshiped by these guys." The zookeeper told us. 

"Primals," Kate replied. 

"Yeah! Creepy guys! Now, they rituals for taking the hyena spirits, but I-I don't see how that coulda happened to your kids." The zookeeper said. 

"Uh, we don't know exactly how the ritual works. We know that it involves a, um, um... predatory act and some kind of a symbol." Giles replied. 

"Predatory act? Of course. That makes sense. Where did you read that?" The zookeeper questioned. 

"Do you have Sherman Jeffries' work on, on cults and on..." Kyra asked. 

"Boys? Girls?" Buffy impatiently said. 

"Sorry," Giles replied. 

"Look." The zookeeper said. 

"Sorry," Kyra replied as she raised her hand slightly. 

"Look. I think we may have enough information so that together we could pull off a reverse trans-possession." The zookeeper said. 

"What do we do?" I asked. 

"We've gotta get those possessed students over to the hyena cage right away. I'll meet you there. We can begin the rituals." The zookeeper replied. 

"W-well, we can guarantee one of them, but there are four more, and we have no idea where they are," Kate told the zookeeper. 

"No, I wouldn't worry about that. After hyenas feed and rest they will track the missing member of their pack until they find him. They should come right to you." The zookeeper told us. 

"Willow!" Kate, Kyra, Buffy and I worriedly whispered to each other. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back at the school, Willow was watching the hyena video again. Xander was pacing in the cage. 

"Willow..." Xander said. 

"I'm not listening," Willow replied. 

Outside the library windows, the rest of pack were there. 

"Wiiillooow..." Kyle said from outside. 

"Wiiillooow..." Kyle repeated. 

"Xander, shut up!" Willow said as she turned towards the cage. 

"Wiiillooow," Kyle repeated again. 

Willow looked towards where the sound is coming from, saw Kyle and the rest pack. She jumps up as Kyle and the pack breaks into the library. Willow runs out of the Library. 

The pack started to bang on the cage. 

* * *

Willow ran and stopped at an intersection. 

* * *

Back in the library, the pack pulled down the door, freeing Xander. They whined and sniffed each other. 

* * *

In the hall, Willow ran to a door and tries it, but it was locked. 

* * *

In the library, Xander looked towards the library doors and began to track Willow and the others followed. 

* * *

Back in the hall, Willow tried another door on the other side of the hall and found it open. She went in and closes the door behind her.  

The packed reached the intersection and sniffed around for Willow's scent. 

* * *

Inside the classroom, Willow hides under the teacher's desk. 

* * *

In the hall, the pack splits up and began searching for Willow. Xander and Heidi coming down the hall. He kept sniffing around. He looked at the door that Willow went through and went into the classroom with Heidi.  

Willow stayed quiet under the desk. 

Xander looked around and saw nothing. He motioned with his head for them to leave. 

When Willow heard the door close, she came out from under the table. She looked towards the door and screamed. Xander was still inside the room. Xander growled and lept over the desk at her. She ran around the desk to get away. She tipped over a student desk to block Xander's way. He came after her and tripped over a desk. Willow ran out of the door but is met by Heidi. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We came up behind Heidi. Kyra and Buffy hit her on the back with a fire extinguisher and a hard block of ice. Which knocked her down and out. Willow came out of the room and headed over to Kate and Giles. Xander rushed to me. I kick him and fell in the hall outside the classroom also. Buffy discards the extinguisher. We turn to see the other three pack members at the end of the hall. 

"Run!" Giles yelled. 

We ran back into the classroom. Buffy and I closed the door and locking the door behind us. We could hear the pack pounding on the door, after a while the pounding stopped. 

"I think they're going," I replied. 

"They could be faking it," Willow said. 

"No, they're hungry. They'll be looking for somebody weak. We're really sorry, Will. We didn't know they were gonna come after Xander." Buffy told her. 

"It's okay," Willow said as she was shaken. 

"We must lead them back to the zoo if we're going to stop this," Kyra told us. 

"And before their next meal. Guess that's my job." I replied. 

"And mine," Buffy added. 

"Well, individually they're almost as strong as both of you. As a group they're..." Giles said. 

"They're tough, but I think they're getting stupider. You guys go to the zoo and we will bring them to you." I replied as we left the school. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Across town, a family was coming out of a house. 

"I didn't say she looks better than, you, I said she looks better." The father said. 

"I heard what I heard." The mother replied. "joey, chew! You have to chew or you'll choke!" She told her son. 

They all got into their jeep. 

"I don't see why we have to  have this conversation every time we see them." The father said. 

"I didn't start it." The mother replied as she puts on her seat belt. 

"Damn. Where are the keys?" The father asked. 

"Huh?" The mother said.

They started to hear Joey's name being called from outside and began to looking around. The pack began showing up around the windows of cars. The mother screamed as the pack began to pound on the car. 

"What's going on? Hey?! Hey! Get off! Get off of here!"  the father yelled. 

Xander breaks the window with his elbow. 

"Get away!" Joey yelled. 

Xander growled and began to reach for Joey. He mother reached back to try to protect him. 

"Joey! Joey! Joey!" The mother yelled. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We came up running, grabbed Rhonda and threw her off of the hood to ground. We climbed onto the roof and kicked Kyle off. We see Xander's feet sticking out of the window. 

"Joey!" We heard the mother yelling. 

"Didn't your mother teach you?" Buffy said. 

"Don't play with your food," I added. 

Xander crawled out and looked at us. The pack gathered around him and looked up at us. We straightened up and put our hands on our hips. 

"C'mon. You know what you want." I told them. 

We turned, jumped off of the car and started running down the street. The pack began to chase us. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Outside the hyena house, the girls and Giles arrived at the front the house. 

"The pathway to hyena house. Where's the zookeeper?" Willow questioned. 

"Uh, he must be inside. W-we'll go in and help prepare things. You just warn, uh, us when you hear Buffy, Aurora and the other approaching." Gile replied. 

Kate, Kyra and Giles ran in as Willow turned around to watch and wait. 

* * *

Inside the hyena house, Giles, Kate and Kyra ducked under the tape and came into the main area. 

"Doctor? Uh... Zookeeper?" Giles questioned. 

They heard a door close and was startled by the zookeeper. 

"Oh! Of, course, the, uh, Masai ceremonial garb. Yes... Very good. Are you, uh, otherwise prepare for the trans-possession?" Kyra said. 

"Almost?" The zookeeper replied as he nodded. 

"Oh, right! The, uh, sacred circle." Kate said as they noticed the markings on the floor. "Yes, you'd need that to, um... This would be here when... when the children first came. Why would you..."  

Giles exhaled as he figured it out. 

"How terribly frustrating for you, that a bunch of school children could accomplish what you could not," Giles said.

"It bothered me. But the power will be mine." The zookeeper replied. 

Giles and the girls tried to get away but the zookeeper hit them in the gut with his staff and then on the back knocking them out. The zookeeper tossed the staff aside and dragged them away.

* * *

Outside the hyena house, Willow heard the girls and the pack coming. She ran in. 

"They're almost here! Giles! Kyra! Kate!" Willow yelled. "where are the hyenas for the trans-possession?" She asked the zookeeper. 

"They're right here in the feeding area." The zookeeper replied. 

Willow ran to see the hyenas, but he stopped her. 

"Stay back! They haven't been fed." The zookeeper replied. 

"Where's Giles? Kate? Kyra?" Willow asked. 

"They're... laying in wait." The zookeeper told her. 

"They're almost here. Shouldn't you bring the hyenas out?" Willow questioned. 

"When the time is right. I'm gonna need your help." The zookeeper said as he started to bind her wrist. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were running into the hyena house.

"They're right behind us." Buffy and I yelled. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Inside the hyena house, they heard Aurora and Buffy yelling. 

"That's Buffy and Aurora! Get ready!" Willow said. 

The zookeeper took willow and positioned her in front of him. 

"Here." The zookeeper replied. 

"What is this?" Willow questioned. 

"A predatory act, remember?" The zookeeper told her as he held a knife to her throat. 

"Uh, right. You'll pretend to slash my throat and, and put the evil in the hyenas?" Willow replied. 

"Something like that."  The zookeeper said. 

Willow realized the zookeeper had other intentions. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We came running but stopped short when we see Willow being held by the zookeeper. 

"Buffy, Aurora, it's a trap!" Willow told us. 

Xander grabbed us from behind and we fell to the floor. The others came in and got on top of us, as well. 

"YU BA YA SA NA!" The zookeeper yelled/chanted. 

The pack looked up at him and we see the eyes of the pack flash green. Then the zookeeper's eyes flash green. He turned towards Willow and growled. We got up and knocked the knife away from the zookeeper just in case. 

"Willow!" Xander yelled as he got up and charge the zookeeper.  

Xander knocked the zookeeper down and away from Willow. The pack got off of Buffy and ran off. We got up and punched the zookeeper. The zookeeper charged at us and we fought with him and threw him up and into the hyena pit. He tried to climb out to be attacked by the hyenas  We look over to see if we can save the zookeeper but we were too late. We look back at Xander who went over to Willow to untie her. Kate, Kyra, and Giles came out of the back room, rubbing their heads. 

"Uh, did we miss anything?" Giles asked. 

We all headed home to bed. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

The next morning at school. We were walking across the quad. 

"I heard the vice principal's taking over till they can find a replacement," Willow told us. 

"it shouldn't be too hard to find a new principal. Unless they ask what happened to the last one." [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/78/4c/37/784c37bcdfd2efb703aeb0a7f0184040.jpg). 

"Okay, but I had nothing to do with that, right?" Xander questioned. 

We climbed the stairs. 

"Oh, right," [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/56/8b/ac/568bac2ff622707c322ad2c7c9631690.jpg) replied. 

"You only ate the pig," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/35/93/f1/3593f163ea6e90f41ba15bd6b32484ed.jpg) said. 

"I ate a pig? Was it cooked and called bacon or..." Xander replied. 

We shook our heads. 

"Oh, my god! I ate a pig?" Xander responded. "I mean, the whole trichinosis issue aside, yuck!" As he covered his face. 

"Well, it wasn't really you," Buffy replied. 

"Well, I remember I was goin' on the field trip and then goin' down to the Hyena House, and next thing some guy's holding Willow and he's got a knife," Xander told us. 

I knew he was lying. He remembers everything. 

"You saved my life," Willow told him. 

"Hey! Nobody messes with my Willow." Xander replied as he hugged her. 

We looked on and smiled. Willow was smiling as well. 

"This is definitely the superior Xander. Accept no substitutes." I said. 

"I didn't do anything else, did I, around you guys or anything embarrassing?" Xander questioned. 

We girls smiled, and I consider telling him what happened. But I think he already knows. 

"Nah!" I replied as I shook my head. 

"Not at all." Willow and Kate replied as we all shook our heads. 

"C'mon. We're gonna be late." Buffy said as we began to walk off. 

"See you at lunch," Willow replied. 

Kyra stayed as she had a free period. 

"Cool! Oh, hey, goin' vegetarian! Huh?" Xander told us. 

He gave us two thumbs up. We smiled at him and turned back.    
I pulled out my phone and texted my younger brother. 

 _I miss you, I'm planning to come and see you in the summer.- Love Aurora_  

 _I missed you, too. Can't wait to see. - Jeremy._  

* * *

**Third Person**

Xander and Kyra started to head the other way when were met by Giles. 

"I've been reading up on my, uh, animal possession, and I cannot find anything anywhere about memory loss afterwards," Giles told Xander. 

"Did you tell them that?" Xander questioned. 

"Your secret dies with us," Kyra replied. 

"Shoot me, stuff me, mount me," Xander said. 

Giles patted him on the shoulder, as he and Kyra shook their heads and started walking along the balcony. They leaned on the railing as they watch Xander go. 

Xander couldn't believe what has happened to him.

_**The End...** _


	17. Angel Part 1

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x07** _

_**Angel Part 1** _

* * *

**Third Person**

Inside the Master's lair, the anointed one was tossing stones into the pool. He took a few more from the Master's hand. Darla came into the lair. 

"Zachary didn't return the hunt last night." The master said. 

"The slayers," Darla replied. 

"Zachary was strong, and he was careful. And still, the slayers take him... as she has taken so many of my family." The master said as he took a breath. "It wears thin. Collin, what would you do about it?" 

"I'd annihilate her." The anointed one-- Collin replied.

"Out of the mouths of babes..." The master said as he inhaled. 

"Let me do it, master. Let me kill her for you." Darla replied. 

"You have a personal interest in this." The master said. 

"I don't get to have any fun," Darla said in disappointment. 

"I will the Three." The master told her. 

"The Three?" Darla questioned. 

* * *

In an alley above ground, three very tough guys were lightening up cigarettes. The three came around the corner at a steady but deliberate pace. The men see them coming and left. 

* * *

At the bronze, a cockroach was being chased along the floor. 

"Get it! Go get it, right there!" A boy said. 

"I got it!"  a girl said as she gave the roach to the bartender. "Free drink, please." 

The bartender nodded his head and went to get the drink.

* * *

Aurora **POV**

We were at the Bronze, Xander was on the dance floor. Kyra, Kate and Buffy were at home studying or talking our siblings in Mystic Falls. 

"Ah, the fumigation party," Willow replied. 

"Hmm?" [I said](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/98/40/0d/98400d84e2c89ed784384a26bddb15e6.jpg). 

"It's annual tradition. The closing of the bronze for a few days to nuke the cockroaches?" Willow told me. 

"Oh," I replied as I continued to sketch. 

"it's a lot of fun... what's it like where  _you_ are?" Willow questioned. 

"I'm... sorry, I was just... think about things..." I replied as I finished my sketch and looked up smiling. 

"So, we're talking about a guy?" Willow questioned. 

"Not exactly a guy. For us to have a conversation about a guy, there'd have to be a guy for us to have a conversation about.  Is that a  sentence?" I replied. 

"You lack a guy," Willow said as she smiled. 

"I do. Which is fine with me, most of the time, but..." I replied. 

"What about Angel?" Willow asked. 

"Angel? I can just see him in a relationship. 'Hi, honey, you're in grave danger. I'll see you next month.'" I answered. 

"He's not around much, it's true," Willow replied. 

"When he is around... it's like the lights dim everywhere else. You know how it's like that with some guys?" I questioned as I looked dreamily. 

"Oh, yeah!" Willow said as she looked over at Xander. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Xander was on the dance floor, making a fool of himself. He danced up to a girl. 

"Hey, Annie!" Xander said. "Dino, just leaving!" as he sees her boyfriend. 

He backed away and bumped into Cordelia. 

"Ouch! Please get your extreme oafishness off my two-hundred-dollar shoes!" Cordelia replied. 

"I'm sorry, I was just..." Xander said. 

"...getting off the dance floor before Annie Vega's boyfriend squashes you like a bug?" Cordelia interrupted. 

"Oh, so you noticed," Xander replied. 

"Uh-huh," Cordelia said. 

"Yeah, thanks for being so understanding," Xander replied. 

"Sure," Cordelia said. 

"Y'know, hey, I don't know what everyone's talking about. That outfit doesn't make you look like a hooker!" Xander replied as he laughed. 

He headed back over to the girls. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We saw Xander coming towards us. 

"Boy, that Cordelia is a regular breath of vile air. What are you vixens up to?" Xander said. 

"Just sitting here, watching our barren lives pass us by," Willow replied. "Oh, look, a cockroach." I see her stomp on a cockroach. 

I look up and looked back down. 

"Whoa, well, let's stop this crazy whirligig of fun! I'm dizzy!" Xander said. 

"Alright, now I'm infecting those nearest and dear to me. I'm gonna call it a night." I replied as I got up. 

"Oh, don't go!" Willow said. 

"Uh, yeah! It's early! We could, um, dance!" Xander replied. 

"Rain check? Good night." I said as I leave them. 

I walked out of the Bronze. I could feel someone watching me. I turned to see nothing. I continued out of the Bronze. 

* * *

I was walking home, I could sense someone behind me. I looked to see nothing. I walked past an alley. 

"It's late, I'm tired, and I don't wanna play games. Show yourself." I whispered. 

One of vampire dropped down behind me. I took a stake out of my pocket and quickly spun around to stake the vampire. Another appeared and grabbed my arm. 

"Wuh!" I said in surprise. as another vampire came and grabbed my other arm.  "Ooo! Okay, okay, nice..." As they pulled me into the alley and up against the fence. The first one approached me with a menacing look on his face. "Okay, okay... Look, I really don't wanna fight all three of you... unless I have to." As I kicked one, elbow the third and tried to punch the second. But that didn't work. I shook in terror as I tried to get away. 

One of the vampires came up to me, grabbed my head and moved in for a bite. I see Angel coming up from behind him and pulling him of me. 

"Good dogs don't..." Angel said as he punched the vampire. "... _bite_!"  

I was surprised by his strength but regained my support and kicked both of them in the face. We fought them. I see one of them pull off a piece of the iron bar off a window. 

"Look out!" I yelled. 

Angel was slashed in the ribs. 

"Run!" I yelled. 

We ran towards my street.  

* * *

We jumped over the bushes in front of my house and ran onto the porch, as I opened the front door. 

"Get in! C'mon!" I told him as we rushed inside and closed the door on a hand of one of the vampires. He struggled a moment but pulled his hand back. I slammed the door carefully not to wake Buffy and the girls up. I locked the door. 

"It's alright. A vampire can't come in unless it invited." Angel told me. 

"I've heard that before, but I've never put it to the test," I said as I leaned against the door. "Oh... I'll go get some bandages, just... take your jacket and your shirt off." As I saw his wound bleeding. 

I headed into the kitchen. I looked at him as his shirt and jacket came off. I saw his tattoo of a griffin straddling a large "A" below his right shoulder. I brought over the first aid kit. 

"Nice tattoo," I replied as I exhaled. "I was lucky you came along." As I looked up at him. "How did you happen to come along?" As I began to bandage him. 

"I live nearby, I was just out walking," Angel told me. 

"So, you weren't following me? I just had this feeling you were." I replied. 

"Why would I do that?" Angel questioned. 

"You tell me. You're the mystery guy that appears out of nowhere. I'm not saying I'm not happy about it tonight, but... if you are hanging around I'd like to know why." I replied as I finished bandaging his wound. 

"Maybe I like you," Angel told me. 

"Maybe..." I replied. I know I did like him very much.

We both smiled at each other. I heard the door open, I ran to saw Aunt Joyce. I pulled her into the house and closed the door. 

"Hi! What are you doing?" Aunt Joyce asked. 

"There's a lot of weird people outside at night..." I replied. 

Aunt Joyce started to head to the kitchen. I stopped her. 

"... I feel you better with safe and sound inside. You must be tired." I added. 

"I am. We're a little gallery. You have no idea how much..." Aunt Joyce replied.

"Well, then why don't you go upstairs and get into bed, and I can bring you some hot tea?" I interrupted. 

"That's sweet! What'd you girls do?" Aunt Joyce questioned. 

"Can't a niece just be concerned about her aunt?" I asked. 

I felt Angel come from behind me. Aunt Joyce saw him. 

"Hi." Aunt Joyce replied. 

"Hi," Angel said. 

"Oh! Okay... Um... Angel, uh, this is my aunt. Aunt Joyce, this is Angel. Uh, we ran into each other on the way home." I replied. 

"Nice to meet you," Angel said. 

"What do you do, Angel?" Aunt Joyce asked. 

"He's a student," I said. "Uh, first-year community college. Angel's been helping me with my history, you know I've been toiling there." 

"It's a little late for tutoring. I'm going to check on Buffy, Kate and Kyra and then to bed, and, uh, Aurora?" Aunt Joyce replied as she headed up the stairs. 

"I'll say good night and do the same," I said. 

Aunt Joyce looked back down at me and nodded. 

"It was nice to meet you." Aunt Joyce said to Angel. 

* * *

I was holding the front door open. 

"Good night! We'll hook up soon and do that study thing!" I yelled quietly. 

I closed the door as Angel was behind it. We went up the stairs. I looked in Buffy's room to see her asleep in her [pj's](http://c.shld.net/rpx/i/s/i/spin/-122/prod_19144344012?hei=345&wid=345&op_sharpen=1&qlt=85). I checked Kate's room to see her[ asleep ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQV5plxN8BVaAbrxwQiWcQsC4W2jTE5GYV6j0wh6PybtmNohs_6cQ)with a book in her hand. I last checked on [Kyra](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRir-mR3Ql6Rpd9OjBe1swA9NWXM4_8j8bd0vnUz7f1Mj36SNGz) and saw her asleep with a watcher's diaries. Then we headed into my room and closed the door. 

"Look, I don't wanna get you in any more trouble..." Angel said. 

"And I don't wanna get you dead. They could still be out there." I replied as I moved to the centre to the room. "So, uh, oh... two of us, one bed. That doesn't work." I faced him. "Um, why don't you take the bed? Y'know, you're wounded..." 

"I'll take the floor," Angel said. 

"Uh, no, that's not..." I replied. 

"Oh, believe me, I've had worse." He reassured me. 

"Okay. Um, why don't check and see if the Fang Gang is still loitering and, um, keep your back turned while I change?" I replied. 

Angel went over to the window to have a look as I went to my closet and changed. 

"I don't see them," Angel said. 

"Y'know, I'm the Chosen One, it's my job to fight guys like that. What's your excuse?" I replied. 

"Uh, somebody has to," Angel told me. 

"Well, what does your family think of your career choice?" I questioned. 

"They're dead," Angel told me. 

I went over to him as I finished changing. 

"Was it vampires?" [I asked](http://madinbelgrade.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/bemagical-rakuten-store-rakuten-global-market-disney-disney-for-nightmare-before-christmas-pajamas.jpg). 

"I-it was," Angel said as he faced me. 

"I'm sorry," I replied. 

"It was a long while ago," Angel said. 

"So, this is a vengeance gig for you," I replied. 

"Y-you even look pretty when you go to sleep," Angel said.

"Well, when I wake up it's an entirely different story," I replied. 

We went over to my bed. I handed him my [comforter ](https://images2.roomstogo.com/is/image/roomstogo/br_lin_99020528_merritt_aqua~Merritt-Aqua-9-Pc-Queen-Comforter-Set.jpeg?%24PDP_Primary_936x650%24)from it. 

"Here. Sleep tight." I told him. 

I saw him lay down the comforter on the floor next to my bed. I got into my bed. 

"Angel?" I replied. 

"Hmm?" Angel said. 

"Do you snore?" I asked. 

"I don't know. Its been a long time since anybody's been in a position to let me know." Angel answered. 

I heard him move his head. I smiled and settled down to sleep. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

The next morning, I was at school in the library. Angel was still asleep when I left for school.  

"He spent the night? In your room? In your bed?" Xander questioned. 

"Not  _in_ my bed,  _by_ my bed," [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f5/55/86/f555862df2ee8b738e31e757bc3e9252.jpg). 

"Why didn't you wake any of us up?" Buffy asked. 

"You looked tired so, I let you all sleep," I replied. 

"That is romantic! Did you, uh... I mean, did he, uh..." Willow said. 

"Perfect Gentlemen," I replied with a smile. 

Buffy, [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3b/93/a4/3b93a476de520af397cc6e6de7ca22b1.jpg), Kyra, Willow and I exchanged a smile. 

"Aurora, C'mon, wake up and smell seduction. It’s the oldest trick in the book." Xander tried to tell me. 

"What? Saving my life? Getting slashed in the ribs?" I questioned. 

"Duh! I mean, guys will do anything to impress a girl. I-I once drank an entire gallon of Gatorade without taking a breath." Xander replied as he grinned. 

"It was pretty impressive. Although late there was an ick factor." Willow said. 

"Can we steer this conversation back to the events that happened earlier in the evening?" Giles said as we sat down. 

"You left the Bronze and were set upon by three usually virile vampires. Did they look like this?" [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3d/bc/0a/3dbc0aff7fc4d58fd655193cfda6e142.jpg) said as she placed the front of me. 

"Yeah," I replied. "What's up with uniforms?" 

"It seems you encountered the Three. Warrior vampires, very proud and very strong." Giles said. 

"How is it always this stuff? You always know what's going on. I never know what's going on." Willow replied. 

"Well, you weren't here from midnight until six researching it," Kate said. "I fell asleep as soon as I got home and woke up at midnight." 

"No, I was sleeping," Willow replied. 

"Uh, o-obviously you're hurting the Master very much. He, he wouldn't send the Three for just anyone. We must step up our training with weapons." Giles said. 

"Girls, you should stay at my house until these Samurai guys are history," Xander replied. 

"What?" Buffy said as we turned towards him. 

"Ah-ah-ah, don't worry about Angel, Willow can run to your house and tell him to get out of town fast," Xander replied. 

"Angel and Buffy are, are not in any immediate jeopardy. Eventually, the Master will send someone else, but it the meantime the Three, having failed will offer their own lives in penance." Kyra said. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Inside the Master's lair. 

"We failed in our duty, and now our lives belong to you." One of the vampires said as he handed the Master a spear.  

The master passed it to Darla. She walked around behind the Three as the Master went over to Colin. 

"Pay attention, child. You are the Anointed, and there is much you must learn." The master said as he crouched down beside Colin. "With power comes responsibility. True, they did fail, but also true, we who walk at night share a common bond. The taking of a life-- I'm not talking about humans, of course – is a serious matter." 

They saw one of three rose head in hope. 

"So you would spare them?" Colin questioned. 

"Hmm." The Master replied as he got up. "I am weary, and their deaths will bring me little joy." 

The Master began to walk away, and Collin followed. Darla watched them go and smiled. She lifted the spear and dispatched the first of the Three. The Master stopped and turn to Collin. 

"Of course, sometimes a little is enough." The master told Collin. 

The master looked over at Darla as she killed the next one, then continued on his way. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Giles set out a sign that read 'Library closed for filing. Please come back tomorrow.' Buffy and I were checking out weapons cabinet. 

"Cool! Crossbow!" Buffy said as she lifted it's out. 

"Bow and Arrow!" I said as I took out it out. 

"Huh. Check out these babies." Buffy said as she took out a bolt and I took out an arrow. "Hmm. Goodbye stakes, hello flying fatality. What can we shoot?" 

"Um, nothing. The crossbow and bow and arrows come later." Kyra said. 

Kate and Kyra took the crossbow and the bow and arrows from us. Buffy and I were disappointed about it. 

"You must first become proficient with the basic tools of combat." Giles replied. "and let's begin..." 

Kyra and Giles came out with two poles each.  

"… with the quarterstaff. Which, incidentally, will, uh, require countless hours of vigorous training." Kyra said as they handed us one each.  

"I speak from experience," Giles replied. 

"Giles, Kyra, 20th Century? We're not gonna be fighting Friar Tuck." I said. 

"You never know with whom or what you'll be fighting. And these traditions have been handed down through the ages." Giles said as he grabbed his staff, 

"Now, you both show us good, steady progress with the quarterstaff, and in due course, we'll discuss the crossbow and bow and arrows. Put on your pads." Kyra said as spoke like a true watcher. 

"We're not gonna need pads to fight you," Buffy said as we laughed. 

"Well, we'll see about that. En garde!" Kyra replied. 

Kyra and Giles fought us with the poles and they fell over onto their backs. We stood over them. 

"Good. Let's move on to the crossbow and bow/arrows." Giles said as he was stunned. 

* * *

School and training went fast. We were all home, I went upstairs to my room and closed the door. 

"Angel?" I questioned. 

"Hey," Angel replied. 

I turned on my desk lamp. 

"Brought you some dinner. It's a little plateless, sorry." I said. 

I handed him a plastic bag full of food that I took from dinner. He accepted it and looked at it. 

"So! What'd you do all day?" I asked him. 

"Uh, I read a little," Angel answered. 

I looked over to my diary and one of my sketchbook. They were out of place. 

"And just thought a lot of things. Aurora, I..." Angel said. 

"My diary? You read my diary?" I replied as I went to put it back in it's hidden spot. "that is  _not_ okay! A diary is like a person's most private place!" I went over to him. "I... You don't even know what I was writing about! 'Hunk' can mean a lot of things, bad things. And, and when it says that your eyes are 'penetrating'. I meant to write bulging'." 

"Aurora..." Angel said. 

"And 'A' doesn't even stand for 'Angel' for that matter, it stands for... 'Achmed'. A charming foreign student, so that whole fantasy part has nothing to even do with you at all..." I added.

"Your aunt moved your diary when she came in to straighten up. I watched from the closet. I didn't read it, I swear." Angel told me. 

I just looked at him. 

"Oh!" I replied as l looked down and realizing what I just said. "Oh." 

"I did a lot of thinking today. I really can't be around you." Angel said as I looked up. "Because when I am..." 

"Hey, no big. Water... over the bridge, under the bridge..." I replied as I looked down. 

"When I am all I can ever think about is how badly I want to kiss you," Angel said. 

"...over the dam..." I replied as I looked back up. "Kiss me?" 

"I'm older than you, and this can't ever... I better go." Angel told me. 

"H-how much older?" Buffy asked. 

"I should..." Angel replied. 

"...go... You said..." I replied as I approached him. 

We leaned into each other and kissed. The kiss became passionate. I put my arm around him as the kiss went on for several movements. Angel suddenly pulled back and looked away. 

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I questioned. 

He turned back to me and growled. I saw his vampire game face and I screamed in surprise. He took one last look at me and jumped out of the window. [Buffy, Kyra, Kate](http://thisfairytalelife.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Disney-pajama-women.jpg) and Aunt Joyce came running in. 

"Aurora, what happened?" Aunt Joyce asked. 

I backed away from the window as I looked at Aunt Joyce and the girls. 

"Uh, nothing. I saw a shadow." I lied. 

Aunt Joyce left the room as four of us shared a look. We needed talk tomorrow. We headed to [bed](https://www.thesun.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/nintchdbpict000360963478.jpg?strip=all&w=421). 

* * *

The next morning, we were at school. The gang and I were walking up the steps towards the building. 

"Angel's a vampire?" Willow questioned. 

"I can't believe, this is happening. One minute we were kissing, and the next minute..." [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/d2/75/31d27593f9d8b17eff1483d8d5f5113a.jpg) as I turned to Kyra and Giles. "Can a vampire ever be a good person? Couldn't it happen?" I asked them. 

"A vampire isn't a person at all," Giles said as he cleared his throat. 

"It may have the movements, the memories, even the personality of the person that it took over, but i-it’s still a demon at the core, there is no halfway." [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/04/c2/6f/04c26fd6f1961e30a112aef98aee60a8.jpg) continued. 

"So that'd be a no, huh?" Willow replied. 

"Well, then what was he doing? Why was he good to me? Was it all some part of the Master's plan? It doesn't make sense?" I questioned as we reached a bench that we girls sat down. 

"Alright, uh..." Xander said as he too sat down. "...you have a problem, and it's not a small one. Let's take a breath and look at this calmly and objectively Angel's a vampire. You're a slayer. I think it's obvious what you have to do." He added as he grinned. 

I didn't react to what he said. 

"Uh, it is a slayer's duty," Kyra replied as she crouched down. 

"I-I know you have feelings for this guys, but it's not like you're in love with him, right?" [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/93/d6/83/93d683eb4dd94f3b42a8f0571bc54af8.jpg) said. 

I looked away. 

"You're in love with a vampire?! What, are you outta your mind?!" Buffy replied. 

"What?" I heard Cordelia say. 

We looked over and saw she was looking somewhere else, but turned to him. 

"Not vampire..." Xander said to Cordelia. "How could you love an umpire? Everyone hates them!" Xander said to me. 

We saw Cordelia look back at another girl who was wearing the same dress as her.

"Where did you that dress?" Cordelia questioned the girl as she pursued her. "This is a one-of-kind Tod Oldham. Do you know how much this dress cost? Is this knockoff?" As she checked the label. "this is a knockoff, isn't it?! Some cheesy knockoff! This exactly what happens when you sign these free trade agreements!" 

We see Cordelia and the other girl disappeared into the building. 

"You think  _we_ have problems..." Buffy said.


	18. Angel Part 2

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x07**

**Angel Part 2**

* * *

  **Third Person**

Across town at Angel's apartment. He came through the door and locked it behind him. He turned on the lamp and sensed someone else was in his apartment. 

"Who's here?" Angel questioned. 

"A friend," Darla replied as he turned around and saw her wearing Catholic school girl uniform. "Hi. It's been a while." 

"A lifetime," Angel said. 

"Or two, but who's counting?" Darla replied. 

"What's with Catholic schoolgirl look? Last time I saw you it was kimonos." Angel said. 

"And last time I saw you it wasn't high school girls,"  Darla replied as she flared her skirt. "Don't cha like? Remember Budapest? Turn of the century? You were such a bad boy during that earthquake." She said as she approached Angel. 

"You did some damage yourself," Angel told her. 

"Is there anything better than a natural disaster?" Darla questioned as she walked away. "The panic. The people lost in the streets. It's like picking fruit off the vine. Nice! You're living above ground, like one of them. You and your new friend attacking us, like one of them." As she walked to the window. "But guess what, precious? You're not one of them." 

She drew window blinds open, letting in a stream of sunlight. Angel was blinded as he stumbled backward to get out of the light. 

"Are you?" Darla questioned. 

"No. But I'm not exactly one of you either." Angel replied. 

"Is that what you tell yourself these days?" Darla questioned as she walked towards the fridge. She opened the fridge and saw the bags and bottles of human blood. "You're not exactly living off quiche." Darla continued as she closed the fridge. "You and I both know what you hunger for. What you need. Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's who we are. It's what makes eternal life worth living." As she approached him, smiled and touched his arm. "Mm. You can only suppress your real nature for so long. You can feel it brewing inside of you. I hope I'm around when it explodes." 

"Maybe you don't wanna be," Angel replied. 

"I'm not afraid of you. I bet she is, though." Darla said as she started to leave. "Or maybe I'm underestimating her. Talk to her. Tell her about the curse. Maybe she'll come around. And if she still doesn't trust you, you know where I'll be." 

She exited the apartment, leaving very angry Angel behind. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were now in the library looking through books. I saw Giles and Kyra come up from behind Xander and startled him. 

"Here's something at last," Giles said. 

"Can you both please warn us before you do that?" Xander replied. 

"There's nothing about Angel in the texts, but suddenly occurred to us that it's been ages since I've read the diaries of any watcher before me and Giles," Kyra said.

"That musta been so embarrassing when you thought he had read your diary, but then it turned out he hadn't, but then he felt the same way..." Willow said to me. "I'm listening." As Xander gave her a look. 

"There's mention some two hundred years ago in Ireland of, of Angelus, the one with the angelic face," Kate replied. 

"They got that right." Buffy and I whispered. 

Angel truly had an angelic face, for some reason, I didn't care that he was a vampire.

Xander cleared his throat, we turned to look at him. 

"I'm not saying anything, I have nothing to say," Xander said.  

"Does this, uh, Angel have, um, a tattoo behind his right shoulder?" Kyra asked. 

"Yes, it’s a, it’s a bird or something," I replied. 

"Now I'm saying something. You saw him naked?" Xander questioned. 

"So, Angel's been around for a while," Willow said. 

"Not long for a vampire. Uh, two hundred and forty years or so." Giles replied. 

"Huh! Two hundred and forty. Well, he said he was older." I whispered. 

"Angelus leaves Ireland, uh, wreaks havoc in, in Europe for, uh, several decades, and then, um, about eighty years ago, the most curious thing happens. He, he comes to, uh, to America, um shuns other vampires, and, and lives alone. There's, there's no, no record of him hunting here." Kate said as took the diary from Giles and looked through it. 

"So he  _is_ a good vampire! I mean, on a scale of one to ten, ten being someone who's killing and maiming every night, and one bring someone who's... not." Willow replied. 

"I say that there's no record, but, uh, vampires hunt and kill. It's, it's what they do." Kyra said. 

"Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly." Xander and Buffy replied. 

"He could've fed on me and the others in our home. He didn't." I said. 

"Question: a hundred years or so before he came to our shores, what was he like then?" Xander questioned. 

"Uh, like all of them. Uh, a vicious, violent animal." Giles answered. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Under the High school, in the Master's lair. Darla walked over to the Master. 

"Don't think I'm not grateful, you letting me kill the Three," Darla replied. 

"How can my children learn if I do everything for them?" The Master questioned. 

"But you've gotta let me take care of the Slayers," Darla said. 

"Oh! You're giving me orders now!" The Master replied. 

Darla walked away. 

"Okay, then, we'll just do nothing while they take us out one by one," Darla said. 

"Do I sense a plan, Darla?" The Master questioned as she turned around. "Share..." 

"Angel kills her, and comes back to the fold," Darla said as she walked back. 

"Angel! He was the most vicious creature I ever met. I miss him." The Master replied. 

"So do I," Darla replied back. 

"Why would he kill her if he feels for her?" The Master considered. 

"To keep her from killing him," Darla replied. 

"Hmm." The Master said as he turned to Colin. "You see how we all work together for common good? That's how a family is supposed to function!" 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

Kate, Buffy, Willow and I were still at school studying. 

"Okay, so let's review." Willow and Kate said to Buffy and me. 

"Reconstruction began when?" Kate questioned. 

"Buffy? Aurora?" Willow said. 

"Huh?" I replied as I came back to earth. "Oh! Um, reconstruction..." 

"… Uh, reconstruction began after the... construction, which was..." Buffy continued. 

"Shoddy, so they had to reconstruct." I finished. 

"After the destruction of the Civil War," Kate replied. 

"Right. Civil war. During which Angel was already, like, a hundred and change..." I said. 

"Are we gonna talk about a boy, or are we gonna help you pass history?" Willow questioned. 

We looked up at Willow and Kate. We closed the book. 

"Sometimes I have this fantasy that Xander's just gonna grab me and kiss me right on the lips," Willow said with a huge smile. 

"You want Xander, you've gotta speak up, girl!" Buffy replied. 

"No, no, no, no. No speaking up. That way leads to madness and sweaty palms." Willow told us. 

I could feel someone watching us. I quickly scanned the room and didn't anyone. 

"Okay, so here's something we gotta know. When Angel kissed you... I mean before he turned into... how was it?" Kate questioned. 

"Unbelievable!" I answered with a smile. 

I could still feel someone watching us. 

"Wow! And it is kinda novel how he'll stay young and handsome forever, although you'll still get wrinkly and die, and... Oh, and what about the children?" Willow said. "I'll be quiet now." As I gave her a look. 

"No, it's okay. I need to hear this. I need to get over him so I can..." I replied. 

"So that you can..." Buffy said as she makes a stabbing gesture. 

"Like Xander said, I'm the slayer, and he's a... vampire. God, I can't! He's never done anything to hurt me..." I replied. "Okay, no, I need to stop thinking about this. Okay, let's give another half an hour of this and maybe something will sink in. And then, we're going home. So I can do some major moping." 

I no longer felt someone watching us after I said that. 

"Okay. The era of the congressional reconstruction, usually called radical..." Kate said. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Across town at the Summers-Lockwood-Gilbert-Forbes house, Joyce Summers was doing her taxes as she had her coffee. She heard a noise from the back door and headed to investigate it. She opened the door and saw nothing. She went to front door and opened it to see Darla. 

"Hello?" Joyce said. 

"Hi! I'm Darla. A friend of Buffy's and Aurora's?" Darla lied. 

"Oh!" Joyce said as she exhaled. "Nice to meet you." 

"They didn't mention anything about me coming over for a study date, did they?" Darla questioned. 

"No, I thought they were studying with Willow and Kate at the Library," Joyce replied. 

"They are. Willow and Kate are the Civil War experts, but then I was supposed to help them with the War of the Independence. My family kinda goes back to those days." Darla said. 

"Well, I, I know they're supposed to be home soon. Would you like to come in and wait?" Joyce asked. 

"It's very nice of you to invite me into your home," Darla said as she came in. 

"You're welcome. I've been wrestling with the IRS all night. Would you like something to eat?" Joyce replied as she started for the kitchen. 

"Yes, I would!" Darla answered as she followed. 

Darla looked at Joyce's neck as they walked into the kitchen. 

"Let's see what we have. Do you feel like something little or something big?" Joyce questioned. 

"Something big!" Darla said as she vamped out. 

* * *

Outside the Summers-Gilbert-Lockwood-Forbes house, Angel was walking up to the house. He almost knocked but then decided to leave. When he heard Joyce scream, he ran to back door and kicked it in. He saw Darla biting Joyce's neck. 

"Let her go!" Angel yelled. 

"I just had a little, there's plenty more. Aren't you hungry for something warm after all this time? Come on, Angel. Just say 'Yes'!" Darla said. 

Darla shoved Joyce into Angel's arms so he could see the bite and smell the blood. He struggled with himself and looked away from the bite. Darla watched with a big smile. Angel looked back at her again with his game face on. 

"Welcome home!" Darla told him as she walked out of the house. 

Angel continued to struggle with himself. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I came in from the dining room and into the kitchen. 

"Hey! We're home." Kyra replied. 

We turned towards him and froze in fear. Angel had his fangs bared and was growling. 

* * *

Buffy and I kicked Angel through the living room window. I went over to the broken window and looked down at him. 

"You're not welcome here. You come near us and I'll kill you." I told him. 

Angel just looked at us and left. We headed back to the kitchen in a rush. 

* * *

Kate grabbed the phone and quickly dialled 911 as we knelt by our aunt/mom. 

"Mom! Mom, can you hear me?!" Buffy said. 

"Yes, I need an ambulance, 1630 Revello Drive! My aunt cut herself, she lost a lot of blood! Please, please hurry!" Kate told the operator. 

Kate dropped the phone. 

"Mom!" Buffy yelled. 

"Aunt Joyce!" Kate, Kyra and I said. 

"Hey, Buffy! Aurora! Kate! Kyra!" We heard Xander say. 

We looked up to see Xander and Willow come through the kitchen door. 

"Oh, my God!" Xander said. 

"What happened?!" Willow questioned. 

"Angel!" I told them. 

* * *

We were at the hospital in no time and were sitting in Aunt Joyce's hospital room. 

"Do you remember anything, Mom?" Buffy asked her. 

"Just, um, your girl's friend came over... I was gonna make a snack..." Aunt Joyce told us. 

"My friend?" I questioned. 

I turned to see Giles coming into the room. 

"I guess I slipped and cut my neck on... The doctor said it looked like barbecue fork." Aunt Joyce said. "We don't have a barbecue fork." As she looked at us. "Are you another doctor?" She asked Giles. 

"Oh! Um... No, Aunt Joyce, this is Mr. Giles." Kyra introduced them. 

"Oh, the librarian from your school!" Aunt Joyce said. "what is he doing here?" 

"Uh, I-I just came to pay my respects, wish you a speedy recovery," Giles replied. 

"Boy, the teachers really  _do_ care in this town." Aunt Joyce said. 

"Get some rest now," Kate replied. 

Kate, Kyra, Buffy and I gave Aunt Joyce a kiss and we walked out of the hospital room. 

"She's gonna be okay. They, they gave her some iron... Her, uh, blood count was a, a little..." Buffy told Giles. 

"… a little low. It presents itself like mild anemia. Uh, you, you were all, uh, lucky you girls got to her as soon as you did." Giles told us. 

"Lucky? Stupid." I replied. 

"Aurora, it's not your fault," Xander told me. 

"No, I invited into our home. Even after I knew who he was, what he was, and I didn't do anything about it... 'cause I had feelings for him because I cared about him." I replied. 

"If you care about somebody you care about them. You can't change that by..." Willow said. 

"… killing them? Maybe not. But I think it's a start." I replied as I started to leave. 

"Uh, we'll keep an eye on mom," Buffy said as she knew I wanted to do this alone. 

"Aurora!" Giles and Kyra said as they chased after me and blocked my way. 

"You can't stop me. The three found me near the Bronze and so did he. He lives nearby." I told them. 

"This is no ordinary vampire," Giles said. 

"If there is such a thing. Now, he knows you, he, he's faced the Three! I think this is gonna take more than a simple stake." Kyra added. 

"So do I," I replied. 

I headed to the library.

* * *

When I got to the library, I loaded up on the [bow, the quiver and the arrows](http://entertainmentminute.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Lot284SusanPevensieGauntletQuiverBowsArrows15002500.png). Then headed out to find him. 

* * *

** Third Person  **

Across town in Angel's apartment, Darla was trying to make Angel want to hurt Aurora. 

"She's put hunting you right now," Darla told him. "She wants to kill you."

"Leave me alone," Angel told her. 

"What did you think? Did you think she would understand? That she would look at your face... your true face... and give you a kiss?" Darla questioned. 

He ignored what she said. 

"For a hundred years you've not had a moment's peace because you will not accept who you are. That's all you have to do. Accept it! Don't let her hunt you down. Don't whimper and cry like a mangy human! Kill! Feed! Live!" Darla told him. 

She pushed Angel to limit. Angel jumped up and shoved her against the wall with her arms pinned up. 

"Alright!" Angel yelled. 

"What do you want?" Darla questioned. 

"I want it finished!" Angel said. 

"That's good. You're hurting me." Darla said with a smile. "That's good, too." 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I was outside the Bronze with Bow and Arrow held ready. I went through a hole in the fence and went towards the entrance. I heard glass breaking above me and turned to see the noise. I looked over to sea e ladder that goes up to the roof. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back at the hospital, Joyce was talking to Giles while, Kate, Kyra, Xander and Willow were outside in the hall. 

"They talk about you all the time," Joyce told him. "It's important to have teachers who make an impression." 

"They make quite an impression themselves," Giles said. 

"I-I know Buffy and Aurora having trouble with history. I-is it too difficult for them or are they not applying themselves?" Joyce replied. 

"They live very much in the 'now', um, and, uh, history, of course, is, is very much about the, uh...the 'then'. B-B-but there's no reason..." Giles said. 

"They're studying with Willow and Kate, they're studying with Darla, I-I mean, they are trying," Joyce replied. 

"Darla? I-I-I don't believe I know, uh..." Giles said. 

"Their friend, the one who came over tonight," Joyce replied. 

"Darla came to your house tonight? Sh-she's the friend that you mentioned earlier?" Giles stuttered out. 

"Poor thing, I must've frightened her half to death when I fainted. Someone should really check and make sure she's alright." Joyce said. 

"Yes, someone should, right away. I'll do it." Giles replied as he grabbed his coat and left. 

"That school is amazing!" Joyce said as she saw him leave. 

* * *

In the hall, Giles walked out of Joyce's hospital room and over to the others. 

"We have a problem," Giles told them as they headed out of the hospital and down the street towards the Bronze.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I was inside the Bronze. I walked down the steps as I looked around. I heard a noise and pivoted towards it. 

"I know you're there. And I know what you are." I said. 

"Do you?" Angel questioned as I faced towards where his voice came from. "I'm just an animal, right?" 

"You're not an animal. Animals I like." I replied. 

I kept looking around. He growled and came out of the shadows to face me. I trained my bow and arrow towards him. 

"Let's get  it done!" Angel said. 

He growled and ran towards me. Angel jumped onto the pool table. I followed him with my aim and shot, but missed. Angel jumped up onto the catwalk above. I couldn't see him through the shadows. He swung down and kicked me in the back, knocking me onto the table. My bow went flying across the room as he knocked me back down. I kicked him sending into the wall. I dived for the bow. I rolled back as I grabbed an arrow set into the bow and aimed at him. He stood up and growled. 

Angel had his game on as my bow and arrow was still trained on him. Angel morphed back into his human form. 

"C'mon! Don't go soft on me now!" Angel said. 

I launched the arrow and it the wall next to him. 

"Little wide," Angel replied. 

"Why?" I asked as I got up. "Why didn't you just attack me when you had the change? Was it a joke? To make me feel for you and then... I've killed a lot of vampires. I've never hated one before."  

"Feels good, doesn't it? Feels simple." Angel said. 

"I invited you into my family's home and then you attack my family!" I replied. 

"Why not? I killed mine. I killed their friends... and their friend's children... For a hundred years I offered ugly death to everyone I met, and I did it with a song in my heart." Angel told me. 

"What changed?" I asked him. 

"Fed on a girl about your age... beautiful... dumb as a post... but a favourite among her clan," Angel answered. 

"Her clan?" I questioned. 

"Romany. Gypsies. The elders conquered the perfect punishment for me. The restored my soul." Angel replied. 

"What, they were all out of boils and blinding torment?" I replied 

"When you become a vampire the demon takes your body, but it doesn’t get your soul. That's gone! No conscience, no remorse... it's an easy way to live. You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done... and to care. I haven't fed on a living human being since that day." Angel said. 

"So you started with my aunt?" I questioned. 

"I didn't bite her," Angel said. 

"Then why didn't you say something?" I asked him. 

"But I wanted to. I can walk like a man, but I'm not one. I wanted to kill you tonight!" Angel said. 

I placed my bow and arrow down as I approached him and offered my neck. 

"Go ahead," I replied. 

He just looked at me in silence. 

"Not as easy as it looks," I added. 

"Sure it is!" Darla said as she came out of the shadows. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Near the Bronze, the girls, Xander and Giles were walking down a street. 

"We're near the Bronze. What now?" Willow said. 

"Keep looking for her." Giles and Kyra replied. 

"I have a questioned; what if we find her and she's fighting Angel and some of his friends? What the heck are we gonna do about it?" Xander questioned. 

Kate and Kyra looked at each other knowing they would have to use their powers if needed. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Darla was in front of us as we stood there. 

"Do you know what's the saddest thing in the world is?" Darla asked. 

"Bad hair on top of that outfit?" I replied. 

"To love someone who used to love you," Darla said. 

"You guys were involved?" I questioned as I looked at Angel. 

"For several generations," Darla answered. 

"Well, you been around since Columbus, you are bound to pile up a few exes. You're older than him, right? Just between us girls, you are looking a little worn around the eyes." I said. 

"I made him. There was a time when we share everything, wasn't there Angelus? You had a chance to come home, to rule with me in the Master's court for a thousand years, but you threw that away because of her. You love someone who hates us. You're sick. And you'll always be sick. And you'll always remember what it was like to watch her die. You don't think I came alone, do you?" Darla said with a smile. 

"I know I didn't," I replied as I picked up my bow and arrow and aimed it at Darla. 

"Hmm, scary," Darla said. 

She produced two pistols from behind her back, one in each hand. 

"Scarier!" Darla added.

She shot Angel. He staggered back onto the post behind him. 

"Oh, don't worry. Bullets can't kill vampires. Can hurt them like hell, but..." Darla said as she giggled. 

I retreated as Darla started shooting at me. I did a diving shoulder roll over a pool table and took cover behind it. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back outside, Giles, the girls and Xander heard the shots from inside the Bronze. 

"Did you just hear..." Kate replied. 

They ran to find a way in to help Aurora. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I was reloaded my bow and arrow. 

"So many body parts, so few bullets. Let's begin with the kneecaps. No fun dancing without them." Darla said. 

She capped off a few more rounds, and the pool table took a few hits. I popped up with the bow and arrow and tried to take a shot. She doubled over when hit her in the stomach. I watched as she straightened back up. 

"Close, but no heart," Darla told me. 

She grabbed the arrow, pulled it out and tossed it aside. I could hear crawling from upstairs. 

"We need to distract her and fast!" I heard Xander say. 

"Aurora, it wasn't Angel who attack your mom, it was Darla!" I heard Willow and Kate yell. 

A little too late, I already know. I wanted to yell back. 

Darla turned towards the voice and let loose some bullets towards the catwalk. Darla turned her attention back to me. I heard her jump onto the pool table. I jumped back up, grabbed the edge of the table and pulled while knocking Darla onto her back. I pushed the table and made a swan dive over the glass case. The next moment, lights start flickering like lightning. Darla tried to shoot but missed every time. 

"C'mon, Aurora. Take it like a man!" Darla yelled. 

I saw Angel come up from behind her and plunged the arrow right into her back. She screamed in surprise and in pain. She turned to see her attacker. 

"Angel?" Darla whispered. 

Darla fell to the floor and burst into ashes. I rose up to see Angel looking at me. He looked at me for a moment longer, then turned and left. I was speechless and watched him leave. 

After what just happened, we all went home and went to [bed](http://www.dealsan.co.uk/timthumb.php?src=http://thumbs1.ebaystatic.com/d/l400/pict/273118272828_/-ladies-disney-camiset-pjs-womens-pyjamas-loungewear-girls.jpg&w=398&h=355&q=65). 

* * *

**Third Person**

Across and under Sunnydale, in the Master's lair. The Master screamed as he smashed a tall candle holder in anger. He failed his arms while knocking things over. Finally, he fell to the ground in grief. Colin went over to him. 

"Forget her." Collin told him. 

"How dare you? She was my favourite. For four hundred years..." The master said as he looked up in anger. 

"She was weak. You don't need her. I'll bring you The Slayers." Colin told him. 

"But to lose her to Angel! He would have sat at my right hand, come the day. And now..." The Master replied. 

"They're all against you. But soon you shall rise. And when you do..." Colin said as he placed a hand on The Master's shoulder. "...we kill them all." 

The Master smiled at him and got up. Collin took his hand and lead him away.

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

Night has come again, all I can think about is Angel. He killed his maker for me. We were at the bronze, at the Post fumigation party? I was wearing the [necklace](https://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/7966452/7966452/CGC-Sterling-Silver-Triple-Trinity-Knot-Celtic-Cross-Necklace-P15337436.jpg) that Angel gave me.

"Ah, the post-fumigation party." Xander said. 

"Okay, so what's the difference between this and the pre-fumigation party?" [I asked](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/59/11/d7/5911d72711ac46532b5100c83e915633.jpg). 

"Much hardier cockroaches." Xander replied. 

"Gross." Buffy said. 

"So, no word from Angel?" Willow asked. 

"Nah. It's weird, though. In his way, I feel like he's still watching me." I replied. 

"Well, in a way he sort of it. In the way of that, he's right over there." [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ef/15/13/ef15137a765e52a0983b16d88181d985.jpg) said. 

I looked over where Kate was pointing and saw Angel. I gave brief looks at [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7c/ed/90/7ced906ed543a750cfaf3daf40c94483.jpg), Kate and Willow and headed over to him. 

"I don't need to watch because I'm not threatened. Just gonna look this way." I heard Xander say as I past them. 

I made my way over to Angel as the music in the background played. 

 _Lyrics: Did they know what they wanted/ The times they kissed me? / And your hands/ I held in mine_  

When we reached each other. 

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. And your family." Angel said. 

"We're all okay. You?" I replied. 

"If I can go a little while without getting shot or stabbed I'll be alright. Look, this can't..." Angel said. 

"...ever be anything. I know. For one thing, you're, like, two hundred and twenty-four years older than I am." I replied. 

"I just gotta... I gotta walk away from this." Angel said. 

I wish he didn't. I don't care that he's a vampire. I nodded.  

"I know. Me, too." I whispered. "One of us has to go here." 

"I know," Angel whispered back.

We looked at each other for a moment longer and then closed in for a kiss. Our kiss became passionate. My hands went up onto Angel's neck. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Across the room with Xander and the girls. The girls watched Aurora and Angel as Xander continued to face away from two.

"What's going on?" Xander asked. 

"Nothing..." The girls replied. 

"Well, as long as they're not kissing." Xander said. 

The girls just watched and said nothing. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We separated from our kiss.  

"You okay?" I asked. 

"It's just..." Angel replied. 

"...painful. I know. See you around?" I said. 

I walked away from Angel with my [phone](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b5/cc/f9/b5ccf97de4120a9a3c3a9b057e71429d.jpg) in hand. I got a text. 

 _Aurora, how's_ _sunnydale_ _?- Elena_  

 _Fine, just at local club.- me_  

 _Okay, I'll talk to you later- Elena_  

 _Bye- me_  

I put my phone away and headed back over to the others. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Angel was in pain as he looked down at his chest where Aurora's cross was. It left a deep burn of her Celtic silver cross. He smiled as he knew she was his.

**_The End..._ **


	19. I, Robot... U Jane Part 1

**_Buffy the vampire slayer 1x08_ **

**_I, Robot... U Jane Part 1_ **

* * *

**Third Person**

_1418, Cortona, Italy._  

 _A young man was standing by a window looking into the r_ _oom_ _at his master._  

 _"Carlo, caro mio,_ _" Moloch said._  

 _Carlo came into the_ _roo_ _m and over to Moloch. He_ _knelt as Moloch stepped over to him and placed his hand on his head._  

 _"_ _Mi ami_ _? Ti daro tutto. Tutto quello che desidero e il tuo amore." Moloch said._  

 _"Tu hai il mio amore." Moloch continued._  

 _Moloch growled and quickly twisted Carlo's head and then snapped his neck._  

* * *

 _Across the town in the church. A priest_ _Thelonius_ _was talking to a group of monks bearing torches._  

_"E fuori. E il diavolo, Moloco. E fuori nel mondo, facendo tante cose male. Abbiamo bisogno di fare il circolo." Thelonius said._

_The monks gathered around him as he opened a large book. The pages were blank._

_"Per potere di questo circolo di Kayless..." Thelonius continued._  

* * *

 _Back at the castle, Moloch smiled as he straightened up and let Carlo's body fall. His expression changed when he realized something was wrong, and he looked up._  

 _"No!" Moloch yelled in surprise._  

* * *

 _Back at the church,_ _Thelonius_ _was still chanting._  

 _"Per potere di questo circolo di Kayless, ti commando! Vieni!" Thelonius chanted._  

* * *

 _Moloch began to scream angrily in the castle._  

* * *

 _Back at the church._  

 _"Ti commando! Vieni!"_ _Thelonius_ _chanted._  

* * *

 _Moloch screams got louder as they were in terror._  

* * *

 _In the church._  

 _"VIENI!"_ _Thelonius_ _yelled/chanted._  

* * *

 _Moloch continued to scream as he suddenly burst into millions of tiny particles._  

* * *

 _In the church, the particles of Moloch came from the castle fell into the book._  

 _"Vieni, demino! Vieni!" Thelonius chanted as the_ _part_ _icles_ _continued to fall_ _into_ _the book and ancient scripture appeared._  

 _When the pages were filled, Thelonius closed the book. He stepped over to a table and placed the book into a heavy wooden box._  

 _"Preghiamo che questo libro e mai letto piu..."_ _Thelonius_ _told the monks._

* * *

 _The_ _Priest looked into the box._  

 _"Che il demonio Molocco_ _e mai lasciato piu fuori nel mondo." Thelonius said._  

 _He placed the lid on the box. Centuries later, the lid is lifted off of the box._  

* * *

**Aurora POV**

I opened a box and looked inside. 

"Oh, great! A book!" I [sarcastically](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/36/21/08/362108d9f91ffc33662f1550cd980543.jpg) said. 

[Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/03/ad/9f/03ad9f574a9cc7a25c712093118ff774.jpg) grabbed the book out of the box and blew some of the dust off of it. 

"Oh, uh, I, uh... haven't gone through the new arrivals. Uh, put it in, uh, in, in that pile." Giles said as he pointed with the books that were in his hands. 

"Here, I'll get it," Dave said as Dave got up from his computer. 

"Oh, thanks, Dave. The Willow and Kyra pile." Kate replied. 

Dave took the book from Kate and went over to pile of books that were next Willow and Kyra. 

"Uh, when I've examined it, you, can, uh, uh, skim it," Giles said. 

I rolled my eyes. Giles still doesn't understand technology. 

"Scan it, Rupert. That's scan it," Ms. Calendar the new computer teacher said. 

"Of course," Giles said as he gave her sarcastic look. 

"Oh, I know, our ways strange to you, but soon you will join us in the 20th century. With three whole years to spare!" Ms. Calendar replied. 

"Ms. Calendar, I'm sure your computer science class is fascinating, but I happen to believe that one can survive in modern society without being a slave to the, um, idiot box," Giles told her. 

"That's TV. The idiot box is TV. This is the  _good_ box!" Ms. Calendar told him with an annoyed look. 

"I still prefer a good book," Giles said. 

"Me too," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c5/4d/0d/c54d0da4fdff6dbc469ad183f20a9df7.jpg) replied.

Of course, Kyra would say that she's a watcher in training.

"The printed page is obsolete," Fritz said as he stood up. "Information isn't bound up anymore. It's an entity. The only reality is virtual. If you're not jacked in, you're not alive." He grabbed his books and left. 

"Thank you, Fritz, for making us all sound like crazy people." Ms. Calendar said. "Fritz, Fritz comes on a little strong, but he does have point. You know, for the last two years more email was sent than regular mail." She said as she turned to Giles. 

"Oh," Giles replied. 

"More digitized information went across phone lines than conversation." Ms. Calendar told him. 

"That is a fact that I regard with genuine horror," Giles replied. 

"I'll bet it is." Ms. Calendar teasingly said. "Alright, guys lets wrap it up for today." 

"I've just got a few more. I'll hang for a bit." Willow said as Kyra finished up her pile and got up. 

"Cool! Thanks." Ms. Calendar replied. 

Xander grabbed his bag and pulled it onto his shoulder. 

"Xander, you wanna stay help me?" Willow asked him. 

"Are you kidding?" Xander said in disbelief. 

"Yes, it was a joke I made up," Willow said as she was taken back. 

Buffy started to leave the library. 

"Willow, I love you, but bye!" Xander said as he left. 

"See you tomorrow!" Willow called after him. 

"Buffy, wait up!" Xander yelled to Buffy. 

"I'm, I'm just gonna stay and clean up a little. I'll, uh, I'll be back in middle ages." Giles said as he started up the stairs. 

Kate, Kyra and I started to leave. 

"Did you ever leave?" We heard Ms. Calendar questioned. 

We turned back to see Giles expression and then left to head for quick patrol. Then headed home for bed. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Willow was alone in the library scanning her last book. She drew the scanner over the last two pages, and they appear on the monitor. As she types to save the scan, the script in the book disappeared. Willow closed the book, and placed in the pile with the others and left. The computer monitor went blank as words appeared. 

"Where am I?" Moloch in the computer asked. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

Kate, Kyra, Buffy and I ran to catch up with Willow as we saw he slowly walking along. 

"Willow! Willow, hey, wait up!" Buffy said as we reached her. 

"Oh, Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Aurora, I didn't see you," Willow replied. 

"Or hear us. What was up last night? We tried your line, like, a million times." [I said](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1a/71/0d/1a710d44542a458615dd86043c7c3f41.jpg). 

"Oh, I was, I was talking," Willow replied. 

"Talking to...?" [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/12/0c/d4/120cd4690c6e06f5d92a981654a3146d.jpg) questioned. 

But we got no answer. 

"Okay, that's it, you have a secret, and that's not allowed," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/86/53/0a/86530a02a84e22d304cea3d0bb90a24e.jpg) replied. 

Kyra could be a watcher for one minute and teenager then next minute. 

"Why not?" Willow questioned as she opened her locker. 

"'Cause...there's a rule," Buffy replied. 

"Well, I sort of met someone," Willow told us as she smiled. 

"I knew it! This is so important! When did you meet?" I replied. 

"Last week after we did the scanning project in the library," Willow said as she closed her locker. 

"Does he go here? What's his name? Have you kissed him? What's he like?" Kate questioned. 

"No, Malcolm, no, and very nice," Willow answered. 

"You are a thing of evil for not telling us this right away!" Kyra said. 

"Well, I wasn't sure there was anything to tell. But last night, oh! We talked all night, it was amazing. He's so smart, and, and he's romantic, and we agree about everything!" Willow told us. 

"What's he look like?" Buffy asked as she, Kate, Kyra and I sighed. 

"I don't know!" Willow answered. 

We saw her continue down the hall with a big smile on her face. We looked at each other in confusion and then started after her.

* * *

We walked into the computer lab, to only see Fritz and Dave typing away. 

"So, you've been seeing a guy, and you don't know what he looks like? Okay, this is a puzzle. No, wait, we're good at these. Does it involve a midget and a block of ice?" I said. 

"I met him online," Willow replied. 

"Online for what?" Buffy said. 

Willow indicated to the computer. 

"Oh!" Kyra replied. 

I turned to see Ms. Calendar striding quickly in wearing dark glasses and holding a mug of coffee in one hand and her book in the other. 

"Morning, kids!" Ms. Calendar said to her class. 

Buffy, Kate, and Kyra looked at her. Ms. Calendar noticed us as she headed to her desk and placed her mug down. 

"Girls, are you supposed to be somewhere?" Ms. Calendar asked as she took off her glasses. 

"No, we have a free," Kate said. 

"Cool! But this is lab time, so let's make it a nice, short visit, okay?" Ms. Calendar replied. 

"Sure," I said for all of us. 

"You have mail." Willow's computer said. 

"It's him!" Willow said as she typed to get the message. "I'm thinking of you." She read. "He's so sweet." 

"He's a sweetie," Kyra said as she nodded with a nervous smile. 

"What should I write back?" Willow asked. 

"Uh, Willow, I think it's really great that you have this cool pen pal, but don't you think you're kinda rushing all into this? Y'know what I mean?" Buffy cautiously said.   
"'I'm thinking of you, too!' No, that's incredibly stupid!" Willow replied. 

"Will, down girl! Let's focus here, okay? What do you actually know about this guy?" I said. 

"Oh, see, I knew you'd react like this," Willow said in disappointment. 

"Like what?" Kate questioned. 

"I just wanna make sure you're careful, that's sit," Kyra said. 

"Kate, Kyra, Buffy, Aurora..." Willow sighed. 

"He could be different than you think," Buffy said. 

"His name is Malcolm Black he's eighteen, he lives in Elmwood, which is about eighty miles from here, and he likes me!" Willow told us. 

"Short, tall, skinny, fat?" I questioned. 

"Why does everything have to be about looks?" Willow asked. 

"Not everything, but some stuff is, I mean, what if you guys get really, really intense, and then you find out that he... has... a hairy back?"  Buffy said. 

"Well, no! Uh, he doesn’t talk like somebody who would have a hairy back. And anyway, that stuff doesn't matter when you really care about each other. Maybe I'm not his ideal either." Willow replied. 

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure that he's good enough for you. I think it's great that you met someone." Kyra said. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Across the room, Ms. Calendar was at her desk. She was getting up while holding some papers and went over to Fritz. 

"Hey, Fritz... I'm, uh, looking at the logs. You and Dave have clocked a pretty scary amount of computer time." Ms. Calendar told Fritz. 

"New project," Fritz replied. 

"Ooo, will be excited?" Ms. Calendar questioned. 

"You'll die," Fritz answered. 

* * *

Outside in the quad, a boy was trying to review his report on his laptop. 

"This isn't my report! 'Nazi Germany was a model of well-ordered society'? I didn't write that! Who's been in my files?" A boy said. 

Willow was coming down the steps next to him. She was off in her own little world and didn't notice Xander coming from her right. Xander placed his hand over her eyes and was forced to stop, nearly losing her balance. 

"Hup, guess who?" Xander said. 

"Uh, Xander?" Willow replied. 

"Yeah, but keep guessing anyway," Xander said. 

"Xander," Willow said again. 

"Oh, I can't fool ya, you see right through my petty charade. We going to the Bronze tonight?" Xander said as he took his hands away from her eyes. 

"Not me, I think I'm gonna call it an early night," Willow replied. 

"Oh, Malcolm, right?" Xander said as Willow smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I heard. But you're gonna be missing out. I'm planning to be witty. I'm gonna make fun of all the people who won't talk to me."  

"That’s nice. Have a good time!" Willow told him. 

She smiled and quickly left. Xander watched as she left. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We walked towards Xander as Willow left him. 

"She certainly looks perky," I replied. 

"Yeah, colour in the cheeks, bounce in the step... I don’t like it. It's not healthy." Xander said as he faced us. "So, are you girls going to the Bronze tonight? Oh, probably not, you probably have some vampire slaying or some lame endeavour like that, don’t you? Everyone deserts me."  

We began to walk. 

"Check out the jealous man," Kyra replied. 

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked. 

"You're jealous," Kate said. 

"Of what?" Xander questioned. 

"Willow's got a thang, and Xander's left hanging," Buffy said. 

"Oh, that's meaningless drivel. I'm not interested in Willow like that." Xander told us. 

"Yeah, but you got used to being the Belle of the Ball," I replied. 

"No, it's just... this Malcolm guy? What's his deal? I mean, tell me, you're not slightly wigged." Xander said. 

"Okay, slightly. I mean, just not knowing  what he's really like." Kyra replied. 

"Or who he really is. I mean, sure he says he's high school student, but I can say I'm a high school student." Xander said. 

"You are," Kate replied. 

"Okay, but I can also say that I'm elderly Dutch woman. Get me? I mean, who's to say I'm not if in the elderly Dutch chat room?"Xander said. 

"I get your point!" I replied as it was making light. 

"I get your point," Buffy said as she got his point. "Oh, this guy could be anybody. He could be weird, or crazy, or old, or... He could be a circus freak." She panicked. "He's probably a circus freak!"

"Yeah. I mean, we read about it all the time. Y'know, people meet on the 'Net, they talk, they get together, have dinner, a show, horrible axe murder." Xander told us. 

"Willow axe murdered by circus freak... Okay, okay, what do we do?" Kate said. 

"What are we doing? Xander, you get me started! We are totally overreacting!" Kyra replied. 

"But its fun, isn't it?" Xander questioned. 

* * *

** Third Person  **

On the other side of campus in the computer lab. Fritz was staring at the stuff as he was scrolling the computer by page by page. 

"I'm jacked in, I'm jacked in. I'm jacked in." Fritz said in a trance. 

Fritz was carving an  _M_ into his arm. 

"I'm jacked in." Fritz continued to say. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**  

Yesterday went fast. It was rest of classes and then patrol. And then it was already the next day, the girls and I were in the girl's locker room.  

"Whoa! You're the Late Girl." [I said](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/32/77/d2/3277d2ed5a72f75c7a3b70f5c5433191.jpg) as Willow barged into the locker room. 

"I overslept," Willow told us. 

"Till the fifth period? Talking to Malcolm last night?" [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/07/54/b1/0754b1a4e5a693c05e14b3464c8d7f7b.jpg) questioned. 

"Yeah," Willow replied. "What?" As she saw our looks. 

"Nothing," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/37/17/6d/37176dcd57dd900cb8c713f421845fd0.jpg) said. 

"You're having an expression," Willow told us. 

"We're not. But if we were, it'd be saying. 'This just isn't like you.'" Buffy told her. 

"Not like me to have a boyfriend?" Willow questioned. 

"He's boyfriendly?" I questioned. 

"I don't understand why you girls don't want me to have this. I mean, boys don’t chase me around all the time. I thought you'd be happy for me." Willow said in confusion. 

"We just want you to be sure. To meet him face to face. In daylight, in a crowded place with some friends. Y'know, before you become all... obsessive." Kyra replied in concern. 

"Malcolm and I really care about each other. Big deal if I blow off a couple of classes." Willow told us. 

This really doesn't sound like the Willow we knew. 

"I thought you said you overslept," Kate replied. 

"Malcolm said you wouldn't understand," Willow told us. 

"Malcolm was right," Kyra replied. 

We headed to the computer lab. 

* * *

We walked into the lab, saw Dave and headed over to him. 

"Dave?" Buffy said. "Hey there, Dave. Anybody home?" 

He jumped in his seat as I placed my hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh, what do you want?" Dave asked. 

"We wanted to ask you something if you have a minute,"  I replied. 

"What is it?" Dave questioned. 

"Well, you're a computer geek... genius, and, uh, we sort of have a technical problem. If we wanted to find out something about someone, i-if someone emailed me, could we trace the letter?" Kate asked. 

"Well, you could pull up somebody's profile based on their username," Dave told us. 

"But they write the profile themselves, right? And so they could say anything they wanted." Kyra said. 

"True," Dave replied. 

"Wow! I had knowledge after all!" Buffy said as Dave smiled. "Well, is there a way to find out exactly where a letter, an e-letter came from? I mean, the actual location of the computer?"  

"That's a challenge," Dave replied. 

"'Cause, you see, Willow's got this boyfriend, Malcolm, and to tell you the truth, we think..." Kate said. 

"Leave Willow alone." Dave interruptedly said. 

"What do you mean?" Kyra questioned. 

"That's none of your business." Dave quickly replied. 

"Dave, are you Malcolm?" I questioned. 

"Of course not," Dave said as he turned back to his computer and types. 

"Dave, what's going on?" Buffy asked him.

"Look, I'll talk to you later, okay? I've got work to do." Dave replied. 

We got up and began to leave. 

"So do we," Kate said. 

We all exhaled at the same time. I could feel someone watching us as we left the lab. 

* * *

Not too long that we were inside the library following Giles around. 

"I'm telling you, something is going on. It's not just Willow. Dave, Fritz, they're all wicked jumpy." I told Giles. 

"Those boys aren't sparkingly normal as it is," Giles replied. 

"Even I saw it and I know I'm a watcher in training," Kyra said. 

"Giles, trust us," I replied. 

"I-I do! I-I-I really don't know how to advise you. Things involved with a computer fill me with a childlike terror. Now, if it were a nice ogre or some such I'd be more in my element. Well, I-I suppose you could all, um tail Dave, see if he's up to something." Giles told us. 

"Follow Dave? What, in dark glasses and trench coat? Please. We could work this out ourselves." Kate replied. 

We walked out of the library towards the front doors. 

* * *

While we were all outside, we saw Dave get into his car and started to drive off. 

* * *

We followed him to a huge office building that had the letters 'CRD' on the side of the building. I could literally feel someone watching us, I turned to see no one there. I shook my head. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back at school, Fritz was on the computer as a picture of the Kate, Buffy, Kyra and I popped up on his computer. 

"They're too close. What do I do?" Fritz questioned. 

"Kill them." Moloch on the computer said. 

"Party," Fritz replied.


	20. I, Robot... U Jane Part 2

**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x08_**

**_I, Robot... U Jane Part 2_ **

* * *

  **Aurora POV**

Kate, Kyra and I were back at the high school as we were walking towards the library. 

"Whatever Dave is into, it's large," I muttered to the girls as we walked into the library. 

* * *

Only moments later, I was sitting at the study table with Buffy, Kate, Kyra and Xander. 

"What was the name of this place?" Giles questioned. 

"It said CRD. But, I couldn't get close enough see what it was." I answered. 

"Calax Research and Development. It's a computer research lab. Is the third largest employer in Sunnydale till it closed down last year." Xander said.  

We all stared at him in shock. 

"What, I can't have information sometimes?" Xander continued. 

"Well, it-it's just somewhat unprecedented," Giles said. 

"Well, my uncle used to work there. I-in a floor-sweeping capacity." Xander told us. 

"But it closed?" Kyra questioned. 

"Uh-huh," Xander replied. 

"Looked pretty functional from where we stood.  We don't have a clue what they were doing."  Kate said. 

"And what do they need Dave for?" Xander questioned. 

"Something about computers, right? I mean, he is off-the-chart smart." Buffy responded. 

"We still didn't know a large amount. Whatever is going on there may be  on the up-and-up." Giles said. 

"No, if CRD opened, it would've been on the news," Xander replied. 

"Besides, I can just tell something's wrong. Our spider sense is tingling." Buffy and I said together. 

"Your... spider sense?" Giles questioned. 

"Pop culture reference. Sorry." I responded with a smile. 

"Yes, well, ahem, I think we're still at a standstill. Uh, uh, short of breaking into the place, I don't see..." Giles replied. 

"Breaking in!" Buffy said as she slid off the table. 

"Then this is the plan!" I replied as we got up. 

"I'm free tonight!" Xander said. 

"Tonight it is!" Kate replied as we headed over to Xander.

 "A moment, please, of quiet reflection. I do not suggest that illegally enter the..." Giles said as he tried to dampen our excitement. 

We heard the library doors open. 

"...data into the file so the book will be listed by title as well as by author." Giles continued. 

"I just came by to check your new database, make sure your cross-reference table isn't glitching. 'Cause I'm guessing you haven't gone anywhere near it." Ms. Calendar said. 

"Uh, I'm still sorting through the chaos you left behind you," Giles replied back. 

"Hmm," Ms. Calendar said as she looked over at us. "You're here again? Kids really dig the library, don't cha?"  

"We're literary!" Buffy said. 

"To read makes our English good," Xander replied. 

"We'll be going now," I said as we grabbed Xander and turned to leave. 

"Uh, w-we'll, uh, continue this conversation at another time,"  Giles told us. 

"I think we're done," Kyra said as we left. 

"Makes our speaking English is good?" Kate questioningly said to Xander. 

"I panicked, okay?" Xander defensively responded. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Across campus in the computer lab, Willow was chatting online to Malcolm. 

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, Willow." Malcolm on the computer said. 

"I know what you mean. I feel like you know me better than anyone." Willow typed. 

"I do." Malcolm typed back. 

"Do you think we should... meet?" Willow questioned. 

"I think we should soon," Malcolm replied. 

"I'm nervous." Willow typed. 

"I'm not. Isn't that strange." Malcolm said. 

"That's what Kate, Kyra, Aurora and Buffy don't understand, how comfortable you can make me feel." Willow typed. 

"They just make trouble. That's why they got  kicked out of their old schools." Malcolm responded. 

Willow paused for a moment. 

"How did you know that?" Willow questioned. 

"It's on their permanent records," Malcolm responded. 

Willow didn't respond to him. 

"You must have mentioned it." Malcolm continued. 

"I guess," Willow replied. 

"Let's not worry about them anymore," Malcolm responded. 

"I have to sign off. I'll talk to you later." Willow typed. 

"Don't..." Malcolm responded. 

"Bye." Willow typed as she turned off the monitor, got up and left the computer room. 

* * *

Back across the school campus in the library. 

"You're a snob!" Ms. Calendar said. 

"I am no such thing," Giles replied. 

"Oh, you are a  _big_ snob. You, you think that knowledge should be kept in these carefully guarded repositories where only a handful of white guys can get at it." Ms. Calendar told him. 

"Nonsense! I simply don't adhere to a, a knee-jerk assumption that because something is new, it's better." Giles responded. 

"This isn't a fad, Rupert! We are creating a new society here." Ms. Calendar said. 

"A society in which human interaction is all but obsolete? In which people can be completely manipulated by technology, well, well... Thank you, I'll pass." Giles lectured. 

"Well, ahem, I think you'll be very happy here with your musty, old books." Ms. Calendar said as she opened Moloch's book. 

"These musty old books have a great deal more to say, than in any of your... fabulous web pages," Giles responded. 

"Hmm." Ms. Calendar said as she flipped through the book that was in front of her. "This one doesn't have a whole lot more to say."  

Giles stared at the empty book. 

"What is it, like a diary?" Ms. Calendar questioned. 

"How odd. I haven't looked through all the volumes yet, I didn't, um..." Giles replied. 

He closed the book and sees the sketch of Moloch on the cover. 

"What is it?" Ms. Calendar asked. 

"Uh, nothing, um, a, a diary, yes. I imagine that's what it is." Giles replied. "Well, it's been so nice talking to you." Giles headed towards into the office with the book in hand. 

"We were fighting." Ms. Calendar said. 

"Must do it again sometime, yes... Bye, now." Giles replied as he disappears into his office. 

* * *

Outside of the school, the school nurse is walking quickly with a man. 

"I checked the computer, and there's nothing in his file about being allergic to penicillin!" The school nurse told him. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We walked out of the school. Dave came up to us. 

"Buffy! Aurora! Kate! Kyra!" Dave said. 

"Dave! How're you doing?" I asked. 

"Okay. Uh, look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, y'know?" Dave responded. 

"Don't sweat it," Buffy replied. 

"Willow was looking for you," Dave awkwardly said. 

"Good, we need to talk to her. Do you know where she is?" Kate replied. 

"She said she'd be in the, in the girls' locker room," Dave told us. 

"Great. Thanks." Kyra replied. 

We looked at him for a moment and then went off to find Willow. 

* * *

We slowly walked down the aisle in the girl's locker room and into a row of lockers. 

"Will?" I questioned. 

We walked further into the locker room. 

"Willow?" Kate replied. 

We heard the shower turn on and then walked towards the showers. 

"Will? You taking a shower." Kyra said. 

We towards the shower and saw it was on, but no one's there. 

"I guess not," Buffy said. 

Buffy and I walked into the shower to turn it off. 

"This is how droughts get started," I muttered as I turned off the water. 

"Buffy! Aurora! Get out!" Dave yelled. 

We turned and noticed the wires. They began to spark. We leaped out of the shower as electricity followed us for an instant. We landed on the changing bench and rolled onto the floor. We sat up to see the soles of our shoes smoking.  

"Aurora! Buffy! Are you okay?" Kate and Kyra said as they quickly came over. 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Third Person**  

Across campus in the computer lab, it was dark. Dave came in and turned on one of the PC. 

"I can't do it! I'm not gonna do it." Dave yelled. 

"But you promised," Moloch said from inside the computer. 

"They aren't a threat to you! Stop with it." Dave replied. 

"The project is almost complete. You won't have to do it again." Moloch responded. 

"Oh, I can't!" Dave said as he dropped his bag and whimpers. 

"I've shown you a new world, Dave. Knowledge, power... I can give you everything. All I want is your love." Moloch told him. 

"No. This isn't right. None of it is." Dave screamed. 

 A notepad appeared on the screen and Moloch wrote a note: 

 _I'm sorry. I've been a terrible person.I'm a coward, and I can't go on living like this._   _Forgive me, Mom and Dad. At least now I'll have some peace. Remember me._   _Love, Dave._  

Dave backed away from the computer but not realizing that Fritz was waiting behind him. 

* * *

** Aurora POV **

Buffy and I were sitting at the table while Xander paces.

"I'm gonna kill Dave!" Xander yelled.

"He tried to warn us," I responded.

"Warn you that he set you both up?" Xander said.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Kate questioned Giles.

"They were only grounded for a moment," Giles said as he sat down and handed us each a mug. "Still if you'd been anyone but the slayer..."

"Tell me the truth: how's my hair?" Buffy questioned. 

I rolled my eyes at Buffy's only thought.

"It's great! It's your best hair ever!" Xander lied through his smile. 

I could tell Xander had a crush on Buffy. 

"Uh, oh, yes," Giles replied. 

"I just... I don't understand what would make Dave do a thing like that." I said. 

"I think perhaps I do," Giles responded. 

I saw Giles walk over to get a book from the cage. He came back holding it up. 

"Does this look familiar to either of you?" Giles questioned. 

"Yeah, sure. Looks like a book." Buffy said.

"I knew that one," Xander responded.

Kate, Kyra and I all rolled our eyes.

Giles set it on the table as Kyra began to speak, "In the dark ages the souls of demons were sometimes trapped in certain volumes. They remained locked within the book, harmless unless the pages were read aloud. Unless I'm mistaken, this is Moloch, the Corruptor. A very deadly and seductive demon. He draws people to him with promises of love, power, knowledge. Preys on impressionable minds."

"Like Dave's," Kate said.

"Dave, and who knows how many others," Giles responded.

"And Moloch is inside that book?" I replied.

"Not anymore," Kyra said as she opened the book. 

"You released Moloch?" Xander questioned.

"Way to go!" Buffy said.

"We didn't read it! That dreadful Calendar woman found it, and it was already blank." Giles responded.

"Okay, so a powerful demon with horns is walking around Sunnydale, and nobody's noticed?" Kate replied.

"I-if he's so big and strong, why bother with Dave? I mean, why didn't he just attack Buffy and Aurora himself?" Xander questioned.

"I don't know. And I don’t know who could've read that book. It wasn’t even in English." Kyra responded.

"Where was it?" I asked. 

"Uh, in a pile with others that were, um, uh, scanned," Giles answered.

We all looked over at the computer.

"And that released the demons?" Kate responded.

"No, he's not out here," Buffy replied.

"He's in there," I said as I pointed to the computer.

"The scanner read the book. It brought Moloch out as information to be absorbed." Kyra told us.

"They have gone binary on us," Buffy said.

"Okay, for those of us in our studio audience, who are me? You guys are saying that Moloch is in this computer?" Xander responded. 

"And every computer connected to it by a modem," I said.

"He's everywhere," Giles replied.

"What are we gonna do?" Kate questioned.

"Willow scanned him into her file. It may be... a futile gesture, but I suggest we, um, uh, delete it." Kyra responded.

"Solid!" Buffy said.

We walked over to the computer. 

"Don't get too close," Xander told us.

Buffy sat in front of the computer.

"Okay. Okay." Buffy said as she turned on the monitor.

"So which file do you think it is? Willow?" I questioned as Buffy typed.

"That's probably it, right? I'll just delete the whole thing." Buffy responded as she dragged the file icon to the trash bin, as she and I inhaled in fright when Moloch's demonic face appeared on the screen.

"Stay away from Willow! It's none of your business!" Moloch told us.

The screen went back to normal.

"So that's what Moloch looks like," I muttered. 

"So much for delete file," Buffy said.

"This is very bad," Kate replied.

"Are we overreacting? He's in a computer! What can he do?" Xander questioned.

"You mean besides convince a perfectly nice kid to try and kill me and Aurora? I don't know. How about mess up all the medical equipment in the world?" Buffy responded.

"Randomize traffic signals." Kyra added.

"Access launch codes for our nuclear missiles," I added onto Kyra's thought.

"Destroy the world's economy," Giles replied. 

"I think I pretty much capped it with that nuclear missile thing," I told him.

"Right, yours was best," Kate replied.

"Okay, he's a threat, I'm on board with that now. But what can we do about it?" Xander questioned.

"I think the first thing we do is find Willow. She's probably talking to him right now. God, that creeps me out!" Buffy said. 

"What does he want with Willow?" Kate questioned.

"Let's never find out," I said as Buffy got up.

"Okay, we're gonna check the computer lab, and you guys call her home," Buffy told them.

We headed out of the library.

* * *

We walked into the dark computer lab.

"Willow?" Buffy and I said.

All of sudden the computers came on and startled us. We walked further into the room while looking around, but only to bump into Dave. He was hanging from the ceiling with a note pinned to his shirt. 

* * *

** Third Person **

In the Library, Xander and the girls were trying to reach Willow. After twenty minutes, they give up.

"No Answer," Xander told Giles and the girls.

"Damn it!" Giles said.

"Well, it wasn't busy either, so she's not online," Kate replied.

The library doors opened. 

* * *

** Aurora POV **

We walked into the Library as Xander told us, "She's not home."

"What did you find?" Giles asked us.

"Willow isn't..." Xander worriedly said.

"Dave, he's dead," I replied.

"How?" Kyra questioned.

"Well, it looks like suicide," Buffy answered.

"With a little help from my friends?" Xander questioned. 

"I'd guess Fritz. Or the other zomboids from CRD. Okay," I replied.

"You, Kate, Aurora and I are gonna go to Willow's house. Giles, you and Kyra are gonna need to come up with a way to get Moloch out of the 'Net." Buffy told us.

"I, I have records of the ceremonies, but, but that's for a creature of the flesh. Th-this could be something completely different." Giles said. 

"Then get Ms. Calendar. Maybe she can help you both." Kate responded to his sentence.

"Well, even if she could, how are we gonna convince her that there's a demon on the Internet?" Kyra questioned.

"Okay, fine, then you can stay here and come up with a better plan," Buffy said before turning to us. "C'mon."

Kate, Buffy and I slipped on our[ jackets](https://img.grouponcdn.com/deal/37fA1SeqgAM5tUb1WGdRf5yrGm39/37-1400x840/v1/c700x420.jpg) before heading out of the library with Xander following. 

* * *

** Third Person **

Across Sunnydale at Willow's house, Willow had just come home.

"Mom? Dad?" Willow said as she came in and closed the door.

She walked towards her bedroom and dumped her bag on the bed and opened it.

"You've got mail," The computer said in the background.

Willow looked towards her computer and saw that mail icon was active. She walked over to her desk and logged on. She then clicked the new message folder. 

The message read;  _No more waiting. I need you to see me._

Willow turned off the monitor and went back to her bag. The monitor turned back on by itself.

"You've got mail," The computer said once again.

Willow stared disbelief. She turned her head as the doorbell rang, and after another look at her computer, she goes over to answer it.

"Dad, did you forget your keys again?" Willow questioned. 

Willow opened the door, but no one was there. She turned back to go in, only have a hand wrapped around her head with a cloth splashed with chloroform. Willow struggled for a brief moment before falling asleep.

"No more waiting," Fritz said.

* * *

Back at the library, Giles and Kyra were researching and listening to the radio.

"A spokesman for the archbishop denied the allegations, blaming computer error for the apparent financial discrepancy." Radio said. 

"Binding rituals..." Kyra whispered.

"In Washington D.C., the FBI today reported that all of its serial killer profiles have been mysteriously downloaded from its central computer." The radio reported.

Kyra and Giles turned their heads towards the door as they heard someone knocking.

"Hi, I got your message. What's so urgent?" Ms. Calendar said. 

Kyra turned off the radio and got up with Giles.

"Um, thank you for coming. Uh, we need your help." Giles said as he laughed nervously. "But before that, um, we need to believe something that, um, you may not want to. Uh, there's, uh... something's got into the, um, I-I-inside, um..." Giles took a breath and let it out.

"There's a demon in the Internet," Kyra finished for him.

"I know." Ms. Calendar responded.

Kyra and Giles were surprised to hear she believed them.

* * *

** Aurora POV **

We had arrived at Willow's house in a hurry and found the door wide open.

"Willow?!" Buffy yelled as we came in.

"This isn't good," Xander stated the obvious.

"Willow?!" I yelled as I looked around for a struggle.

We headed towards Willow's room.

* * *

When we got into Willow's room and saw she wasn't there. 

"Willow?!" Kate yelled.

"Okay, any thoughts?" Xander asked. 

We all look around and noticed the note on the computer.

" _'No more waiting, I need you to see me'_  ?" Buffy read.

"See him how?" I stated.

"And where?" Kate said.

"What about CRD?" Xander questioned.

"The research place?" Buffy responded. 

"I'm guessing that's Moloch central," Xander replied.

"Guessing that's our best lead. Let's just hope Giles can back us up." I said.

We left Willow's house and towards CRD. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back across town at the school. Giles and Kyra unfolded their arms and got up from the table.

"You already know? How exactly is that?" Giles questioned.

"Come on, there've been portents for days. I mean, power surges, online shutdowns... You should have seen the bones that I have been casting. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I mean, it's probably a, a mischief demon, y'know, like Kelkor, or..." Ms. Calendar said.

"It's Moloch." Kyra corrected her.

"The Corrupter? Oh, boy." Ms. Calendar said as she exhaled. "I shoulda remembered, I just don't..." Ms. Calendar responded. 

"Uh... You don't seem exactly surprised by... Who are you?" Giles questioned.

"I teach computer science at the local high school." Ms. Calendar answered.

"A profession that hardly lends itself to the casting bones," Kyra said.

"Wrong and wrong, Ms. Forbes." Ms. Calendar exasperated to Kyra. "You think the realm of the mystical is limited to ancient texts and relics? That bad old science made the magic go away? Mm. The divine exists in cyberspace same as out here." She said to Giles. 

"Are you a witch?" Kyra asked her.

"Mm. I don't have that kinda power. 'Technopagan' is the term." Ms. Calendar answered.

Even though Ms. Calendar had answered Kyra's question. Kyra believed that it was only half of the truth.

Kyra turned to Giles as he let out a chuckle.

"There are more of us than you think." Ms. Calendar told them.

"Well, uh, you can definitely help us," Giles said as he and Kyra got up a grabbed a book. "Um... What's in cyberspace at the moment is less than divine."

They walked out into the main area of the library.

"I have the binding rituals at hand, but I'm completely out of my idiom." Giles continued.

Kyra let out a muffled chuckle. 

"Well, I can help! I think... I hope, I mean, well," Ms. Calendar said as she sat down in front of the computer. "This is my first real... Do you know how he got in?"

"He was, uh, 'scanned' is the term, I believe," Giles told her.

"And you want him back in the book?" Ms. Calendar questioned as the library phone rings and Kyra walked over to get it. 

"Aurora! Kate! Buffy!" Kyra said.

"Yeah," Aurora replied from the other side of the phone conversation.

"Willow?" Kyra questioned.

"Not at home. It looks like she was taken somewhere." Aurora responded.

"Where are you?" Kyra asked.

"CRD. Whatever Moloch wants Willow for, it's probably in there." Aurora answered.

"Ms. Calendar, Giles and I are, uh, working to get Moloch offline," Kyra told her.

"Here's a tip: hurry!" Aurora said as she and Kyra hung up. 

* * *

Across the town in CRD. It's was pitch black. Willow was lying on a table unconscious. She woke to a sudden noise as she sits up and looks around and see's Fritz and technician standing there, and beyond them a computer screen.

"Welcome, my love." Moloch on the computer screen said. 

Willow was unsure what to make of this. She looked around again to what else she could see.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you..." Moloch said.

Willow was terrified as a mental hand slapped down on the monitor.

"...with my own two eyes," Moloch said as he stepped forward his robot body that was built for him.

Willow breathing got hard as her body and face were very afraid.

"Willow," Moloch said as he looked up at her.

"Malcolm," Willow whispered in frighten voice. 

Fritz and the technician came up to her and took her by the arms as Moloch slowly came closer.

"This world is so new, so exciting. I can see all of it. Everything flows through me. I know the secrets of your kings. But nothing compared to having a form again. To be able to walk," Moloch said as he placed his hand on Fritz's head. "To touch, to kill." As he broke Fritz's neck.

Willow watched as Fritz's now dead body fell to the floor. She quickly looked back up at Moloch. 

* * *

** Aurora POV **

We jumped down from the up of the fence as Xander yelled as he fell after climbing over the top of it. Kate and Buffy go to help him up.

"Back way?" Xander questioned.

"Yeah, back way," Buffy, Kate and I all replied.

We make for the rear entrance as Xander limped behind us.

Buffy and I kicked the door open and we walked determinedly into the CRD. 

* * *

** Third Person **

Across CRD, in the lab. Moloch and Willow stood there.

"Here they come," Moloch said to Willow.

* * *

Across the town to the Sunnydale High's library. Ms. Calendar and Kyra were lighting candles.

"The First thing we have to do is form the circle of Kayless. Right?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"Form a circle? But there's only three of us. That's really more of a line." Giles responded.

"You're not getting it, Rupert Ms. Forbes. We have to form the circle inside." Ms. Calendar said as she sat down at the computer. "I'm putting out a flash. I just hope enough of my group responds." 

"Won't Moloch just shut you down?" Kyra questioned.

"Well, I'm betting he won't figure out what we're doing until it's too late." Ms. Calendar responded.

"Hoping and betting, that's what we've got," Kyra replied.

"You wanna throw in praying? Be my guest." Ms. Calendar told us. 

* * *

Back inside the lab at CRD.

"I don’t understand. What do you want from me?" Willow questioned Moloch.

"I want to give you the world," Moloch responded.

"Why?" Willow suspiciously questioned.

"You created me, I have brought these humans together to help build me a body," Moloch answered. "But _you_ gave me life. Took me out of the book that held me. I want to repay you."

"By lying to me? By pretending to be a person? Pretending you loved me?" Willow fired back question after question.

"I do!" Moloch told her. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We walked through the lobby as the guards looked up as we walked towards him. They got up, only to get knocked out by Kate, Buffy and I.

"Uh, girls!" Xander tried to get our attention.

We walked over to what he was looking at on the guard's monitor.

"It's her!" Kate, Buffy and I said to together.

"Yeah, who's the other guy?" Xander questioned.

We started towards the next doors.

* * *

**Third Person**

Back in the lab, Moloch was walking towards Willow as he talked.

"Don't you see? I can give you everything! I can control the world! Right now a man in Beijing is transferring money to a Swiss bank account for a contract on his mother's life. Good for him!" Moloch said with enjoyment in his voice.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We walked through another hall, through another pair of doors as we found the door to the lab and tried to pry it open.

"I can't bust it," Buffy said.

"It's heavy steel," I continued.

"Then let's find another way in," Kate replied.

I saw Xander headed towards another set of doors. When all of sudden an alarm goes off and red lights start to flash. Xander and Kate tried to open up the door. I saw it didn't budge, so they walked back towards Buffy and me. 

"What's going on?" Xander asked us.

Buffy and I spotted a security camera that was pointed at us.

"Buildings security system is computerized," Buffy told him.

"Whoops!" Xander whispered. 

Some type of gas began to spray around us. 

* * *

**Third Person**

Back at the Library, Kyra, Ms. Calendar, and Giles were getting ready for the ritual.

"Almost there," Ms. Calendar told them.

"Couldn't you just stop Moloch by, by entering some computer virus?" Giles questioned.

Kyra rolled her eyes at that thought.

"You've seen way too many movies. Okay! We're up. You both read, I type. Ready?" Ms. Calendar replied.

"Uh, we are," Giles said.

"By the power of the divine, by the essence of the word, I command you..." Kyra started to chant out the words. 

* * *

Across town in the lab, Willow continued to back away from Moloch as she said, "Let me leave?"

"But I love you!" Moloch told her.

"Don't say that! That’s a joke! You don't love anything!" Willow responded.

"You are mine," Moloch growled out.

"I'm not yours! I'm never gonna be yours! Never!" Willow yelled.

Moloch lowered his head down and considered for a moment. Willow watched and waited. He rose his head again.

"Pity," Moloch muttered. 

* * *

In the library, Giles and Kyra continued to chant.

"By the power of the circle of Kayless, I command you..." Giles said.

Kyra saw her typing and corrected her, "Kayless, with a 'K'." 

* * *

In the Lab, Moloch had cornered Willow. He reached up and placed his hand on her head.

"I'll miss you," Moloch whispered.

Willow screamed at the thought of death.

* * *

"Demon, come!" Kyra yelled.

* * *

Moloch screamed and lifted his arms in pain, letting go of Willow. He began to writhe.

* * *

"I command you!" Giles screamed.

* * *

  **Aurora POV**

We came through the door with Xander behind us. Buffy and I lept into a side jumping kick, making a small thud when we connected with Moloch's chest, but he only staggered a bit, and we fell to the floor.

"Ow... This guy's made of metal!" Buffy said to me.

The technician grabbed Xander from behind and pulled them away. Buffy and I quickly got up and looked at Willow as Moloch continued to writhe in pain.

"No! I won't go back!" Moloch yelled.

Buffy grabbed Willow's hand as I grabbed Kate's hand and we ran out of the lab. 

* * *

** Third Person **

In the Library, Ms. Calendar, Giles and Kyra were typing and chanting away.

"Demon, COME!" Kyra yelled.

* * *

In the lab, Moloch was still screaming.

* * *

Back in the library, the computer began to spark several times.

* * *

Down in the lab, Xander pushed the technician back into a wall, turned around and Xander punched him. Xander quickly followed the girls out. 

"Hey! I got to hit someone!" Xander yelled as Moloch fell to his knees.

* * *

The wind was blowing inside the library and the computer monitor was flashing.

* * *

Moloch screams got louder.

* * *

Giles, Kyra and Ms. Calendar watched the monitor flicker.

* * *

Moloch screams began to die out.

* * *

Back in the library, the computer monitor stopped flashing and smoke came out of the back of it.

"He's out of the 'Net. He's bound." Ms. Calendar said. 

Kyra went over to the book, picked it up and opened it to see if he was back in the book.

"He's not in the book," Kyra replied.

"He's not in the book. Well, where is he?" Ms. Calendar responded as she gets up.

Giles and Ms. Calendar came over and looked at the book as well. 

* * *

What they didn't know was back at the lab, Moloch's robot head slowly rose.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We ran through the hall to open a set of doors and see a guard and two technicians running towards them. We pushed the doors closed.

"Let's go this way!" Xander said as he and Kate ran the other way.

"Wait!" Buffy and I yelled.

I saw Xander was still limping heavily. We saw [Moloch crashed through the wall](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/buffycontrelesvampires/images/3/33/S01E08-5.jpg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/320/height/320?cb=20171113211203&path-prefix=fr) between Xander and us. Moloch backhanded Xander in the face and knocked Kate down. They both fell unconscious. Moloch turned and advanced on us. He swung at Buffy and me, we tried to block the hit, but he didn't budge. Moloch pushed us aside and harshly into the wall. We slid to the floor in a dazed state.

"I am omnipotent. I was everything! Now I'm trapped in this shell!" Moloch said angrily. 

I got out of my daze to see Moloch reached out to grab Buffy's head.

"Malcolm!" Willow yelled.

I saw Moloch turned to face her. Willow had a fire extinguisher in her hands.

"Remember me, your girlfriend?!" Willow yelled as she pounded the extinguisher into his chest hard enough to make him bend back up. "Well, I think it's time we break up!" She hits him even harder. "Or maybe we can still be friends!" 

I saw Willow try for his face, but this time Moloch grabbed the extinguisher from her hands and throw it down. Moloch grabbed her and shoved her down harshly into Kate and Xander, who were just getting up again. They all crashed to the floor. I saw Buffy recover from her daze and got up to face Moloch, I followed after her. Moloch turned his attention on us.   

"This body's all I have left. But it's enough to crush you!" Moloch angrily yelled.

I looked around for a way to deal with him. Buffy pointed her head to the power junction box on the wall. I face him again and slowly made my way to the front of the box.

"Take your best shot," I told him.

Moloch rears his hand back for a punch and swings. I quickly ducked away as he punched the junction box. All of sudden Moloch began to shake and his body exploded. His head was right in front Willow, Xander, and Kate.

"Let's head home, and get some sleep," Kate said.

We separated our ways and headed home.

* * *

When Buffy, Kate and I got home we were grabbed into huge hugs from Kyra.

"Are you guys, okay?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, we're all okay," I responded.

"Just tired," Buffy said.

"Let’s go get some sleep," Kate said as we headed up the stairs.

Each of us took turns in changing into our bedtime clothes, then brushed our teeth.

"Goodnight, Kyra,"[ I replied](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81%2BBukWEG6L._UX342_.jpg).

"Goodnight, Aurora," [Kyra](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/510NhbX8leL._UL1500_.jpg) said.

"Goodnight, Kate," [Buffy](https://d2rd7etdn93tqb.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/minnie-mouse-pjs-set-110916.jpg) responded.

"Goodnight, Buffy," [Kate](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQwJ1SJGOkXKYzh4ehktHxATC91aB2pBQV_Zx61P9ZRmaHvm9nb) said as we each headed into our rooms and closed the doors.

I slipped into my bed and grabbed my[ stuffie](http://fuhzee.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Disney-FROZEN-JUMBO-30-Soft-Plush-Smiling-Olaf-Snowman-0-300x300.jpg) and went to sleep. 


	21. I, Robot... U Jane Part 3

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer 1x08** _

_**I, Robot... U Jane Part 3** _

* * *

  _ **-Timeskip-**_

**Third Person**

It was the next day.

In the computer lab, Ms. Calendar was standing at her desk typing away on her computer. Giles walked into the room and cleared his throat. Ms. Calendar turned and saw who was there.

"Well, looks who's here! Welcome to my world." Ms. Calendar said with a bit of an attitude. "You scared?"

"I'm remaining calm, thank you. Uh, I just wanted to, uh, return this." Giles said as he held up the small curly earring. "I found it among the new books and naturally I thought of you."

"Cool. Thanks." Ms. Calendar responded as she took it.

"Uh, well, I'll, I'll see anon," Giles replied as he began to leave. 

"Can't get outta here fast enough, can you?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"Truthfully, I'm even less anxious to be around computers than I used to be," Giles responded as he came back in.

"Well, it was your book that started all the trouble, not a computer." Ms. Calendar told him.

Giles became a loss for words.

"Honestly, what is it about them that bothers you so much?"  Ms. Calendar questioned. 

"The smell," Giles answered.

"Computer's don't smell, Rupert." Ms. Calendar told him.

"I know!" Giles said as he took off his glasses. "Smell is the most trigger to the memory there is. A certain flower or a, a whiff of smoke can bring up experiences... long forgotten." He began to move around the lab. "Books smell. Musty and, and, and, and rich. The knowledge gained from a computer, is, uh, it... it has no, no texture, no, no context. It's, it's there and then it's gone. If it's to last, then, then the getting of knowledge should be, uh, tangible, it should be, um... smelly." 

"Well! You really are an old-fashioned boy, aren't you?" Ms. Calendar replied.

"Well, I-I don't dangle a corkscrew from my ear," Giles responded as he put his glasses back on.

"That's not where I dangle it." Ms. Calendar mischievously replied as she walked passed him and smiled.

Giles followed her with his eyes but looked puzzled yet intrigued by her.

* * *

**_With the Scooby Gang..._ **

**Aurora POV **

We were sitting outside near the fountain as we tried to cheer Willow up.

"We gonna go to the Bronze tonight? We six?" Xander questioned.

"It'll be fun!" Buffy said.

"Yeah, Willow, fun? Remember fun? That thing where you smile?" Xander questioned as he smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I'm just thinking about..." Willow responded.

"Malcolm?" [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/94/30/5c/94305c2f3a30ae3b6d365086970766ef.jpg) questioned as she sipped [her tea](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/f0/43/d7f04388d9b927a1417dba6a746688f1.jpg).

"Malcolm, Moloch... whatever he's called. The one boy that's really liked me," Willow replied. "And he's a demon robot. What does that say about me?"

"It doesn’t say anything about you," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1a/eb/1f/1aeb1f1ee453d3aefb236c43c7ddfe5f.jpg) told her as she sipped her[ ice tea](https://assets.mystarbucks.com.au/imagecache/bestfit/620x634/_files/Beverages/processed-2013/icedshakenblacktea.jpg).

"I mean, I thought I was really falling..." Willow said.

"Hey, did you forget? The one boy I've had the hots for since I've moved her turned out to be a vampire." [I interrupted](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/76/6e/1f/766e1f3eb24b25183b14a6abdcb99b1d.jpg) her and took a sip of my [passion ice tea](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/95/12/9a/95129a0c0fc6ce2aee69d7e626fe02ac.jpg).

"Right, and the teacher I had a crush on? Giant praying mantis?" Xander said with a goofy smile.

"That's true," Willow said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's life on the Hellmouth," Xander replied. 

"Let's face it; none of us are gonna have a happy normal relationship," I told them.

"We're doomed!" Xander and Kyra said together.

"Yeah!" Willow and Kate replied.

We all laughed. Soon enough, our laughs quickly became nervous and stopped. We continued to talk until our free period was done. 

**_The End..._ **


	22. Puppet Show Part 1

**_Buffy The Vampire Slayer 1x09_ **

**_Puppet Show Part 1_ **

* * *

  **Third Person**

It was another day at Sunnydale high school. Everyone was practicing for the talent show. A dancer was doing ballet stretches exercises.

A voice that no one could hear began to speak, "I will be whole. I will be new."

A number students were practicing their acts. Among them was a girl practicing her tuba and a boy rehearsing his magic poorly magic act. Another boy was playing with a dummy on his lap. All of sudden the boy with the dummy began to rub his temples for a moment and looked around.

On the stage, Cordelia was singing a song that was way off key.

"Learning to love yourself is the greatest love of all. I decided long ago..." Cordelia sang.

Giles was in the seats not wanting to be there at all.

"...never to walk in the anyone's shadow. If I fail, if I succeed, at least..." Cordelia sang.

"Thank you, Cordelia. Tha-that's going to be lovely." Giles interrupted her.

"But I didn't do the part with sparklers!" Cordelia responded.

"Um, w-we'll, um... save that for the dress rehearsal," Giles told her. "Uh, Lisa! Please!"

"Uhhh!" Cordelia said as she placed the microphone back on its stand and left the stage as Lisa sets up with her tuba.

* * *

** Aurora POV **

As the tuba played, Buffy, Kate, Kyra, Willow, Xander and I came down the centre aisle.

"Well, if it isn't the great producer!" Buffy said as she drew a breath.

We sat in seats around him.

"Had to see this to believe it," Xander replied.

"Oh. You six." Giles responded.

"The school talent show. However, did you finagle such a primo assignment?" Buffy questioned.

"Our new Fuhrer, Mr. Snyder," Giles responded.

Kate, Kyra and I were [listening ](https://www.peanutblossom.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/disneyiphonecases_5.jpg)to our talent show song that we're performing.

"I think they call 'em 'principals' now," Willow replied.

"Mm. He thought it would behoove me to have more contact with the students. I did try to explain that my vocational choice of librarian was a deliberate attempt to," Giles said as he drew a breath. "Minimize said contact, but, uh, he would have none of it." 

"Giles, unto every generation is born one who must run the annual talentless show. You cannot escape your destiny." Buffy said.

Kate, Kyra and I looked up and glared at Buffy.

"If you had any shred of decency, you could have participated, or at least, um, helped," Giles replied.

"Well, Kate, Kyra and I are participating in it,"[ I said](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c2/5a/ff/c25affaa33be35bbce0c9cb71b07fb6b.jpg).

"Yeah, with a song from Hercules," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e4/cd/44/e4cd444c67512aa5ff28a9e5b9d371c0.jpg) added.

"Nah! I think I'll take on your traditional role... and watch!" Buffy replied.

"And mock!" Xander added.

"And laugh!" Willow also added.

Those three just laughed at not doing the talent show.

"Okay. I think maybe we better leave our Mr. Giles, Kyra, Kate and Aurora to this business he calls a show." Buffy said as she, Willow and Xander got up and started back up the aisle.

I used my super hearing to hear what they were saying.

"Principal Snyder!" I heard Buffy say.

"So. We think school events are stupid, and we think authority figures are to be made fun of." I heard Principal Snyder replied.

"No! No, we don't. W-unless you do." I heard Buffy say.

"And we think our afternoon classes are optional. All six of you left campus yesterday." Principal Snyder said as he looked over at us and three in front of him.

"Yeah, but we were fighting a demon..." Buffy started to say. 

"Fighting?" Principal Snyder questioned.

"Not fighting." Buffy quickly said.

"No, we, uh, left to _avoid_ fighting," Xander added.

"Real anti-social types. You need to integrate into this school, people." Principal Snyder said as he crossed his arms. "I think I just found three eager new participants for the talent show."

I smirked at the thought of them in the talent show and that the principal Snyder already knew that Kyra, Kate and I were already in the talent show and couldn't be punished as we did our homework for the afternoon classes and went home sick yesterday.   

"What?" I heard Buffy questioned.

"No!" Xander said.

"Please?" Willow begged.

"I've been watching you six. Always getting into one scrape or another." Principal Snyder replied. 

"Well, we're really, really sorry, but about the talent show, pleeease, you can't make us..." Buffy said.

"My predecessor, Mr. Flutie, may have gone in for all that touchy-feely relating nonsense, but he was eaten. You're in my world now. And Sunnydale has touched and felt for the last time." Principal Snyder interrupted.

He walked past Buffy and the others towards the stage and us.

"Can I just mention, that detention is a time-honoured form of the punishment?" Xander questioned.

Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I know you three of you will come up with a wonderful act for the school to watch. And mock. And laugh. At." Principal Snyder responded as he continued down to the stage.

He passed us and nodded. Which was weird because we were troublemakers.

I turned my head and saw Xander slid into a seat that was near him. 

"No!" Xander said from behind us.

I heard Buffy moan as she came back into our row and sat next to Giles and looked towards us for sympathy. We tried to hide our smirks. Lisa's tuba solo was over. I looked over to see Willow just standing there with a big frown on her face.

"Thank you!" Giles said to Lisa.

The next person to set up was Morgan and his dummy, Sid.

"Ewww, dummy!" Buffy and [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/82/7a/26/827a26bb99e37d063daa10ff10ad681d.jpg) said together. 

"Dyow! Mime!" Xander said as he jumped in his seat.

Kate, Kyra and I smirked at his reaction.

"I think dummies are cute. You don't?" Willow said as she sat next to Buffy.

"Uuuhh. They give Buffy the Wiggins. Ever since she was little." I responded.

"What happened?" Willow questioned.

"I saw a dummy. It gave me the wig. There really wasn't a story there." Buffy answered.

"Hi. I'm Morgan." Morgan on the stage said as he moved the dummy's head. "And I'm Sid!"  

Kate and I could tell he was an awful ventriloquist. Giles, Kyra, Kate and I all winced. I saw Buffy raise her eyebrows and stared in disbelief.

"Hey Morgan, would you like to tell some jokes?" Morgan as Sid questioned.

"Would I!" Morgan as himself replied.

"As a matter of fact, it is! It's also a wood nose, and a wood mouth!" Morgan as Sid said.

We all couldn't believe his act. Morgan laughed nervously for Sid. Buffy and I looked at Giles. Giles took off his glasses and started rubbing them.

"I didn't sleep at all last night." Morgan as Sid replied.

"Alright, time out. Let's stop this before someone gets hurt." Sid said without Morgan talking. "Kid, you are the worst. Even I can see your lips moving."

The girls and I took out our [earbuds](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/85/35/a2/8535a29e93c919a3d370b453a2f0fade.jpg) in confusion. Buffy started to giggle as I saw Giles look up again and put his glasses back on. I started to fiddle with my [necklace](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71tM3zxXbwL._SL1500_.jpg) as I was getting tired of sitting here and doing nothing.

"C'mon, Sid. You're spoiling my act. I worked on these jokes for weeks." Morgan replied.

"You call those jokes? My jockey shorts are made out of better material." Sid said as a few students have gathered to watch Morgan's act and laughed.  "And they're edible!" 

I saw that more students began to laugh. Kyra, Kate and I looked over at Buffy, Willow, and Xander who seemed more relaxed.

"There, you see? I'm sure you three can come up with something... equally exciting." Giles told Buffy and Willow.

Kyra and I smirked at that thought. I looked over at Sid the dummy and he was smiling?

* * *

** Third Person **

Outside the auditorium in the girl's locker room. Dancer Emily was changing back into her regular clothes. She placed her ballet outfit and shoes into her locker and closed it. She then heard a sound of footsteps.

"Is anybody there?" Emily questioned as she walked to the end of the lockers and peeked around the corner. "Hello?" She walked to the next row of lockers and saw no one.

But what she didn't know a demon exhaling as he watches her.

"Hello?" Emily questioned again as she continued down the row towards the showers.

The demon was behind her as Emily turned and screamed as her life was taken. All you hear was the demon saying, "I will be flesh!" 

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

It was a new day, talent show tryouts are okay if you have talent. I could hear and see from the across the room someone trying magic. 

"I reach into the hat, and out... comes..." A boy said as he lifted the hat looked around frantically. "Has anybody seen a rabbit?" He continued to search the floor.

I saw another boy trying juggle and I saw Xander, Willow, and Buffy trying to practice.

"Aurora, we need to decide on what we're wearing," [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d5/1a/9b/d51a9bf9b1d47a9bc653ecb04700e9da.jpg) said.

"I was thinking goddess like outfits," [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ba/58/ae/ba58aea84987e3386fd377e59e9dda5e.jpg) as I held onto my [backpack](http://www.thinkgeek.com/images/products/zoom/iunl_wonder_woman_backpack_rev.jpg) that held the bag of goodies for gang and Giles that I made for today.

"I like that idea. Kyra can do our hair and make-up. We have outfits for stuff like that." [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/36/84/89/3684897ae357fdc2ee7f2558621449b5.jpg) said as started to walk towards Buffy and the others.

"Yeah, I do our hair and make-up. I have so many ideas for that night." Kyra told us.

I saw Xander strike a pose with his right arm in the air to begin his line.

"I can't do this," Xander told them.

"Xander, come on." Buffy and I said as we got up to them.

"I, I, I can't! I have my pride! Okay, I don't have a lot of pride, but have enough so that I can't do this." Xander told us.

Xander went over to the steps and sat down. Willow and the rest of us followed.

"A dramatic scene is the easiest way to get through the talent show because it doesn't require an actual talent," Willow told him.

"Smart, thinking Willow," Kate said as she sat next to Willow.

"But we have talent. We can do stuff. Buffy, uh..." Xander replied.

"What is she gonna do? Slay vampires on stage?" I questioned.

"Maybe in a funny way!" Kyra added as Buffy sat down with us.

"Willow, you can do stuff. Uh, the piano..." Xander mentioned.

"You play?" Buffy questioned.

"A little," Willow responded.

"Well, that's cool. You can accompany us and we can _attempt_ to sing." Buffy said.

I sniffled a giggle because I couldn't see them singing. Kate, Kyra and I all knew how to sing thanks to lessons. Kate, Kyra and I all took a [sip](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f4/25/2f/f4252fda8904c91d217f549461292087.jpg) of our now warm lemon water to help our voices.

"Oh, I-in front of other people? Then, no, I don't play..." Willow nervously stuttered out. 

"Whatever happened to corporal punishment?" Xander questioned out loud.

I then turned to see Sid the dummy whistling at the girls. The rest of our group looked over at Morgan and the dummy.

"Mm, mm, mm. Look at the goodies!" Sid the dummy said without Morgan.

Morgan's cheeks light red with embarrassment. Willow got up and headed over to him.

"Morgan, you're really getting good! Where did you come up with that voice?" Willow responded. 

"It's kind of an imitation of my dad," Morgan replied.

"Sounds real!" I pointed out as I could feel that something wasn't right about this dummy.

"It is real. I'm the one with the talent here. The kid's dead weight." Sid the dunny said before he turned to Kyra and Willow. "How about the two of you and I do little of rehearsing of our own, honey's?"

"Uh, hey!" Xander and Kate said.

"You know what they say: once you go wood, nothing's as good!" Sid replied.

I rolled my eyes at that.  

"Okay, Morgan. We get the joke..." Buffy said.

"Horny dummy, ha, ha, it's very funny, but might wanna consider getting some new schtick..." I continued as I played with my [rose](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e8/11/8a/e8118a3ce67198f264c8fb16f049c25d.jpg%20) ring.

"Unless you want your prop to end up as a Duraflame log." Buffy finished.

I saw Morgan and Sid exchange a look. Weird.

* * *

**Third Person**

Across the room, Snyder and Giles were coming through the doors at the back of the room. They started walking down the aisle.

"Kids today need discipline. That’s an unpopular word these days,  _discipline_. I know Principal Flutie would have said, 'Kids need understanding. Kids are human beings.' That's the kind of woolly-headed, liberal thinking that leads to being eaten." Snyder told Giles.

"I, I think perhaps it was a little more complex than, um..." Giles responded.

"This place has quite a reputation. Suicide, missing persons, cheerleaders spontaneous combustion... You can't put up with that. You've gotta keep an eye on the bad element." Snyder interrupted him as they reached the stage and stopped.

"Like those six," Snyder added as he nodded towards the stage.

Even though he liked that four of the six were honour students but they were still troublemakers.

"Kids. I don't like them. From now on you're gonna see a very different Sunnydale High. Tight ship, clean, orderly," Snyder continued. "and quiet." As he faced Giles and walked out of the theatre.

* * *

Across the campus in the girl's locker room, a loud scream that probably could be heard from across the campus as another girl discovered Dancer Emily's body. 

* * *

** Aurora POV **

We were outside the yellow police tape as Giles came out of the locker room and into the hall. He turned and saw us and came over.

Giles cleared his voice before talking. "It was Emily." He told us.

"Emily," Willow replied.

"Dancer Emily?" Kyra questioned.

"Oh, man! I hate this school." Xander responded.

"Uh, it must have happened just after, uh, dress rehearsals. There was a cross-country meet at Melville. She, she, she never showed up for it." Giles told us.

"Vampire?" Buffy and I questioned.

"Um, I think not," Giles responded.

"Giles, share! What happened?" Kate replied.

"Her heart was removed," Giles told us as he exhaled.

"Yikes!" Willow replied.

"Does that mean anything to you? Besides," Buffy said as she shuddered. "ooooo?"

"Uh..." Giles said.

"There are various demons which, which feed off humans hearts..." Kyra replied.

"But..." Giles interrupted as they looked back to see a knife being put into an evidence bag. 

"But demons have claws and teeth," I responded as I looked down at the knife.

"They got no use for a big old knife," Xander replied.

"Which more than likely makes our murderer..." Kyra said.

"Human." Kate, Buffy and I all responded.

"Did I mention that I hate this school?" Xander questioned.

"So Emily was killed by a regular human person," Willow replied.

"The evidence certainly points that way," Giles told us.

"No, wait. I-I'm not buying, you guys. Aurora, are you buying it?" Buffy questioned.

"No, remember this is the Hellmouth? mystical activity is totally rife here. This to me and I'm guessing Buffy as well says demon." I answered. 

"I'd like to think you're right. A demon is a creature of evil, pure and very simple. A person driven to kill is, is, um, it's more complex." Giles replied.

"The creep factor is also heightened. It could be anyone. It could be me!" Willow said. "It's not, though." She added as she got looks from us all.

"Uh, demon, or no, we have some investigating to do. I suggest we start with our... our fellow talent show contenders. One of them may have been the last to see her alive." Kyra told us.

We all separated. Buffy and I went to find Lisa. Giles and Kyra went to find Marc as Xander and Willow went separate ways. 

* * *

We found Lisa in the band room. We began questioning her about Emily.

"I didn't know her too well. There's that whole dancer/band rivalry, y'know?" Lisa told us. 

"I've heard about that," Buffy muttered.

"But I did speak to her a little that day that... yesterday." Lisa told us.

"How did she seem?" I questioned. 

* * *

**Third Person**

In the courtyard, Giles, Kyra, and Kate were talking to Marc as he shuffled his deck of cards.

"She was happy. I guess. She was psyched to be doing the show. She was a really good dancer. Here, pick a card." Marc said as he held out the deck of cards.

"Uh, um..." Giles said as Kyra reached for a card.

"No, Wai-wai-wai-wait. Not that one. Pick this one." Marc said as Kyra took the card.

"Do you remember the last time you saw her?" Kyra questioned.

"She was talking to someone," Marc told them.

"Who?" Kate questioned.

 _I wonder how Willow's doing,_ Kate thought to herself.

* * *

Across the campus, Willow and a boy named Elliot walked into a classroom.

"That smart guy. The one with the dummy. What's his name?" Elliot told her.

"Morgan," Willow questioned.

"Yeah, that’s it. He was acting kinda strange." Elliot responded.

"Strange how?" Willow questioned.

 _I wonder how Xander's doing?_ Willow thought to herself.

* * *

On the football field, Xander was talking to Cordelia.

"It's just such a tragedy for me. Emma was, like, my best friend." Cordelia told Xander.

But Xander knew that Emily wasn't Cordelia's friend as friends don't get friend's names wrong.

"Emily." Xander corrected her.

 _I wonder how Buffy and Aurora are doing?_ Xander thought to himself.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We were still in the band room talking to Lisa.

"Well, Morgan's just strange. He's always rubbing his head a lot and moaning. Especially the other day." Lisa told us.

I wonder how Kyra, Kate, and Giles are doing.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," I said as Buffy and I headed to the auditorium.   

* * *

**Third Person**

Back in the courtyard, Giles, Kate, and Kyra were listening to Marc.

"He seemed kinda paranoid... Looking around at everyone..." Marc told them.

Kate and Kyra looked at each other as they each had a weird feeling about Marc.

* * *

In the classroom with Elliot and Willow, Elliot had sat down as Willow stood.

"And I think I saw him arguing... with his dummy," Elliot told Willow.

* * *

All the way at the end of the field, Cordelia and Xander continued to walk.

"All I can think is, it coulda been me!" Cordelia said.

"We can dream," Xander muttered. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Buffy and I walked into the auditorium through one of the front side doors. We looked around as we walked over to the stage and we see Sid the dummy on top of a stool facing the curtains.

"Right now you and I gotta be on the lookout. Figure out who's going to be next." Sid said without Morgan.

"How are we supposed to..." Morgan responded as he came from stage left. "Oh, hi." As he saw us in front of the stage.

"Hello," Buffy replied.

"I was just working on throwing my voice," Morgan told us as he walked towards the front of the stage.

I knew he was lying. 

"Uh, Morgan, did you notice anything weird going on around here yesterday?" I questioned as I tightened a grip on my bag.

"Weird? What d'you mean?" Morgan responded as he gathered Sid up and walked down the steps.

"With Emily. Did she say anything to you, was she arguing with anyone?" Buffy questioned.

"No. She was dancing," Morgan replied as he went over to Sid's box. "Sid and I were talking." As he opened the case.

"Talking," I responded.

"Rehearsing," Morgan corrected himself.

"So you didn't notice anything weird at all..." Buffy questioned.

"Ohhh!" Morgan said in pain as he held his forehead in his hands and sat down. 

"Morgan, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Look, sweetheart! He answered your question. Now leave him alone!" Sid spoke as his head turned.

I saw Buffy jump as she was startled by Sid. Morgan straightened up as he looked at us and Sid.

"Okay, Morgan, how about talking to me yourself now?" Buffy responded.

"He said all he's gonna say," Sid snapped at us.

Morgan looked at me nervously and got up. "It's okay, Sid. We're done." Morgan responded as he placed Sid in the case.

"We're sorry. Look, we didn’t mean to make you mad." I told him.

"No! I'm..." Morgan started to say. "It's him!" He told us in low but exclaimed tone. "He's..." As he closed the case, he turned to us. "We have to go," as he grabbed the case and took off.

"Cute couple," Buffy and I muttered to each other as we were taken back from it.

We left the room and headed towards the library. Let's hope the others had better luck in talking to our fellow talent show competitors. 

* * *

We met up with Willow and Xander in the hall and walked into the library.

"Okay, next time we split up someone else is on Cordy detail. Five more minutes with her and we woulda had another organ donor." Xander told us.

"I think I had a bit more luck. Everyone I talked to seemed to point at the same person." Willow responded.

We walked into Giles's office.

"Morgan?" Buffy and I questioned.

"Morgan," Willow replied.

"We have a winner," Xander said. 

"Okay, off topic for a minute. I did some baking last night," I said as I grabbed the lunch [bag](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/816w1GpFrhL._SL1500_.jpg) from my backpack.

"Ooo, what did you make?" Xander said.

"For Giles some tea cookies," I replied as I grabbed the box of [tea cookies](https://theviewfromgreatisland.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Vanilla-Bean-Shortbread-Tea-Cookies-photo.jpg) from my bag and handed them to him.

"Thank you, Aurora." Giles thanked me.

"For Willow, white chocolate brownies," I said as I grabbed the box for Willow.

"Thanks, Aurora," Willow responded as she took the box of [brownies](https://pre00.deviantart.net/05a9/th/pre/i/2011/107/e/1/chocolate_fudge_brownies_by_thrakki-d3e7z4c.jpg).

"For Xander, chewy chocolate chip cookies," I told him as I gave him his bag of [cookies](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b7/e0/b8/b7e0b89cecb3a02ea2141ed5fcfc6376.jpg). "Buffy, Kyra, Kate and I already have ours."

"What did you guys get?" Willow asked.

"Mini chocolate [lava](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0e/a2/3c/0ea23cea756a19c46d9019e91ff46af0.jpg) cakes," Kate responded.

"[Mini ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/17/4a/31/174a312dbc412544d0b3c871f3ca7790.jpg)pumpkin pies," Kyra replied.

"Mini [eclairs](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/67/50/10/6750109c5911fa05b77cdd3ea47c1b45.jpg)," Buffy answered.

"For me, I had mini [s'more](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/66/c5/b5/66c5b5754d75d2bd9f9eec915d6ab5b6.jpg) cupcakes," I told him.

"Okay, back on topic. We too had been led to the same conclusion." Kyra said.

"Well, what do we do? We don’t slay him, right? We wanna bring to justice." Xander questioned. 

"We could step up a complex sting operation where we get him to confess!" Willow mentioned.

"Uh, I should wear a wire!" Xander piped up.

"Whoa, hey, you guys, all we know is that Morgan is a grade A large weirdo. That doesn't lead directly to the murderer." Buffy responded.

"Guy talks to his puppet," I replied.

"And for his puppet," Kate mentioned.

"Well, yeah, but what about the whole _it’s a demon_ theory?" Buffy questioned. 

"We're looking into that, but, our investigation is somewhat..." Kyra started to say.

"Hampered by our life in the theatre." Giles finished.

"Uh, priority check, Giles, Kyra? The talent show, murder." Buffy said as she weighed the options with her hands.

"Yeah, we can't do the talent show, it's unthinkable. I'm not able to think it!" Xander responded.

"Principal Snyder is watching us all very closely. Now, if he chooses, he can make all of our lives extremely difficult. Slayers cannot afford that! We will find the murderer, but in the meantime... the show must go on." Giles told us.

"This is no unfair," Buffy replied.

We all knew that Xander, Buffy, and Willow all don't want to do the talent show. Well too bad. 

"Buffy, Aurora, you both, uh, watch Morgan. Check his locker, see if there's anything there." Giles told us.

"Like a heart?" Kate and Willow questioned.

"Or something," Kyra mentioned.

"Alright," Buffy responded.

"I'll pull up his locker number," Willow told us as she headed to the computer.

"Can I still wear a wire?" Xander questioned.

Buffy and I rolled our eyes at Xander's question. 

* * *

It was after school, I was lookout as Buffy walked towards Morgan's locker. I heard a noise and turned towards it. I saw Buffy turned towards the noise as well and saw nothing. I saw her starting the combination as I pulled my hood up on my [jacket](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81XH0e8fefL._UX342_.jpg).

"Okay... two to the left, three to the right..." I heard Buffy say. 

I saw her look towards me and towards the left of her. I saw her slam her palm into the lock. She opened the locker through the clean hole. I saw her about to grab the case out when I saw Principal Snyder grab her hand. I quickly snuck back behind the corner and used my super hearing to hear what's going on.

"Principal Snyder!" I heard Buffy exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" I heard Snyder question her.

"Uh, looking for something," Buffy answered.

"School hours are over. You, therefore, should be gone." Snyder told her.

"And I'm going any minute now," Buffy responded with a nervous laugh. 

"There are things I will not tolerate: students loitering on campus after school, horrible murders with hearts being removed. And also smoking." Snyder told her.

"Well, I don’t do any of those things. Not... ever." Buffy replied.

"There's something going on with you. I'll figure it out sooner or later." Snyder said as he looked suspicious. "Do you need something here?"

Buffy smiled.

"Oh!" Buffy responded as she looked at the locker. "Yeah! Right! Um, a friend wanted to get something... out of his case!" As she looked into the case and saw it empty. She closed the locker and looked at Snyder. "He must've taken it and just forgotten to tell me."

"Mm-hmm," Snyder replied.

I could feel someone watching Buffy and me. 

"Get along home now. It's late." Snyder told Buffy before he headed down the hall towards me.

He didn't look at me as he left. Buffy came towards me and we headed home.

* * *

** Third Person  **

What Buffy and Aurora didn't know that they had Morgan and Sid watching. Sid and Morgan were talking in the auditorium.

"No, I can't do it!" Morgan said as he paced in front of Sid.

"It's the only way," Sid told him.

"I don’t want..." Morgan started to say.

"They are the one." Sid interrupted.

"But..." Morgan tried to say.

"You saw what one of them did, how strong they are," Sid responded.

"I know, but..." Morgan replied.

"One of them is the last! Just this one more, and I'll be free." Sid told him.

"I won't," Morgan responded.

"I will!" Sid replied.


	23. Puppet Show Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't Own anything but my original characters.
> 
> For the song that's played in this chapter for the talent show.

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer 1x09** _

_**Puppet Show Part 2** _

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

We were home. Kate and Kyra were in their rooms and Buffy and I were in my room. Aunt Joyce came into the room.

"Hi, girls. How's it, uh, going with the talent show?" Aunt Joyce questioned.

"It'll be over soon," [Buffy](http://www.comicbookcritic.net/45c9cc35aeef_9F5E/02282929.interactive.a.jpg) answered at the same time I said.

"It's going good," I [responded](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/e2/90/c2e2909bb177124eb93444a4bfb52ad9.jpg).

"It can't be that bad! I, for one, am looking forward to seeing your acts." Aunt Joyce replied as she let out a laugh.

"Seeing? I-in the sense of actually attending?" Buffy stuttered out.

"Of course! I planned to film Kate, Kyra and Aurora's performance for Elena and the others." Aunt Joyce mentioned.

"I can't wait," I responded as I wish Jeremy could be here.

But I wanted him safe from harm.

"Uh-uh! No, Mom, y-y-you can't! And, I mean, if I know you're out there watching, I'll freeze up, stage fright." Buffy protested.

"But I wanna support what you girls are doing!" Aunt Joyce piped up.

"Look, Mom, if you really love me, and wanna show your support, you'll stay away. Far away." Buffy said.

I disagreed with her. I wished my parents were like that. It was always Elena. Elena, this and Elena, that. 

"Girls, is there, uh... Is there something bothering you? I-I mean, besides your fabulous debut, Buffy." Aunt Joyce questioned.

"Nothing..." I replied.

"There's just a lot going on right now," Buffy responded.

"Well, get some sleep. You, girls, will feel better in the morning." Aunt Joyce told us.

"Good plan," Buffy muttered as Aunt Joyce left the room. "Night, Aurora."

"Night Buffy," I whispered as she left for her room.

I got into the bed and turned off the light and grabbed my [stuffed](https://d1rbbjrn2xovty.cloudfront.net/FEB14_Previews/265255534257_big.jpg) animal that helped me sleep. I closed my eyes as I felt something looking into my room. 

* * *

I woke to a sound of quick, light footsteps. I quickly sat up as I heard more footsteps. I saw something go under my bed and leaned over the edge and looked. Nothing was there. I sat back up and saw Sid there. I screamed as I knocked him off and then he was gone. My door flew open as Kate, Buffy, Kyra and Aunt Joyce came running in and turned on the light. I got off the bed as they came towards me.

"Aurora, what is it?" Aunt Joyce questioned.

"In the bed, in the covers there's something!" I quickly said.

"Where?" [Kate](https://www.webundies.com/media/products/ss_size3/mv181jt.jpg) questioned as we went to the bed to investigate. 

"There's something there," I responded as Aunt Joyce grabbed the covers.

"Well, well, there, there's nothing there now. Are, are you sure didn't have a nightmare?" Aunt Joyce questioned.

"No! There's some... there is..." I replied as I exhaled and placed my hands on my head. "Yeah... You're probably right." I exhaled again as my hands went down to my side. "I'm sorry I got you all up."

"Don't worry about it. I was dreaming about monkeys." Kate responded.

"Aurora, sweetheart you shouldn’t go to the sleep with the window open." Aunt Joyce said as she kissed my forehead and pointed to the window.

Aunt Joyce touched my cheek before leaving the room. I looked to the window.

"I didn't," I whispered.

"Come on, Aurora. Time to go back to sleep." [Kyra](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0320/4897/products/batman_dark_knight_set_front_large.jpg?v=1459214799) said.

"We will all stay here tonight with you," Buffy responded as we all climbed into my huge bed and fell asleep.

* * *

** Third Person **

It was morning at Sunnydale high school. Everyone was getting ready for the talent show.

"And my lovely assistant steps into the box..." Marc the magician said as his assistant stepped into the box and closed the door. "And... behold!" Marc added. 

He opened the box and his assistant was still there.

"you were supposed to leave!" Marc exclaimed.

In the row of seats, Xander and Willow were watching and laughing as Marc closed the door to the box and butts his head against it. Giles came from backstage with Cordelia close behind him.

"I don't understand why I... why I have to follow Brett and his stupid band," Cordelia questioned.

"Because we have to clear their equipment before the finale. I told you." Giles told her.

"But the mood! It'll be all wrong!" Cordelia said as she stepped in front of him to stop him. "My song is about dignity and human feelings and personal... hygiene or something. Anyway, it's sappy, and no one is gonna be feel sappy after all that Rock and Roll!"

Giles wasn't paying attention as he knew that Aurora, Kate, and Kyra would be doing a song after her that was a little as well. Giles then gave Cordelia a look that something was wrong. 

"Uhhh, what?" Cordelia questioned.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Um, you hair, uh..." Giles tried to say.

"There's something wrong with my hair?" Cordelia questioned as pulls it behind her ears.

Giles said nothing but stared.

"Ohmigod!" Cordelia responded as she quickly left.

"Xander was right. It worked like a charm." Giles muttered as he looked off the stage.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We walked into the auditorium as Giles came towards us.

"Hello. You girls look a bit worse for, uh..." Giles started to say.

We headed towards the seats that Willow and Xander were in. Giles followed us.

"What exactly are you girls the worse for?" Giles questioned.

"Where's Morgan?" I [questioned](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/88/11/85/881185a66c029074604a32d80312f61a.jpg) as we sat down.

"Uh, I, I, I... haven't seen him," Giles responded.

"Did he do something to you?" Xander asked us.

"No, it was his... Sid, the dummy." I responded.

I saw that Giles gave us his full attention.

"Okay, everyone look at us like we're in a bunny suit, 'cause that's how stupid we feel saying this... I think Sid was in my room last night." I added.

"With Morgan?" Willow questioned.

"No. He was alone. And alive." I answered.

"Did you see him?" [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/51/9b/f0/519bf017a53d9f8fad1288c7492fda6e.jpg) asked.

I knew that Kate and Kyra would have questions to ask me about last night.

"Well, I saw something. I-it ran across my floor, under my bed and then it attacked me." I told them.

"Attacked you? How?" [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0b/4a/a6/0b4aa688058afddc36b7ea88f0a3cafc.jpg) questioned.

"It was like it pounced on my face," I responded.

"Like a cat," Xander piped up.

"Yeah, exactly! But when I turned on the lights, it was already gone. I-I think it went out my window." I exclaimed.

"Like a cat," Xander said again.

"Yeah! No! It was Sid, the dummy." I told them.

"Or possibly the nightmare of somebody who had... dummies on her mind," Giles mentions.

Giles has me confused with Buffy who hates's dummies. 

"Kate did say they creep Buffy out," Willow mentioned.

"Thank you Willow, for mentioning that I'm not the one with dummy phobia," I responded.

"Excuse us? Can we have a  _little_  support here, please? We're not just some crazy people, we're the slayers." Buffy said as I knew that she knew something wasn’t right about this dummy,

"The dummy Slayer?" Xander piped up as we gave him a look. "There's nothing funny about that."

"Well, on the side of the 'Morgan's just crazy' theory there is," Kate said as we see Morgan go by us with Sid. "well, Morgan." 

We see Morgan opening Sid's case.

"I'd like to see Morgan without his better half for a few minutes. Bet he could tell me something." I mentioned as Morgan sat down with Sid on his lap.

"Oh, uh, I-if it's any consolation, I... I may have found a possible demon." Giles said as he held up a book. "The-there's a reference in here to a brotherhood of seven demons who take, uh, the form of young humans."

"I read about them. It says, 'Every seven years these demons need human organs, a-a-a brain, and a heart, to maintain their humanity. Otherwise they, they revert back to their original form, which is, uh, uh, slightly less appealing." Kyra piped up as Giles handed Xander the book open to a sketch of one of the demons. 

"So Morgan could still be the guy, only demon Morgan instead of crazy Morgan," Willow mentioned as we watch Morgan fuss with Sid's shoes.

"It states, that these demons are, are, are preternaturally strong, and, and, and... Morgan is, is... Well, he seems to be getting weaker every day." Giles told us as Morgan placed his hand on his head.

Buffy and I continued to observe him. 

* * *

Before long,  we were in class observing Morgan and his dummy. Every once in a while, I would look down and try and finish my [drawing](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C8EPFkgXQAAMmBv.jpg) as our teacher talked.

"It was as a result of this that President Monroe put forth the eponymous, meaning named after one's self, Monroe Doctrine, which in one sense established the U.S. as a local peacekeeper." Mrs. Jackson our history teacher told us as I looked up and saw her walking behind Buffy.

I turned my head towards Sid and Morgan and saw his head turn towards with his eyebrows lowered.

"Looks like someone digs you. That's adorable. You and the dummy could tour in the freak show!" I heard Cordelia tell Buffy.

I looked over to Buffy as she said nothing and continued to look at Sid and then at her desk. I turned back to my desk and my drawing as the teacher continued to talk.

"Okay, who can tell me how Spain responded to this policy?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

I saw Sid's lips moving as he looked like he was whispering to Morgan.

"Morgan? Morgan?" Mrs. Jackson piped up as she noticed Morgan and Sid.

"What?" Morgan said as he looked at Sid and then at Mrs. Jackson.

"Morgan has other things on his mind," Sid said without Morgan moving his lips.

The class laughed except for Buffy and me.

"Give me your puppet." Mrs. Jackson told him as she approached.

"I'll put away," Morgan responded.

"You'll get it back after school." Mrs. Jackson replied as she took Sid the dummy.

I saw her open the cupboard and placed Sid in and closed the door.

"Okay, then. In the first part of the nineteenth century..." Mrs. Jackson began to talk.

"I'm still watching you," Sid said from the inside the cupboard.

Buffy and I turned our heads towards the cupboard.

"Morgan, that is enough!" Mrs. Jackson exclaimed.

I looked at Buffy and Xander who then looked at Morgan. Morgan then looked back at us and then at Mrs. Jackson.

* * *

** Third Person **

It was after school as Morgan walked into the classroom that had Sid the dummy in their closet.

"Mrs. Jackson?" Morgan said as he walked over to her.

"Morgan." Mrs. Jackson responded as she looked up with a book in hand.

"You said you'd give me..." Morgan started to say.

"Oh, of course." Mrs. Jackson replied as she got up and walked over to the cupboard.

Morgan followed her closely behind. Before she opened the door to grab Sid the dummy. She stopped and faced Morgan. 

  "Y'know, I wanted to ask you, is everything okay? At home, here at school?" Mrs. Jackson questioned.

"Yeah, it's great," Morgan responded.

"I feel like you’ve become... a little detached." Mrs. Jackson replied.

"Mm!" Morgan said as he rubbed his head in pain.

"You're one of the brightest kids I've seen in a long time, but lately it seems like you're not all there." Mrs. Jackson told him.

Morgans other hand started to rub his head as well. 

"Try not to let other things get in the way." Mrs. Jackson added.

"Okay! Can I get Sid?" Morgan asked as his hands moved away from his head.

"Sure," Mrs. Jackson answered as she went over to the cupboard and only to find Sid the dummy gone. "It's gone!" She added as she turned back to Morgan. 

"Gone? What do you mean, gone? Where could he have gone?" Morgan said as sprouted out question after question.

"I put it right here." Mrs. Jackson told Morgan.

"He knew to wait for me. He knew I'd be back for him." Morgan mumbled.

"What do mean he?" Mrs. Jackson questioned.

Morgan didn't say anything as he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

** Aurora POV **

We walked out of the storage room arms full of costumes as Buffy jumps as she saw Xander holding Sid the dummy.

"Where did you get that?" Buffy asked him.

"Oh, I, uh, took it out of Mrs. Jackson's cupboard. I thought you said you wanted to be able to speak to Morgan alone, and uh... well, Morgan's alone, and uh... sid's with me." Xander answered her.

I continued to stare at Buffy as she stared at Sid uncomfortably.

"Hi, Buffy! Hi, Willow! Hi, Kate! Hi, Kyra! Hi, Aurora! Would you like to hear some off-colour jokes?" Xander added as he manipulated Sid.

"I really don’t think you should be doing that," I said as I knew it freaked out Buffy.

"What? C'mon..." Xander said as he opened Sid's mouth. "I'm not real!"

"Xander quit it!" Buffy exclaimed as I saw her getting annoyed and wigging out. 

Buffy and I turned walked a few steps away from the table as we heard Xander slamming Sid's head against the table.

"He's... not... real! I think our demonstration proves that, uh, Sid..." Xander said as he picked Sid back up and knocked on his wooden head. "is wood. Now, why don’t you both go and find Morgan and proves he's... whatever he is?"

"I imagine he's looking for his puppet." Giles piped up.

"We'll go find Morgan," I said as we started to leave but stopped and gave Xander a look of annoyance.

"You watch the dummy," Buffy said as we looked at each other.

"Bye-bye, now. I'm completely inanimate." Xander as Sid responded. 

Buffy and I gave Xander another look of annoyance and walked out the door.

* * *

** Third Person **

Xander continued to play with the dummy Sid as Buffy and Aurora walked out the door.

"Redrum! Redruuum!" Xander as Sid yelled.

"What do we with him?" Willow asked.

"Eh, I'll keep him company," Xander mentioned.

Kate and Kyra gave him a look.

"Girls, we have some hunting of our own to do," Giles told them.

"Once again we're banished to the demon section of the card catalogue," Kate said as they looked at Xander one last time before following Kyra, Willow, and Giles up into the stacks of books. 

"You and Kate concentrate on re-animation theory as Giles and I work on organ harvesting. Unless you prefer..." Kyra told Kate and Willow.

"That's okay, you both can have the organs." Willow interrupted Kyra.

Down at the tables, Xander sat sid at the end of the table.

"So, I guess its just... you and me, huh?" Xander muttered to himself. "that looks more comfortable." As he turned Sid's head away and patted his wooden head.

Xander walked away from Sid to grab a book to look at. He wondered to himself, how Buffy and Aurora were doing?

* * *

** Aurora Pov **

We walked into the auditorium and looked for Morgan. 

"Morgan?" Buffy questioned.

"Morgan?" I copied Buffy as we walked up to the front and up the stairs to the stage.

We walked behind the stage as Buffy drew a curtain aside, but no one was there. We walked down the steps to the make-up area and tried the door. I heard footsteps and gust of wind blew through another curtain. We walked towards as I sensed something behind us. It was Principal Snyder at the top of the steps.

"Principal Snyder!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Looking for something?" Principal Snyder questioned.

"Have you seen Morgan Shay?" I asked him. 

"You know, with everything that’s been going on recently, I'm not sure how safe it is for two girls like yourselves to be here... alone." Principal Snyder responded as he came down the steps.

"Well, we were just leaving. And we know how to take care of ourselves." Buffy told him.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Alright then." Principal Snyder spoke first before leaving. 

We continued to look around. I wonder how the gang is doing?

* * *

** Third Person **

Back at the library, Xander was watching Sid in his chair as he did his homework. Up in the stacks, Willow, Kate, Kyra and Giles were looking through the books as Kate read from the book.

"Look what I found in the section on toys and magic:" Kate said. "'On rare occasions, inanimate objects of human quality, such as dolls and mannequins, already mystically possessed of consciousness, have acted upon their desire to become human by harvesting organs.'" she read.

"Emily's heart," Giles responded.

"Morgan's dummy," Willow replied.

"Mm..." Giles and Kyra both said. 

* * *

At the study the table, Xander went to get a reference book for his homework. He walked back to the table and slammed the book onto the table, then sat back down and read. He glanced over to the chair that Sid was once sitting on and jumped as he saw it empty.

"Whoa!" Xander screamed as he climbed onto the table.

Giles and the girls came running out of the stacks.

"What is it?" Kyra questioned.

"He's gone!" Xander said as gestured to the chair. "Sid's gone!"

"What? Oh!" Giles said as he looked down at the chair.

"Uhhhh!" Kate and Willow said as they were both frightened.

They all looked at themselves and thinking where Sid the dummy went.

* * *

** Aurora POV **

We continued to look around backstage. Our heads turned as we heard some creaking.

"Morgan?" I questioned.

We backtracked and went towards the noise. Buffy pushed some clothes on a rack aside but saw nothing. We continued on, only to stumble on something. We looked down, only to find Morgan's body lying there.

"Morgan!" Buffy whispered as we slowly back away.

"Demon's got himself a brain," I whispered to Buffy. 

We backed through a bead curtain, only to hear a snapped noise above. Buffy and I looked up only to see an iron chandelier falling on us.

* * *

Buffy fell unconscious but I was disoriented. I tried to look around as I heard Buffy begin to wake and moan. I heard small quick footsteps. We became alert. We saw Sid the dummy running above across the catwalk. We tried to lift the chandelier off of us, but it was too heavy. Sid came down, we could see him in shadows. 

"Who's ever out there, we're gonna hurt you! Badly! If you'll just give us a minute..." Buffy said as we tried to lift it again.

We looked back to where we saw Sid, only to see his knife poised above Buffy. Buffy turned her head to avoid being stabbed by him. Sid lifted his knife again but tried on me and missed. Buffy knocked him away as I tried to lift the chandelier and she joined as well so we could get out from under. Sid attacked me behind as we slide out from under the thing. Buffy grabbed him and knocked him into the wall. His knife was knocked away from him as we pinned him against the wall.

"You win. Now you can take your heart and your brain and move on." Sid told us.

"I'm sure they would have made great trophies for your case," I responded.

"That would've been justice," Sid replied.

"Yeah, except one thing; you lost and you'll never be human," Buffy said. 

"Yeah, well, neither will you," Sid replied.

We looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" Buffy, Sid and I questioned each other.

We headed back towards the library.

* * *

When we got to the library, Sid was explaining everything. Xander, Giles, and Kyra were staring at Sid in wide-eyed and open mouth amazement. While Buffy, Willow, Kyra and I were staring and listening.

"This is what I do. I hunt demons. Yeah, you wouldn’t know it by looking at me. Let's just say there was me, there was really mean demon, there was a curse, and the next thing I know I'm not me anymore. I'm sitting on some guys knee, with his hand up my shirt." Sid told us.

"And ever since then, you've been a living dummy?" Kate questioned. 

"The kid here was right all along. I should od picked you both to team up with. But I didn’t because..." Sid replied.

"Because you thought we were the demon," I responded.

"Who can blame me for thinking? Look at you! You are both strong, athletic, limber... nubile..." Sid said as he goes off into his own world. "I'm back! In any case, now that this demon's got the heart, and the brain, he gets to keep the human form for another seven years." As he shook his head.

The tea kettle started to whistle. Giles went up to grab a cup of it.

"I must say, it’s a welcome change to have someone else explain all these things," Giles replied.

"There were seven of these guys. I've killed six. If I can get the last one, the curse will be lifted and I will be finally free. I'm sure its someone in that stupid talent show." Sid told us.

"Yeah, but now that the demon has what he wants he'll be moving on," Buffy mentioned.

"So, once we know who's missing from the show..." Sid said.

"We'll know who our demon is!" I piped up.

"The show!" Giles and Kyra remembered.

"What?" Buffy questioned.

"It's gonna start. We're supposed to be there!" Kyra answered.

"Okay, um, start pulling everyone's addresses in the talent show. I-if they're not there, maybe we can catch them at home." Buffy told Willow.

"And you get them all on stage, form the power circle. Then we can see who's a no-show." Sid told Giles.

"Um, uh, the what?" Kyra questioned.

"The power circle. You get everyone together, you get them, you know, hyped up." Sid told Kyra and Giles.

"Right," Giles said in confusion.

"How did  _he_  ever get that gig?" Sid questioned as we left.

* * *

Kate, Kyra and I all headed towards the dressing rooms to get ready. I went first I got into my dress, jewelry, shoes, make-up, and hair. Kate went next with her outfit, make-up, and hair and finally Kyra.

"Let's go join Giles," Kyra said as she finished with her make-up and hair.

We headed backstage towards where Giles was.

* * *

 

We found Giles walking fast behind the stage.

"Fifteen minutes to curtain, everyone! Uh, fifteen minutes!" Giles told everyone as we followed him.

We continued to follow him as Cordelia chased us down.

"I, I can't go out there. All those people staring at me and judging me like I'm some kind of Buffy and Aurora! What if I mess up?" Cordelia said with not realizing we were there.

"Cordelia, there, uh, th-there's, uh, uh, an adage, uh, that, uh, if you're feeling nervous then, uh, you should imagine the entire audience in their underwear," Giles responded.

"Eww! Even Mrs. Franklin? Uhhh!" Cordelia said.

We all laughed quietly at her reaction.

"Perhaps not," Giles replied.

"Yeah," Cordelia said as she walked off.

"Um, alright, um, we'll assemble on the stage in five minutes for the, um, uh, power thing," Giles told everyone including us. 

Kyra stayed with Giles as Kate and I went to find Buffy.

* * *

We found Buffy with Sid on the catwalk watching everyone below.

"So, what's your deal, kids? I don't figure you both for being demon hunters." Sid said as he looked down.

"We're Vampire slayers." Buffy piped up.

"You?! You're the slayer?" Sid questioned.

We nodded.

"Damn! I knew a Slayer in the 30's. Korean chick. Very hot. We're talking muscle tone. Man, we had sometimes." Sid continued. "Hey, that pre-dummy, alright? Now, I was a guy!" Sid added as he saw us look at him.

"So, you kill the demon and the curse is lifted, right?" I questioned.

"That’s the drill," Sid told us.

"You don’t actually turn into a prince, do you? I-I mean, your body..." Kate questioned.

"Is dust and bones. When I say free..." Sid replied.

"You mean dead," Buffy responded. 

"Don’t get sniffly on me, sis. I've lived a lot longer than most demon hunters. Or slayers, for that matter." Sid told us.

We looked down but I knew that Buffy was depressed about her life a lot.

"Of course, if you want to snuggle up and comfort me..." Sid added as he placed his hand on Buffy's knee.

"So, that horny dummy thing really isn't an act, is it?" I questioned as Buffy took his hand off her knee.

"Nope!" Sid piped up. 

"Yuk!" Buffy, Kate and I responded. 

We all looked down at the stage as the Talent show people gathered on the stage.

"I-is everybody here?" We heard Giles questioned.

"Okay, here comes our line up." Sid piped up.

"Quickly, everyone! Uh... um, power circle." Giles replied.

The students arranged themselves in a circle and held hands. We scanned the group for missing members. We saw Kyra and Giles looking around as well.

"Well, that's that, then. Um, everybody, uh, get ready!" Giles added. 

We saw the circle break up quickly as they all went to get ready. Giles scratched his head confusion. Buffy, Kate and I slipped underneath the catwalk railing.

"Hold on," Kate whispered to Sid.

While Buffy, Kate and I dropped the stage below. Kate landed perfectly with her powers making her a soft landing. We headed over to Giles and Kyra.

"No one's missing," Giles responded.

"So, the demon isn't in the show," I replied.

"It seems not. Uh, tell the others. Look, it's nearly curtain. Giles must get the show rolling." Kyra said.

"Right," Buffy responded.

"Right," Giles replied as he walked off. 

We looked up to the catwalk to see where Sid was but he was gone.

"Sid?" Kate, Kyra, Buffy and I questioned/whispered.

I looked around to see Giles watching Principal Snyder and followed him.

"Let's go find Buffy," Kate mentioned as we heard Buffy scream.

We came running towards where Buffy's scream came from. We found her as she dropped something onto the floor. We ran over, only to see Morgan's brain on the floor.

"Let's head to Library, maybe we can find out why the demon didn't take the brain." Kyra piped up.

We all headed back to the library where Willow and Xander were. 

* * *

As we walked into the library, Willow was on the computer. We walked over to her. Buffy was staring at her hands.

"I'm never gonna stop washing my hands," Buffy whispered.

"So, the dummy tells us that he's a demon hunter. And we're, like, la la la la. He takes off, and now there's a brain. Does anyone feeling like they've been Keyser Soze'd?" Xander replied.

"Sid's on the level, I'm sure of it. But why would the demon have rejected the brain? I-I mean, I thought Morgan was the smartest kid in school." I asked.

"He was, look at his grades: all A's. He was even taking college classes. Wait a second." Willow said as she pulled his file on the computer.

"What?" Kate and Kyra questioned.

"All these sick days," Willow responded.

"He was off for, like, half the year!" Xander mentioned as he looked at the file over Willow's shoulder.

"Check the school nurse's file," Kyra asked at the same as Buffy. 

"Look at this! 'In case of emergency, contact Dr. Dale Leggett, California Institute of Neurosurgery, Cancer Ward.'" Willow said as she typed. 

"Brain cancer?" Xander questioned. 

"That's why he had all the headaches," Willow responded. 

"This means that whatever's out there still needs a healthy brain," Kate advised.

"In other words, I'm safe!" Xander replied with a smile.

Kate, Kyra and I rolled our eyes at his remark.

"And it's gonna be looking for the smartest person around," Buffy told us.

We all looked at Willow as she looked at us.

"What?" Willow questioned. 

I wonder how Giles is doing in the auditorium.

* * *

**Third Person**

Backstage, Giles was helping Marc the magician set up for his act. Giles was holding a pair of weights in his hands.

"Yes, if you, you calibrated the units of weight then you could calculate the, uh, specific maximum velocity achieved before the point of impact," Giles told Marc.

"Gee, Mr. Giles, you're really... smart! Could you do me a favour?" Marc replied.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back at the library..._ **

**Aurora POV**

We continued to talk at the front desk about Willow.

"What could a demon possibly want from me?" Willow asked.

"What's the square root of 841?" Xander questioned.

"29. Oh, yeah." Willow answered.

"Don't worry, Willow. As long as you're with us there's absolutely no way that demon is gonna get what he wants." I told her.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back at the auditorium..._ **

**Third Person**

Giles watched as Marc tested his guillotine on honeydew melon. 

"Oh, my!" Giles said as he picked up the other half the melon.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Marc responded.

"Are you sure there's no one else who could help you out?" Giles questioned.

"My assistant got sick. You won't have to say anything. I'll, I'll show you. Lie down." Marc told him. 

"Uh, uh, how exactly does it work?" Giles asked as he inspects the guillotine.

"A good magician never tells his secrets." Marc told him as he pulled the blade up by its rope and tied it down. Marc looked down at his arm and saw it as began to revert to demon form, and shook his sleeve to cover his change. "C'mon. We haven't got much time."

* * *

**_Meanwhile back at the library..._ **

**Aurora POV**

Buffy and I paced nervously. 

"This is ridiculous. We can't just sit here and wait for him to come to us. We have to figure out who we're dealing with." Buffy told us. 

"I still vote dummy," Xander responded. 

"No. Okay, so we ruled out all the people in the talent show..." Kate replied. 

"That's because they were all there. But that's before we found the brain." Willow said. 

"Right. So, it probably _is_  one of them. And, and Giles doesn’t know! He's with them all right now!" I piped.

"Uch! Giles can handle himself. I mean, he _is_  really..." Xander said.

"smart!" Kyra finished his sentence.

"GILES!" Buffy and I yelled as we ran out of the library with Kate, Kyra, Willow and Xander hot on our trail. 

* * *

_**Meanwhile backstage of the auditorium...** _

** Third Person **

Giles was strapped down to the guillotine bench.

"Sh-sh-shouldn't it be aimed at my neck?" Giles stuttered.

"No. No, this way you scalp gets sliced off and your brains just... come pouring out." Marc told him as he slid the head restraint down onto Giles' forehead. He reached over and locked it down with a padlock. 

"What exactly is the trick?" Giles questioned.

"Trick?" Marc responded as the placed the chest restraint tighter.

"Marc?" Giles questioned.

Marc headed over to block were the rope holding the guillotine blade is tied down. Marc grabbed his hatchet and took a swing at the rope.

"Marc?" Giles said in terror as Marc took another swing as the rope cut in half. 

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We ran onto the stage as Marc swung hatchet and almost the cut the rope. He went swing again. We lunged at him tackled him down. Buffy kicked his legs out from under him as he tried to get up. He tried to get up again as I crescent kicked him in the face and went down. Marc growled as he got up. 

"Ewww!" Buffy and I said as we saw skin back into its demon state. 

Marc took the advantage and jumped up. He punched me and then followed up with a backhand fist to Buffy's face. We both fell to the floor as we heard Giles yell. I saw Xander and Kate grab the rope that held the blade and pulled on it as Willow and Kyra began to undo restraints. I zoned back in as Buffy and I continued to fight Marc.

"Where are the keys?" I heard Willow asked.

"Willow!" I heard Kate yell.

"Hurry!" I heard Giles yelled. 

Buffy got up back up and ran over to Marc. Buffy grabbed him fell backward with him and then flipped over onto his back. I flipped up on to my feet to face him in a front stance. When he got up, I punched him and kicked him in the stomach with a hopping front kick. He staggered backward and stumbled into his disappearing act box. The closed behind him.

Buffy got up and walked towards the box and asked, "How do you lock this thing?" As I saw Willow still hacking at the lock on the guillotine.

That wouldn't have made any difference because Marc's demon form smashed through the box and reached for us. We quickly backed away as he kicked and shoved his way of the box. Marc grabbed us by the neck and lifted us off the floor.

"What's happening?" I heard Giles yell as I was shoved into the wall where Buffy was.

We were in the demon's grip as he shoved us against the wall once again. 

As Buffy and I were pinned to the wall,  I looked around to see Xander and Kate just watching as they held the rope. Willow and Kyra finally getting the lock off for Giles safety and Giles was free. Out of nowhere, Sid the dummy jumped onto the demon's back with a knife in hand.

"I have found you!" Sid said as he began to stab him with the knife. 

The demon didn't pay any attention as he continued to slam Buffy and me into the wall. Sid was able to force the demon to let us go and he jumped off the back of the demon. Buffy punched the demon in the face. I saw Giles getting off the bench as I kicked the demon in the gut which made the demon stagger onto the bench and land with his neck upon the guillotine.

"Let go!" Buffy and I told Xander and Kate. 

Xander and Kate let go of the rope as the blade fell chopping off the demon's head. The body was lifeless on the bench as Willow shook at the sight of the body. We all continued to stare at what was left of the body.

"Uh... I must say, all of you... your t-timing is impeccable." Giles told us.

"And now for the big finish," Sid responded as he positioned himself over the demon's chest with his knife.

"What are you doing?" Kyra questioned.  

"It's not enough. He'll come back. You have to get the heart. Then all of this will be over." Sid told us.

Just like a vampire. Once you get heart, dust.

Buffy walked over to him and held out her hand.

"Let me," Buffy whispered to Sid.

"I got this. Thanks." Sid replied as he plunged the knife into the demon's heart. Sid went to do again but fell lifeless. He was gone.

I saw Buffy's expression as she let out a deep breath, she lifted Sid off of the demon and held him in her arms as she started to walk off stage. Our gang and I who was on stage soon followed her.

"It's over," Buffy and I whispered to Sid lifeless dummy body.

We stopped walking as the curtain was drawn and the audience appeared. We looked out to the audience. I could Aunt Joyce with a video camera and Principal Snyder watching us with an unusual look. We all headed off stage to get ready for our parts in the talent show. 

* * *

Kate, Kyra and I were fixing our hair make up as we got ready for our performance. Giles walked into the room where we were getting ready.

"Girls, it's time," Giles told us as we headed walked out of the room towards the left wing.

We were given our microphones and were ready for performing. We could hear the audience applause as the announcers introduced us, "Our second to last performance is Kate Lockwood, Kyra Forbes and Aurora Gilbert performing I won't say I'm in Love,"

We walked out and waited for our song to come on.

 

 **[Aurora](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b4/d9/28/b4d9280c77a006364905becea514677e.png) as Meg**  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
  
**[Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/35/c3/74/35c37490b849d03e0771c3147d32fdce--hercule-jovani.jpg) and [Kyra ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e7/76/4b/e7764bbf1bfb1268ff63fa1be92bd1c1.jpg)as Muses (Aurora)**  
  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through ya (Oh nooo)  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel  
And who you're thinking of  
  
**Aurora (Kate/Kyra)**  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(You swoon, you sigh)  
(Why deny it? Uh-oh)  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
**Aurora**  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"  

 **Kate/Kyra (Aurora)**  
(Ohhh...)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
(Oh, no)  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?  
  
**Aurora (Kate/Kyra)**  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(Give up, give in)  
(Check the grin; you're in love)  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
(You're doin' flips)  
(Read our lips: "You're in love")  
  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it  
(Girl, don't be proud!)  
(It's okay, you're in love)  

Ohhh...  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Shoo do, shoo do, shoo do, shoo do)  
(Sha-la-la-la la la, ahh)  

* * *

We finished our song as the audience clapped we bowed and headed off stage. We each took turns changing out of our performance clothes into clean clothes that we brought in our bags first was [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/87/94/24/8794246e4b2f1788ac394bca49061e62.jpg), then [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/70/9b/aa709b4a140c6a85b0aca614712b5a74.jpg) and finally [me](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2e/17/05/2e1705380e34b5733249f69cf147bd3d.jpg). We soon headed out to our seats so we could watch Buffy, Xander and Willow perform. We sat and watched Xander, Willow, and Buffy doing their scene.

"Oh, ruler of my country, Oedipus, you see our company around the Altar, and I, priest of Zeus!" Willow said as I could see she was stiff with fear.

"Ha, ha! They prophesize that I should kill my father. But he is dead." Xander said as he kneels down and gestured like he grabbed a handful of dirt. "And hidden deep in the soil. But surely, I must fear my mother bed."

I could see that Buffy looked bored as she walked around Xander and Willow.

"Oh, Oedipus, Oedipus, unhappy Oedipus," Buffy said as she placed her hand on Xander's head. "that is all I can call you," as she walked back over to her place. "and all that I can ever shall I call you." Buffy faced the audience.

"Darkness! And horror of darkness. Unfolding, restless, visitant, sped by an ill wind in haste." Xander said as he got back up. 

I saw Willow frozen in fright. I saw Buffy turn around and roll her eyes at Xander.

"Madness, and... madness a-and stabbing pain, and, a-and, uh... oh... oh... the memory of, uh, I-ill deeds I have done." Xander stumbled over his words.

I saw Buffy nudge Willow to cue her. Only for her to run off stage and Xander and Buffy to step closer to each other. They soon followed Willow off stage and the talent show was finished.

* * *

After the show, we said goodnight to Giles and headed home. Kate, Kyra and I quickly headed to the kitchen to make up some goodies for tomorrow. Which took about an hour to finish and ice and place in the fridge for tomorrow. We all headed to bed to get some sleep for a new day. 

**_The End..._ **


	24. Nightmares Part 1

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x10** _

_**Nightmares Part 1** _

* * *

** Aurora POV **

I could feel something was wrong. I walked into Buffy's room as Buffy was having a nightmare. I walked over to her and touched her, only to be thrown into her nightmare. I could see the Master's lair. Buffy was walking with a stake in hand. I tried to say something to her but only to see that my ice powers were going wonky as tried to talk. Everything I touched went turned into ice. The Master was behind Buffy without her realizing it. The Master grabbed Buffy and closed in for a bite.   

"NO! NO!" Buffy yelled as I was thrown out of the nightmare.

Aunt Joyce was there trying wake Buffy as I shook my head not knowing what just happened.

"No..." Buffy continued to say.

"Yes." Aunt Joyce said as she tried to wake Buffy.

I headed to my room to change out of my pj's for school. Then headed back to Buffy's room to see her awake. 

"It's time to get up for school," Aunt Joyce told her.

"Mom?" Buffy questioned.

"Are you alright?" Aunt Joyce asked her.

"No. Uh, yeah! Yeah! I'm, I'm fine! Oh..." Buffy answered as she sat up. "School! Great." As she got out of bed.

"You wanna go to school?" Aunt Joyce questioned as she stood up.

"Sure! Why not?" Buffy said as she walked over towards the closet where I was standing. 

"Okay." Aunt Joyce said as she opened the blinds. "Good day to buy that lottery ticket. I spoke with your father."

"He's coming, right?" Buffy questioned.

That's right. Hank Summers Buffy's father was coming to take Buffy away for the weekend. The Girls and I will be working on our powers this weekend and training.

"You're on for this weekend." Aunt Joyce told her. 

"Good," Buffy replied as Aunt Joyce left the room.

"Get ready for school," [I told](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b1/87/ca/b187caa9448948d5083c1d6b5828ae17.jpg) her as I headed back to my room to get my bag and grabbed a pair Elsa like gloves and placed them into my bag.

I then headed downstairs and to grab the goodies that I made last night.

"Morning, Aurora." [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8c/12/a0/8c12a014e2c86f3489ffdb39e2962f8b.jpg) and [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e0/00/e7/e000e7f2614042429376c2279e9dc368.jpg) said as they were pouring [tea and coffee](https://www.yourwdwstore.net/assets/images/2/20000/2000/800/morningstravelmugs.jpg) into travel mugs.

"Morning," I said as I grabbed the box of goodies that I made for the gang.

I took my travel mug that held tea pour milk and sugar into it and stirred it.

"Girls let's get to school," Buffy said as she came in.

We headed to my car that was finally shipped from Mystic Falls. We were off to school. 

* * *

When we got to the school, we found Willow and started walking through the halls.

"So, do you see your dad a lot?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Not a whole lot," Buffy told her.

I wish my parents had cared about me. It was always Kate's and Kyra's parents that were the ones who cared about us.

We continued to walk through halls as we continued to talk about Buffy's dad.

"He's still in LA. He, like, comes down for weekends sometimes." Buffy continued.

"When did they divorce?" Willow asked.

"Well, it wasn't finalized till last year, but they were separated before that," Buffy told us.

I didn't know and by guessing the looks on Kate's and Kyra's face they didn't either.

"Musta been harsh," Kate responded as we reached Buffy's locker.

"Yeah, that's the word you're looking for," Buffy replied as she did her combination. "I-I mean, they were really good about it around me, anyway, but still..."

"My parents don't even bicker. Sometimes they glare." Willow said.

"My parents were always happy but ignored me," I said.

"My parents are always involved as are Kate's parents," Kyra mentioned.

"Do you know why your folks split up?" Willow asked.

"I didn't ask. They stopped getting along. I'm sure I was really a big help, though, with all the slaying and everything. I was in so much trouble. I was a big mess." Buffy answered as she opened her locker.

My parents always ignored everything I did. I just guess they didn't care.

"Well, I'm sure that didn't have anything to do with him leaving," I told her. 

"No," Buffy said as she closed her locker.

"And he still comes down on weekends," Willow replied.

"Sometimes," Buffy responded as we continued to walk to class. 

* * *

** Third Person **

**_Meanwhile in the classroom..._ **

Cordelia was checking her make up as a boy came in front her to look at his work paper in the light of the window.

"Hello? Doofus!" Cordelia said as the boy looked at her. "You're in my light." 

"Wendell, what is wrong with you? Don't you know that she is the centre of the universe, and the rest of us merely revolve around her?" Xander jokingly questioned.

"Why don't you revolve yourselves out of my light?" Cordelia rudely responded as the bell rang.

* * *

** Aurora POV **

As the bell rang, the girls and I walked into to take our seats. Kate was behind Willow, Kyra behind Xander and I behind Buffy. 

"Uh, Wendell was in Cordelia's light," Xander told us as he and Wendell took their seats.

"I'm so ashamed," Wendell replied.

"Why is she so Evita-like?" Willow asked.

"I think it's the hair," Buffy responded.

"It weighs heavy on the cerebral cortex," Kate said with a smile before taking another sip of her tea.

"Hey, guys, was there any homework?" Xander asked us.

He didn't do his homework again. I rolled my eyes.

"We're doing active listening today," Kyra told him.

"Cool! What's acting listening?" Xander questioned. 

"That would be the homework," Willow said as she took her seat.

"Chapter five? Active listening?" Kate said as she showed her book.

"Where you put on your big ears and really focus on the other person?" Buffy told him.

"Ms. Tishler demonstrated it yesterday," Wendell said.

"With you!" Willow replied.

"She was wearing that tight sweater?" I responded. 

"Oh, the midnight blue angora! See, I was listening." Xander said.

All of us girls gave Xander a look.

"Alright, take your seats. In a moment we will choose partners and practice what we read about in chapter five." Ms. Tishler said as she started class.

Xander cupped his ears with his hands while smiling around shaking his head.

"Good, Xander, that's the spirit!" Ms. Tishler responded to Xander's action. 

Kate, Kyra, Willow, Buffy and I gave each other amused looks.

"Before we do, let's review. Isaacson's research led him to conclude that one of our most fundamental needs after food and shelter is to be heard." Ms. Tishler said.

I dropped my pencil and bent down to pick it up.

"Wendell, would you read the first two paragraphs on page seventy-eight..." Ms. Tishler said.

I looked over at the back door and saw a young boy, standing at the door looking at Buffy and me.

"...where Isaacson describes the rapid improvement, active listening brought to some special needs clients." Ms. Trishler continued. 

I heard Wendell open his book and scream. My head quickly went over to where the scream came from and saw a lot of spiders crawling out of Wendell's book. We all quickly got out of our seats as spiders crawled all over Wendell.

"Please! Get them off of me! Help! Help! Get them off of me! Help me! Oh, please help me! Please!" Wendell screamed.

"Sorry about that," I heard the young boy say.

"Please help me!" Wendell continued to scream until the bell rang and everyone left the room. We left to go home for the day.

* * *

**_Down in the Master's Lair..._ **

** Third Person **

In the Master's lair, Collin the anointed one was sitting listening to the Master talk.

"Fear is a wonderful thing. It is  _the_  most powerful force in the human world." The Master said as he crouched to face Collin. "Not love, not hate....but Fear! when you were a mortal boy, what did you fear?"

"Monsters," Collin answered. 

"Ooo," The master said as he got up. "We are  _defined_  by the things we fear." As he walked over to the large cross. "This symbol, these two planks of wood, it confounds me. Suffuses me with mortal dread, but fear is in the mind." As he placed his hand on the cross and held it there while it burned. "Like pain. It can be controlled." As he took his hand off the cross. "If I can face my fear, it cannot master me. Something is happening above. Something new, powerful, psychic force. Do you feel it?" As the Master looked up at Collin.

"I feel the change," Collin replied.

"Change. Yes. For the worse." The Master responded.

* * *

**_Back to the surface where morning has sent in..._ **

** Aurora POV  **

It was morning once again, Aunt Joyce was dropping us at school today.

"You girls awfully quiet this morning," Aunt Joyce said to us.

"We didn't sleep very well," Buffy replied for us.

"I'll say. I came in to check on you all twice. You were yelling in your sleep. Do you know what you were dreaming about?" Aunt Joyce told us.

Kate, [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/62/11/b3/6211b332d000824419bb8965019986df.jpg) and I shook our heads.

"Not really. oh, no, my bag! I-I packed it for the weekend and I forgot it!" Buffy said as she shook her head.

"You and your dad can swing by the house and get your bag. It's not an international crisis." Aunt Joyce told her.

"Okay. yeah, I just, uh, had meant to bring it. H-he's picking me up here, right? A-at 3:30?" Buffy questioned.

One of Buffy's biggest nightmares were her dad abandoned her. 

"Honey, a-are you worried your father isn't gonna show?" Aunt Joyce questioned.

"No! n-not really. Should I be?" Buffy responded.

"Well, of course not! I-I-I just, I-I know it's a hard situation. You have to remember that your father adores you. No more than I do, by the way." Aunt Joyce told her. 

"Goodbye," Buffy,[ Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/23/24/7f/23247f491465093b36b7b8f5a9233fa6.jpg), Kyra and I said with a smile.

"Have great day girls," Aunt Joyce said. "Kate, Kyra, and [Aurora](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/65/ce/5c/65ce5cf64f83de919c3c6354903b90f9.jpg), I will see you when you get home."

"Thanks," We said as we got out of the car.

* * *

We walked through the halls as we were met by Willow and Xander.

"Oh, Buffy, Aurora, Kate, Kyra, we've been looking for you," Willow said.

"We have?" Xander questioned.

"Oh, about the spider, did you talk to Giles about..." Willow said.

"Oh, the spiders! Willow's been kind of, um, what's the word I'm looking for? insane about what happened yesterday." Xander replied.

"I don't like spiders, okay? their furry bodies, and their sticky webs, and what do they need all those legs for anyway? I'll tell you: for crawling across your face in the middle of the night. Ewww! How do they not ruffle you?" Willow told us.

"I'm sorry! I'm unruffled by spiders. Now, if a bunch of Nazis crawled all over my face..." Xander said.

"Mm, it was pretty intense," Kate replied.

"Thank you," Willow responded.

"Well, the Hellmouth, the centre of mystical convergence, supernatural monsters: been there," Xander said.

"Little blase' there, aren't you?" Kyra replied.

"I'm not worried. if there's something bad out there we'll find, you'll slay, we'll party!" Xander told us.

"Thanks for having confidence in us," Buffy said as we entered the library.

* * *

We looked around the library to try to find Giles.  

"Yo da man, Buffy, Rory!" Xander replied.

"Okay, but we're still caring about the spiders here. let's not forget the spiders." Willow responded.

"Well, Giles said he was gonna look it up. Giles?" Kyra said.

"Maybe he's in the faculty room," Kate replied as Giles came running out of the stacks with a bewildering look on his face.

"Hey, Giles! Wakey, wakey!" Buffy said.

"I was, uh, in the stacks. I got lost." Giles told us.

"Did you find any theories on spider coming out of books?" Xander asked him as he reached around Willow's arm as he wiggled his fingers. "Big, hairy, crawly..."

I could see that Willow was starting to get annoyed as she twisted around hit Xander in the chest.

"It's funny if you're me," Xander told Willow.

"I couldn't find anything, uh... particularly illuminating. Um, I think perhaps you'd best have a chat with Wendell himself," Giles in confusion told us.

"Okay. If he can still talk," Kate said 

We gave him an odd look and headed out of the library. Kyra stayed behind to help Giles.

* * *

We found Wendell sitting on a bench outside as we approached him, Buffy said, "Hey, Wendell, how are you?"

"Huh?" Wendell replied as he looked up.

"You, okay?" I asked.

"Good talking to ya, man," Xander said as he started to leave but Buffy and I pulled him back.

"Do you guys want something?" Wendell asked.

"We just thought you might wanna talk about what happened," Kate said.

"You know, yesterday? With the spiders?" Willow questioned.

"I don't know what to say about that," Wendell responded.

"There's nothing  _to_  say. You saw two hundred insects, you Gonzoed, anybody would have." Xander said.

"They're not insects. They're arachnids." Wendell told us.

"They're from the Middle East?" Xander in confusion said.

What an idiot? Xander really doesn't pay attention in class.

"Spiders are arachnids. They have eight legs. Insects only have six. Why does everyone mistake that?" Wendell told us.

"Don't know. has anything like this ever happened before?" Buffy questioned.

Wendell nodded.

"When?" I asked.

"Lots of times," Wendell answered.

"Ew! You must hate spiders more than I do." Willow said.

"I don't hate spiders. I love them. They hate me." Wendell replied as he smiled and laughed.

Cordelia walked by and turned to us.

"I hope you studied for the history test," Cordelia told us.

"What history test?" I questioned.

"The one we're having in our fourth period right now," Cordelia responded.

"There's a history test? Nobody told me there was a history test! I haven't... I... okay, I will catch you guys later." Buffy said as she ran off.

"What do you mean, you love spiders?" Kate asked as she sat.

"It is platonic, right?" Xander questioned as he chuckled.

"I had the best collection in the tri-county area. Browns and tarantulas and black widows... then my folks shipped me off to wilderness camp. All my brother had to do was maintain their habitats. Instead, he left their heat lamp on for a week. When I came home they were all dead. That's when the nightmares started." Wendell told us.

"The nightmares?" Willow questioned.

"It's always the same. I'm sitting in the classroom, the teacher asked me to read something, I opened my book and then they were there. They're coming after me. God, can you blame them for what I did?" Wendell replied.

"And that's how it happens? Every time?" I asked.

"Yesterday in class I thought I'd just nodded off again. But then everyone else started screaming, too." Wendell answered.

Kate and I headed to class and met up with Kyra and Buffy.

* * *

We looked for our class as we saw Cordelia waiting by the door, holding the door open.

"You don't know where the class is, do you?" Cordelia questioned.

"Uh..." Buffy said.

"Hardley a shocker. You've cut history just about everytime we've had it." Cordelia told Buffy.

Kate, Kyra and I almost never cut history class.  

"Well, we were there the first day. I think." Buffy responded.

"It's in here," Cordelia said.

"I haven't been to class. I haven't read any of the assignments. How am I gonna pass this?" Buffy said.

Kate, Kyra and I did our assignments as well as the reading.

"Blind luck?" Cordelia replied as we walked into the classroom.

* * *

Kate, Kyra and I went through the test as quickly as possible. We looked over our test before handing it to the teacher and headed back to our seats. I saw Kate pull out her book as Kyra pulled out her design book as I pulled out my sketchbook and began to finish a sketch that I started last night. I could hear Buffy trying to do the test.

 "Well, at least I know my name." I heard Buffy say under her breath.

I heard her pencil break as the clock changed. I looked at the door as the same young boy from yesterday was there staring at us with the same sad look on his face. He walked away as the class was empty and we were alone.

We grabbed our stuff and head to the library.

* * *

**_Anyway on the other side of school..._ **

** Third Person **

In the hall as the same young boy who was staring at Buffy and Aurora was walking as he came upon two girls talking as they came down the stairs.

"Well, they both got detention, which is completely unfair since Sean started it. Anyway, it means we can't do the movie." the first girl said.

The other girl looked disappointed as they stopped in front of the basement door.

"I'm gonna take a break," The first girl said as she gestured smoking with her hand.

Her friend left as the first girl looked around to see if anyone's watching as she opened the door and headed in. Not knowing someone was watching.

"You shouldn't go in there." the young boy said as he shook his head.

* * *

Down in the dark basement, the girl walked around to make sure no one was around. When she knew that no one was there, she placed her books down and pulled out a pack of smokes.  After she pulled a smoke out and lite it. A very ugly man with a badly scarred face came from behind her.

"Lucky nineteen!" The Ugly Man said as he attacked her.

The girl screamed as he continued to beat her with his huge mutated club arm. She tried to roll out of his blows only to be beaten into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

** Aurora POV **

We were at the hospital with Giles and Buffy looking for the girl-Laura's hospital room.

"I think they said room 3016," Buffy said.

"Do you know the girl?" Giles asked us.

"To say hi to..." Buffy answered.

"Laura's nice enough," I continued.

"Nobody saw who attacked her?" Kate questioned.

"Well, I rather hoping that Laura did," Giles responded as we got to Laura's room.

* * *

As we walked into Laura's room, we saw that she had cuts and bruises all over her arms and face that we could see. Laura looked up and saw us.

"Hey, Laura," Kyra said.

"Hi," Laura replied.

"I hope we're not intruding, um..." Giles responded as he held out a small potted flower.

I took it from him and set it next to the bed.

"That's okay. I don't wanna be left alone," Laura replied.

"You understand we're anxious to make sure this, this doesn't happen again," Kyra said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I asked her as Buffy sat down.

"I was in the basement. I went down for a smoke. There was... someone there." Laura told us.

"Someone, you knew?" Buffy questioned.

"I've never... seen anything like it," Laura responded.

"It?" Kate questioned as we exchanged a look with Giles.

"Can you describe it?" Giles asked.

We could see that Laura was having trouble talking about it and wouldn't answer.

"Hey, that's okay. don't worry about it." Buffy told her.

"Yes, you, you, you just rest now," Giles replied.

"You know, but..." I said.

"Hi, Laura." A Nurse said as she came into the room.

"...i-if you remember anything? you can tell us. even if it may seem weird." Buffy continued for me.

"She needs her rest now," Nurse told us.

We started to go as Laura whispered, "'Lucky nineteen'."

We stopped and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry?" Kyra questioned.

"It's what he said, right before... He said 'lucky nineteen'. That's weird, right?" Laura responded.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Giles replied.

"Feel better," Kate told her as she smiled.

"Take care," Giles replied as we left the room.

We saw her doctor there in the hall.

"Doctor, is she gonna be alright?" Kyra questioned.

"You family?" The Doctor asked.

"Friends," Buffy said.

"She'll recover. She's got a couple of shattered bones, a little internal bleeding... she got off pretty easy," The Doctor told us.

"Easy?" I questioned.

"Have you looked up the word lately?" Kate asked the doctor.

"Well, the first one's still in a coma," The doctor answered as he stopped another room.

"First what?" Buffy asked.

"First victim." The doctor said as he looked into the room. "They found him a week ago. Exact same M.O. as the girl, only he's in worse shape. If he doesn't wake up soon... Somebody's gotta stop this guy." 

"Somebody will," Buffy and I whispered to each other.


	25. Nightmares Part 2

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x10** _

_**Nightmares Part 2** _

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

**Third Person**

Back at the school, everyone was slowly having their nightmares appear. In one of the hallways of the school, the punk kids were talking.

"Listen, I'm not afraid of him." The punk kid told his friends. "Hey, if he wants to fight, then I'm taking him down. I'm not backing off on this. This about honor. I'll break his neck."

* * *

Across the hall with Xander and Willow as they walked towards at Willow's locker. 

"I'm just saying, Wendell had a dream and then that exact thing happened," Willow said.

"Which gives me the chills, I admit, but do you think that ties in with Laura?" Xander questioned.

"I dunno. Maybe she dreamed about getting beat up. We should ask the girls when they get back from the hospital," Willow responded.

Xander looked over as one of the punk's mother appeared in the hall and grinned at the encounter.

* * *

"Oh, there's my little baby!" The mother said.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Mom..." one of the punk kids responded.

"How's my little Pookie?" The mother said as she laughed and kissed him. 

"Mom, mom, please don't kiss me in front of the guys! it's embarrassing, mom! please!" one of the punk kids told her.

"You cute little rascal, you!" The mother said as she laughed.

"Mom... Thanks, but mom, please, my friends are right here..." one of the punk kids replied.

* * *

Back across the hall with Xander and Willow as Willow closed her locker and headed to their next class.

"It could be a coincidence. Y'know, Wendell finds a spider's nest, and we all freak because he dreamt about spiders. So it may not be connected." Xander tried to rationalize as they entered the classroom.

* * *

All of a sudden, the students in the class started to laugh at Xander.

"If there is a connection it doesn't sound like anything... What?" Xander added.

Willow in confusion turned around and looked at Xander. Only to see that all of his clothes were missing and was standing only in his underwear.

"Xander! What happened to your...?!" Willow exclaimed.

"I-I-I don't know! I was, uh, dressed a minute ago! Its a dream. it's gotta be a dream." Xander said as he pinched himself. "Ow! Wake up." as he pinched himself again. "Ow! Gotta wake up." As he realized he wasn't dreaming, he ran out of the room screaming with Willow chasing after him.

* * *

_-Timeskip-_

** Aurora POV **

After the hospital, Kate, Kyra and I returned to the library with Giles and Buffy went to class. Kyra and Giles went through a number of newspapers as Kate and I did our homework that we got from our teachers.

"This can't be happening. This can't be..." Giles muttered as Buffy came into the library.

[ Kate](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSZVqTyFetFyF3Dpbgw5KWIYcndKVljqDcez1yXQiS0u47lJAaU), [Kyra](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g4-M01-A2-B3-rBVaEFgS62uAcpJkAALBMbRo92A316.jpg/chaquetas-de-lana-de-los-hombres-del-oto.jpg) and [I](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M00-AD-35-rBVaI1kfxZiAdlWWAAHFf5d6UUU624.jpg/2017-new-womens-spring-jackets-black-plus.jpg) took our jackets as we began to get hot. 

"What's the word?" Buffy asked us.

"Oh, uh, I've got back issues of the, uh, papers, um, to try to do some research," Giles told her.

"Did you find anything?" I questioned as I looked up from my [sketchbook](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9e/99/28/9e99280b6d61c0dde8aa34e4938ed062.jpg) as I was finished my homework.

"I don't know," Giles responded.

"You don't know if you didn't find anything," Buffy replied.

"I'm having a problem," Giles said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-I can't read!" Giles answered.

"What do you mean? You can read, like, three languages." Kyra said.

"Five, actually, on a normal day. Th-the words here don't make any s-sense. I-it's gibberish!" Giles replied as he stepped away in frustration.

"That's him," Buffy said as she and I looked at the newspaper in front of us.

"Who?" Kate, Kyra, and Giles questioned.

"The kid we've been seeing around the school," Buffy said.

"'Twelve-year-old Billy Palmer was found beaten and unconscious after his kiddie league game Saturday. Doctors describe his condition as critical.' Wehn was this published?" I read.

"Last week. It says he's in a coma in intensive care. This is the boy from the hospital!" Kate said.

"The first victim? Uh... You, you've seen him around the school?" Giles questioned.

"Yeah, first when the spider got Wendell, and, and then when I didn't know a thing about the history test," Buffy replied.

"I thought it was weird seeing this kid around, but I forget about it," I responded.

"Uh, the boy's been in a coma for a week. How can this be possible?" Kyra questioned.

"What, are we knowledge girls now? Explanations are you and Kyra's terrain." I replied.

"Uh, well, um, there's astral project, uh, the theory that while one sleeps one has another body, a-an astral body, which can travel through time and space," Giles told us. 

"Billy's in a coma. that's like sleep, right?" Buffy said.

"In a manner of speaking, a-a-although one doesn't always awake from a coma," Giles replied.

"Could we be seeing Billy's asteroid body?" Buffy asked.

"Astral body and I-I don't know. As usual, one doesn't have an inordinate amount of information to work with." Kyra answered.

"Lucky nineteen," Buffy and I whispered. 

As I heard someone entering the library, we turned our heads towards the noise.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere. Why aren't you in class?" Mr. Summers asked Buffy.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Y-you're not supposed to pick me up till after school. Is something wrong?" Buffy questioned.

"Well, I, I need to talk to you," Mr. Summers responded.

"Something  _is_  wrong. Is it mom?" Buffy replied. 

"No, no, it's not your mother, she's fine." Mr. Summers said. "Could I speak with you for a moment, privately?" he whispered to Buffy but we could still hear it.

"Um, sure! Yeah." Buffy said as she looked at us. "Uh, oh! I'm sorry. Dad, this is Mr. Giles, the librarian and your remember Kate Lockwood, Kyra Forbes, and Aurora Sommers-Gilbert. This is my dad, Hank Summers."

Kate, Kyra and I nodded.

"My pleasure," Giles said as he shook Mr. Summers hand.

"Likewise," Mr. Summers replied.

"I'll be back," Buffy responded.

Buffy and Mr. Summers left the library as we all continued to work.

* * *

** Third Person **

Buffy and her dad Hank walked outside as they talked.

"I came early because there's something I've needed to tell you. About your mother and me. Why we split up." Hank told his daughter.

"Well, you always told me it was because..." Buffy started to say. 

"Uh, I know we always said it was because we'd just grown too far apart." Hank interrupted.

"Yeah, isn't that true?" Buffy questioned.

"Well, C'mon, honey, let's, let's sit down," Hank said as they sat down on a stone bench and he exhaled. "You're old enough now to know the truth."

"Is there someone else?" Buffy asked.

"No. No, it was nothing like that." Hank replied.

"Then what was it?" Buffy questioned.  

"It was you," Hank told her.

"Me?" Buffy asked.

"Having you. Raising you. Seeing you every day. I mean, do you have any idea what that's like?" Hank replied.

"What?" Buffy questioned.

"Gosh, you don't even see what's right in front of your face, do you? Well, big surprise there, all you ever think about is yourself. You get in trouble. You embarrass us with all the crazy stunts you pull and do I have to go on?"  Hank responded.

"No. Please don't." Buffy said.

One of Buffy's worst nightmares have come true but she knew it was nightmares that are coming true.

"You're sullen and... rude and... you're not nearly as bright as I thought you were going to be... Hey, Buffy, let's be honest. Could you stand to live in the same house with a daughter like that?" Hank replied.

"Why are you saying all these things?" Buffy questioned as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Because they're true. I think that's the least we owe one another." Hank responded.

Buffy began to sniff and cry.

"You know, I don't think it's very mature, getting blubbery when I'm just trying to be honest. Speaking of which, I don't really get anything out of these weekends with you. so, what do you say we just don't do them anymore?" Hank told her. 

Buffy stared at him in shock as he patted her on the leg. 

"I sure thought you'd turn out differently," Hank added as he got up and left.

Buffy couldn't do anything but watch him leave for a moment before looking down.  Hank walked past the building as Billy the young boy watched Buffy. Buffy soon felt someone watching her as she looked up and saw him. Billy turned and left as Buffy fought back the tears. 

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

**Aurora POV**

Giles and Kyra were over by the counter as Kate and I were eating some goodies that I made last night. As the library doors opened, we turned our heads to see Willow and Xander coming in as Xander was pulling on his gym shirt.

"Red alert! Where's Buffy and Aurora?" Xander said as he didn't see me.

Kate and I walked over to the counter

"Uh, she, she just stepped out. Her, her father came by early. He, he needed to talk to her and Aurora's here." Giles replied.

"W...where are your other clothes?" Kyra questioned.

"Oh, don't I wish I had the answer to  _that_  question," Xander responded.

"Xander kinda found himself in front of our class not wearing much of anything," Willow told us. 

"Expect my underwear," Xander said.

"Yeah! it was really..." Willow said as she laughed and looked at Xander. "...bad. It was a bad thing."

"'Bad thing'? I was naked. 'Bad thing' doesn't cover it." Xander replied.

"Everyone staring? I would hate to have everyone paying attention to me like that." Willow responded.

"With nudity! it's a total nightmare." Xander exclaimed.

"Well, yeah Xander! I-it's your nightmare!" Willow realized. 

"Except the part with me waking up going 'its all a dream'. it happened." Xander said.

"Like it happened to Wendell. that thing with the spiders? Wendell had a recurring dream about that." Willow replied.

"I-I- dreamt that I got lost in the stacks and I... I couldn't read... of course!" Giles told us.

"Uh, our dreams are coming true?" Xander questioned.

"Dreams? That would a musical comedy version of this." Giles said.

"Nightmares, our, our nightmares are coming true." Kyra finished.

"Uh, guys?" Kate, Kyra and I said as we looked down at our hands.

"What is it?" Xander asked as he looked at the counter as it because ice, earth, and fire turned onto the counter for all of a second. "Whoa!"

"What can we do?" Willow questioned.

"Go into our bags and get our special made gloves," Kate answered.

Willow, Xander, and Giles ran to get the gloves out of our bags and handed them to us. Each of us took our turns placing our gloves on. First [Kate](http://d2a2wjuuf1c30f.cloudfront.net/product_photos/20744739/1.1_original.JPG%20), then [Kyra](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/onceuponatime8042/images/a/a5/322ElsasGloves.png/revision/latest?cb=20160326212757) and finally [me](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/64/2b/cc642b57fe9b57c9bd6de8b2cf18a152.jpg) as quickly as we could.

"That was our nightmare, losing control of our element powers," I told them.

"So, why is this happening?" Willow asked.

"Billy," Giles told them.

"Well, that explanation was shorter than usual,"  Xander said as he turned to Willow. "It's Billy!" as turned back towards us. "Who's Billy?"

"He's a boy in the local hospital. he was beaten. he's in a coma. somehow I think he's crossed over from the nightmare world he's trapped in." Giles replied.

"And he brought the nightmare world with him. Thanks a bunch, Billy." Xander muttered.

"How could he do that?" Willow questioned. 

"Things like that are easy when you live on a Hellmouth," Kyra responded.

"Well, um, we have to stop it," Xander said.

"And soon. Or else everyone in Sunnydale is gonna be facing their own worst nightmares." Giles told us.

* * *

**Third Person**

Across campus and down one of the halls, Cordelia was opening her locker and looked in her mirror as she screamed to see that her hair was totally frizzy.

"I don't understand! this can't be happening! I was just at the salon," Cordelia said as she tried to force a comb through her hair only to find it not working. She placed her hands on her head in terror.

"Oh, my god!" Cordelia yelled as she tried to comb the other side of her head which was just as bad.

* * *

Outside of school, Buffy was walking along sadly with her arms crossed as she noticed Billy going downstairs towards the gym entrance. When all the students came out of the gym, he went in. Buffy followed him in and found him sitting on the stands.

"Billy?" Buffy whispered as she came towards him. 

Billy looked up at her for a moment as Buffy came closer.

"Are you Billy Palmer?" Buffy questioned.

"I'm Billy," Billy responded.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked as she sat down next to him. "Did something bad happen to you after your game?" 

"Something bad? I, I don't remember," Billy said as pulled his hands through his hair.

"Do you remember playing baseball?" Buffy questioned.

"Uh huh. Yeah. I play second base." Billy answered.

"Are you 'lucky nineteen'?" Buffy asked him.

"That's what he calls me," Billy said as he looked up at her.

"Who?" Buffy replied.

"The Ugly Man. He wants to kill me. A-and he hurt that girl." Billy responded.  

"Why does he want to kill you, Billy?" Buffy asked.

"He's..." Billy started to say.

"Billy, it's okay! What? Just tell me." Buffy told him.

"He's here!" Billy yelled as the ugly man clubbed Buffy with his deformed arm and knocked her down. 

The Ugly man continued to hit Buffy in the face, knocking her off the of the stands and onto the floor. She quickly got up as he tried another swing and missed. She ducked on the third swing, in which kicked him in the jaw with high sidekick and followed with a spin kick to the face. He wasn't fazed by it. He swung again with club arm and it hits her squarely in the back, knocking her back onto the stands. He swung again as she got back up and knocked her legs out from under her as she fell backward onto the floor. She rolled out of the way for his next swing and got up and quickly followed Billy who was already gone out of the doors.

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**_Back inside the school..._ **

**Aurora POV**

[Kate](http://chanchanbag.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Flower-Backpacks-for-Women-Backpack-Purse-Mareart-8073-1.jpg), [Kyra](https://fastly.hautelookcdn.com/products/M0011321/large/6844039.jpg?height=350&width=228%20), and [I](http://www.bagsearth.com/2853/travel-backpacks-for-women-western-pack.jpg) grabbed our stuff from the table before heading out.

"Buffy doesn't know this is happening. And given the sort of the thing that she and Aurora tend to dream about, it's imperative that we find her." Giles said.

"Since my only true fear was losing control my powers. We need to worry about Buffy." I replied.

We headed through the doors into the hall.

"Probably faster if we split up to look for her," Xander said.

"Good idea. Aurora and Kyra with me and Kate with Xander." Giles replied. 

As we separated, I heard Willow say, "Oh, uh, faster, but... not really safer." 

We turned down the corner and we were off to find Buffy.

* * *

**_On the other side of the school..._ **

**Third Person**

Outside the gym doors, Buffy slid a hockey stick through the door handles to slow down the Ugly Man. He pounded on the door as she leaned against it. She looked around to see Billy and went over to him.

"Billy!" Buffy yelled.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Billy told her.

"Who is he?" Buffy asked.

"He's the Ugly Man," Billy said.

"He's too strong! I can't fight him! We have to find my friends. They can help us." Buffy replied.

"We have to hide," Billy told her.

"No! He'll find us!" Buffy said.  

"Yes, but we have to hide. That's how it happens. We hide, and he comes." Billy replied.

Buffy and Billy left to go find the others.

* * *

 Inside the school, Willow was walking down the stairs and saw the commotion down the hall. Cordelia was being dragged by some nerds towards the chess club.

"No! What are you doing! Hey, no! You don't understand! I don't wanna go! I'm not even on the chess team! I swear, I'm not!" Cordelia yelled as they dragged her into the room.

Willow smiled at the sight as she heard her name being called from the door to the basement. 

"Willow!" The voice said.

"Nohoho!" Cordelia yelled.

Willow turned her head towards the voice, then headed towards the basement door, and opened it. She looked inside.

"Willow!" The Voice said again.

"Buffy?" Willow whispered as she headed down the stair while leaving the door open. "Hello? Buffy?" As she reached the bottom of the steps and looked around. 

"I'm not afraid. You'd think I'd be afraid, but I'm not." Willow whispered to herself as she continued into the room and looked around.

A hand grabbed her onto the shoulder and pulled her away as she screamed... 

* * *

**_Across the campus..._ **

** Third Person **

Xander and Kate were walking through a door to find the hall had been vandalized, with swastikas spray-painted everywhere. Part of Xander nightmare that he told the gang has come true as a light hanging from the ceiling is flickering. He spied a chocolate bar on the floor.

"Alright!" Xander yelled as he picked up the bar and tore it open. "Somone else's loss is my chocolately goodness." As he took a huge bite. 

"Xander, we need to continue to find Buffy, not chocolate bars," Kate told him.

Xander ignored her as he continued to looked around for some more as he saw Hershey bar. He walked over to it and picked it up and tore it open. "This is my lucky day!" As he took a huge bite out of Hershey bar and began to look around again.

* * *

**_Outside the school campus..._ **

Buffy and Billy were coming out a door. "Wha... I was sure this led to the library." Buffy said in confusion.

Billy looked at the couple students playing on the other side of the fence. Buffy went over to him.

"They're just playing. What is it? what's bothering you?" Buffy questioned.

"Baseball. When you lose, it's bad." Billy replied.  

 "Did you lose your game last week?" Buffy asked.

"It was my fault," Billy said as he nodded.

"Why was it your fault?" Buffy questioned.

"I missed a ball and I should have caught it," Billy responded.

"You missed one ball and the whole game was your fault? What, you were the only one playing? There weren't eight other people on your team?" Buffy questioned.

"He said it was my fault," Billy replied.

"Who said? Billy, did he hurt you after the game?" Buffy asked. 

"Can we go another way to find your friends?" Billy asked.

"Sure. Okay. We can go around the cafeteria." Buffy replied. 

The ugly man walked into their direction as they punched a student out.

"Bad idea!" Buffy said as she looked around. "Uh, this way! C'mon!" As she pushed Billy ahead of her through some bushes. When they got through to the other side, they were in a cemetery, and it was night all around them. "What just happened?"

"Is this where your friends are?" Billy questioned.

"No, it's not," Buffy replied.

* * *

**_Back inside the school, in the basement..._ **

A show director was pulling Willow through a door to a dressing room. she was wearing a green kimono for some reason.

"Man, I thought you weren't gonna show! Aldo is beside himself." the show director said as he made adjustments to her kimono. Willow could hear the Emcee made his announcement on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to present two of the world's greatest singers!" Emcee announced.

The audience began to applaud as the show director guided Willow onto the auditorium stage behind the curtain.

"I hope you're warmed up. It's an ugly crowd out there tonight. All reviewers showed up." The show director replied.

"All the way from Firenze, Italy, the one and only Aldo Gianfranco! And all the way from Sunnydale, California, the world's finest soprano, Willow Rosenberg!" Emcee announced.

Willow could see Aldo on the stage through the curtain and dressed in a tuxedo. Aldo held out his hand to greet her as she walked back into the show director.

"But I... I didn't learn the words!" Willow said as the director gave her shove onto the stage.

Willow stumbled through the curtains and bumped into Aldo. He shot her look. Willow was terrified as the applause died down. A spotlight was on Aldo.

"Bimba dagli occhi pieni di malia, ora sei tutta mia. (Child, from whose eyes the witchery is shining, now you are all my own.)" Aldo sang.

The spotlight moved onto Willow. Willow stiffened in fear and remained silent as she looked at Aldo and the crowd. 

"Sei tutta vestita di Giglio. Mi Piace la treccia Tua Bruna fra I candidi veli. (You're dressed all in white like a lily. Your ebony tresses are shining on ivory shoulders.)" Aldo sang as he finished his bar he gave her annoyed looked and stomped his foot. 

Willow was still frightened.

"My turn?" Willow meekly said.

"Mm-hmm!" Aldo annoyedly said.

Willow turned to the crowd and let out a high-pitched squeak. The audience was not impressed. Aldo was disgusted and he turned away.

* * *

Back in the abandoned hall that looked like it was going through renovation, Xander and Kate pushed through a pair and stopped. Xander's hands were full of Chocolate bars.

"I love these bars!" Xander said.

Kate rolled her eyes. Boys always thinking about their stomach.

Xander gasped as he saw another chocolate bar.

"A Chocolat Hurricane! These are the best! I haven't had one of these since my..." Xander said as he heard giggling coming towards them. "...sixth..." Xander and Kate looked around for the giggling. "...birthday."

As they saw a shadow coming up behind another sheet of plastic. In came a scary looking clown as he burst in, Kate, and Xander screamed in terror as the clown welded a knife. Xander and Kate fell as they tried to get away. Kate and Xander tried to get into the next hallway as quickly as possible.

* * *

 Outside in the dark so-called cemetery, Buffy and Billy walked as they looked around.

"I don't see the Ugly Man. I also don't know where the sun and the rest of the world went." Buffy told him.

"Look at this," Billy said.

Buffy came over and looked down at what Billy was looking at and saw freshly dug grave with an opened pine coffin inside.

"I guess we're gonna bury someone. I wonder who died," Billy questioned.

"Nobody died," A voice said.

As they looked up in surprise, it was the Master.

"What's the fun of burying someone if they're already dead?" The Master questioned.

Buffy stared at him in disbelief.

"You!" Buffy yelled.

"So! This is one of the Slayers! You're prettier than the last one." The Master said.

"This isn't real. Y-you can't be free!" Buffy exclaimed.

"You still don't understand, do you? I am free because you fear it. Because you fear it, the world is crumbling. Your nightmares are made flesh. You have little Billy thank for that." The Master told her.

Buffy did fear the Master as he was in her nightmares. But sometimes he was in Aurora her godsister nightmares as well but she faced her fear of him. 

Buffy looked behind, but Billy was gone. 

"This is a dream," Buffy said as she turned back to the Master.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." The Master said as he grabbed Buffy by her neck. "This is real life," as he pulled her around so her back was to the open grave. "Come on, Slayer! What are you afraid of?"

The Master growled as he bared his teeth but didn't bite. He threw her into the coffin at the bottom of the grave and slammed the lid shut.

"No! Help me!" Buffy yelled.

"How about being buried alive?" The Master questioned as he laughed as shoveled dirt onto the grave.

"Somebody help me!" Please! No! No! Please! No! No! No! Somebody help me! Please! No!" Buffy yelled as some of the dirt fell through the cracks of the poorly constructed coffin. 

"Please! No! Help me! No!" Buffy continued to yell as another shovelful of dirt cover the cracks between the boards. "Help!"

* * *

Back at the school, located in the hallways, Willow came running out of the doorway while being pelted with tomatoes. Xander and Kate ran into her.

"Did you find Buffy?" Kate questioned.

"I had to sing! Very bad to sing!" Willow muttered.

"Willow, c'mon. Let's find the others." Xander told her.

"What happened to you both?" Willow questioned.

"Remember my sixth birthday party?" Xander asked.

"Oh, yeah! when the clown chased you and you got so scared that you had..." Willow said as she laughed. "Oh!" She stopped smiling as she saw Xander's look.

The killer clown sliced through the sheet of plastic. They screamed and started to run...


	26. Nightmares Part 3

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x10** _

_**Nightmares Part 3** _

* * *

  **Aurora POV**

We were searching for Buffy with no luck. When we heard someone scream, we ran in the direction of the scream. Only to run into Xander, Kate, and Willow.

 "No sign of Buffy?" Giles questioned.

They grabbed a hold of us and pulled us with them. As we saw the clown, we began to run as well. When we reached the end of the hall, Xander stopped. I could see that Xander was tired of the whole thing. He walked up to the clown, and as the clown rose the knife to attack him. Xander punched right in the face and in which knocked the clown out.

"You are a lousy clown! Your balloon animals are pathetic! Everyone can make a giraffe!" Xander yelled at the clown.

We left the clown where it was laying and ran out of the building.

* * *

We stopped as people ran past us.

"I feel good! I feel liberated!" Xander said.

"You seem to be the only one. Things are getting worst." Giles replied.

"In a few hours, reality will fold completely into the realm of nightmares," Kyra added.

"Well, what do we do?" Willow asked.

"The only thing I can think is to try and wake Billy," Kate answered for Giles.

"Uh, no, we can't leave without Buffy," I replied.

"Agreed, but who knows where she might have gone?" Giles responded.

I looked over to see dimensional rift across the street. It was a dark cemetery.

"Excuse me, when did they put a cemetery in across the street?" Willow asked the question that was wandering through my head.

"And when did they make it night over there?" Xander questioned.

We walked over to the rift and went through it.

 "Who's nightmare is this?" Xander asked as we saw a gravestone that read:  _Buffy Summers 1981-1997._

"It's mine," Giles and Kyra responded as they knelt.

"I've failed... in my duty to protect both of you. I should have been more c...cautious. Taken more train both of you." Giles added. 

"But you and Aurora are both so gifted. And the evil was so great. I'm sorry..." Kyra said.

Kyra and Giles laid their hands on the fresh soil. Kyra got back up as quickly as possible. Giles started to get up as a hand reached through the dir and grabbed his. Kate and Willow screamed as Buffy came out of the grave and shook off the dirt.  All of sudden I could feel I was thirsty for no reason and I looked down.

"Buffy?"  Giles questioned.

"Aurora? What is it?" Kyra asked.

Buffy and I looked up and she was a vampire and I was different.

"I thought I was dead!" Buffy said.

"I, all of sudden got a thirst," I whispered.

"Buffy, Aurora, your faces!" Willow told us.

I felt my [face](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vampirediaries/images/1/11/Tumblr_inline_mnhy26sQPd1qz4rgp.gif/revision/latest?cb=20140120204459) and I saw Buffy do the same.

"Oh, god!" Buffy and I whispered.

We tried to keep our hands to hide our faces. Xander took a couple of steps towards her.

"Aurora..." Xander said.

"Buffy..."Kate replied.

"Don't look at me!" Buffy and I said as we turned away.

"You never told me you dreamt of becoming a vampire," Giles said.

"Aurora isn't that the different type of vampire that was created 1000's years ago," Kyra replied.

I ignored Kyra's comment.

"This isn't a dream," Buffy and I responded.

"No. no, it's not. But there's a chance that we can make it go away. This all comes from Billy. Now, if, if we can only wake him up, I believe that nightmares will stop and reality will shift back into place..." Giles said.

"...but we must do it now! I need you to hold together long enough to help us. Can you both do that?" Kyra finished.

We looked up at Giles and Kyra.

"Yeah, I think we can," I answered for us as Buffy nodded.

"Thank you," Giles said.

We faced the others.

"Well, we better hurry... 'cause I'm getting hungry," Buffy replied as she started to walk.

"Me too," I responded as I followed her.

"That is a... joke, right?" Xander asked me as the rest of them started to follow.

"Are sure everything will go back once he's awake?" Willow asked.

"Oh, uh, positive," Giles answered.

"Well, how do we wake Billy up? What if we can't?" Willow questioned.

"Willow, do shut up," Giles told her.

We headed for the hospital.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

When we got to the hospital, everything was going crazy. We ran down the hall to Billy's room and we saw the doctor looking into Billy's room.

"Doctor! Is the boy Bill still here?" Kyra questioned.

"My hands!" The doctor said as we looked down and saw that the doctor's hands were severely crippled.

The doctor went away as we headed into Billy's room.

"What now?" Xander questioned.

"Um..." Kyra said as she bent over Billy. "Billy! Billy?"

We turned to see Billy in his astral body is standing by the curtains. Kyra looked up and saw him.

"Billy! uh, Billy, you have to wake up."  Giles told him.

"No. I told her. I have to hide." Billy said as he pointed to Buffy.

"Why? From what?" Giles questioned.

"From him!" Buffy answered as she was still in the hall.

Giles and Kyra headed over to window as I headed over to Buffy.

"Aw, man, what do we do?" Xander asked.

"I think I know," I answered.

Buffy and I took off our jackets. I heard buzzing as Willow looked through the blinds.

"Whatever it is, it better be soon!" Willow responded.

This very ugly man was making his way towards Buffy and me.

"Glad you showed up! You see, I'm having a really bad day." Buffy said.

"Lucky nineteen!" The ugly man muttered.

"Scary! I'll tell you something, though. There are a lot scarier thing than you." I told him as we took two steps forward. "And we're two of them."

The Ugly Man stopped in his tracks and looked at us. Buffy roared as she ran to attack. She jumped on him, knocked him down and punched him twice in the face. I saw Buffy as she tried a third punch but was blocked and she was knocked over. I ran over and did roadhouse kick his gut, making him double over but he pushed me into the window of Billy's room and then threw me into the opposite wall. Buffy came to get him off of me, but she was thrown into Billy's room and I ran into the room as she fought him. Buffy was knocked away again by the Ugly Man and I then knocked him out.

"I-is he dead?" Billy asked.

"Come here, Billy," Buffy said.

"I, I don't..." Billy stuttered.

"You have to do the rest," I told him.

Billy slowly came around the bed and over to us.

"What are they doing?" Willow whispered.

I saw Kate, Kyra and Giles gesture for her to be quiet.

"I get it," Xander said as I took Billy's hand and he looked up at us.

"No more hiding," Buffy told him.

Billy looked down at the Ugly man as Buffy and I let go of his hand. Billy reached for the Ugly Man's neck. Billy peeled back his face as a bright light streamed out. In instant, everything was back to normal. The Ugly man was back to normal, Buffy and I were back to ourselves, Xander and Willow were wearing their regular clothes and the hospital were back to working order. Buffy and I smiled as we touched our faces. Willow and Kate sighed in relief. I looked over to see Billy awake.

"Hey, he's waking up," Xander said.

"Yeah, he is," Kate replied.

We gathered around him.

"I had the strangest dream. and you were in it, and you... Who are you, people?" Billy responded.

We all smiled that he was awake and only believe everything was a dream.

"Let's get a doctor," Giles said as he, Xander and Kyra went to go get the doctor.

A man came walking in as Giles, Kyra, and Xander was about to go get the doctor.

"Oh! huh. Billy's got company." The man said as he took his cap. "I-I-i'm kiddie league coach. I come by every day, just hoping against hope that's he's gonna wake up. He's, uh, my lucky nineteen."

We all exchanged a look.

"So, um, how is he?" A man-his coach questioned.

Buffy and I stepped aside to show that Billy was awake.

"He's awake." Buffy and I said.

"What?" The coach questioned.

"You blamed him for losing the game. So you caught up with him afterward, didn't you?" Buffy responded.

"What are you talking about?" the coach asked as he acted innocently.

"You said that it was my fault that we lost," Billy said as he sat up.

The coach tried to get away as he knew that we found him out. I saw Xander grab him by the jacket and stopped him.

"It wasn't my fault. There are eight other players on the team. you know that." Billy said as he laid back down.

"Nice going!" I said to Billy as Buffy and I smiled at him.

Billy smiled at us.

After the doctor came in, we left to go back to the school.

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

We were walking outside as we got to the stone seats.

"I just can't believe a kiddie league coach would do something like that," I said.

"Well, you obviously haven't played kiddie league. I'm surprised it wasn't one of the parents." Xander replied.

"I'm just glad he's behind bars where he belongs," Willow responded.

"Me too," Kyra and Kate said.

"But that was kinda heroic, Xander, grabbing him and all," I replied.

"Well, I just did what anyone else would've. I mean, if you wanna label it heroic..." Xander said.

I saw Mr.Summers drive up, honk his horn and got out of his car and wave.

"Hi," Mr. Summers said. "Aurora, Kate, Kyra would like a ride home?" 

"Sure," Kate responded for us.

We headed to the car as [Kate](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51XpLHbNyAL._SY300_.jpg), [Kyra](https://cdn-img-2.wanelo.com/p/e33/fc0/ab8/07d74a93d83ea113e5bc2e1/x354-q80.jpg), and [I's](https://teecases.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Happyness-quote-harry-potter-8.jpg%20) phones went off.

I opened my phone, I got a text. it was from Jeremy.

_How was school?- Jeremy_

_Normal, I wish you were here.- Aurora_

_Me too. Vicki was dead- Jeremy_

_I'm Sorry.- Aurora_

_They said it was animal. But I know better, it was a vampire- Jeremy_

_Text me on the weekend. I have to go- Aurora_

"Have a killer weekend, guys!" Buffy said.

"Bye," Kate, Kyra and I yelled back as we got into the car.

Xander bowed his head to us as Buffy headed to her dad. I saw Hank go up the steps and hug his daughter.

"Hi, sweetheart! oh, it's so good to see you!" I heard Mr. Summers say as he let her go from the hug. "How was your day?"

"Fine. You know, usual." I heard Buffy say.

They got in and we headed back to the house.

* * *

**_Back at the school..._ **

** Third Person **

Willow and Xander were watching Kate, Kyra, Aurora, and Buffy leave. Willow turned to Xander.

"Personal question?" Willow said to Xander.

"Yeah, shoot!" Xander replied.

"When Aurora was a vampire, you weren't still, like, attracted to her, were you?" Willow asked.

"Willow, how can you... I mean, that's really bent! she was... grotesque!" Xander responded.

"Still dug her, huh?" Willow questioned.

"I'm sick, I need help," Xander replied.

"Don't I know it," Willow said as they left school.

_**The end...** _


	27. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Part 1

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x11** _

_**Out of Sight, Out of Mind Part 1** _

* * *

  **Third Person**

It was morning at Sunnydale High school, Cordelia was walking through the halls with her current boyfriend and her friend Harmony.

"I just love springtime," Cordelia said. "Me and bright spring fashions!"

"Spring training." Cordelia's boyfriend replied.

"Me at the end of school dance," Cordelia said.

"The end of school," Harmony replied. 

"Definitely. My favourite time of year." Cordelia said as she giggled. "I am, of course, having my dress specially made. Off the rack gave me hives."

"Lemme guess: blue, like your eyes!" Cordelia's boyfriend said as he laughed.

"My eyes are hazel, Helen Keller," Cordelia replied with a laugh.

"You two will look so fine together in the May Queen photo." Harmony told them.

"Well, I haven't been elected May Queen yet," Cordelia responded as they reached the library doors.

Buffy came barging out. She bumped into Cordelia's boyfriend and dropped her bag, spilling the contents: a couple of stakes, a couple of crosses, a mace and other stuff.

"Uhhh! Behold, the weirdness!" Cordelia said.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing with this stuff, huh?" Buffy questioned.

"Wow, I'm not!" Cordelia replied.

"Uh, for history class. Mr. Giles has, like, a hobby of collecting stuff... which he lent me... for show and tell. D-did I mention it's for history class?" Buffy stuttered.

"She and her godsisters are always hanging with that creepy librarian in that creepy library," Harmony said.

Cordelia and company continued down the hall.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the time that she and her godsister Aurora attacked me? At the Bronze? I don't why this school admits mentals like her and godsisters." Cordelia said to her boyfriend.

Cordelia and her company laughed as Buffy watched them go with a depressed look on her face.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

In English class, they were discussing 'The Merchant of Venice.'

"'If you prick us, do we not bleed? if you tickle us, do we not laugh? if you poison us, do we not die? and if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?' " Ms. Miller asked as looked at the class. "Okay. So talk to me, people. How does what Shylock says here about being a Jew relate to our discussion about the anger of the outcast in society?"

"Well, how about colour me totally self-involved?" Cordelia asked.

"Care to elaborate?" Ms. Miller questioned.

"Yeah. With Shylock, it's whine, whine, whine, like the whole world is about him. He acts like its justice, him getting a bound of Antonio's flesh. It's not justice, yicky." Cordelia answered.

"But has Shylock suffered? What's his place in Venice society?" Ms. Miller questioned.

"Well, everyone looked down on him," Willow said.

"That is such a twinkie defence. Shylock should get over himself. People who think their problems are so huge craze me. Like this time I sort of ran over this girl on her bike. It was the most traumatizing event of  _my_  life, and she's trying to make it about  _her_  leg! Like  _my_  pain meant nothing." Cordelia replied.

"Well, Cordelia's raised an interesting point here." Ms. Miller said as the bell rang. "Which we'll pursue at a later time."

Students started to get up to leave as Cordelia got up and went over to Ms. Miller's desk.

"Ms. Miller?" Cordelia questioned.

"Good observations today, Cordelia. It's always exciting to know someone's actually done the reading." Ms. Miller told her.

Willow rolled her eyes at Cordelia and left with Xander.

"Thanks. Um, I wanna talk to you about my final paper. I'm real unfocused. I have all these thoughts, and I'm pretty sure they all contradict each other." Cordelia replied.

"Well, I have your outline here, but why don't you stop by tomorrow after school? We'll go over it then," Ms. Miller said.

"That'd be great! thanks a lot." Cordelia replied as she started to leave.

"You're welcome. I'll see you then." Ms. Miller responded.

"Okay! Bye!" Cordelia said as she went into the hall. "Harmony!"

"Hi!" Harmony said back.

"They called and said the dress was ready. It's so great! Mitch is gonna die!" Cordelia told Harmony as the continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

Across the campus in the boy's locker room. Mitch Cordelia's boyfriend came out of the shows and dried himself off. He wrapped his towel around his waist and headed over to his gym locker. Mitch dried his hair off with another towel and reached into his locker to get his clothes. Another boy closed his locker and walked over to him as he pulled on his pants.

"Hey, Mitch! You going to the Bronze?" The boy asked him.

"Later. I'm picking up my tux first." Mitch answered.

"Uh huh." The boy replied.

"Gotta look sharp for the big dig," Mitch told him.

 Another boy came over and joined them.

"Oh, that's right! You gotta look good to be on Cordelia's arm!" the boy said.

"Oh, it's not her arm I'm looking to be on," Mitch said as he laughed.

 The boys laughed and left. Mitch was getting dressed as he heard footsteps and a girl's laugh. 

"Who's there?" Mitch asked as he looked around.

Mitch didn't see anyone, so he continued to get dressed as he heard the laugh again, and he looked behind him as he thought it was coming from there. 

"Okay, fun time's over, come out," Mitch said as he reached for a bat that was on top of the lockers, but it floated up by itself.

The bat swung and hit him, and Mitch fell down. The bat swung again but missed and hit the locker doors. The bat hit him on his upper left arm twice, then another swing of the bat to his face, and he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

In the halls at School, Cordelia was handed out chocolates while campaigning for May Queen.

"Now, remember who to vote for May Queen! As in me!" Cordelia told the boy as she handed him a chocolate.

"Thanks," The Boy said.

Cordelia saw Harmony and walked over to her.

"Hi! isn't this the bomb? I'm such the campaign strategist." Cordelia told Harmony.

Harmony took one and saw 'C' on the wrapper.

"'C'. For Cordelia?" Harmony questioned.

"No, 'C' for Wilma, little brain! Of course, 'C' for Cordelia! This way people will associate me with something sweet." Cordelia responded as they walked off to the next person.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

**Aurora POV**  

Buffy, [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/27/1d/25/271d2508f016094a0f41fc22421a17ff.jpg), [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e2/ef/37/e2ef3751e847d779cf08b452dbad8947.jpg), and[ I ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8e/b5/71/8eb571b96af9305f9b343c1a3c0cb990.jpg)were at our lockers as we watch Cordelia give out chocolate.

"Here's a chocolate..." Cordelia said as she got to us, but looked up and pulled her hand back. "Oh. I don't think I need the loonies-fringe vote." as she left.

"Well, I-I don't even like chocolates," I responded.

"Okay, that was the lamest comeback of our times," Buffy told me.

I saw Xander and Willow walking over to us.

"So, what's Cordelia up to?" Xander asked.

"Bribery. She's desperate to be May Queen."  Kate responded.

"Cordelia, man, she does love titles!" Xander replied.

"Oh, God! Remeber in sixth grade on the field trip?" Willow said as she laughed hysterically.

"Right! Right! The guy with the antlers on his belt!" Xander replied.

"Be my Deputy!" Willow responded.

"And remember th-the hat?" Xander questioned.

"Oh, God! The hat!" Willow responded.

"Gee, its fun that we're speaking in tongues," Kate replied. 

"I'm sorry," Willow said as she calmed down.

"It's just that we had this, uh... You had to be there." Xander replied.

"It's not even funny," Willow responded.

"Really," Xander said.

"Uh, Cordelia just has a history of trying too hard," Willow told us.

"Yeah, what kind of moron would wanna be May Queen anyway?" Xander questioned.

"I was," Buffy and I said as we turned to our lockers.

"You what?" Xander questioned.

"At my old school," Buffy replied.

"In my hometown," I said.

"Oh! So the, uh, good kind of moron would do that. The, uh, non-moron, I mean." Xander replied.

"Well, we didn't call it 'May Queen', but we had the coronation, and the dance, and all that stuff. It was nice." Buffy said as Buffy and I closed our lockers and turned back.

"We called it Founder's day, in Mystic Falls," Kate told them.

"Well, you know, you don't need that anymore. You got us!" Xander said.

"Be my Deputy! Oh, God..." Willow replied as she cracked up again.

Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I were all feeling left out. A student came running down the hall.

"Guys! C'mon!" The student said as we looked up."Mitch got whaled on! I think he's..."

The girls, Xander and I ran towards the gym doors.

* * *

When we got there, we heard Principal Snyder talking to the students.

"Dead? Of course not. what are you, ghouls?" Principal Snyder said.

We all turned to look when paramedics opened the doors to the gym as they wheeled Mitch Cordelia's boyfriend.

"There are no dead students here. This week. Clear back, make room, all of you." Principal Snyder told us.

Buffy and I grabbed the gurney and stopped it.

"Mitch, what happened?" Kyra asked him.

"I don't know. I, I heard something. I tried to grab a, a bat..." Mitch said as he coughed. "...that hit me."

"What hit you?" I questioned.

"The bat! Byt itself, the thing was floating, it knocked me out," Mitch told us.

The paramedics wheeled him away.

"I'd better check out the scene," I told them as we started to the locker room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Principal Snyder asked Buffy as he didn't see me already at the locker room door.

"Um, Mitch wanted me to get his comb. He, he likes his comb." Buffy said as she faced him.

"I don't think needs his comb right now. I think Mitch needs medical attention." Snyder told her.

I saw Kate, Kyra, Willow, and Xander exchange a look.

"And you need to stay away from the crime scene. Always sticking your nose in." Snyder said.

"Sue? What did you say? Mitch was gonna sue the school?" Willow said loudly.

"Sue? Who?" Snyder questioned as he was diverted by Willow.

"Well, his dad is the most powerful lawyer in Sunnydale," Xander said.

"Hold on. What have you two heard?" Snyder asked.

"His dad, the lawyer. You haven't heard of him?" Kate questioned.

"Other lawyers call him 'The Beast'," Willow told him.

Buffy and I mouthed a 'thank you' to the girls and Xander as we quickly headed into the locker room.

* * *

Buffy and I walked into the locker room as we looked around we saw the bat on the floor and went over to it. Buffy nudged with her foot and it rolled away. I went over to the nearest row of the lockers and noticed that four of the locker doors were damaged and wide open. Buffy and I noticed there was a large letter on the door next to it. Buffy and I closed the lockers and saw the word 'look' that was painted in red. 

* * *

  _ **-Timeskip-**_

We were in the cafeteria it was time for lunch as we talked about what Buffy and I had seen in the boy's locker room.

"'Look'? That's all it said?" Willow questioned.

"Look at what? Look at Mitch?" Xander questioned.

"Maybe. All we know is it's a message." Buffy responded.

"And..." Kate and Xander replied.

"Ah, here you are," Giles said as walked over to us.

"And monsters don't usually send messages. Its pretty much crush, kill, destroy. This was different." I told them.

"I'd have to say you're right," Kyra replied.

"I love it when they say that! Any theories?" Buffy questioned.

"Uh, I'm, uh, it's a bit of a puzzle, really. Um, I've never actually heard of anyone attacked by a lone baseball bat before." Giles said as he sat down.

"Maybe it's a vampire bat," Xander said as he looked everyone. "I'm alone with that one, huh?" as he saw no one responded.

"Well, assuming the bat itself is not possessed, uh, there, are a few possibilities that bear investigating. Uh, someone with telekinesis, uh, the power to move objects at will, uh, uh, an invisible, um, or possible a poltergeist." Kyra told us.

 "A ghost?" Willow questioned.

"Yes, and a very angry one," Kate replied.

Kate was lately helping Giles and Kyra with research for something. So maybe she read about them in the books.

"Yeah, I'd say. the locker room was a real scene."  I responded.

"If its a ghost, then we're talking about a dead kid," Willow said.

"I guess so. You know, why don't you compile a list of dead or missing kids? It's probably a good place to start." Buffy replied.

"And, uh, Kate, Kyra and I  will research all possibilities, ghosts included. But, uh, Xander if you're not doing anything, would you like to help me?" Giles said.

"What, so there's homework now? when did that happen?" Xander questioned.

"It's all part of the glamorous world of vampire slayage," I answered.

"Well, what part do you two have?" Xander asked Buffy and me.

"Gonna find out what I can about Mitch. This attack wasn't random." Buffy responded.

"Well, I want that part," Xander replied.

"Fine. You can do it. Ask around, talk to his friends. Talk to Cordelia!" I told him with a smile.

"Talk to Cordelia?" Xander said as he turned to Giles. "So, research, huh?"

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Third Person**

Across the campus, on the balcony, Harmony found Cordelia at the drinking fountain.

"Hi!" Harmony said.

"Oh, hi," Cordelia replied.

"Cordelia, you weren't in fifth period." Harmony said.

"I went to the hospital," Cordelia responded.

"Oh, Mitch. How is he? Will he be okay?" Harmony questioned.

"Well, the doctor says he'll be fine. They're gonna send him tomorrow. But... you should've seen lying there. All black and blue? How's he gonna look in our Prom pictures? How am I ever gonna be able to show them to anyone?" Cordelia replied.

"Well, they can do wonderful things with airbrushes these days." Harmony piped up.

"You think?" Cordelia questioned.

* * *

 What they didn't know was someone was listening to their conversation and was thinking about the past...

**_-Flashback-_ **

  _Harmony found Cordelia at the drinking fountain._

_"Hi!" Harmony said._

_"Hi! Did you see Mitch? He just broke up with Wendy eight second ago, and he's already nosing around." Cordelia told Harmony._

_"It's shameless!" Harmony replied._

"In the spring, if he makes varsity baseball, maybe I'll take him on a test drive," Cordelia responded.

_"Hi, guys." a girl said._

_"What do you want?" Cordelia questioned._

**_-Flashback-_ **

As the flash was over as the unknown followed Cordelia and Harmony.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

Buffy and I have been searching for Cordelia when we found her on the balcony near the stairs.

"I just hope they can prop up long enough to take the picture." We heard Cordelia say to Harmony.

"Cordelia, can we talk to you?" Buffy asked as we were by the doors.

"Oh, great," Cordelia muttered.

"Why is she always try... Ufff!" Harmony said as she was jerked backwards and was sent tumbling down the stairs.

Buffy, Cordelia and I as well as other student came running down after her. I saw that Principal Snyder saw what happened, too.

"Harmony!" Cordelia yelled as we bent down to Harmony's level.

"Oh, for heaven sakes! Clear back, everyone! Give her some air!" Principal Snyder told us as he turned to another student. "You! School nurse, now!"

The student nodded and scrambled to get the nurse.

"Ow! Oh, my ankle! I think it's broken," Harmony said as she reached for her ankle.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Hey! Who's the principal here?" Snyder said to me. "What happened?" he asked Harmony.

"She fell! She, she, we were standing at the top of the stairs and she just fell! All by herself!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"No! I was pushed!" Harmony said.

Buffy and I got up as we heard laughter and footsteps going up the stairs.

"Ow!" Harmony yelped.

"Don't sue," Snyder said as he touched Harmony's ankle.

I rolled my eyes. All he cares is that he doesn't get sued.

Buffy and I followed the sounds up the stairs as we got to the top of the staircase, we continued to hear the laughter. We looked around to see where the laughter came from as we saw a door close. 

"Is anybody here?" Buffy questioned as someone bumped into us and heard footsteps going into the band room.

We looked around and saw no one.

"Hey! Who's here?" I questioned as we went into the band room to hear some activity from somewhere.

I saw a ceiling access hatch corner rise up, I saw that Buffy didn't see what I saw.

"Okay, we know someone's here. Look, we're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna talk to you." Buffy said.

I saw that ceiling hatch lower itself back into place.

"Let's go find the others," I told Buffy as we looked around and left.

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

It was the end of the day as the gang, Giles and I were walking outside as other students were going home.

"Giles, Kyra, have you ever touched a ghost?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, no. From what I've heard, uh, having a, a ghost pass through you is a singular experience..."Giles responded. 

"...It's a, it's a rather, uh, cold amorphous feeling. It makes your hair stand up on end." Kyra continued like a watcher.

"You see, that's our problem. We touched the thing, but it didn't go through us. It bumped into us. And it wasn't cold." I told them.

"So, we're talking about what, an invisible person?" Kate questioned.

"A girl. She laughed." Buffy told them.

"A girl on campus with the ability to become invisible," Kyra said.

"That is so cool!" Xander exclaimed.

We all gave Xander an odd look.

"Cool?" Willow questioned him.

"Well, yeah, I would give anything to be able to turn invisible. Well, I wouldn't use my powers to beat people up, but I'd use my powers to protect the girls' locker room." Xander responded.

"It must be a fairly heady experience... having that ability," Giles told us.

"How'd she get it? if she a witch? 'Cause we can fight a witch." Willow said.

"Hmm. Greek myths speak of cloaks of invisibility, but they're usually for the gods." Xander replied as he got looks from all of us. "Research Boy comes through with the knowledge."

"This girl's sorta petty for a god," I said.

"Gods haven't been known for centuries though," Kate responded.

"She's got a grudge. But why Harmony?" Willow questioned.

"Harmony and Mitch. The common denominator is..." Xander replied.

"Cordelia!" Buffy and I responded.

"So what now?" Kate questioned.

"First thing tomorrow, why don't you pull up that missing kid's list?" Buffy told Willow.

"Got it. I'll see ya then," Willow replied.

"Bye," Buffy, Kate, Kyra and I responded.

"See ya," Xander said as he left with Willow. "Oh, hey, do you wanna come to our place tonight for dinner? Mom's making her famous phone call to the Chinese place." We heard Xander say to Willow. 

"Xander, do you guys even have a stove?" Willow questioned.

"So, we'll into ways that you can de-cloak an invisible someone. What about you, two?" Giles said to Buffy and me.

"I think Cordelia's working on her May Queen dress tonight..." Buffy said.

"Maybe there'll be some action..." I continued.

"Guess we're gonna start the hunt." Buffy finished.

"How exactly do you propose to hunt someone you cant see?" Kyra asked.

We gave Kyra an inquisitive look.

"You may have to work on listening to people," Giles said.

"Very funny," I replied.

"I thought so," Giles responded.

We headed inside towards girls change room. Kate, Kyra and I changed into clothes for tonight.  

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

It was night time at the high school when Buffy and I walked the halls. We found the room where Cordelia and her friends are getting her dressed ready.

"Should I wear my hair up? Do you think I should it up?" I heard Cordelia question.

Buffy and[ I ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ba/34/a3/ba34a337c65809580ffe97752b023977.jpg)peeked through the door to watch.

"How does the, um, hem go? Is it, is it long enough, or..." Cordelia started to say.

Buffy and I smiled as we remembered our old schools.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I heard Cordelia ask.

We looked down and remembered our own experiences.  As we turned to go we started to hear a flute playing. We began to follow the sound.

* * *

**Third Person**

In the library, Giles, [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/17/0f/b4/170fb4b5ab72f22b5932e32e952f4608.jpg), and [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/db/1e/8a/db1e8ad7c07f2aca854dfb4892ab678e.jpg) were coming stairs as they heard the music they stopped what they were doing. They continued on but only to hear a squeaking noise and stopped once again.

"Who's there?" Giles questioned as they looked into the glass-enclosed bookcase and saw their reflection. 

They turned away and was startled by Angel standing there. Kate looked back at their reflection and saw that Angel didn't have one.

"A vampire casts no reflection," Kyra said as she exhaled.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to eat." Angel told them.

"Aurora told us you don't feed from humans anymore," Kate responded.

"Not for a long while," Angel replied.

"Is that why you're here? to see her?" Giles questioned.

"I can't. it's, uh... It's too hard for to be around her." Angel responded.

"A vampire in love with a Slayer! It's rather poetic!" Kyra replied.

"In a maudlin sort of way," Kate added.

"What can I, uh... What can we do for you?" Giles asked.

"I know you've been researching the Master," Angel told us.

"Yes, the vampire king. We've been trying to learn as much as we can about for the that Buffy and Aurora must face him." Kyra responded.

Kyra had read prophecies about two slayers at the same time and even three slayers but she hadn't told Giles about it.

"Something's already in motion, something big, but I don't know what. You've read all the Slayer lore there is, right?" Angel questioned.

"We've studied all the extant volumes, of course. But the, uh, most salient books of Slayer prophecies have been lost. The Tiberius Manifesto, the Pergamum Codex..." Kate answered.

"The Codex?" Angel questioned.

"It's reputed to have contained the complete prophecies about the Slayer's role in the end years. Unfortunately, the book was lost in the 15th century." Giles said.

"Not lost. Misplaced. I can get it." Angel replied.

"That would be helpful! Uh, o-our books have... been rather useless of late." Kyra said as she exhaled.

"Legends of Vishnu?" Angel questioned as he looked at the book in Kate's hands.

"There's an... invisible girl terrorizing the school," Kate said in embarrassment.

"That's not my really my area of expertise," Angel replied.

"Nor ours, we're afraid. Uh, it's fascinating, though. by all accounts, it's a, a... a wonderful power to possess." Giles responded.

"Oh, I don't know. Looking in the mirror every day and seeing nothing there." Angel replied as he looked at Kate's, Kyra's and Gile's reflection. "It's an overrated pleasure."

* * *

What the other didn't know was the invisible girl was in one of the girls' restrooms. She was having another flashback.

_**-Flashback-** _

_The girl was looking in the mirror as Cordelia and her friends came into the restroom._

_"God! I am never sitting through another one of those alumni lectures again. Two hours of 'My trek through Nepal'. Hello! There is nobody caring." Cordelia said._

_"And did you guys see his toupee? I mean, it looks like a cabbage." The girl butted in._

_"And those slides! 'That's a mountain. That's a mountain, too. Now, look at some mountains." Cordelia continued as she ignored the girl._

_"I swear, he had three slides and just used them over and over." Harmony replied._

_"I know, but did you guys see his toupee? I mean, it was, like, the worst!" The ignored girl said._

_"We're talking, okay?" Harmony rudely said to the ignored girl._

_"Oh! And did you guys check out that extreme toupee? Yeah, that's realistic. It looked like a cabbage." Cordelia told them._

_Cordelia and her friends laughed as they left the room. The ignored invisible girl stayed behind with the feeling of being left out._

_**-Flashback-** _


	28. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, we say goodbye to former First Lady Barbara Bush. She will be missed and remembered for all that she has done.

**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x11_ **

**_Out of Sight, Out of Mind Part 2_ **

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Aurora POV**

It was a new day, Buffy and I were walking through the courtyard as [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/52/f4/6a/52f46afa8563413a68cad54ca4791431.jpg) and [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9f/6d/f0/9f6df07898da234330fea2d184dafba1.jpg) were in the library with Giles. We head Principal Snyder announced the winner of May Queen.

"The winner is Cordelia Chase!" Principal Snyder announced.

I saw all the students in the courtyard except us were clapping. 

"Thank you for making the right choice, for showing me how much you all love me," Cordelia said as the students continued to clap. "Being this popular is not just my right, but my responsibility, and I want to know I take it very seriously."

I looked over to see that Willow and Xander were coming towards us.

"It all began when..." Cordelia began to drone on.

"So, Giles, Kate, and Kyra said you'd be here. Why are you here?" Xander said.

"Last night was a bust," [I told](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/14/80/7a/14807a7bead872053bd2770a0eab5a2b.jpg) them.

"But I still think Cordy's the key," Buffy told them.

"This is the dead and missing list. I pulled up their classes, activities, medical records..." Willow said as she gave us the list.

"Good work," I replied.

Willow and I looked over to see two men in black suits looking were looking all around near a set of stairs.

"Has Cordelia hired a bodyguard or something?" Willow questioned.

Buffy and Xander looked over and saw them. We all exchanged a look.

"Hey, you guys, check out this one," Buffy said.

"Its the most recent one, Marcie Ross, disappeared, like, six months ago," I replied.

"I don't know her," Xander responded.

"Me neither," Willow replied.

"Her only activity was band. She played the flute." Buffy said.

"So?" Willow questioned.

"Well, last night when Buffy and I were hunting, we heard this flute, but we couldn't figure out where it was coming from. And it was in the band room that we lost Miss Invisible yesterday. You know what, this all tracks. I'm gonna check it out. See you guys later?" I responded as Buffy and I started to walk.

"Okay, we'll see after geometry," Xander replied.

"Ask not what your school can do for you, ask: Hey! What am I wearing to the Spring Fling?" Cordelia was still doing her speech.

* * *

Buffy and I walked into the band room as we looked around, we almost walked into a chair. I noticed that there was boot print on the chair. Buffy nudged me as she noticed that corner of the ceiling was open. I climbed onto the cabinet and crawled over to the hatch. I lifted the ceiling tile up and poked up my head through and looked around. I climbed up into the ceiling as Buffy followed me. We looked through Marcie's things and found her flute was there. I could feel something watching us. I saw Buffy pick up Marcie's teddy bear and look at it, then put it down. I walked over and to some sheet music and found Marcie's yearbook, I pulled it out and opened it.

"Marcie Ross..." Buffy said.

"...so it is you," I finished her sentence.

We sat down and reflected. We continued to look through the yearbook until Buffy closed it and took it from hands as we started back to the ceiling entrance. We climbed down into the band room and I closed the ceiling tile.

Buffy and I headed library.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

** Third Person **

Across the school campus in Ms. Miller's classroom, Ms. Miller was waiting for Cordelia as Marcie the invisible girl walked in and closed the door.

"Cordelia, could you possibly be on time?" Ms. Miller asked as she looked up from her desk and saw nothing.

Marcie walked behind her and giggled.

"Who's there?" Ms. Miller questioned.

Marcie slipped a clear plastic bag over Ms. Miller's head and tied it off. Marcie then ran off.

* * *

As Cordelia arrived at Ms.Miller's classroom door, she knocked and walked in.

"Ms. Miller?" Cordelia said as she saw Ms. Miller. "Oh, my god! Ms. Miller!" as she lifted her up. "Oh, my god!" as Cordelia pulled plastic bag off of her. "Are you okay?"

Ms. Miller drew a sudden deep breath and began to cough.

"Ms. Miller, what happened?" Cordelia asked her.

"Attacked. Didn't see." Ms. Miller replied as they heard chalk making noises on the board.

Ms. Miller and Cordelia turned to see it finished writing the word 'listen'.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

**Aurora POV**

We were in the library with the gang as Giles sat on the table.

"A nest?" Kyra questioned.

"It looked liked she'd been there for months..." I replied.

"It's where we found this." Buffy finished as Buffy opened the yearbook and placed it on the table for the others to see.

"Oh, my god!" Willow replied as she read.

"'Have a nice summer. Have a nice summer.'" Kate read. "This girl had literally no friends at all."

"Uh, once again I teeter at the precipice of the generation gap," Giles responded.

"'Have a nice summer' is what you write when you have nothing to say," I told him.

"It's the kiss of death," Xander replied.

"You guys didn't know Marcie Ross?" Buffy questioned.

"'Never met her. Why?" Xander responded.

"'Cause you both wrote it, too," I replied as I pointed to Xander's signature.

"'Have a nice...' Yeesh!" Xander said.

"Where am I?" Willow asked Buffy and me.

Buffy pointed out Willow's signature.

"Oh, 'Have a  _great_  summer.' See, I cared!" Willow responded.

"You guys don't remember here?" Kate questioned.

"No, I probably didn't see her except to sign the book. I mean, this is a big school." Xander replied.

"Xander, we each had four classes with her last year," Willow said as she looked at the class schedules.

"So, no one notices her and now she's invisible," Buffy replied.

"Of course!" Kyra exclaimed as she hit the table.

"We've been investigating the mystical causes of invisibility when we, we should have looked at quantum mechanical!" Giles replied.

We gave Giles and Kyra confused looks.

"Physics," Kyra told them.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say, huh?" I responded.

"It's a rudimentary concept that that reality is shaped, even, even... created by our perception," Giles replied as he got a book.

"And with the Hellmouth below us sending out mystical energy..." Buffy said.

"People perceived Marcie as, as, as invisible, and, and, and, and she became so," Kate replied.

* * *

**_Timeskip_ **

** Third Person **

Across the school campus in Ms. Miller's classroom, Marcie the invisible girl was having another flashback.

_**-Flashback-** _

_"So, who knows the answer to this one? Think about it." Ms. Miller said._

_Several students rose their hands including Marcie._

_"Cordelia?" Ms. Miller replied._

_"Well, just because the story's about him, doesn't necessarily mean he's the hero, right?" Cordelia responded._

_"Exactly. So, what do we call him?" Ms. Miller questioned as other students rose their hands. "Willow?"_

_"Well, the protagonist," Willow answered._

_"Xander?" Ms. Miller questioned as the class rose their hands._

_"Why can't he be both? I mean he did do somethings that are pretty heroic." Xander responded._

_"Absolutely. Who doesn't agree with that?" Ms. Miller replied._

_Several students rose their hands including Marcie. Ms. Miller pointed to one._

_"Okay." Ms. Mill said as the class rose their hands again and she picked another student. "How about you?"_

_Marcie sighed as she became transparent to being not seen._

_**-Flashback-** _

* * *

** Aurora POV **

We were still in the library, discussing what to do.

"This isn't this great power that she can control. It's something that was done to her. That  _we_  did to her." I said.

"No wonder she's miffed," Willow replied.

"What does she want?" Xander asked.

"Just what we thought. Cordelia." Buffy answered as I turned the yearbook towards Willow, Xander, Kate, and Kyra as we showed them the marked picture of Cordelia. 

We heard the library doors open as we turned our heads towards the doors.

"What? I knew you'd be here. Buffy, Aurora, Kate, Kyra, I, uh, I, I know we've had our difference, with you being so weird and all, and handing out with these total losers..." Cordelia said.

We couldn't believe that Cordelia had just said.

"Ooo!" Cordelia replied as she exhaled. "Well, anyway, despite all of that, I know that your share this feeling that we have for each other, deep down..." Cordelia added.

"Nausea?" Willow questioned.

"Somebody is after me! They just tried to kill Ms. Miller? Uh, she was helping me with my homework. And Mitch! And Harmony?! This is all about me! Me, me, me!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Wow! For once she's right!" Xander replied.

"So you came to _us_  for help," Kate replied.

"Because you are always around when all this weird stuff is happening. And I know you and Aurora are very strong, and you've got all those weapons... I was kind of hoping you all were in a gang." Cordelia said as she nodded.

We couldn't believe what we were hearing.

"Please! I don't have anyone else to turn to!" Cordelia exclaimed.

Giles got up and offered her a chair.

"Please. Sit down." Giles replied.

"Okay, thanks," Cordelia said as she sat down.

"You know, I... I don't recall ever seeing you here before." Giles replied.

"Oh, no, I have a life." Cordelia responded.

"Okay, Cordelia, your attacker is an invisible girl," I said as I exhaled.

"Who is really, really angry at you, which I can't imagine personally, but it... takes all kinds, y'know?" Xander replied.

"Well, I don't care what it is, just get rid of it!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Well, it's not that simple, it's a person, it's..." Buffy said as she showed her the yearbook.

"It's this person. Now, do you have any idea why she'd be so..." Kate continued as she pointed at the picture.

"Oh, god! Is she really wearing Laura Ashley?" Cordelia interrupted.

"So homicidal?" Xander questioned.

"I have no idea! I've never seen this girl before in my life!" Cordelia exclaimed.

* * *

** Third Person **

While the gang and Cordelia were talking, what they didn't know was that they were being heard by Marcie.

"I won cause you didn't see me coming. Cordelia, you don't remember me. I remember you, all your idiot slut friends, I hate them. They take your life and suck it out of you! But then they didn't see me coming. They gotta learn. They gotta learn." Marcie ranted.

* * *

**_Back in the library..._ **

** Aurora POV **

We were talking about the attack on Ms. Miller and about Marcie.

"According to what you told us about the attack on Ms. Miller, we now have two messages from Marcie: 'look' and listen'," Kyra said.

"Messages we don't understand," Willow replied.

"I don't think we're supposed to... yet. Marcie's not quite ready..." Buffy responded.

"But from what she did to Cordelia's picture, I would say that she's wigged on the whole May Queen thing. Maybe she's gonna do something about it." I finished Buffy thought.

"Stop the coronation tonight, maybe. Keep you guys away from the Bronze?" Kate said. 

"Nothing is keeping me from the Bronze tonight!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Uh, can we just revel in your fabulous lack of priorities?" Xander questioned.

"If I'm not crowned tonight then, then Marcie's won! And that would be bad. She's evil, okay? Way eviler than me." Cordelia responded.

"Cordelia has a point." Buffy and I pointed out.

"Aurora and Buffy's with me on this," Cordelia replied.

"Anyway, continuing the normal May Queen activities may be the best way to draw Marcie out..." Buffy said.

"We can use Cordelia as bait." I finished her sentence.

"Great?! Bait?" Cordelia said. 

"Willow, Xander, Kate, you'll help me and Kyra begin our research anew," Giles said.

"Unless we find a way to cure Marcie's invisibility, then Buffy and Aurora will be..." Kyra continued.

I could feel someone watching us from the stacks.

"A sitting duck." Buffy and I replied.

We all got up and headed to our tasks.

"C'mon," Buffy said to Cordelia.

"Well, I have to try on my dress and am I really bait?" Cordelia questioned as we walked out of the library.

* * *

** Aurora POV **

Buffy, Cordelia and I were walking down one of the halls and talking.

"So, how much the creepy is it that this Marcie's been at this for months? Spying on us? Learning our most guarded secrets? So, are you both saying she's invisible because she's so unpopular?" Cordelia said.

"That about sums it up," Buffy replied.

"Bummer for her. It's awful to feel that lonely." Cordelia said as she exhaled.

"Hmm. So you've read something about the feeling?" I questioned.

"Hey!" Cordelia said as she stopped us. "You think I'm never lonely because I'm so cute and popular? I can be surrounded by people and be completely alone. It's not like any of them really knew me. I don't even know if they like me half the time. People just want to be in a popular zone. Sometimes when I talk, everyone's so busy agreeing with me, they don't hear a word I say." 

She's right though, I used to be popular at my school and it felt like no one really knew me.

"Well, if you feel so alone, then why do you work so hard at being popular?" Buffy questioned.

"Well, it beats being alone all by yourself," Cordelia told us as she continued down the hall. 

We waited for a moment and then soon followed her.

* * *

**_Timeskip_ **

** Third Person **

In the library as the girls, Xander and Giles researched, Willow and Kate started to hear a flute music play.

"Shhh!" Willow said.

"Listen!" Kate replied.

They stopped what they were doing and listened for a moment.

"Come on," Giles said as they looked at the direction of the music was coming from.

They left the library.

* * *

As they walked out of the library and into the hall, they continued to hear the music.

"We could... talk to her. Perhaps reason with her." Giles said.

"Or grab her," Kyra suggested.

"There are five of us," Kate said.

"Let's go!" Xander replied.

They started down the hall. 

* * *

_**Back with Buffy, Cordelia, and Aurora...** _

** Aurora POV **

We stopped at a janitor closet as Buffy turned opened the door and I turned on the light.

"If you ever tell to anyone that I changed in a mop closet..." Cordelia said.

"Your secret dies with us," Buffy said.

"Looks okay, but hurry," I told her.

"Okay," Cordelia replied.

Cordelia went into the closet and closed the door behind her. 

* * *

_**Back with the others...** _

** Third Person **

The girls, Xander and Giles walked down the stairs into the basement as they followed the music of the flute.

"Over here," Xander said as he pointed to a pair of heavy metal doors.

Kate opened the door and walked into the boiler room. The others followed.

"Marcie? we know what happened to you. please, can we talk to you?" Giles said.

"We're sorry we ignored you," Willow said.

Xander and Kate followed the sound of flute towards a shelf where a tape recorder was playing. They had been tricked.

"Can you say 'gulp'?" Xander replied.

"What's that sound?" Kyra questioned as they heard a noise.

* * *

_**Back in the hall with Cordelia, Buffy, and Aurora...** _

**Aurora POV**

We were talking to Cordelia through the door.

"You know what you were saying before? We understand." Buffy said.

"Somehow it doesn't seem to matter how popular you are when..." I continued.

"You both were popular? In what alternate universe?" Cordelia interrupted.

"In L.A," Buffy said.

"In Mystic Falls," I replied.

"Th-the point is, we did sort of feel like something was missing," Buffy said.

"Is that when you became weird and got kicked out?" Cordelia questioned.

"Okay. Can we have the heartfelt talk with a little less talk from you?" I replied. "Cordelia?" as we didn't hear a response from her.

We heard noises from inside the closet and muffled screaming.

"Cordelia!" Buffy yelled as she tried the door. "It's locked."

"Cordelia!" I yelled as I punched through the door.

Buffy reached into the door to unlock it. We walked into the closet to Cordelia being pulled through the ceiling.

"Buffy! Aurora!" Cordelia yelled.

We tried to jump and grab her legs but Cordelia was pulled through too quickly. I stepped back to do running jump to grab the pipe that was overhead and swung myself through the opening. Buffy soon followed me.

* * *

**Third Person**

In the basement, the girls, Giles and Xander were stuck in the basement.

"It's the gas," Kate said.

"Marcie's snuffed out the pilot light! The gas is on full in here!" Giles replied as he looked around. "I can't find the shutoff valve."

Kate and Xander ran over to see the shutoff valve handle was on the floor.

"Is this it?" Xander questioned.

"Okay, that's bad. How about the door?" Willow responded.

Willow, Kate, and Xander slammed themselves into the door, but it wouldn't budge. Xander spotted a mental bar and grabbed it. He started to swing at the door like a battle ram.

"NO!" Giles yelled. 

"One spark and you'll take the whole building with us!" Kyra exclaimed.

* * *

** Aurora POV **

Buffy and I walked through the ceiling crawl space as we looked around and found Cordelia.

"Cordelia!" Buffy yelled as we knelt next to her.

"Cordelia!" I exclaimed as I checked her pulse. "Oh, my God!" 

We looked for what to do but we were knocked down and fell through the roof. Buffy was knocked unconscious. I could feel Marcie next to us. I felt a needle go into my neck as my vision blurred. I soon fell back to the floor as my eyes felt heavy as I fell asleep.

* * *

I started to wake up as I saw Buffy tied to bar chair and Cordelia and I were tied to the May Queen and King thrones.

"Aurora? Buffy? You're awake?" Cordelia questioned.

"Yeah," I heard Buffy say as she was bit disoriented.

"I can't feel my face," Cordelia told us.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I shook my head.

"My face. My face is numb. What is she doing?" Cordelia responded.

"I don't know," Buffy replied. 

We look up at the curtain in front of us to see the word 'Learn' was written in gold glitter.

"What does that mean?" Cordelia questioned.

"I don't know," I replied in confusion.

* * *

** Third Person **

In the basement, Giles tried to turn off the gas valve off with his bare hands with some success.

"That should give us a few minutes, but we b..." Giles said.

"If we don't get out this room soon..." Kyra continued.

"Why is Marcie doing this?" Willow questioned.

"The loneliness, the constant exile, she's..." Giles said as he coughed. 

"She's gone mad," Kate replied as she coughed.

"Ya think?" Xander said as he coughed.

* * *

** Aurora POV **

We could hear wheels of a tray that wheeled itself over to us.

"Um, I'm disappointed. I'd really hoped you guys had figured it out by now." Marcie said.

"Well, why don't you explain it? C'mon, Marcie, what are we supposed to learn?" Buffy questioned.

"Yeah, what do you want to teach us?!" Cordelia yelled.

"You don't get it. You're not the student. You're the lesson." Marcie told us.

"What did you do to my face?" Cordelia questioned.

"Your face. That's what this is all about, isn't it? your beautiful face. That's what makes you shine just a little bit brighter than the rest of us. We all want what you have. To be noticed, remembered. To be seen." Marcie answered.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia questioned.

"Well, I'm fulfilling your fondest wish," Marcie responded as she pulled cloth covering the tray and we saw that it had several different surgical objects. 

We gasped as we saw them.

"I'm gonna give you a face no one will ever forget," Marcie told her.

* * *

**_Back at the school in the basement..._ **

**Third Person**

Willow and Kate were weakened by the lack of oxygen as Giles took off his jacket around the pole that Xander found to prevent sparks from flying.

"One, two, three!" Giles said as he, Kyra and Xander rammed the door with the pole but it didn't budge.

"Again!" Kyra replied.

The door still didn't budge.

* * *

**_Back at the Bronze..._ **

** Aurora POV **

Buffy and I were still trying to get out our chairs.

"Marcie, you cant do this," I told her.

"What are you gonna do? Slay me?" Marcie questioned us.

"Marcie, you know this is wrong," Buffy replied.

"You both should have stayed out of my way. Y'know, I, I thought, I thought, you would understand my vision, but you both are like them." Marcie said as she punched me and Buffy.

I saw floating a scalpel from the tray and the blade was swung at Cordelia's face.

"Please don't do this!" Cordelia said as she gasped. "Nooohohoho!" 

"You should be grateful. I mean, people who pass you in the street are gonna remember you for the rest of their lives." Marcie told Cordelia.

We struggled as we reached the tray as we saw that Marcie was so concentrated on Cordelia.

"Children are gonna dream about you. And every one of your, your friends who come to the coronation tonight will take the sight of the May Queen to their graves." Marcie said.

"Wait!" Cordelia yelled.

"No, we really have to get started. the local anesthetic's gonna wear off soon, and I don't want you to faint. It's less fun if you're not awake." Marcie said.

* * *

**_In the Basement of the school..._ **

**Third Person**

Willow and Kate were asleep from the lack of oxygen. Xander, Giles, and Kyra were now on the floor.

"You guys are... I'm blacking out on you." Xander said as he collapsed onto Willow and Kate.

* * *

**_In the Bronze..._ **

** Aurora POV **

We continued to get something from the tray as Marcie was still distracted with Cordelia.

"Let me see. I think we should start with your smile. I think it should be wider." Marcie said.

"Marcie, I know you think I don't understand, but I do!" Cordelia replied.

"Yeah, I'll _bet_ you know how I feel. I'm sure you can just be with your friends and feel so alone because they don't really know you. You're just a typical, self-involved, spoiled little brat, and you think you can charm your way out of this, don't you?! ISNT THAT WHAT YOU THINK?!" Marcie yelled as she swung the blade as it cut Cordelia cheek.

We looked at Cordelia as the cut on her cheek bled.

"I see right through you," Marcie told Cordelia.

Buffy and I freed our legs. I kicked the tray into Marcie as she stumbled into the curtain. Buffy and I quickly pulled the rest of the ropes off of us and got out of our chairs.

"Oh, my God!" Cordelia yelled. "Get me out of here, please!"

"Hold Still!" Buffy said as I saw her working on Cordelia's ropes.

I could hear Marcie getting up, I could feel her as she knocked me over and kicked Buffy away from Cordelia.

Cordelia screamed.

"Uh, huh, huh, oh, my God!" Cordelia said as she cried.

* * *

**_Back in the basement..._ **

** Third Person **

Kyra and Giles were weakly slapping against the door as it suddenly opened. Giles and Kyra fell through it. Angel stood in the doorway and looked down. He quickly picked Giles and Kyra grabbed them to help them up.

"Come on!" Angel said as he helped Kyra and Giles out of the room.

Angel went back for Xander as he woke up and got himself out. Angel went back for Kate and Willow and came out with them in his arms. Giles and Kyra slammed the mental door close as they all coughed and tried to breathe.

"What happened?" Xander questioned.

"You tell me," Angel responded.

"I'm up, mom," Willow said as she and Kate woke up.

"Hi! What do you want?" Xander asked as he noticed Angel.

"I brought you the Codex," Angel said as he handed Giles the book. "I came in through the basement. I smelled the gas."

"Yes, w-w-well shut it off, otherwise, uh, the whole building will go up!" Giles replied.

"I'll get it. It's not like I need the oxygen." Angel told them.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Kyra said as she and Giles led Willow, Kate, and Xander up the stairs.

Angel watched them leave. When they left, Angel went into the room to shut off the gas.  

* * *

**_Back in the Bronze..._ **

**Aurora POV**

Buffy and I got back up from being knocked over.

"Y'know, we really felt sorry for you. You've suffered." Buffy said.

"There's one thing we didn't factor into all this. You're thundering nuts." I replied.

We were knocked back down.

"Buffy, Aurora, are you okay?" Cordelia asked us. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"

We tried to get back up but Marcie punched us knocking us into the chairs we were tied to.

"Buffy! Aurora!" Cordelia yelled.

We fell off of the chairs and tipped it over on top of us.

"Buffy! Aurora! Oh, my god!"  Cordelia screamed.

We tried to get back up but took another hit.

"Hey, moron! I'm invisible!" Marcie said as she knocked Buffy down and as I got back up. "How are you gonna fight someone you cant see?"

"Oh, my god!" Cordelia screamed.

Cordelia was hysterical and it was distracting us.

"Cordelia, shut up!" I told her.

"Okay," Cordelia meekly said.

I closed my eyes as Buffy crawled towards Cordelia. I tried to sense Marcie. I could hear her slowly walk around me. I swung around and punched Marcie right on target. I could hear Marcie stagger back into a banner and as she fell it got pulled down with her. 

"We see you," Buffy said as we saw her.

I punched her again, which knocked her down once more. My head turned as the side doors opened and in came several men in black.

"Everybody stay where you are." Men in black #1 said.

Two men in black came over towards me and Marcie.

"FBI!" Another man in black said. "Nobody move!" as he drew his gun out.

"Okay, we'll take it from here now, ma'am." Another man in black told us as he helped Marcie up.

"Take what from where?" I questioned.

"I'm agent Doyle, this is Agent Manetti. We're here for the girl." Agent Doyle introduced himself and the other man in black.

"Well, where were you ten minutes ago when she was playing surgeon?" Buffy questioned.

"I'm sorry, we came as fast as we could." Agent Doyle responded.

"Oh, my god!" Marcie whispered.

"We'll take it from here on." Agent Doyle said as he handed Marcie off to another agent.

"C'mon." the agent replied.

"You can cure her?" I questioned.

"We can rehabilitate her." Agent Doyle said.

"In time she'll learn to be a useful member of society again," Agent Manetti replied.

Marcie was led out of the Bronze by the other agents.

"Where are we going?" Marcie asked them.

"Very useful." Agent Doyle replied.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, is it?" I realized.

"It's happened at other schools," Buffy replied.

"We're not at liberty to discuss." Agent Manetti said.

"It would be best for you to forget this whole incident ever happened," Agent Doyle replied.

 "Do you know that you guys are very creepy?" I asked.

"Thank you for your help." Agent Doyle said as he ignored my question.

"Oh, and, uh... have a nice day." Agent Manetti told us.

We watched them leave.

"Can I get untied?" Cordelia questioned.

We turned to Cordelia. Buffy knelt and untied her. We smiled up at Cordelia. When she was officially untied, we went home.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

**Aurora POV**

It was a new day, as the gang and I walked towards the library.

"I just can't believe how twisted Marcie got," Buffy said.

"By the way, how did you guys get out of the boiler room?" [I questioned](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f8/84/89/f88489497c61cef525a2717bea243eee.jpg).

"Oh, well, when the gas was coming down, we..." Xander started to say.

"Janitor, um, found us. Shut the valve off." Giles interrupted him.

I could tell he was lying but I didn't bring it up.

"We were lucky," Willow said.

"I'll say," Buffy replied.

We saw Cordelia come towards us at a fast pace.

"Hi," Cordelia said.

"Hi," [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/05/94/2d/05942dcdcb3e9ca577374a498402ae04.jpg) replied.

"Look, um I didn't get a chance to say anything yesterday with the coronation and everything... but, um, I guess I just wanted to say thank you, all of you," Cordelia told us.

"That's funny because she  _looks_  likes Cordelia," Xander said.

[Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/39/8f/05/398f059e9edc9ed9baa01bbbc6bf4117.jpg) elbowed him in the chest.

"You really helped me out yesterday, and you didn't have to. So, thank you." Cordelia replied.

"It's okay," I said.

"Listen, we were just gonna grab lunch in a minute if you wanted to..." Willow started to say.

"Whoa, whoa. you're not hanging with these losers, are you?" Mitch questioned as he came up behind her.

"Uhhh! Are you kidding? Heh!" Cordelia said as she took his arm and they leave. "I was just being charitable. Helping with their fashion problems. Heh. You think I really felt like joining  _that_  social leper colony? Puh-leeease!" 

"Boy, where's an invisible girl when you really need one?" Xander questioned as we walked into the library.

* * *

**_In an unknown place..._ **

** Third Person **

Agents Doyle and Manetti escorted Marcie to a classroom.

"I think you'll be happy here," Doyle said.

"You should fit right in," Manetti told her.

Marcie didn't answer but just went into the classroom. The teacher was only one that you could see.

"Welcome, Marcie." The teacher said.

"Hey," Marcie replied.

"Class, this is Marcie." The teacher introduced her.

"Hi, Marcie." The class replied.

"Sit down," The teacher told her.

Marcie pulled out her chair and sat down.

"Okay, class, let's get started. Everybody turn to the page fifty-four of your texts." The teacher told the class.

Marcie opened her book and flipped the page fifty-four. The title of the chapter read  _'Assassination and Infiltration'_.

"Cool!" Marcie replied.

**_The end..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P  
> Former First Lady Barbara Bush.


	29. Prophecy Girl Part 1

_**Buffy the**_ _**Vampire Slayer 1x12**_

_**Prophecy Girl Part 1** _

* * *

**Third Person**

It was a Wednesday night at the Bronze, Willow and Xander were sitting at a table talking.

"You know how I feel about you. Its, uh, pretty obvious, isn't it? There's never been anyone else for me... but you. And we're good friends and it's time to take the next step." Xander said as Willow listened to him with a dreamy smile. "Would you, um... date me? Oh, that's good! Date me! It's terrible, right?"

"Huh?" Willow replied as she came back to earth. "Oh, no! Oh, yes, 'date me' is silly..." 

"See, what should I do is I should just start talking about the dance," Xander said as he cleared his voice. "Y'know, Aurora, Spring Fling isn't just any dance. It's a time for students to choose, um... a mate and then we can... observe their... mating rituals and tag them before migrating. Just kill me!"

"You're doing fine," Willow replied.

"Why is it so hard? I should just walk up to her and say, 'Hey, I like you. Let's go to the dance together." Xander suggested.

"Direct and to the point," Willow told him.

"I'm ready. I wanna do it now. I  _gotta_  do it now." Xand said.

"Oh, Aurora's not here. You can practice on me some more." Willow replied.

"No, no, I can't wait until tomorrow, I-I will be thinking about it too much. Why didn't Aurora come tonight? Where are Buffy and Aurora? And what are they doing?" Xander questioned.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Willow responded.

* * *

Across the town of Sunnydale in the park, a car was parked with its windows fogged up.

"What was that?" Cordelia said as she broke off her kiss with her new boyfriend Kevin.

"What was what?" Kevin questioned.

"Someone's out there,"  Cordelia responded.

"That's silly! Who would be out there?" Kevin asked her as he pulled her into another make-out session.

* * *

**_Outside, at the park..._ **

**Aurora POV**

Buffy and I got up and were ready to fight. The vampires growled at us as we pulled out a stake each from our jackets. We showed the vampires as he frowned at the sight of it. I pulled an evil smile as my vampire launched himself at me. I hit him with a crescent kick and followed it up with a high front kick, which stunned him. I immediately plunged my stake into his heart as he fell backwards and he burst into ashes when he fell to the ground.

"Six in one night," [I told](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8c/34/15/8c3415205648af3537284feaaf5449a1.jpg) Buffy as her vampire was dust.

"Giles would be so proud," Buffy replied.

We started to head home.

* * *

**_Back at the school in the library..._ **

**Third Person**

Giles, Kate, and Kyra were researching the prophecy that would come to date soon. Giles got up as he went to make some more tea for himself and the girls. He brought the cups to the girls as he sat down. 

"Ho korias phanaytie toutay... tay nuktee," [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f9/5a/6e/f95a6e76d61f1f87222e37acdd5402b3.jpg) said.

"'The Master shall rise...' Yes, yes this is it!" Giles replied.

"'The Master shall rise, and the Slayers..." [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/02/79/52/0279522b1046686d817c869aa0bfa825.jpg) responded in disbelief. "My God!"

They considered on what they just read and reached for their tea as the cup began to shake. Giles looked at it curiously. A few seconds later, the whole building began to shake, and it was their first earthquake. They got up and looked around as everything began to shake. Their teacups vibrated off their tables and fell to the floor in pieces.

* * *

Across the town at the bronze, people around the club were panicking, Xander grabbed Willow and guided her towards the stairs.

"Under the stairs! Under the stairs!" Xander said to Willow.

They got under the stairs. Willow grabbed onto a step from underneath to steady herself. Someone came rushing down the stairs who nearly stepped on her fingers. Willow yelped as she pulled her hand back.

* * *

Back at the park, Cordelia and Kevin held on as they ride out the quake.

* * *

Everyone around Sunnydale were all affected by the earthquake.

* * *

Back at the library, Giles, Kyra, and Kate came out of Giles office to see that several bookshelves had fallen. The walls and the floor were severely damaged.

* * *

Down in the Master's lair, The Master stood with his arms stretched out above him.

"Yes! YES! Shake, Earth! This is a sign! We are in the final days! My time has come! Glory! GLORY!" The Master exclaimed.

The earthquake was finally over as it quickly started.

"What did you think? 5.1?" The Master questioned as he looked over at Collin, the Anointed One.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

** Aurora POV **

It was a Thursday morning when Buffy and I walked into the library as Kate, Kyra, and Giles came out of his office.

"Morning!" Buffy said as we looked around at all the damage.

Giles, [Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/44/e0/a3/44e0a30f9d752c84e760615e2f9c3077.jpg), and Kyra looked at us like they have just seen a ghost.

"Wow. That's damage looks fairly structural. Are we safe in here?" [I replied](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/78/19/be7819f838098a5b3e73e0f3b71a1215.jpg).

"Buffy!" Giles said.

"Aurora!" Kate and [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ff/38/b1/ff38b1afecd877f4140eec335e1cf680.jpg) replied.

"What? Do we have something on our faces?" Buffy said as we patted our faces.

"No! Uh, and, and yes, we're, we're safe." Kyra replied as she gestured towards the bookshelves.

"Uh, but probably best not to go up there," Giles told us.

"How are you guys doing?" I questioned.

"Did you guys get any sleep?" Buffy questioned.

We questioned them because Kate and Kyra never came home last night.

"Um... w-w-we've been working," Giles answered.

"Me, too. We went hunting last night, and it is awfully sweet of you to ask. It's getting hairy out there." Buffy said.

"We killed three vampires each last night, and one of them was practically on school grounds," I added.

"Their numbers are increasing," Kyra responded.

"And they're getting cockier. Look, we're not loving. Last night was a pretty close call." Buffy said.

"Yes," Kate distractedly said.

"Giles, girls care? We're putting our lives on the line battling the undead. Look, Buffy broke a nail, okay? Buffy was wearing a press on. The least you could exhibit some casual interest. You could go, 'hmm'." I replied.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Um, yes, we're very glad that you both are alright. Uh, w-we need to verify, um... we really can't talk right now." Giles distractedly said.

"Fine. That's okay. We cant put it off any longer. We have to meet our terrible fate." Buffy responded.

"What?!" Kate questioned as they quickly turn around.

Okay, those three are acting weird.

"Biology," I told them as the bell rang.

Buffy, Kate and I left the library as Kyra stayed as she had a free period today. I could feel them watching us go.

* * *

Biology class flew by quickly as Xander, Kate, Buffy, Willow and I walked out of the doors onto the balcony and headed down the stairs.

"Wow, that was boring," I said as I exhaled.

"I don't feel that boring covers it," Xander replied.

"No, boring falls short," Buffy responded.

"Even I was bored and I'm a science nerd," Willow said.

Kate nodded in agreement.

"I agree and I'm a science nerd too," Kate replied.

"Don't say that," I told them.

"Well, I'm not ashamed. Its the computer age. Nerds are in. They're still in, right?" Willow responded.

"Willow, Kate don't you have a thing?" Xander questioned.

I gave them a confused look.

"A thing?" Willow questioned. "The thing! That I have! Which is... a thing that I have to go to." As we reached the bottom of the stairs.

 "See you later," Kate replied as she took Buffy's arm and led her away.

"What's her deal?" I questioned.

"Uh, they're Willow and Kate," Xander said as he laughed. "So, uh, Aurora. I wanted to, um... There was a thing I wanted to ask you, to talk to you about."

"Okay, what's up?" I asked.

"Uh, let's go over here and sit," Xander replied as he led me over to a bench.

"Okay, now you're making me nervous," I told them.

"Oh, no, no there's nothing to be nervous about. Really, it's silly. Ha, ha!" Xander said as he nervously laughed.

We reached the bench, but a boy was sitting there.

"Hey," Xander said to the boy as the boy looked up. "Leave. Thanks."

The boy left as we sat down.

"Well?" I questioned.

"Um... you know, Aurora, uh, Spring Fling is a... time for students to gather and... Oh, god!" Xander said as he took a deep breath. "Aurora, I want you to go to the dance with me. You and me, on a date."

Wait, what? I don't like Xander like that. I like him as a friend.

"I-I don't know what to say," I said as I was speechless.

"Well, you're not laughing. So that's a good start. Aurora, I like you. A lot. And I know we're friends, and we've had experiences... We've fought some blood-sucking fiends, and that's all been a good time. But I want more. I wanna dance with you." Xander told me.

"Xander, you're one of my best friends. You and Willow..." I started to say.

I knew Willow had a crush on Xander. I wouldn't get in between that. 

"Well, Willow's not looking to date you. Or if she is, she's playing it pretty close to the chest." Xander interrupted with a nervous laugh.

"I don't want to spoil the friendship we have," I told him.

Plus I was in love with Angel.

"Well, I don't want to spoil it either. But that's not the point, is it? You either feel a thing or you don't." Xander replied.

"I don't. Xander, I'm sorry. I-I just don't think of you that way." I told him.

"Well, try. I'll wait." Xander responded with a weak smile.

"Xander..." I started to say.

"Nah. Forget it," Xander said as he got up. "I'm not him. I mean, I guess a guy's gotta be undead to make time for you."

"That's really harsh," I replied.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't handle rejection well. Funny! Considering all the practice I've had, huh?" Xander responded.

"Xander, I'm sorry, I don't know..." I started to say.

"You know what? Let's just not." Xander interrupted.

I watched as Xander walked into the school with head hung low. I felt sorry that I didn't love him the way he wanted. 

* * *

** Third Person **

Back inside the school in the library, Giles, Kate, and Kyra were in Giles's office as Giles called Angel.

"Hello. Uh, this is Giles. Uh... Uh, Rupert Giles." Giles talked into the phone.

Kate and Kyra turned their heads as they saw Ms. Calendar walk into the office.

"W-we need to see you. No, w-we realize that. Uh... Come after sundown. Good. I'll see you then." Giles said before he hung up.

"You know, that outfit looks just like the one you wore yesterday. Only wrinklier. Were you all here all night?" Ms. Calendar said.

Kyra and Kate had changed into clean clothes but Giles hadn't.

"Sorry, uh... we're not really up to, uh, socializing just now," Giles told her.

"Something's going on, Rupert, and I'm guessing you all know already what it is." Ms. Calendar said.

"What do you know?" Kyra questioned as she got up.

"Well, I have been surfing the internet, looking for unexplained incidents. You know, people are always sending stuff my way. They know the occult's my turf. Now, here is the latest. A cat last week gave birth to a litter of snakes. A family was swimming in Whisper Lake when the lake began to boil all of sudden. And Mercy Hospital last night, a boy was born with his eyes facing inward." Ms. Calendar said as she took a breath. "I'm not stupid. This apocalypse. And throw in last night's earthquake, and I'd say we've got a problem. I say the end is pretty serious." 

"I don't know if we can trust you," Kate responded.

"I helped you cast that demon out of the Internet. I think that merits some trust. Look, I'm scared, okay? Oh, plus, I've got this crazy monk e-mailing from Cortona about some Anointed One?" Ms. Calendar said.

"The Anointed One? He's dead!" Giles exclaimed.

"Someone's dead?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"Uh, who is this monk?" Kyra asked her.

"Uh, a brother Luca something? Keeps sending global mailings about a prophecy." Ms. Calendar answered.

"We need you to talk to him and find out everything he knows," Kate told her.

"Look, Rupert, girls, you haven't told me jack. So what's with the order?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"Just do it! We'll explain later." Giles told her.

She left the office.

* * *

Across the campus, Cordelia and her boyfriend were walking down the hall.

"I'll get everything tonight after practice. The guys will have to help me." Kevin said.

"Well, its all in the A-V room. The sound system and the decorations... And, oh, Aura needs help, um, moving coolers." Cordelia replied.

"Don't sweat it!" Kevin responded.

"Well, bring everything to the Bronze, and I'll meet you there in the morning!" Cordelia told him.

"Done," Kevin replied.

"You're so sweet! Why are you so sweet?" Cordelia said as she giggled.

"I dunno! 'Cause I'm usually mean as a snake!" Kevin responded.

Cordelia smiled at him as she spotted Willow.

 "Willow!" Cordelia exclaimed. "I'll see you in the morning." as she left Kevin.

"Okay," Kevin said as he left.

"Willow! I really like your outfit!" Cordelia told her.

"No, you don't," Willow replied.

"No, I really don't, but I need a favour," Cordelia told her.

"What kind?" Willow questioned.

"Well, the bronze won't let us use their sound system, and I need someone who knows how to hook one up. If you could just show up tomorrow morning..." Cordelia answered.

Willow saw Xander in a classroom throwing a ball against a classroom wall.

"...I'd be really, really grateful! I mean, I'd talk to you at the dance and everything." Cordelia continued.

"Sure," Willow said as she looked back at Xander.

"Great! Tomorrow at ten?" Cordelia questioned.

"Sure," Willow replied as she went over to Xander. "Hey," she said to Xander. 

"Hey!" Xander replied as he threw the ball.

"How did it go?" Willow asked.

"On the scale of one to ten? It sucked." Xander said as he threw the ball.

"Oh," Willow replied.

"Well, I guess it could be worse," Xander said as he threw the ball. "I could have had something bad on my face." as he threw the ball again.

"Well, what did she say?" Willow asked.

"Apart from 'no', does it really matter? She's still jonesing for Angel and could care less about me?" Xander responded.

"At least now you know," Willow said.

Willow knew that Aurora didn't like Xander that but wished she had said something.

"Yeah, you're right. The deals are done. The polls are in, and it's time for a concession speech." Xander said as he brightened up as he got an idea. "Hey, I know what we can do! We can go! Be my date! We'll have a great time! We'll dance, we'll go wild... what do you say?" 

Willow didn't want to be the second choice.

"No," Willow responded.

"Good! What?" Xander said.

"There's no way," Willow replied.

"Willow, come on!" Xander responded as he exhaled.

"You think I wanna go to the dance with you and watch you wish you were at the dance with her? I think that's my idea of a dance? You should know better." Willow told him.

"I didn't think," Xander said as he exhaled.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. I'll see you on Monday." Willow said as she left.

"That's okay. I don't want to go. I'm just going home, lie down and listen to country music. The Music of pain." Xander muttered to himself as he threw the ball again and didn't catch it.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

**Aurora POV**

School had finished. Buffy and I went to the girl's locker room and changed. I saw Buffy playing with her stake. I walked over to the sink and turned on the water. I looked into the mirror for a second before looking down at the blood that was pouring from the faucet.

"Buffy, look," [I said](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e1/d2/00/e1d20067872f698e478d99e608f7807d.jpg) to Buffy.

"Let's go tell the girls and Giles," Buffy replied.

We walked out of the girl's locker room.

* * *

We walked into the library as we looked at each other.

"Giles, you are not going to believe this," Buffy muttered.

We stopped as we heard Giles, Kyra and Kate talking and we looked into his office.

"It's clear. It's what's gonna happen. Uh, it's happening now!" Giles exclaimed.

I saw Angel moved into the light with a book in hand.

"Angel?" I whispered as we headed towards the library.

"It can't be. You've got to be wrong." I heard Angel say.

"We've checked it against all my other volumes. It's very real." Kyra told him.

We stopped at the door of the office.

"Well, there's got to be a way around it," Angel said.

"Listen. Some prophecies are a bit dodgy. They're mutable." Kyra said.

"Buffy and Aurora have thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass." Giles added. 

"Then you three are reading it wrong," Angel told them.

"I wish to God I were! But its very plain! Tomorrow night Buffy and Aurora will face the Master, and they will die." Giles exclaimed.

We were stunned by what we just heard.

"Well, have you verified the text?" Angel questioned.

We began to laugh. I saw Angel, the girls and Giles looked over to us and then at each other. We slowly walked away from the office door. I saw Angel walk out of the office after us. I stopped at the table and we faced them. I saw Giles, Kate, and Kyra standing near the doorway.

"So that's it, huh? I remember the drill. One slayer dies, next one's called! Wonder who she is." Buffy said.

"Will you train her? Or will they send someone else?" I questioned Giles.

"Aurora, Buffy, I..." Giles said.

"They say how he's gonna kill us? Do you think it will hurt?" Buffy said as tears dripped down our cheeks.

Angel tried to hug me but I placed my hands up and stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed. "Were you ever going to tell us?"

"We were hoping that we wouldn't have to. That there was... some way around it. I..." Kate said.

"I got a way around it. We quit." Buffy said for the both of us.

"It's not that simple," Angel replied.

"I'm making it that simple! I quit! I resign, I'm fired, you can find someone else to stop the Master from taking over!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not sure that anyone else can. All the.. the signs indicate..." Kyra started to say.

"The signs?" I muttered.

"READ ME THE SIGNS!" Buffy screamed as she threw a book. "TELL ME MY FORTUNE! YOU ARE ALL SO USEFUL SITTING HER WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOT OF HELP!" as she threw more books.

"No, I don't suppose we are," Giles said.

"I know this is hard." Angel tried to tell me.

"What do you know about this? You're never going to die!" I told him.

"You think I want anything to happen to you both? do you think I could ever stand it? We just got to figure out a way..." Angel responded.

"I already did. We quit, remember? Pay attention!" I told him.

"Girls, if the Master rises..." Giles started to say.

"We don't care!" I exclaimed as I yanked the cross that Angel had given me from my neck.

"We don't care. Giles, we're sixteen and seventeen years old. We don't want to die." Buffy said.

I threw my cross onto the ground as Angel, the girls and Giles were speechless. Buffy and I walked out of the library and headed home.

* * *

**Third Person**

Across town at Willow's house, Willow was studying at her desk as she looked at a picture of her and Xander and sighed. Willow picked up the phone and dialled his number.

* * *

At Xander house, the phone rang as Xander lifted it off the hook and let it drop back on the hook and then took off the hook completely as he didn't want to talk to anyone.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

[Buffy](http://picmia.com/img/1401478.jpg) and [I we](http://www.sandipointe.com/im/pajamas/themed-pajamas-2.jpg)re in my room, we were going through a photo album. I don't want to die. Buffy and I aren't speaking Kate and Kyra. They should have told us. Our heads went up when Aunt Joyce walked in.

"Hi, girls. You both alright? Where's Kate and Kyra?" Aunt Joyce asked.

"Sure," Buffy said.

"Yeah, we're fine. Kate and Kyra are helping the librarian." I told her.

"Probably full from that bite of dinner you nearly had." Aunt Joyce replied.

We haven't been hungry lately.

"Feel like telling me what's on your mind?" Aunt Joyce asked us. 

"Mom,  let's go away!" Buffy piped up with a smile.

"What?" Aunt Joyce questioned.

"Anywhere, just for a while, all weekend!" I piped up.

"Honey, I..." Aunt Joyce started to say.

"No, it'll be great! You, me and Aurora, a mother-aunt-daughter-niece thing... We can talk about all the embarrassing you love to bring up." Buffy interrupted.

"You know the gallery's open on weekends." Aunt Joyce replied. "What about Kate and Kyra?"

"Mom, please." Buffy pleaded.

"Isn't the prom tomorrow night? Or spring fling, whatever they're calling it?" Aunt Joyce questioned.

"I guess," I muttered.

"Nobody asked you?" Aunt Joyce questioned.

"Oh, someone..." I muttered.

But Buffy didn't get asked at all. I know slaying is the hardest job to do. You can't have a normal boyfriend.

"But not right someone. See, sometimes I actually do know what you girls are thinking." Aunt Joyce said as went over to my closet. "Well, then, uh, this probably isn't the best time for this, but, uh..." 

She opened the closet door and I saw the most beautiful dress.

"I saw you girls eyeing them at the door. Buffy's dress is in her closet. So, I figured..." Aunt Joyce continued.

"Mom, we cant afford this," Buffy said as I got up.

"The way you and Aurora have been eating, we can afford them." Aunt Joyce replied.

"It's beautiful," I replied as I walked over to look at it.

"I think you should wear them. To the dance." Aunt Joyce responded.

"No, I can't go to the dance," I responded as I felt guilty about what I said to Xander.

"Says who? Is it written somewhere? You should do what you want. Homecoming, my freshman year of College. I didn't have a date, so I got dressed up and I went anyway." Aunt Joyce told us.

"Was it awful?" Buffy asked.

"It was awful. For about an hour." Aunt Joyce answered.

"Then what happened?" I questioned.

"I met your father and uncle." Aunt Joyce replied.

"He didn't have a date either?" Buffy asked.

"He did. And that's much funnier story that you will  _not_  get to hear. Oh, but it was a beautiful night." Aunt Joyce replied.

"And you had your whole life ahead of you," I responded.

"Yeah," Aunt Joyce said.

"Must be nice," Buffy replied.

Aunt Joyce left the room and Buffy decided that we would share our bed tonight. So we fell asleep.

* * *

_**-Timeskip-** _

**Third Person**

It was a new day, Cordelia and Willow were at school walking down the halls as they talked.

"Oh, Kevin said that he'd bring everything to the Bronze last night. He promised! We'll never get everything ready in time." Cordelia said.

"He probably forgot. It's not  _that_ big of a deal." Willow replied. 

"Uh, you don't understand. I'm not mad! He totally flaked on me. On me! And I don't even care. God help me, I think its cute! Oh..." Cordelia responded.

Willow smiled as they reached the AV room. They looked through the windows and saw Kevin and friends there.

"There they are! They're watching cartoons. That's so cu... That's not cute. That's annoying. I'm Annoyed." Cordelia added.

"Right, I'm furious," Willow replied.

"Men, I don't know why we put up with them," Cordelia said.

"I hear ya," Willow responded.

What they didn't know is that the boys were dead and the room was trashed.

"Obviously, Kevin has underestimated the power of my icy stare," Cordelia told Willow.

Cordelia opened the door and Kevin's body fell out into the hallway. Willow looked down to see a vampire bite mark on his neck.

"Oh, my god! Kevin!" Cordelia screamed as she knelt next to him. "No!"

Willow looked up and slowly went into the room. All she saw was death and destruction.

"Kevin!" Cordelia yelled as Willow saw a bloody handprint on the TV screen.

 


	30. Prophecy Girl Part 2

**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x12_ **

**_Prophecy Girl Part 2_ **

* * *

  ** _-Timeskip-_**

**Aurora POV**

Buffy and I were in my room, we were finishing getting to our new prom gowns and we were doing our hair, [Buffy's](http://content.latest-hairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/simple-ponytail-prom-easy-hairsytles.jpg) was [simple](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6900000/prophecy-girl-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-6924087-500-375.jpg) and [mine](http://trendwear.org/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Soft-Curly-Half-Up-Hairstyles-for-Prom.jpg) was [complicated](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d3/e2/6e/d3e26ed556848ec2110ac30c842e38b2--nerd-fashion-fandom-fashion.jpg). When Aunt Joyce came rushing into the room.

"Aurora?! Buffy?! There's something on the news. Willow." Aunt Joyce told us.

We grabbed our jackets and headed out to Willow's house.

* * *

When we got to Willow's home, we went straight to her bedroom. We began to talk about what she saw.

"I've seen so much," Willow said. "I thought I could take anything. But this... this was different." Wilow was hugging her knees and was crying.

"It will be alright," I told her.

"I'm trying to think how to say it... to explain it so you can understand," Willow said.

"It doesn't matter as long as you are okay," Buffy replied.

"I'm not okay. I knew those guys. I went to that room every day. And when I walked in there, it wasn't our world anymore. They made it theirs. And they had fun." Willow said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What are we gonna do?"

"What we have to," I replied as we got up and sighed. 

"Promise us you'll stay in tonight, okay?" Buffy told her.

Willow nodded. Buffy and I started to go.

"Aurora? Buffy?" Willow said.

We stopped and turned towards her.

"I really like your dresses," Willow said with a smile.

We looked down at our dresses and smiled. We looked back up at Willow.

"Take care," Buffy said as she left the room.

I soon followed as Willow looked down with a sad look.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

**Third Person**

Down in the Master lair, The Master was testing the confinements as Collin the Anointed One watched.

"Soon." The Master said as he sent Collin to get the Slayers. "Soon!"

* * *

Up above in the library at the school, Giles went to get weapons from the cage as he prepared. Kate and Kyra were in the girl's locker room getting ready for a fight and dance.

"Okay, so this Master guy tried to open the Hellmouth. But he got stuck in it, and now all the sign are reading that he's gonna get out, which opens the Hellmouth, which brings the demons, which ends the world." Ms. Calendar said.

"Yes, that about sums it up. Yes." Giles said.

"The part that gets me, though is where Aurora and Buffy are the vampire slayers. They're so little." Ms. Calendar replied.

"You know how to get in touch with this, uh, brother Luca chap?" Giles questioned.

"Hmm. As far as I can tell, no one can. He's disappeared. Did send out one last global though. A short one." Ms. Calendar answered.

"What did it say?" Giles asked.

"Isaiah 11:6, which I dutifully looked up." Ms. Calendar responded.

"'The wolf shall live with the lamb, the leopard shall lie down with the kid, the calf, the lion and the fatling together, and the little child to lead.'" Giles read.

"That's kinda warm and fuzzy for a message of doom." Ms. Calendar said.

"Well, that depends on where's he leading them to. Aurelius wrote of the Anointed One, 'The Slayers will not know him, and he will lead them into hell.'" Giles replied.

"So Luca thinks the Anointed is a kid." Ms. Calendar said.

"If the vampire that Buffy and Aurora killed was in fact no the Anointed, then it may well be," Giles responded.

"Well, then we need to warn them." Ms. Calendar replied.

"We don't intend involving them at all," Giles said.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"They're not gonna face the Master. Kate, Kyra and I are." Giles answered.

Ms. Calendar was speechless.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We heard Giles tell Ms. Calendar that he and the girls were going in our place. 

"No, you're not," I spoke up.

Giles and Ms. Calendar looked over at us as we approached.

"So, we're looking for a kid, huh? And he'll lead us to the Master?" Buffy questioned.

"Buffy, Aurora, we're not going to send you both out there to die. Now, you were right. We've waded around in these old books for so long, I've forgotten what the real world is like. I-it's time I found out." Giles said.

"You and the girls are still not going up against the Master," I told him.

"Well, we made up our minds," Giles said.

"So have we," Buffy replied.

"We made up our minds first. I'm older and wiser than you, and just do what you're told for once! Alright?" Giles said.

"That's not how it goes. We're the Slayers." I told him.

"We don't care what the books say. We will defy the prophecy, and we are going. There's nothing you both can say will change our minds." Giles responded.

"We know," Buffy said as we turned to go but Buffy threw a hard punch to his face.

Ms. Calendar scrambled to his side. Buffy and I saw our crosses on the table and placed them back on. Ms. Calendar looked back up at us.

"When he wakes up tell him... I don't know. Think of something cool, and tell him I said it." I said.

"You both fight the Master, and you'll die." Ms. Calendar replied.

"Maybe," Buffy said as she picked up the crossbow.

"Maybe, we'll take him with us," I responded as I grabbed my [bow, quiver, and arrows](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61LLL6iFi4L._SX425_.jpg).

We left the library as Ms. Calendar turned her attention to Giles.

* * *

We walked outside as we looked around and saw the Anointed One.

"Help me," The Anointed One said.

We lowered our bows and walked over to him.

"It's okay," Buffy replied.

"We know who you are," I told him.

The Anointed One held out his hands out. We took it as he started leading us to the Master.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

** Third Person **

The rest of gang was finally at the library, to find out that Buffy and Aurora had gone to fight the Master.

"They what?" Xander questioned.

"I told you there was something going on with them," Willow replied.

"And they knew about this prophecy of yours?" Xander questioned.

[Kate](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ca/0c/50/ca0c50d78d42524a6f982d08ab8bd709--disney-outfits-disney-fashion.jpg) and [Kyra](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/71/a8/05/71a805c45d785b48e5d22a9ed6ca2f83--nude-flats-leather-flats.jpg) nodded. 

"Aw, man, what do we do?" Xander questioned.

"We stay calm, first thing," [Kate](https://stayglam.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/Gorgeous-Prom-Hairstyles-for-Long-Hair2.jpg) responded.

"Calm?" Xander questioned.

"I think they're right," Willow replied.

"I'm sorry, calm may work for Locutus of Borg here," Xander said as he gestured to Giles. "But, I'm freaked out, and I intend to stay that way."

"Xander..." Willow started to say.

"How could you let them go?" Xander questioned.

"As the soon-to-be-purple area of my jaw will attest, I did  _not let_  them go!" Giles told him.

"Well, how can we help them?" Willow questioned.

"Uh, I'm sorry to bring this up, but we also have an apocalypse to worry about?" Ms. Calendar brought up.

"Do you mind?" Xander questioned.

"How come she's in the club?" Willow asked.

"Hey! Once the Master gets free, the Hellmouth opens, the demons come to the party, and everybody dies." Ms. Calendar said.

"Uh, uh, I don't care. I'm sorry, I don't. Right now, we gotta help Buffy and Aurora." Xander replied.

"We don't even know where they've gone," [Kyra](http://federico.edu/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/hairandmakeupbysteph_13744070_281321808893758_1314293874_n.jpg) said.

"No, but we can find out," Xander replied.

"We'll come with you," Kate told him.

Kate, Kyra, and Xander were off to find Angel.

* * *

 Kate, Kyra, and Xander found Angel's apartment. Xander knocked on the door and Angel opened the door.

"Oh, look who's here," Angel said as he saw Xander.

"Mind if we came in?" Xander replied as they walked in.

"Make yourself at home," Angel said as he closed the door.

"They're gone," Kate told him.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Aurora, Buffy, they've gone to fight the Master," Xander answered.

 "He'll kill them," Angel responded.

Angel didn't want his beloved to die.

"Rumor has it. Only we're not going to let it happen." Kyra told him.

"Well, what do you propose we do about it?" Angel questioned.

"Look, I know you can find this Master guy. He's underground, right? Take us to him." Xander answered.

"You are way out of your league. The Master will kill you before you can even breathe. If you're lucky." Angel told them.

"How can we say this clearly?" Xander questioned as he held up a wooden cross.

Angel growled. Xander advanced on him and Angel back away until he fell onto the couch.

"I don't like you. At the end of the day, I pretty much think you are a vampire." Xander said as he lowered the cross. "But Aurora's got this big old yen for you. She thinks you're a real person. And right now, I need you to prove her right."

"You're in love with Aurora," Angel replied.

"Aren't you?" Xander questioned.

They left Angel's apartment and headed to find the Master's lair.

* * *

Back at the library, Giles came out of the stacks with an armful of books.

"The Master is as old as any vampire on record. There's no telling how powerful he'll be if he reaches the surface." Giles told them.

"Okay, here's my question; the Hellmouth opens." Ms. Calender said.

"Yes," Giles replied.

"Where? If he's underground, and its right where he is, where's it gonna open?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"Good point. Uh, well, look you have a look through the Black Chronicles..." Giles said as he handed her one of the books.

"Okay." Ms. Calendar replied.

"Uh, Willow? Willow?" Giles questioned.

"Huh?" Willow responded.

"Could you look through the local histories, please? Check for any common denominators, uh, locations of incidences and such." Giles said as he sat down.

"Right, okay," Willow replied.

* * *

**_-Timeskip-_ **

**Aurora POV**

We stopped at the entrance of the Master's lair, we looked down at the Anointed One. He points to below and in which inviting us in. I grabbed my bow and an arrow and got it ready. We walked into the lair and saw hundreds of candles burning everywhere.

"Welcome," We heard the Master say.

"Thanks for having us," I replied.

The Master stepped into the light to look at us.

"Y'know, you really got to talk to your contractor. Looks like you got some water damage." Buffy said.

"Oh, good. The feeble banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the..." The Master replied.

We spun and let out a bolt and an arrow. The Master caught them. We quickly reloaded our bows.

"Nice shot." The Master added.

* * *

**Third Person**

Inside the tunnels, Kate, Kyra, Xander, and Angel reached an intersection and stopped. Angel looked in both directions and walked past Xander and KAte.

"This way," Angel said as he looked at Xander and Kate. "What?"

"You were looking at our necks," Xander replied.

"What?" Angel questioned.

"You were checking out my neck! I saw that!" Xander said as he started to follow Angel and Kyra.

"No, he wasn't," Kyra answered for him.

"Just keep your distance, pal," Xander told Angel.

"I wasn't looking at your neck!" Angel told him.

"I told you to eat before we left," Xander replied.

They continued down the tunnel.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We continued to walk through the Master's lair.

"You're not going to kill me with that thing." The Master said.

"Don't be so sure," I replied.

"You still don't understand your parts in all this, do you? You are not the hunters. You are the lambs." The Master told us.

We continued to wander through the Master's lair.

* * *

** Third Person **

In the library, Giles, Willow, and Ms. Calendar were at the table studying the volumes.

"Well, let's think about this, then. The vampires have been gathering, they know he's coming, they will be his army." Giles said.

"Do you think they'll gather at the Hellmouth?" Ms. Calendar questioned.

"Well, the last time the Master tried to rise was the Harvest. He sent a bunch of vampires to get him fresh blood." Willow answered.

"Well, where did that go down?" Ms. Calendar asked.

"The Bronze," Giles responded.

"The Prom!" Willow replied.

"We have to warn them," Giles said as he started to go.

"No! We'll go. You have to concentrate on demon killing. My car's in the lot," Ms. Calendar said as she stopped him from leaving.

Willow and Ms. Calendar started out of the library.

"Stay close together, and for goodness sake, be careful!" Giles told them.

"We will," Willow responded as they left the library.

* * *

**_Back in the Master's lair..._ **

** Aurora POV **

We were still slowly walking around searching for the Master. We came upon a dead rotten corpse. Then continued our search.

"You know, for someone who's all powerful, you sure do like to hide," Buffy said.

"I'm waiting for you both. I want this moment to last." The Master replied.

"Well, we don't," I responded.

We continued to search for a few more minutes. then we felt the Master behind us.

"I understand," The Master replied as we turned around and he knocked our bows out of our hands.

He grabbed us by our necks.

* * *

**_Back at the School..._ **

** Third Person **

Outside the school in the parking lot, Ms. Calendar dug into her bag for her keys as she and Willow were heading towards her car.

"What if they get to Bronze before we do?" Willow asked as she looked behind them.

"Don't worry about that!" Ms. Calendar said as she looked up and stopped.

"Why not?" Willow asked as she caught up.

"Because they're not going to the Bronze," Ms. Calendar replied as they looked out to the field and saw a huge group of vampires.

They turned back, but even more, vampires were blocking their way. They were surrounded.

* * *

**_Back inside the Master's lair..._ **

**Aurora POV**

I could feel and see the Master's hands around mine and Buffy's throat. Buffy and I swung our arms knocked his hand away and started to run. All of sudden, we froze. We looked back at him and we couldn't move. He came up behind us as he gently took off our leather jackets, letting it fall to the ground. Buffy and I panted hard in fear.

"You tried. It was noble of you. You both heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you both came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." The Master said. "You both are the ones that will set me free!" he whispered. "If you both hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that!" 

We froze in fear as he bit into the base of my neck and then bit into Buffy's neck and let both of us go.

"Oh, god! The power!" We heard the Master say.

We fell to our knees.

"And by the way..." The Master said.

As Buffy and I fell down into the pool of water.

"I like your dresses." The Master said.

We blacked out.

* * *

** Third Person **

The Master stepped over the confines and pushed against the field. He forced his hand through and his confines broke down with a burst of light and energy. He started up and out of his lair.

* * *

Out in the tunnels, Angel, Kate, Kyra, and Xander saw the light coming out of an adjoining tunnel.

"What was that?" Xander questioned.

 "It's too late. He's gone up." Angel responded.

They broke into a run for the Master's lair. Angel and Kate got there first and looked around spotted Aurora and Buffy. Kate and Angel scrambled down to the floor and over to her. Kyra and Xander reached the lair's entrance and stopped and just stared at Buffy and Aurora in the pool.

Angel and Kate reached them and quickly pulled them out of the water. They held them and tried to listen for breathing. Nothing. They looked up at Kyra and Xander.

"They're dead," Kate said.

Xander and Kyra look down at them and swallowed hard.

Kyra and Xander came down to the floor and over to the others.

"No, they're not dead," Xander said.

"They're not breathing," Angel replied as he held Aurora.

"But if they drowned, uh, there's a shot! CPR!" Kyra responded.

"You both have to do it. I have no breath." Angel said.

Xander and Kyra took off their jackets and laid them on the girls. Kyra and Xander knelt by their heads started CPR.

"C'mon, C'mon!" Xander said.

* * *

Back in the high school parking lot, the vampires were advancing on Willow and Ms. Calendar.

"Why are they coming here?" Ms. Calendar asked.

"Not caring!" Willow replied.

They heard a car screech to a stop behind them.

"Get in!" Cordelia said as she rolled down her window.

* * *

Back inside the Master's lair, Xander and Kyra continued to breathe air into their lungs and continued to pump their chests.

"C'mon! Breathe! Breathe!" Kyra said.

Angel looked down in sorrow and then looked back up. Xander and Kyra kept on pumping.

"C'mon!" Xander replied.

After another moment Xander stopped pumping, Angel started to believe that he had lost his beloved again.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

It was black, then bright lights as we drew a breath. I looked around with my eyes. I saw Buffy breathing as well.

"Aurora! Buffy!" Kate said.

We turned our heads to the side and coughed out a bunch of water. I saw Angel, Kate, Kyra, and Xander.

"Buffy," Xander replied.

"Xander?" Buffy said.

"Angel?" I whispered.

"Welcome back," Xander said.

We continued to cough.

* * *

** Third Person **

Back in the parking lot, Ms. Calendar and Willow ran to the car and got into.

"I was sitting where Kevin and I used to park, and all of a sudden these things are coming at me!" Cordelia said.

They all screamed as a vampire jumped onto the roof of the car.

"What do we do now?" Ms. Calendar questioned as she turned to Willow.

"We've gotta get to the library!" Willow told her.

"Library! Great!" Cordelia responded.

Cordelia burned rubber as she made a fast U-turn. The vampire fell off of the roof of the car as the car headed towards the school building. Cordelia gunned it towards the doors.

"Of course, we generally walk there," Willow said.

The car crashed through the doors into the hall.

* * *

Giles heard the crash from the hall.

"What the..." Giles said.

* * *

Back in the hall as the car came crashing through another set of doors and skidded to stop in front of the library. The girls ran into the library as vampires started to attack. They pushed the doors closed and leaned against the doors.

"What's happening?" Giles asked.

"Guess!" Ms. Calendar yelled.

A vampire punched through a small round window and grabbed at them. Giles grabbed a bookshelf and carried it over to the door. Willow grabbed a sign and starting the vampire's arm with it. Giles placed the shelf in front of the doors. He grabbed the copier and pulled it over.

"Why are they coming here?" Giles questioned. 

What they don't know that Hellmouth was coming through the cracks.

* * *

On top of the library, The Master walked through the roof access door. He looked down at the view of the city and smiled. 

"My world! Oh, my beautiful world!" The Master said.

* * *

**_Back in the Master's Lair..._ **

** Aurora POV  **

Xander and Angel were helping me up as Kate and Kyra helped Buffy up.

"Easy. Easy." Xander said.

"The Master?" I questioned.

"He's gone up," Angel answered as he handed me the leather jacket that he had given me during the time of praying mantis demon.

Buffy and I started to go.

"No, you both are still weak," Kate said.

"No, no, I feel strong..." Buffy replied.

"I feel different." I continued as I found a strange mark on my wrist.

"Let's go!" Buffy finished as we looked back at them.

We left the Master's Lair.


	31. Prophecy Girl Part 3

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1x12** _

_**Prophecy Girl Part 3** _

* * *

  **Third Person**

In the library, everyone was piling more thing in front of the door. Giles looked at the back of the library and saw vampires trying to get in.

"They're coming in through the stacks!" Giles said as he points towards the bookshelves.

"C'mon!" Ms. Calendar said to Willow as they ran to the back of the library. "The bookshelves!"

Willow and Ms. Calendar lifted a bookshelf against the french doors that lead to the stacks and leaned against it.

"My office..." Giles said as he heard glass breaking in his office.

Giles headed to his office to secure it. Leaving Cordelia all alone at the main doors.  A long tentacle inched towards Willow's left. Another vampire punched through the other library window and grabbed Cordelia's arm.

"Somebody help!" Cordelia screamed.

Help was on its way...

* * *

**Aurora POV**

The girls, Xander, Angel and I were on our way to school.

We marched towards the school with Angel, Xander, Kate, and Kyra close behind us.

"So, how do you know where the Master's going?" Xander asked us.

"We know," I told them as a vampire tried to block our way into the school.

"Oh, look, a bad guy," Buffy said as she punched him.

We walked into the school and headed towards the stairs that lead up to the roof.

"Okay, you four wait here, keep the rest of the vampires off of us," Buffy told them.

"Right," Xander responded.

"Angel, better put on your game face," I told him.

"I'm ready," Angel said as he vamped out.

"One way or another, this won't take long," Buffy told them.

We headed up the stairs to find the master.

* * *

** Third Person **

Inside the library, Cordelia grabbed the hand of a vampire and bit it. The vampire screamed and let go.

"See how  _you_  like it!" Cordelia exclaimed.

* * *

In the back near the stacks, Willow and Ms. Calendar continued to keep out the vampires.

"This won't keep them out for long!" Willow told her as she looked down and saw a tentacle wrap around her ankle. She screamed.

Ms. Calendar grabbed a hold of her as she saw it too.

"GILES! GILES!" Ms. Calendar screamed.

Giles came running out of his office in time to see a huge, green with multiple heads and tentacled demon burst through the floor of the library.

"The Hellmouth," Giles muttered.

No one could believe what they were just seeing. The creature had three heads and reached all the way to the ceiling.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

We made it to the roof as the Master looked through the skylight.

"Yes, come forth, my child. Come into my world." The Master said as he clapped.

"I don't think it's yours just yet," I told him.

The Master turned his head towards us and stared at us in surprise.

"You're dead!" The Master said.

"We may be dead, but we're still pretty. Which is more than we can say for you." Buffy replied.

"You both were destined to die! It was written!" The Master responded.

"What can we say? We flunked the written." I told him. 

The Master growled and tried to hypnosis us again.

"Come here!" the Master said.

* * *

**Third Person**

Back down in the library,  Willow screamed as the Hellmouth demon tried to drag her away from Ms. Calendar.

"GILES!" Ms. Calendar yelled.

Giles grabbed an axe from the table and rushed up the stairs to help them.

"GILES!" Ms. Calendar screamed.

Giles swung the axe into one of the heads, and the creature roared in the agony as Willow and Ms. Calendar continued to scream.

* * *

** Aurora POV **

Buffy and I slowly approached the Master and he grabbed us by the throat again.

"Did you really think you could best me here when you couldn't below?" The Master questioned as he let go of us.

"You have fruit punch mouth," Buffy said.

"What?" The Master questioned.

I punched hard in the mouth and he fell down.

"Save the hypnosis crap for the tourists," I told him.

We began to fight with Master. He cut our chests and sent us into the wall behind us.

* * *

**Third Person**

Inside the library, Giles was continuing to swing the axe hitting the monster. He tried again but was knocked over the railing into table creating a huge spike on the floor.

* * *

Down the stairs by the rooftop access, Angel, Xander, Kate and Kyra were fighting the vampires that were attacking them. Xander punched one, Angel staked one, Kate and Kyra used their powers to kill them.

* * *

The library was in chaos, one of the creatures hovered over Giles as another faced Willow and laughed.

* * *

**_Back up by the skylight..._ **

**Aurora POV**  

Buffy and I continued to fight the Master. I launched myself over his head and landed between him the skylight. He turned grabbed me by the neck as Buffy was not knocked out.

"Where are your jibes now?" The Master questioned.

I looked behind me and saw that there was a huge spike coming from a table.

"You laugh when my Hell is on Earth?" The Master said.

"You're that amped about Hell.." I replied as I grabbed him by the neck. "Go there!"

I lifted him up and threw him into the skylight and onto the huge spike. I saw Hellmouth creature quickly disappear as I walked over to Buffy and shook her awake.

"Let's go see the others," I told Buffy.

She nodded.

We headed down the stairs to the others.

* * *

 We walked through library doors. We all walked over to the Master.

"The vampires?" Giles questioned.

"Gone," Cordelia responded.

"The Master?" Angel asked.

"Dead. The Hellmouth is closed. Aurora, Buffy...Girls?" Giles said.

"Oh, sorry. Its just been a really weird day." Buffy replied with a smile.

"Yeah! Buffy and Aurora died, and everything!" Xander mentioned.

"Wow! Harsh!" Willow exclaimed.

"We should have known that wouldn't stop you," Giles said.

We smiled at him, Kate, and Kyra.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ms. Calendar asked.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to get out of this place. I don't like the library very much anymore." Giles replied.

"Hey! I hear there's a dance at the Bronze tonight. Could be fun." Kate said.

"Yeah!" Cordelia and Kyra replied.

"Buffy? Aurora?" Willow questioned.

"Sure! We saved the world." I said.

"I say we party! I mean, Buffy and I got all pretty." I replied.

"And what about him?" Ms. Calendar asked as she gestured to Master.

"He's not going anywhere. Loser." Buffy answered as we looked down at him.

We all started to go. Angel and I trailed behind him.

"I'm dancing, though," Giles said.

"We'll see." Ms. Calendar replied.

"You can come with us, Angel," Willow told him.

"I'm hungry." Buffy and I said.

"So what's the story with the car?" Xander asked.

"Oh, that was me saving the day!" Cordelia answered.

"Get something to drink," Willow said to Angel.

"Is anybody else hungry?" Buffy asked.

"Well, no, don't do that. Just hang." Willow said to Angel.

"I'm really hungry." Buffy kept on saying.

"By the way, I really like your dress," Angel said to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Big hit with everyone." I replied as we left the skeleton of the Master behind.

 

**The End of Book One**


	32. Author Note

Book One has ended but there are more to come.

 

 

Read and Find out what comes next.


End file.
